Sperm Donor
by Sammie-chan89
Summary: You gave me what I've always wanted...A baby. Now our baby is going to give us something in return. WARNING: THIS IS FUTA!
1. Wanting a Baby

Sperm Donor

Chapter 1

Wanting a Child

As long as I remember, I've always wanted to have children. I wanted to have that type of love and closeness with my children as I've had with my parents. I thought there would have been nothing greater than that. I was so excited when I came to be of an adult age where pregnancy would be likely to happen, but the problem with that scenario was….

I'm a lesbian.

I would need a man in order for me to get pregnant and I knew that I couldn't have relations with a man sexually, even if I wanted to have a child. What were the alternatives? I wasn't aware of any other than having sex with a man and since I knew that wasn't possible, I was saddened that my dream of having a child wouldn't come true.

Luckily after mentioning my problem to my sister Miyuki, she mentioned something about sperm banks. I was amazed because I hadn't realized such places existed, but I was happy because I had a way to fulfill my desire of having a baby. So I asked immediately for the address.

The very next day, I went to the sperm bank address to start the process of my pregnancy. I was a little scared at what would happen as I made my way inside the building, but I was confident that everything would work out.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" The receptionist behind the desk asked. For some reason, I became nervous.

"H-hi. I'm here to get an insemination done" I tried to smile even with my nerves.

The receptionist stood from her chair, going to the stack of clip boards with papers on them. "Do you know if you're ovulating?" She asked after handing me the clipboard with some paper work on it.

I definitely didn't know if I was ovulating. Stupid me. "N-no, I don't know. I think I was so excited getting over here that I forgot to check"

She smiled. "You must really want a baby, huh?" I nod. "It's okay. You're not the first who's come in here not knowing if they were ovulating due to excitement" she bent down looking for something. After finding what she was looking for, she stood up, a box of some kind in her hand. "This will help you see if you're ovulating. Just follow the directions and when you're finished, return the paper work and we can get started"

"Thank you"

I made my way over to the chairs that were in the lobby, taking a seat and proceeded to fill out the paper work for the insemination. The paper work was pretty simple, so I was done in a few minutes. All I had to do was take the ovulation test. Walking over to the reception, I placed the clipboard in front of her.

"So you're done with everything?"

"Well not quite. I need to take the ovulation test, but I don't know where the bathroom is?" I sheepishly said while scratching the back of my neck.

"Okay, you want to go down that hall" She pointed to my left and so my eyes followed. "and it's the first door to your left"

"Thank you"

"No problem. Just come back when you're done and we'll take it from there"

"Okay. I'll be back" And with that said, I made my way down the hall and opened the door on the left.

The bathroom was a spacious pink colored room. There were some magazines in the corner, which hinted to me this is probably where the sperm donors come to handle their _business._ I couldn't help by giggle at the realization. It was sort of gross though, especially at the thought guys sperm landing somewhere other than the wherever they put the sperm.

Trying to focus on what I came in here to do, I put the toilet seat down before sitting and opened the book that contained the ovulation test. Taking out the directions, I began to read.

"So just basically pee on the stick, wait 15 minutes, and if it shows a plus sign then I'm ovulating. Pretty simple directions to follow" And so I got to it.

I lifted the toilet seat, pulled down my jeans and panties and sat down. I positioned the ovulation stick where I thought my pee would come out and began to use the bathroom. Once done, I sat the stick on the sink before wiping myself and fixing my clothes.

It was definitely the longest 15 minutes I had ever encountered. I was so nervous just waiting. I really hoped that I was ovulating, so I can become the mother I've always wanted to be. After looking at my watch and seeing that 15 minutes had passed, I hesitantly picked up the stick. I closed my eyes too scared to see what it was going to read.

_Please be positive! Please be positive!_

I cracked an eye open, still not too sure what to expect. To my surprise, I was actually ovulating.

"Yes!" I jumped in the air before doing a little victory dance. After composing myself, I threw away the stick and made my way towards the reception desk. "I've completed the test"

"And?"

"I'm ovulating" I said in an overly excited voice.

"Good for you. I guess that means we can continue on with the next part of the insemination process" The receptionist went over to a nearby file cabinet, flipping through a few folders.

"So what's the next part of the insemination process?"

"To pick out your sperm donor silly" She giggled and I blushed. How could I be so stupid? "Here are some folders of some possible donors. If you don't find any you like, just return them and I'll give you some more to choose from"

I picked up the folder, saying a quick thank you to the receptionist before taking a seat.

"Let's see what we have here" I picked up the first folder opening it.

_Hmm…Yunno Scrya. Works as an Archaeologist. Interesting. _Looking at the accompanying picture, I could only think of one thing…._Damn he looks like a ferret. I don't want my kid looking like an animal. Next!_

_Chrono Harlaown…hmmm….not too bad looking. I'm not too fond of his blue hair though. I'll keep him in mind. _

I continued to go through the folders, but it seemed that none was catching my attention and I didn't feel like there was a good candidate in the bunch to being my sperm donor. I want him to be different than the usual guy….something better.

I got to the last folder of this pile. I really wasn't sure that this person would be the right person either, since all the other ones weren't any good.

_Fate Testarossa. Well that's definitely different. Sounds like a girl's name. _I took a glance at the accompanying picture. _Definitely looks like the feminine type of guy, but he's definitely handsome. And what beautiful eyes. _I found my fingers to be tracing the face of this Fate Testarossa. He was something I had never seen before. His eyes seemed so sad and I couldn't help but wonder why. I was definitely intrigued by this unknown person. I just had to read on. _Age: 25 (Same age as me)….lives in the city….he's a lawyer. Well I'm sure impressed. _As I read on, I was even more impressed with him. He would be even willing to see the child if it decided to want to know its father. Fate seemed like a really nice person and I just knew I wanted him to be my donor. As I got to the end of the documents in the folder, something caught my eye. _Gender cannot be specified. Is a Hermaphrodite! Ehh?_

I knew that hermaphrodites existed, but I had never expected to encounter one here. I wasn't sure what to do now. Fate was the best candidate I had come across so far, but now….I wasn't so sure. So many questions flooded my mind. Would my baby have both male and female anatomy? How would people react if my baby did? As I thought about it more, I didn't want to risk my baby going through problems. I couldn't put my baby through that.

I closed Fate's file ready to put it in the pile with the rest, but stopped. Opening the folder back up, I couldn't help but be drawn in by those sad eyes again.

_You must have had a hard life, didn't you? _I was feeling sad for this person I didn't know. I couldn't help but wonder about Fate's life. What was it that caused these beautiful eyes to look so sad….those eyes…..my baby would look beautiful with eyes like Fate's.

I decided then, at that moment, I didn't care what Fate was. She deserved to have her sperm used and so I chose her as my donor.

I gave my donor choice to the receptionist and a little after that, I was called to the back after Fate's sperm was thawed. I was told to put a hospital like gown on and after doing so, I laid down to begin the insemination process.

I do have to say I was nervous when I saw the syringe with that long tube on it. I was a little worried that it would hurt having that tube placed in my uterus, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. I had to lay there for a little over an hour after the doctor put the sperm in me, but all I could think of was the process that was occurring within my body. The pregnancy process was taking place and I just hoped that everything worked out the way I wanted it to be.

* * *

><p>I was told to take a pregnancy test a few days after the insemination, but when I did, it came out negative. I was very sad about it. I would have to wait until next month before I could try again. And I wasn't so sure that it would work then. I began to doubt everything.<p>

I was so depressed after that, that I began eating my pain. I wanted a baby so bad at that time. I just wanted to be a mother as soon as possible. It was just unfortunate that the insemination didn't work.

As the weeks began to pass, I ate more and more and as a result, I was getting sick more. I knew I should have been cutting down on how much food I would eat, but I would always feel hungry for some odd reason. Everyone was getting worried about me because they felt that I was having a really hard time after not getting pregnant the first time. I told them not to worry. Things would be better when I ovulate again. I guess they were unconvinced and still were worried since I continue to overeat and became even more sick.

One day, my sickness got so bad that I had to go to the hospital. No one knew what was wrong with me. I just kept on throwing up. Nothing would stay down and that's what really had everyone worried.

After spending a few hours in the hospital, I found out that I was pregnant. I was so shocked and I definitely wasn't the only one because when the news was delivered everyone's mouth hung open, eyes wide.

My mom was the first to recover from the shock of the news saying that the pregnancy explained my sudden habit of eating like a cow. I pouted, but nonetheless accepted all the congratulations from my family.

I placed my hand on my stomach, looking at my stomach affectionately.

_I'm going to be a mother_….

As the months passed, my belly grew bigger….I think I was getting chubby too. My little baby must have been constantly hungry because I was still eating everything in sight. I was hurting all the time. My ankles were swollen, my back was hurting. Who would have thought wanting a baby would cause me so much pain.

Once it was time for me to get the ultrasound that would tell me whether my baby would be a girl, a boy, or both, I was a little anxious. I wasn't sure what I was going to have. I never told my parents about Fate being a Hermaphrodite. I didn't really tell them anything because I wasn't sure how they would feel about me choosing someone like Fate. So I just kept it to myself.

My nerves were on overdrive when the gel was placed on my belly. I guess my mom could tell, because she took my hand in hers giving me a reassuring smile. Her smile calmed me down a little.

As I thought about it more though, it really didn't matter what my baby was because I would love my baby no matter what. And I promised at that moment to protect my baby from those who would try to harm it.

"Well congrats Nanoha, you're going to have a healthy little girl" Dr. Shamal smiled.

I looked towards my mom and she had the most delightful smile on her face. "You're going to have a granddaughter mom"

"I'm so excited because of that and the hundred bucks your father owes me now"

Huh? "You betted on what I was going to have?"

"Yep. I knew you would have a girl. It was easy to figure out since I have more daughters than sons. So I'm going to have some extra money today" she grinned.

My family was ridiculous.

Looking down at my stomach and thinking of my daughter that was growing inside of me, I couldn't help but think of what Fate was doing right now. Did she know that I was pregnant with her child? Was she okay? For some reason, some part of me wanted Fate to be here to experience all this with me. It's definitely rough being a single parent and the baby isn't even here yet…but at least I still have my parents and my brother and sister to help out.

* * *

><p>Those last few months went past really quick and I was currently in the hospital with my mother and sister holding my legs up as I began to push my little girl out.<p>

"Mommy, it hurts" I cried as I took a break from pushing.

"Shhh" She soothed as she moved some hair from my sweating forehead "Now you'll think twice about having a baby and not want it so fast" She teased. I pouted even though I was in pain. "You don't have much to go baby. She'll be out in no time. You just have to push a little more, okay?" The smile my mother was giving my soothed the pain a little. She had a way of being able to soothe people with a smile. I'm happy she's here with me.

With some new found strength from my mother, I began to push again.

"Ahhh! Oh my God" I pushed harder even though it felt like I was being ripped open.

"I see a head!" My sister said with excitement.

"Come on Nanoha. Just a little further" My mother encouraged.

And that was all I needed to push harder and when I did, it felt like a canon popped out of me, followed by the feeling of something being pulled out of me. I would have thought about the pain I was feeling if I didn't hear the sound of my baby crying.

It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard.

I opened my tightened eyes and there before me was my baby. The doctors were suctioning her mouth out as she cried. I could feel tears coming down my eyes. I was so happy. I was finally a mother….my baby was here at last.

The doctors placed a blanket down on me before placing my baby on my chest as they continued to clean her and removed the placenta from my body.

"Hey little one" I cried. I was so proud at what I had created….what me and Fate's sperm created. I was so thankful and appreciative to Fate for donating her sperm and helping me create this little buddle of joy.

The doctors removed my baby from me in order to clean her properly and put a diaper on and wrap her in a blanket. They then weighed her.

"She's 7lbs Nanoha" Miyuki called out as they finished weighing her.

"I'm surprised it isn't more than that. She had you eating like a cow" My mom teased, which caused me to pout in return. "Don't worry, you'll lose all that baby fat" My mother laughed. I was about to whined, but the doctor came with my little one.

"Here's your baby" Dr. Shamal said while handing me my little girl.

"You're so beautiful" She was. She was like a sleepy angel. She had a cute little button nose, small little hands, brown strands of hair. She was everything that was me and it had me wondering if she had anything that resembled Fate.

"She's so beautiful Nanoha. You did great" She mother kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but smile at the affection.

"Yeah, you did great little sis. I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you mom and Miyuki for being her with me" I cried some more and it caused some tears to come to their eyes as well.

"So" My mom wiped her eyes. "What are you going to name my granddaughter?" She placed her hand on my baby's head.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to come up with a suitable name yet"

My mother gasped. "You haven't come up with a name? Not even a few possibilities?"

"No" I sheepishly said.

"Well this certainly won't do. You can't just have a nameless baby, Nanoha"

"I know mother" I sighed. I looked down at my baby's sleeping face. "What should I name you my little one?" Right at that moment, her little yes opened to reveal bright burgundy eyes. And at that moment, Fate's face came to mind. I knew what I was going to name my baby. "Faye"

"What was that?" My mom asked.

I snuggled closer to my baby with a smile on my face.

"Faye. Her name is Faye T. Takamachi"

My little angel….

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone. Just wanted to write this before anyone got the idea. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll be updating my stories after I graduate next week.


	2. The Long Awaited Meeting

Sperm Donor

Chapter 2

The Long Awaited Meeting

"Mommy, where's daddy?"

That was the question that I had dreaded to hear. I had always wondered what I would say when it came the time when Faye was old enough to ask about her father. And apparently, I still hadn't come up with a good explanation.

"Why do you ask, Faye?" She came to me with her arms outstretched, asking to be picked up. I gently place her on my lap wanting to know what brought this sudden curiosity up.

"Well, I was watching a TV show and the family had a mommy and daddy. Even my friends have mommies and daddies. I was just wondering where mine's was" A sad look came to my little girl's face and it hurt my heart to see her like that.

"Faye," I wrapped my arms around her tiny body and as a result she turned to place her small head on my breasts. She always did that when she wanted comfort. "you have a father….I just don't know where your father is"

"Why?" Feeling the tightening little hands on my shirt, I rubbed my hands up and down Faye's back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Because I never met your father in person before"

"I don't understand mommy"

How was I going to say this in a way my four year old daughter can understand? I didn't want to confuse her any further.

"You see Faye, mommy didn't conceive of you the normal way"

"Then how did you do it?" She asked innocently.

"I went to a place where they help you have a baby without having to be with a man"

"Because mommy loves girls, right?"

"That's right, baby" I placed a kiss on her forehead before continuing. "At this place, there are some fluids used that come from a man used to make a baby, but you never meet the man that you get the fluids from"

"So…so I'll never meet daddy?" My daughter's body began to shake a little; she was crying. Lifting her chin to look at me, blue looked into teary burgundy.

"Yes, you'll meet your daddy" I wiped the tears away that fell from her eyes. "Your daddy was nice enough to want to see you if you wanted to meet one day. Do you want to meet your daddy?"

She nodded.

"Well then, I'll go and get your daddy's information and you two can finally meet, okay?" I was getting a little anxious myself. I wanted to meet Fate since her folder was put into my hands. It's rather exciting to possibly be able to meet.

A smile came to Faye's face. "I love you mommy" She hugged me tightly.

"I love you too, pumpkin pie"

* * *

><p>After dropping Faye off with my parents at the bakery, I made my way to the sperm bank in order to get Fate's information so there could be a possible meeting with us and Fate. Walking inside, I went to the receptionist desk.<p>

"Hey Nanoha. Long time no see"

"Hey Shari. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Thanks for asking" She smiled a bright smile. "What can I help you with today?"

"Well, Faye asked about her father yesterday"

"She finally asked the question you've been dreading, huh?" I nodded. "And you want the contact info your donor?"

"Yes, I do. Faye's father said that they were willing to meet her if Faye wanted to and since Faye does….well that's the reason why I'm here"

Shari went to the file cabinet behind her to find Fate's file. Once she did, she bought it over to her desk, opening it and writing something down.

"Okay, here's the phone number Fate gave us. I hope it's useful"

"Thanks Shari. I really appreciate it"

"No problem. Good luck with everything"

"Thank you Shari. Good-bye"

"Bye"

With that said, I made my way out of the sperm bank and hurried to my car. Once inside, I looked at the number Shari gave to me. Our meeting was finally going to happen. I had always wanted Fate to be there in Faye's life, but I thought that it had to be Faye's decision to want to see Fate. I'm happy Faye wants to get to know Fate now.

Pulling out my cell, I typed in the digits that were on the piece of paper. My heart was beating ready fast. Was she going to pick up? Was she going to be busy? Did she still want to see Faye? Those questions going through my mind stopped when I heard the line pick up.

"_Hello?" _A smooth voice came over the line.

"H-hi. Is this Fate Testarossa?" I was so nervous I was stuttering. How embarrassing.

"_Yes. Who's this?"_

"This is Nanoha Takamachi. Umm, you don't know me, but….I used your sperm at the sperm bank"

Silence.

"Are you still there?" I was scared that she had hung up.

"_Y-yes, I'm still here. So you used my s-sperm?" _

"Yes. That's the reason why I'm calling. You see, I got pregnant using your sperm four years ago and my daughter….well our daughter wants to meet you. I remember you putting that you were willing to meet up if the child would want to see you and since she does, I was wondering if you would be willing to meet her. It would really make her happy"

Silence again. Now I was getting worried.

"Hey, if you don't wan-"

"_No, it's not that"_ She cut in. _"I was just thinking when a good time would be to come meet you"_ I felt so relieved. I could imagine Faye's face if Fate said that she didn't want to meet her. She would have been devastated. _"Well, I'm free after I get off of work tomorrow. Say around 5ish. Would you be able to do something then?"_

"Yeah that sounds perfect" I was so happy for Faye right now. "I usually take Faye to Tokyo Park on Saturdays. So if you could meet us there, that would be great"

"_S-sure….umm Faye?" _Fate sounded so nervous over the phone. It was cute.

"Yeah, she's the product of your sperm. She's a wonderful little girl. You would really like her"

"I-I'm honored to meet her. I'll see you tomorrow Nanoha"

"See you then"

"Bye"

Closing the phone, I brought it to my chest. This was such a happy moment. Faye is just going to be bouncing off the walls when she hears this. She'll be so happy to meet Fate….I'll be happy also.

Hmm….now what should I wear…..

* * *

><p>It was Faye's bedtime and so we made it to her room and got her into bed. I hadn't told her about meeting Fate just yet, but I figured now is a good time as any.<p>

"Faye." She looked at me after getting comfortable under her pink blanket.

"Yes mommy?" I could see that her eyes were tired. It had been a long day.

"I went to get the information about your father today" Her once sleepy eyes weren't anymore. She was smiling in anticipation at what I would say next.

"Am I going to meet my father? Am I going to meet my father?" She made her way out of the blankets, bouncing up and down in excitement. I couldn't help but giggle at her excitement. She was so adorable.

"Yes pumpkin pie. You're going to meet your father. In fact, you're going to meet tomorrow when we go to the park"

"YAY!" Faye hopped excitedly in my arms, placing a quick kiss on my lips. She wrapped her little arms around my neck with a happy smile on her face. "I love you mommy. You're the best in the whole whole whole whole wide world" I had to laugh at her. Her hands were flailing in excitement. I wish I had a camera with me.

"I'm happy you are happy Faye, but it's time to go to bed" An adorable pout came to her small lips.

"Mommy, I don't wanna sleep. I wanna see daddy soon" She crossed her little arms over her chest. Her little pout grew even bigger.

"Faye" I soothed. "You'll see your daddy tomorrow okay" My words didn't work. Her pout and arms stayed the same. "You won't go to sleep?"

She shook her head no.

I sighed. "Well if you don't want to go to sleep, looks like I'll just have to TICKLE YOU!"

Her little eyes grew wide as I rapidly tickled her little sides. Laughter filled the room as I continued my tickle attack.

"Okay mommy" She said in between her laughs. "I'll go to…Haha…. SLEEP!"

"Are you sure?" I smirked as the tickles never stopped.

"Haha…yes"

"Good" I stopped and kissed her on the forehead. "It's time for bed young lady. You have a big day tomorrow"

"Mommy? I know I'm a big girl now….but can I sleep with you tonight?" She had that shy look in her eyes. She was too adorable for her own good.

Reaching my arms out, she jumped into them before exiting the room. My room was directly across from hers and once we got inside, I moved back the covers so she could get inside. After she was settled under the covers, I joined her.

"Comfortable?"

"Uh huh"

Kissing her on the forehead, I bid her good night, which she returned. I cut out the light on the night stand and got comfortable in my comfortable bed. Not even a second later, Faye was cuddling into my body. A small smile came to my face. As many times as Faye wanted to be a big girl, she would always be a mama's girl.

Wrapping my arm around Faye, I let sleep take me….but of course not without thinking about a certain meeting tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I had to admit….I was SO nervous. I don't even know why, but that didn't stop me from checking to see if my clothes were okay every second. I decided to wear a pair of tight blue jeans, a black spaghetti strap shirt, and some black high heel boots. I actually wore my hair down for the occasion. Faye, being the little tomboy she is, refused to put on a dress. So she was wearing a pair of Khaki shorts, a blue t-shirt and matching blue tennis.<p>

We were walking hand-in-hand as we made our way towards the meeting spot.

"Mommy, why do you keep fixing your clothes?" Faye asked after catching me fixing my clothes once again.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just a little nervous"

"Why?" She cocked her head in confusion.

"Well we're meeting your father today for the first time"

"It's okay mommy. We'll have fun" She smiles a cheery smile. Seeing Faye not being nervous, made me a little less nervous….but I was still nervous.

The playground soon came into view and I was nervous at what was going to happen once we got there. My eyes searched around the area to see if I saw any sign of Fate, but I didn't see any. I hoped that she didn't change her mind. Not after telling Faye about her and getting all excited.

I continued to search, hoping that my fears weren't coming true, when I say something blonde from the corner of my eye. Turning my head in the direction I had saw it, I could see someone in the distance sitting on a bench.

Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back. The black button up shirt, the blue jeans and black flip flops she was wearing looked good on her. I wasn't sure that that was Fate, but I was hoping it was.

And as Faye and I got a little closer, the blonde haired woman looked at me and I knew my heart stopped at the moment. Fate looked more beautiful in person.

She got up from her seat as she noticed we were walking to her. I could tell she was nervous as well. Once we got to her, it was like time stood still for a second. We just stared in each other's eyes.

"A-are you Nanoha?" She hesitantly asked.

"Y-yes I am. It's nice to finally meet you" I held out my hand to her, which she took. Her hand was so soft. "And this is…" Where did Faye go? I could have sworn she was holding my hand.

I felt a little tug on the back of my pants. A sigh came to my lips. Faye was really a shy person. She would always hide behind me when meeting a new person. I always wondered where she got that trait from. Must be from Fate.

Looking down to my left, Faye was peeking out from behind my leg, looking at Fate.

"Faye, it's okay to come out. This is your father and really wants to meet you" I said in a soothing voice.

Her eyes met mine for a few seconds before turning back to Fate. Fate then got down on one knee, a smile gracing her delicate face.

"Hi. My name is Fate" She pulled out a pink teddy bear I hadn't noticed before and held it out to her. "I bought this for you"

Faye looked at me again and I nodded in approval to tell her that it's okay. She hesitantly came from behind me and moved in front of me, still looking shy about the situation. It made me giggle to see her like this since she was so excited last night and on the way over here.

"Faye, introduce yourself properly" I placed my hands on her little shoulders trying to encourage her.

"H-hi. M-my name is Faye T. Takamachi. I-it's nice to meet you" She bowed as she finished.

"It's nice to meet you Faye. Here" She reached the bear out once more and after telling her to go on, she shyly walked over and took the bear from Fate's hands.

"Thank you" she said shyly, holding the bear to her chest.

"You're very welcome" They stared at each other for a little. I guess they were still trying to figure this all out. "C-can I hug you Faye?" Fate said shyly.

Faye didn't say anything, she just walked into Fate's hands and was embraced. The scene was so beautiful. I think a tear came from my eye. I was so happy that the reunion between them was a successful one.

Looking at each other again as they finished their hug, Faye put a hand on Fate's cheek.

"We have the same eyes" She giggled.

"Yeah, we do. You must get them from me. It's a beautiful trait, you know?"

"I love my eyes because mommy loves them. Thanks for giving them to me daddy" Faye then brought her little lips to kiss Fate's cheek. I could tell Fate was surprised at the gesture, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Faye! Over here!" One of her friends waved from the playground.

The look on Faye's face told me see didn't want to go. I could understand that.

"Faye, I know you want to stay with daddy, but mommy has some things she wants to talk with daddy about. And when you finish playing, you two can spend lots of time together" I soothed.

"Promise?" She held on her new bear.

"I promise baby" She hesitantly gave me the bear before hugging Fate again.

"Don't leave, okay?" She pleaded.

"I won't" They shared a glance before Faye went running off to play.

"Shall we sit?" I offered. She nodded in approval and we made our way over to the bench close to the playground.

We sat there in silence of a minute or two just watching Faye play with her friends. I looked at Fate from the corner of my eye and a smile was there.

"You named her after me, right?" She finally said.

"Yeah. Truthfully, I had no idea what I was going to name her. I thought of many names, but none of them sounded right to me" A smile came to my face as the memory of Faye first opening her little eyes. "But when she finally opened her eyes and I saw that they were burgundy, I thought back to that picture of you back at the sperm bank and I just knew that's what I wanted to name her"

Silence came again. I wondered what she was thinking in that moment.

"I'm…I'm so happy, you called, you know?" I looked at her interested to know her reasons to why she was happy. "I've always wanted to have a kid" She said meeting my eyes.

"I'm happy you're happy to meet Faye. I don't know what I would have done if she asked about you and you didn't want to see her. She was really excited to meet you. I can tell that she really likes you already"

"That's a relief to know"

"Can I ask you a question?" I didn't want to ask, but it was killing me not to.

"Yeah"

"W-was that the only s-sperm you donated?" A blush stained my cheeks. I was so embarrassed.

Fate blushed as well. "Y-yes, it was"

"I see"

There were so many questions I wanted to ask Fate, but I just didn't know how to ask them. I didn't want to ask the wrong questions and mess everything up.

"I'm happy that I could help someone have a baby" My attention was brought back to Fate. That beautiful smile still graced her lips. "Since I knew no one would willingly have a baby with me because of how I was born, I'm just happy I was able to do something useful" Her gaze went back to Faye, who was laughing loudly with her friends. "I had a small hope that if anyone used my sperm, that the child would want to meet me one day and I'm happy that day has finally come.

I could tell that she was sincere in her words and it made me even more happy.

"D-does she…i-is she normal…you know" She didn't have to say anything else. I knew what she was referring to.

"Yes, she has girl parts" Fate sighed in relief at the news.

"That's a relief. I didn't want her to go through the things I went through" A sad expression came to her face. My heart tightened at the sight.

"You must have had a rough life" My voice also became sad just thinking of what horrible things Fate went through.

"Yeah. I did have a rough life. There were the usual teasing and hitting sometimes, but I think even more than that, it was just hard trying to figure out who I was. Being so young, I didn't understand myself. I was never confident in my body. I always wondered what I did to deserve such a body. I really hated myself" The sadness in her voice deepened and I could feel my eyes stinging with tears "But I got used to it as I grew older. I still have some self-esteem problems, but it's not as bad as it was. I'm a little more confident in myself" She smiled as she looked at me, which caused me to smile in return.

"Though, I wish that I was normal enough to have children…not through being a sperm donor. I've always wished I could have a baby the proper way"

"What makes you think you can't still do that?" She looked at me with a face the said 'are you kidding'.

"It's because of my body. I'm not normal. I'm not a man or a woman. I always feared that I would scare people away if I tried to get close to someone….I don't want to face that rejection. I've dealt with that most of my life. I couldn't face it again, especially if it was from someone I cared for"

I didn't know what compelled me to do it but I gently placed my hand on top of Fate's. She was a stranger, but I felt the need…no, I wanted to comfort her. Fate looked at my hand before looking at me. I just gave her my brightest smile.

"Everyone deserves happiness, even you. I'm sure someone will love you and accept you for who you are. People aren't all bad, you know? Nya haha"

Slowly, a smile came to her face like I had wanted it to. "Thank you" She squeezed my hand to show her appreciation.

"Well, enough about me. Tell me about yourself Nanoha"

"Well, I partly own a café called Midori-ya. I'll be taking over it completely when my parents decide to retire. Have you heard of it?"

"Actually I have. My mother tells me all about it, but I've been so busy with work that I haven't been able to go and check it out"

"Well now you have a reason to. Faye's becoming a good baker herself"

"Yeah. I'll definitely have to come" Her eyes drifted to Faye again to check on her before she turned to look at me again. "Have you always wanted children, Nanoha?"

"Yes, actually I've always wanted to have children….ever since I was a little girl. I have a really great relationship with my mother and she would teach me how to bake and all kinds of things when I was younger. I wanted to have a child that I could also have a great relationship and bake with. So that's where the sperm bank came in"

Fate looked confused. "Why would you need to go to a sperm bank? You're a beautiful woman Nanoha. I'm sure you could have gotten a man all on your own"

Well I guess I have to break the news to her. "W-well, you see…I'm a lesbian"

"Oh…" She had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I wouldn't have expected that"

"Well a lot of people don't, but it's true. Faye took it well when I told her and everyone's cool with it, so there's nothing for me to worry about"

"Can I ask you something?" She looked hesitantly at me.

"Yeah, sure"

"Why did you choose me as your donor? I know that it must have been a shock when you found out I was a Hermaphrodite"

"Truthfully, I was a little hesitant to pick you as my donor"

"Then why did you choose me?" She looked like she really wanted to know.

"It was because of your eyes. They were so sad and I felt that you deserved to have a baby. I wanted to that for you. I wanted to give you that gift. Sounds crazy to want to do that for someone you don't know right?"

"No, it isn't. It just means you're a wonderful woman. Thank you" She smiled a nice smile while squeezing my hand. I squeezed it in return.

"That's nice of you to say. I appreciate it" I smiled. "So, are you still a lawyer?"

"Yes I am. I'm actually a family attorney. I love children, so I just want to make the best decisions for the children when problems arise"

"You have a very important job. It suits you. I'm sure you make wonderful contributions"

"Yeah, I feel good about that part of the job. Too bad most of the guys are so envious. They said it hurts their pride that a woman can be so successful than them"

"I was wondering about that. So you consider yourself a woman? Well that's what I refer to you as" I hope that my question didn't offend her.

"Yes, I feel more of a woman than a man, except for…you know" her eyes lowered to her lower region. I blushed just thinking of it.

"Okay. Oh!" I remembered what I had brought in my bag. Releasing Fate's hand, I dug through my pocket book looking for the things I brought for Fate. Once I found it, I turned to Fate. "I almost forgot about these" I said handing her the pictures of Faye. "I wanted you to have some photos of Faye, so you could have some"

The first few pictures were when Faye was still a new born. Faye was always a smiling baby, so most of them were of her smiling as a baby. The others were just random ones as she was growing up. Like when she first started walking, the first day she started potty training, and just her and I together.

"She takes after you. You two are practically twins"

"Yeah, she is, but she has some things of you as well" Fate looked at me confused.

"What else does she have of me other than my eyes?"

"I always wondered where she got her shyness from. After meeting you, she definitely gets it from you" She blushed.

She looked over to Faye. "I can see it"

"I was a little worried about it at first. She's so introverted and she doesn't have many friends"

"Maybe she'll grow out of it"

"Well you sure haven't. You're still so shy. Nya haha" She blushed even harder.

"That's not…"

"Daddy!" Turning where the childish voice came from, Faye was running from the playground over to us. She jumped into Fate's arms as soon as she made it to us. She snuggled in her arms.

"Daddy, how come you have breasts like Mommy?" Faye crooked her head in confusion. "I thought daddies have no chest?" Fate turned her head to me quickly. Her facial expression told me the she didn't know how to respond to our daughter's question. I let out a giggle at her cuteness.

"Faye, your daddy was born different. She has both male and female body parts. People may not understand and may treat you a certain way because of it, but Fate is your father and you should never be ashamed of that, okay?"

Faye looked at me confused for a second before turning her confused face to Fate. As burgundy looked into burgundy, I could see that Fate had fear and sadness in her eyes. Maybe she was afraid that Faye wouldn't like her anymore due to the way she was. I would have been as well if I was in Fate's position.

My heart ached at Fate's sadness. I didn't know why I was feeling like this. I guess I have never met someone with such sadness before. I disliked when people are sad. I love it when people would smile and be happy. And Fate was no exception. I want her to smile. I want the sadness to leave from her eyes.

Faye, without saying a word, raised her little hand placing it on Fate's cheek. I could see surprise in Fate's eyes at the gesture. I could only wonder what Faye would do next.

Surprisingly, a smile came to her face. "I don't care what other people say about you daddy. Daddy is daddy. I'll protect you from them cause Faye loves daddy" Faye's little arms hugged Fate as best as her little arms could.

Fate was so shocked at what Faye had said. I could see her eyes were brimming with tears as she went and returned Faye's hug.

"I love you too. More than anything"

The scene playing out in front of me brought a smile to my face as happy tears were released from my eyes.

"Daddy?" Faye pulled out of the hug.

"Yes baby?" She wiped her fallen tears before looking into Faye's eyes.

"Let's get some ice cream" Faye's smile was so adorable. Fate and I smiled in return.

Jumping off of Fate's lap, Faye extended her tiny hand for Fate to take. She looked at me for a second and I smiled at her in return. She must have been really surprised at how understanding Faye was. I myself was surprised at how understanding she was when I told her that I was a lesbian. It made me proud to have such a daughter.

Taking Faye's hand, Fate smiled down at our daughter which Faye gladly returned. Faye then turned her head to me, ready to take my hand. I gladly took my baby's hand in mine and we made our way to the ice cream stand.

* * *

><p>After we ate our ice cream cones, I settled under a tree as Fate and Faye decided to play. It was such a wonderful sight to see. There was so much laughter between the two of them. A happy expression never left their faces. I giggled a few times at the high pitch scream, which was followed by laughter as Fate caught Faye and tickled her senseless. My heart was filled with so much joy in that moment. It was like Fate and Faye were both….free. And Fate, she was so beautiful. The way the sun showered her with light, only brightened that wonderful smile gracing her lips. I wished I could see more of those smiles…..from both of them.<p>

Our afternoon fun turned into night and little Faye was peacefully sleeping in Fate's arms. We decided that it was a long day and was time for us to go home. Fate continued to carry Faye in her arms and once we got to my car, she gently put Faye into the car seat. After strapping her in, she looked at Faye longingly. I wondered what was going through her mind at that moment. Her face had so many emotions on it, I couldn't tell what she was feeling, but it only lasted for a few seconds. She kissed Faye on the forehead before closing the car door.

"Thank you Nanoha for today" Fate turned to look at me." This will be a day I'll never forget"

"You're welcome. I'm happy that everything worked out well between you can Faye. I know she will be glad to have you in her life" She smiled.

"That would make me happy if I could be there for her from now on…i-if it's okay with you?" The way she was shyly looking at me, she looked just like Faye. Faye definitely gets her shyness from Fate. So cute.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way" I smiled and she did the same.

"I know that we don't know each other well, but…would it be okay if I…tuck Faye in tonight?"

"Yeah. Just follow me" I winked an eye at her and she blushed.

I quickly made it into my car, cutting it on as I waited for Fate it come. Once she did, I made my way to my house. Along the way, I couldn't help thinking that Fate was really about to come into my home. I hope she thinks it's okay.

It didn't take long before we got to my house. After parking behind me, Fate got out of her car and came to get Faye to take her in the house. Once we did get inside, I was a little embarrassed because I didn't know what Fate would say about it. I'm not necessary living off a lawyer's salary like her.

"You have a nice home Nanoha" I wasn't expecting that.

"T-thank you" I was clearly blushing. "W-well, Faye's room is this way" I started walking down the hall where the rooms were.

Cutting on the light in the room across from mine, Fate walked in with our child. The room was pink, Faye's favorite color. She also had a teddy bear fetish, I would say because there were lots of teddy bears all over her room.

Holding Faye more firm, Fate pulled back the covers laying Faye down without waking her. She removed her shoes, placing them on the floor beside Faye's bed. She then pulled the covers over Faye, placing the tear bear she brought for her in her arms. Fate stood there just looking at Faye. She had that same expression on her face like when she was placing Faye in the car. I wonder what it means.

Fate took at seat on the bed. She did nothing but stare as if she was fascinated. A fond smile came to her face as she brought her hand up to Faye's forehead to move brown strands of hair from her childish face.

"I love you, my little one" Her smile never leaving her face as she left a kiss on Faye's forehead.

My hand grabbed hold of my shirt. Watching at the door of the scene in front of me filled my heart with joy. With Fate being here, it was like this was normal. It was like was a part of this house and did this every night.

There was definitely a lot that we had to speak about regarding Faye since she wants to be in our daughter's life, but I have a feeling deep down in my heart that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

><p>AN: Well since tomorrow is my graduation, I thought I would give you guys a graduation present. Thanks for reading. I appreciate it

To Scar (And I hope you are reading this): Seriously….seriously. Did you not see the THIS IS A FUTA warning? And even after reading, you should have been able to tell that it was Futa. If you don't like Futa then no one told you to read it. And then you had the nerve to try and judge me as a person talking about I have some lesbian penis envy. Seriously….I can't believe you used Freudian theory to judge me. FREDIAN theory?….are you crazy? Out of all the more plausible psychological theories out there, you used Freudian theory? I had to laugh because everyone knows that Freudian theory is a bunch of bullshit. DON'T try and judge me because I have a creative mind. You don't know anything about me. And the last time I checked, this wasn't just a yuri or heterosexual story site….that's why it's called fanfiction….FICTION! And last time I checked also, I could whatever I want. It's MY story. And if you can't understand Futa like you say, then how about you make a time machine and ask Freud about it. I bet you two would make just a peachy pair trying to figure it out. And lastly, for your information, I LOVE my VAGINA! So don't come at me with that lesbian penis envy shit. I'm proud to be lesbian and I definitely don't need a dick or want to have a dick. I can get the job done without it. Keep that negativity to yourself. Thank you very much.

To everyone else: Now that that's finished, I want to apologize to everyone else who had to read that. I just dislike negative people like that. And judging me when they know nothing about me just really hurts. But thank you Liz for saying something as well. It made me smile. Thanks to you and everyone else for reading my story and for appreciating it.


	3. Family Bonding

Sperm Donor

Chapter 3

Family Bonding

It was the next day after Faye and I met Fate. After Fate tucked Faye in, we had decided it was a little late to talk things out and decided to talk today about them. It was so cute when Faye woke up looking for Fate in her sleepy state. She began to cry after I told her Fate went home last night and It took a long time before she calmed down. I promised her that she would come see her later and she literally jumped for joy. It made me happy to see that she liked Fate just as much as I did. It makes Fate's integration into our family so much easier.

We were currently at Midori-ya café. I took a break from baking with Faye, so I could watch the register for my mother. She was glad because she loved baking with Faye. I also loved seeing them baking together. It always brought back happy childhood memories of when my mother and I would bake together. Besides, Faye should learn from the best like I did and my mom is the best baker in town.

Just as I made it to the cash register, my attention was drawn to the door as someone had just walked in.

"Welcome to Midori…ya" My voice completely failed me as the person fully came into view.

She wore a black shirt suit with a red shirt and tie under the jacket. The black stockings hugged her tall legs and the black high heels on her feet, made her legs look even sexier. She removed her sunglasses, her blonde tresses swinging side-to-side, before my eyes clashed with beautiful burgundy.

I whistled the wolf whistle as Fate made her way over to me. She was sexy. "Wow Fate. For a second I thought a model had walked in" I smiled brightly at her.

A cute blush came to her cheeks. "Stop teasing me, Nanoha"

"Okay, I'll stop. I'm just surprised that you came. I didn't expect you to drop in so soon"

"Well I said that I would drop in sometime" Her blush turned a little redder. "I also wanted to see you and Faye as soon as I could" I think I blushed at that statement. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"U-um, she's in the bac-"

"Mommy! I just made a cookie!" Faye said as soon as she burst through the door leading to the kitchen. As soon as she saw Fate, her little burgundy eyes lit up. "Daddy!" She immediately went dashing for Fate. She was so cute in the apron my mother made for her.

"Faye!" Fate opened her arms to Faye and picked her up, twirling her around. "I missed you"

"I missed you more daddy" Her little arms went around Fate's neck in an embrace. She had the cutest smile on her face. She was so happy. As she pulled away though, a pout came to her lips. "Daddy, how could you leave me without saying good-bye?"

"I'm sorry Faye. It was getting late and Daddy had to go to work in the morning"

"But I wanted to see you when I woke up" Her pout grew even bigger.

I had to giggle. This is how she is with me on a daily basis. I was very interested to know how Fate would handle this.

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure that I'll be there to greet you in the morning from now on. How does that sound?" She smiled a bright smile.

"Great!" Faye cheered. "But you still have to make it up to me"

"Anything you want, little one" Fate said without hesitation.

"You have to stay with me and mommy tonight" Fate's smile disappeared and a blush came to her cheeks once again.

"Y-you mean spend the day with you until night comes?"

"No Daddy. You have to stay the night over with me and mommy, so we can eat breakfast together tomorrow. Mommy makes great breakfast. You'll love it as much as I do"

Fate's head turned in my direction. She had a questioning look on her face.

"Of course you can stay with us tonight. We would love to have you Fate"

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy are going to be with me tonight" Faye squealed. "Oh!" Faye exclaimed. "I want to give you the cookie I just made Daddy" Fate put her done and run back in the kitchen.

Fate and I looked at each other before giggling.

"Faye sure is something isn't she?"

"Yeah. She is" Fate paused. "Are you really okay with me staying the night with you two? We've only known each other for a day and I don't want to make you uncomfortable"

"I'm really okay with this Fate. Not only would it make Faye happy, it would make me happy if you could stay. In that way, we all can get to know each other better. So it would be really great for you to come"

She smiled. "Thank you. I would also like to spend as much time with you two as I can. That's also the other reason why I came. I wanted to talk with you about me being in Faye's life"

Seeing this was an important topic needing to be talking about and seeing that no one was in the café at the moment, this was a good time as any to talk.

"Shall we sit?" I offered.

"Would it be okay? I mean you're working and all" She was so modest.

"Come on" With that said, I walked from behind the corner and made my way over to a nearby booth. Fate and I both settled down before getting down to the topic at hand.

"So" I began. "from what I can tell, you want a part in Faye's life"

She nodded at the statement. "Yes, I definitely want to be in her life. I think it would be kind of hard not being in her life, especially since I've met her already. I can't stop thinking about her and it makes me so happy to call her my daughter. I want to be there for her more than anything" Fate sounded so confident about wanting to be in Faye's life and who would I be to deny her that? I know Faye wants Fate in her life as well, so having Fate there is for the best.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that. We gladly welcome you into the family" I smiled, which she gladly returned.

With tears in her eyes, "Thank you Nanoha. Thank you for allowing me to finally be the parent I've always wanted to be" My heart broke a little from seeing her tears.

I placed my hand on top of hers. "No problem, Fate. I know you will be a wonderful role model for Faye. She needs you as much as you need her. I know both of you will benefit by being in each other's lives. I can see the wonderful changes happening to both of you already" I smiled.

Faye and Fate seemed so much more happier and complete. I know that I've only known Fate for a day, but I can see a change in her. She smiles more than she did when I saw her yesterday and I know it's because of Faye. They need each other…any mother could see that.

"Thanks Nanoha"

"So since you have decided to stick around, stop by anytime. You can come by the house as much as you would like. Faye would like that very much"

"I would like that as well. You and Faye will be seeing a lot of me"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

We stared at each other for awhile. It seemed like she was entranced by my eyes and I was entranced by her. I couldn't explain it. It was like this force was pulling me toward her. Why?

The moment between us stopped, when a loud noise came from the kitchen doors. "Daddy!" Faye screamed excitedly.

She had the cookie she had made and a glass of milk in her hand. She came running as fast as her little legs would allow her. She dropped some milk along the way, but she was just so cute trying to get the cookie and milk to Fate. When she made it over to us, she placed the cup and cookie down before she climbed up next to Fate.

"I hope you like it Daddy" Faye smiled innocently.

"I'm sure I will"

The cookie was a regular sugar cookie, but was decorated with red sprinkles. It was cute. Faye carefully picked up the cookie and brought it to Fate's mouth.

"Say ahh, Daddy"

"Ahh" Fate opened her mouth and took half of the cookie into her mouth. "Wow Faye. This is really good" Fate smiled.

A small blush came to Faye's cheeks. "T-thank you Daddy. Here," She picked up the glass of milk, holding it out to Fate. "have some milk"

Fate took it. "Thank you" She brought the glass to her lips and began to drink.

Her burgundy eyes closed as she drank the milk. A blush came to my cheeks just watching her. I felt like I was watching a sexy beer commercial, or something. Soon the contents of the cup were gone, but a milk mustache was left behind.

Faye and I giggled, which caused a confused look to come to Fate's face.

"What's so funny?"

"You have a little something on your lip" I continue to laugh.

Fate's eyes lowered to her lips and saw what we were seeing. A blush came to her face.

"It's okay Daddy. I'll get it for you" Faye grabbed one of the napkins on the table and wiped the milk Fate's lips. "All gone" She cheered.

"Thank you Faye" Fate kissed her on her little cheek, which Faye returned the favor.

I couldn't help, but smile at the affection shared between the two of them. Then out of nowhere, a pout came to my lips. Where was my cookie and milk?

"Faye, you didn't give Mommy a cookie" My pout grew bigger.

"I'm sorry Mommy. Here," She leaned over the table and brought the half eaten cookie to my lips. "Daddy didn't eat the rest of the cookie, so you can have it"

A blush crept to my cheeks. Fate had just eaten off this cookie. Wouldn't it be like an indirect kiss? I looked over at Fate and she had a blush on her cheeks as well. I wondered what she thought in that moment about me eating the cookie she had just bitten. Was she okay with it? Did she not like the idea? Nonetheless, the thought of Fate's lips already being on it was enough reason for me to eat it.

"Faye, this really is good"

"Grandma is the best" She winked. Faye was too adorable.

"Nanoha, I forgot to mention that I talked to my mother today and she wants to meet you and Faye sometime"

"I don't have a problem with it. Faye, would you be okay meeting Fate's mother…your grandmother?"

A confused look came to Faye's face. "I have two grandmas?"

"Yes dear. Fate's mother is your grandma as well"

"My mother would really love to meet you Faye. Would you like to meet her sometime? It would make her very happy" Fate looked hopeful that Faye would say yes.

"Do you want me to meet her Daddy?"

"Yes I do. It would make me very happy"

"Well if Daddy wants me to meet grandma, then I will"

"Thanks Faye" Fate embraced her. I could get use to that smile. It was so beautiful.

"Well, I better bring the cup back to grandma. I'll be back" Faye hopped down off the booth and made it back inside the kitchen once again.

"So you already told your mom about Faye"

"I actually told her about her the first time you called. She would have come to the park with me if I hadn't told her not to. But I went over her house before I came here to show her some pictures of Faye. She insisted that you both come see her. She never expected to have a grandchild, so she was so happy to hear about Faye"

"I wouldn't mind going tomorrow. Well that's if your mother isn't busy"

"No, she not. Tomorrow would be great. We can go after I get off of work"

"Sounds good then" We smiled at each other, but was soon distracted by Faye coming from the kitchen again.

"Grandma, Grandma! You have to meet my Daddy. My Daddy is here today" Faye was pulling my mother by the arm as they exited the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm coming Faye" She giggled.

Fate stood up rather quickly and fixed her clothes. A blush came to her cheeks. I got up as well. I was nervous. I told my Mother about meeting Fate, but I still hadn't told her about her being a Hermaphrodite since I wasn't sure how she was going to react. I guess I would find out now.

"Daddy!" Faye had let go of Mom's hand and attached herself to Fate's leg. "This is my grandma. Her name is Momoko. Doesn't she look just like Mommy?" Faye rambled. She wasn't aware of Fate's nervousness. She was more excited about my Mother and Fate meeting.

"Y-yes Faye. She looks just like Mommy" She said looking down at Faye before looking at my mMother. My Mom looked confused.

"I'm confused Nanoha" She turned to me. "This is Faye's Father? But she's a woman" The confusion on her face grew. I should have explained this to her before since Fate looked so afraid right now.

"Mom…this is Fate. She's really Faye's Father. You see, Fate's a…Hermaphrodite Mom"

There…it was all out. I wasn't sure how she was going to react, but at least that was out of the way and we could deal with it properly.

My mother looked at Fate once more. I felt so bad for Fate. That scared look on her face never left.

"I-it's nice to meet you Mrs. Takamachi" Fate held her hand out to my mother, which she took.

"It's nice to meet you Fate. Please forgive me. I've never encountered a Hermaphrodite before, but do not feel that I'm judging you. I'm just really shocked"

Fate breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. I was really afraid that you wouldn't like me because I was born this way. I'm happy to find out that that's not the case. Thank you for your kindness" Fate bowed.

"No thank you, Fate. You are the reason why I have my precious little grand baby. Nanoha has always wanted to have kids. So thank you for helping my daughter make her dream come true" My mother smiled that soothing smile again.

Fate blushed. "It was a pleasure to help. Nanoha's a great person. I'm happy I could help" Well that caused me to blush. I was happy she thought well of me.

Out of nowhere, a vibrating sound appeared. Fate dug into her pocket pulling out her cell.

"Testarossa speaking" She began. "Hey Ken… I have an emergency meeting? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Her face had a hint of anger on it… it looked hot. "Ken you know I was visiting my daughter today. You can't reschedule the meeting for another time?" She sighed. "Okay, I'll be there in a few" With that said, she hung up the phone. Her face still showed some anger.

"Daddy? You have to leave?" Faye's little eyes grew sad. Fate cupped one of her cheeks.

"Yes, I have to leave Faye" Fate sounded just as sad.

"But you promised to spend the day with me and Mommy today" Tears came from her eyes. Fate quickly wiped them away.

"I know baby. If I didn't have this meeting then I would have. I'm so sorry Faye, but I promise I'll be right over as soon as it's over and I get some clothes to stay over, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yes Faye…I promise" She quickly took Faye in her arms and embraced her.

It broke my heart to see them like this. Both Faye and Fate wanted to spend the day with each other, but Fate's work got in the way. I'm sure Fate would make it up to Faye, so I wasn't worried.

Fate picked Faye up and turned her attention to me. "I'm sorry about this. I really wanted to spend some time with the both of you"

"I know Fate. Don't worry about it. I understand" She smiled at my understanding.

"Mrs. Takamachi. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you again"

"As do I, Fate"

"I'll walk you to your car Fate" And with that, Fate, Faye and I went out the door to Fate's car.

"I'm so sorry about this Nanoha. I really feel bad. I feel like I'm letting you guys down" It looked like Fate was going to cry.

"Fate," I placed my hand to her cheek and caressed it. "it's okay. Like I said, I understand. Faye will understand as well. She just wanted to be with you is all. She'll understand that you have work and it's important as well. So don't be sad. We'll be waiting for you tonight" Fate put her hand over mine and smiled.

"Thank you Nanoha. You're so understanding"

"No problem. Just get to us as soon as you can"

"I will" She then turned to Faye. "I'll see you after work, okay?"

"I'll be waiting for you Daddy" Faye hugged Fate, which she gladly returned.

When their embrace ended, Fate passed Faye over to me. "See you later"

"Bye" Faye and I said in unison.

And with that, Fate walked to the driver's side of the car. She opened the door, but stopped. She looked over at us with sad eyes. She looked only for a few seconds before getting in the car and after cutting it on and sped away. After Fate's car was out of sight, Faye immediately rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"I hate it when Daddy leaves, Mommy." I could hear the sadness in her voice. I rubbed a hand up and down her back as an attempt to soothe her.

"Me too, baby. Me too" I said before walking back into the café.

* * *

><p>Faye and I were home now. Faye was still sad that Fate had left, but she understood why now after explaining it to her. That didn't stop her from looking out the window to see when Fate arrives. After awhile of waiting, I could hear a car pull up in the driveway.<p>

"Mommy, Daddy's here!" Faye jumped up and down excited as she looked out the window.

I walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened the door. Fate came to the door with an overnight bag. She had a black tight fitting tank top, blue skinny jeans, and flip flops.

"Sorry it took me long. The meeting ran over a little"

"It's okay. You're here now" I smiled.

"Daddy!" Faye ran out the door and hugged Fate's leg. "You made it"

"I told you I would Faye" She smiled picking her up and embraced her. "I missed you"

"I missed you too, Daddy" She pecked Fate on the lips, which caused Fate to blush.

"Well come on in" Fate walked in the house and put Faye and her bag down. "So what shall we do?" I wasn't quite sure what Fate wanted to do. It was a little late already, so I wasn't sure if she was tired.

"Movie! Let's watch a Disney movie!" Faye cheered.

"Would you mind watching a movie Fate?"

"I wouldn't mind watching a movie"

"Well, Disney movie it is"

After popping in The Lion King, we all made it over to the couch. Fate and I were sitting side-by-side and Faye was sitting on Fate's lap. As the movie went on, I felt myself staring at Fate more than the movie. She was like an innocent child, I thought. So fragile and timid…just like Faye. It amazed me how much they needed each other. They both are more open when they are with each other, they laugh more when together. I'm just happy that everything worked out like it did.

I smiled seeing Faye cuddling in Fate's arms. Seems that Faye has really turned into a Daddy's girl now…but I'm glad that they can be this close already.

Fate though…she was so beautiful. I don't know what it is about her, but I just feel this instant connection with her. It makes my heart beat faster having her this close to me. And as I look at her, I wonder more about her. What does she do in her free time? What are her hobbies? What's her favorite music? There's so much I want to know about her, but I'm happy I have the time to figure those things out.

For some reason, all I could think of was how her hair felt. Fate's hair looks so soft that I wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through her golden strands. I don't know what possessed my hand to move, but it did. And without hesitation, my hand tangled in her hair. It was soft indeed and I took pleasure in its softness.

I was so wrapped up in what I was doing that I didn't notice Fate's stare right away. I quickly removed my hand, not really knowing what she was thinking. But what surprised me the most was the smile that came to her lips. Fate had a beautiful smile and it made my heart skip a beat from seeing it. A blush came to my cheeks due to the flustered feelings that I was having. I've never been attracted to someone so quickly and it was kind of odd that it did happen quickly, but I couldn't deny those feelings. I really liked Fate and I was happy that she was here with Faye and myself right now.

Soon the movie was over and I quickly cut it off.

"So what are we going to do next with Daddy, Mommy?" Faye was really excited about Fate being here with us. Too bad, it was time for bed.

"We aren't going to do anything because it's your bed time young lady"

"Aww, Mommy. Can I stay up a little bit longer with Daddy?" Faye whined.

"Faye, listen to your mother. I'll be here when you wake up and we can spend time together tomorrow as well"

"Okay" Faye said defeated. "Can you read me a bed time story Daddy?"

"Sure" Fate took Faye in her arms and stood up. "I'll get her to bed" Fate directed at me.

"Okay. I'll just clean up a few things" I walked over to Faye and gave her a kiss good night. "Good night pumpkin pie"

"Good night Mommy. I love you very much" I smiled.

"I love you too, baby" Fate smiled at me before taking Faye to bed.

After ten minutes of cleaning, I was finished. I made my way over to Faye's room to check on her. I couldn't help, but smile. Faye was cuddled in Fate's arm as she read a story. It was so cute how Faye would ask questions and Fate would answer them. It was nice to see them bonding.

Seeing as Fate had everything under control, I made my way into my bedroom. I went over to my closet and pulled out my pink sleeping shirt and went over to the bathroom. I removed everything, but my panties and slipped on the night shirt. I brushed my teeth quickly and exited the bathroom.

Just as I walked in, Fate was coming out of Faye's room. She quietly closed the door before coming over to my room.

"She's asleep?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for putting her to sleep"

"You're welcome"

Then the silence came.

It was sort of awkward because I didn't know what to do and clearly Fate didn't know what to do either.

"Um…I was just wondering where I was sleeping tonight"

I hadn't thought about that. I completely forgot. Well there were only two options. The couch or my bed.

"You can sleep with me if you want" That definitely didn't sound right. A blush came to both of our faces. "What I mean is, the couch isn't really great for sleeping. Trust me, I've tried. So you're better off sleeping in bed with me, but that's if you're comfortable doing so"

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure. It'll be like having a grownup sleep over" I giggled and she did as well. "The bathroom is right there so you can change"

"Thanks" She grabbed her things and went into the bathroom.

OMG! I was going to be sleeping with Fate. IN THE SAME BED! This was going to be very interesting.

I settled down again after hearing the door knob turn. She came out with the same black tank top on, but she was also in gray boxer briefs. She put her clothes in her overnight bag before looking over at me.

She was definitely nervous. A blushed stained her cheeks as her hands covered her lower region, I guess out of embarrassment. Feeling sorry for her, I moved the covers back and patted the bed to let her know that it was okay for her to come in bed. She got in quickly and we just lay there saying nothing. We needed to stop this. We couldn't be weird around each other since we were both parenting Faye. Something then came to mind that I wanted to tell her earlier, but didn't get the chance to.

"You know" I started and Fate turned and faced me. "I wanted to apologize for not telling my family about you being a Hermaphrodite. I know you were put in a stressful situation today and it could have been prevented if I just told them. My family is very liberal, but I wasn't sure how they would feel about how you were born. I hope you didn't feel that I was ashamed because that's definitely not the case. I just didn't want you to get hurt by my family if they weren't okay with it"

"No worries Nanoha. I understand and thank you for your concern. I really appreciate it" She smiled and I returned it.

So here we were again, staring at each other. I could feel that gravity again, pulling me closer to her, but I stopped that feeling. I didn't know how Fate felt and I didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"G-good night, Fate"

"Good night, Nanoha"

With that, I turned and cut off the lights. A huge blush came to my cheeks. Sleeping was definitely going to be hard tonight…

* * *

><p>AN: Well there it is everyone. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I already have an idea of how I want to next chapter off and it's going to start off rather interesting. Hehe.

This chapter is dedicated to Lance58. Happy Birthday Lance. I remember you were the first person to add me as your favorite author and I'm happy that we are friends even though we live in different countries. So this is a present for you I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Interesting Day of Events

Sperm Donor

Chapter 4

Interesting Day of Events

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed it was a little earlier than I normally would get up. The next thing I noticed was that it felt much warmer than it would normally feel. It wasn't like I felt hot, but it just felt like a comfortable warmth…and it was coming from behind me.

In my sleepy haze, I turned my head to find Fate directly behind me; her arm draped over my waist. Who would have thought Fate was the cuddling type? Hehe. A smile came to my lips. Fate was so adorable when she was sleep…like a sleeping angel.

The warmth that I felt from her body was making me comfortable and made me lay back down to get some more sleep. I unconsciously found myself backing into her body further just so I could get as close as possible. I don't think I've ever been so comfortable in bed and if I could wake up like this every morning, then I would be glad to. I sighed in contentment as sleep began to take over my tired body once again.

Sleep was almost there, but the feeling of something poking me in my back kept me from falling completely asleep.

Without looking as I was still too sleepy to move, I moved my hand behind me to move whatever it was that was poking me. Once I found it, I took hold of it, which immediately a moan came from behind me. I pulled on the uncomfortable object to try and move it, but it just wouldn't budge. And with every pull, more moans came from Fate.

I couldn't help, but wonder why Fate would moan every time I pulled on whatever I was pulling on.

_Hmm. It's a round poking thing and Fate moans every time I…pull on it._

My eyes snapped open in shock. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled as I through the covers.

Fate immediately jumps up breathing hard as I obviously have scared her.

"Nanoha, what's wrong? You scared me half to death. Are you okay?" A massive blush came to my face at the thought of me just touching Fate's….friend. And the fact that I could see it poking up under her boxers…this was so embarrassing.

"Nanoha?" My eyes went to her boxers again and she noticed it and looked.

"KYAHHH!" Her hands quickly covered her poking friend. A huge blush quickly came to her cheeks.

Well…this sure was awkward. The silence between us was unbearable and I didn't know what to say to make the situation less embarrassing for the both of us.

"S-sorry you had to see that" Her blush seemed to darken. "Did it…t-touch you?"

"You were pretty close a-and I felt it poking me" My thoughts went to what happened next and my blush extended to my ears. "I went to move i-it without knowing it was…that at first, but I figured it out. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen and to wake you. I was just a little surprised"

"N-no, it's me who should apologize. I should have known that that would have happened. Forgive me" She looked off to the side with a dejected look on her face. I hope she didn't think that I was disgusted with what happened.

"Fate, look at me" She slowly turned and her eyes met mine. I could see little tears around the edges of her eyes and without hesitation, I embraced her. "Hey, don't cry okay? I accept you full heartedly and what happened doesn't change that. I don't care that you have a penis because that doesn't define the Fate that I'm getting to know and you are a great person…a great person"

Those were the things I was feeling. Fate was a wonderful person and she's definitely becoming a meaningful person in Faye's and my life. The way she was now made me want to know the full extent of her life. What had happened to her to make her so vulnerable and sad? I hoped she would tell me one day.

Fate moved and I was enveloped in warmth as she wrapped her arms around me. She whispered a gentle thank you, which caused me to smile. I knew right then that I wanted to be there for this woman. I wanted to be the friend that she didn't have growing up and more than anything…I wanted Faye and I to be the reason for her being happy and smiling.

A soft knock came to the door before Faye walked in. She was so cute rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Faye said in the cutest sleepy voice.

"Okay pumpkin pie. Mommy and Daddy will be out in a second. Go on and wait in the kitchen"

"Okay. Good morning Daddy" She yawned as she made her way outside the room.

"Good morning Faye" Fate replied before Faye made it out.

With Faye making it out of the room, I released Fate and looked her in the eyes. Tears stained her angelic face and her cheeks were flushed. Feeling that the tears shouldn't be there, I began to remove them. "You okay?"

"Yes. Thank you for holding me. I really needed that"

"Anytime" I smiled, which she returned. "How about you go take a shower and get cleaned up? Breakfast should be done by then" I suggested. Usually when I'm sad, I take a nice shower and it helps.

"Sure. A shower sounds great"

"Okay" I got off the bed and made my way over to the door. "We'll be in the kitchen when you've finished"

"Okay" And with that, I made my way to the kitchen.

Faye was patiently waiting for me just like I had asked. I came up behind her placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning pumpkin pie"

"Good morning Mommy" She turned her head upward and planted a kiss on my cheek. I moved over to the fridge to take out some ingredients for breakfast "Where's Daddy?"

"She's in the shower right now. She had a very stressful morning"

"Is Daddy okay?"

"Yes sweetie. Daddy's alright. There's nothing to worry about" Well that's what I had hoped.

As I was cooking, I thought of Fate. I knew nothing about her other than what she had told me. Maybe when we go over her Mother's house today, I can find out something about Fate's childhood.

Just as I had placed the eggs, bacon and pancakes on separate plates, Fate came into the kitchen.

"Daddy, Daddy." Faye ran up to Fate, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs. "Mommy said you had a bad morning. Are you okay?"

I had turned fully at that moment with the plates in hand. Fate glanced my way with a blush on her face, but she quickly diverted her eyes back to Faye after our eyes met. I giggled a little at her cuteness. She must have been thinking of her friend poking me.

"I'm fine Faye. There's nothing to worry about"

"Good because I love seeing you smile Daddy. You have a beautiful smile just like Mommy"

Fate's blush darkened. "T-that's very sweet of you Faye. Thank you" She smiled fondly at Faye. I smiled as well. I was so happy that they were getting along well.

"Breakfast is ready" I said after setting the plates on the table. I blushed as I thought about sounding like a wife at the moment. Faye practically jumped up in the air at my comment.

"Come on Daddy. Mommy's food is the best there is" She grabbed Fate's hand and pulled her to the table where we all took our seats and began eating.

As I was eating, I kept on looking at Fate. I wanted to know how she felt about the food. Was it good? Bad? I just wanted her to compliment the food, but she was as quiet as ever. It was making me nervous.

"Wow Nanoha. This is wonderful. What is in the pancakes?" A blush came to my cheeks.

"It's honey and cinnamon. It's my Mother's recipe"

"Well it's wonderful. Thanks for the meal"

"You should try what she cooks for dinner Daddy. It's even greater than breakfast" Faye said as she attempted to place some eggs in her mouth.

"So your dinner is greater than breakfast, huh?"

"Yes it is. I wouldn't mind cooking some for you" I smiled.

"I'll be looking forward to it then" She smiled back.

Breakfast went pass with chats and many questions from Faye. One being, when she was going to go to school. I told next fall, which were some months away. She gave the cutest pout ever and Fate and I just laughed. I loved the way Fate laughed. It was cute and it brought a smile to my face.

* * *

><p>Being outside of Fate's Mother's house, I started to feel a little nervous. I began to wonder if Fate's mother would even like me and then I become conscious of what I was wearing. I was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped shirt, blue form fitting jeans, pink heels, and pink dangling earrings. For the occasion, I wore my hair in a bun instead of my usual ponytail. I hoped that what I was wearing was okay. I wanted to make a good impression when meeting Fate's mother. I wanted her to like me.<p>

A hand came to my shoulder and looking to my left, I came in contact with worried burgundy eyes. "Are you okay, Nanoha?"

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about meeting your Mother"

A beautiful smile came to her lips. "Don't worry Nanoha. My Mother will love you"

"And she will love Faye too!" Faye cheered. Fate and I giggled at our daughter.

I loved Fate's laugh. She was just beautiful and it made her look so cute with the white sundress and matching sandals she was wearing. She was like an angel. And Faye refusing to wear anything girly, wore a white polo shirt and blue jeans and white sandals.

"Well, are you two ready" Faye and I both nodded and Fate knocked on the door.

After a few seconds of waiting, the front door opened to reveal a purple haired woman.

"Fate!" The older woman said with a smile on her face before grabbing Fate in a hug. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm well Mom" Stepping to the side some, she drew her Mother's attention to Faye and I. "Mom, this is Nanoha. She's Faye's Mother"

I smiled and extended my hand for her to take and she did. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Testarossa"

"Please call me Precia. It's also a pleasure to meet you Nanoha. I've heard a lot about you" She smiled.

"Well Precia, I hope you've heard all good things"

"Yes indeed they were"

"That's good to hear" Precia's attention was then drawn to the side of me, which is where Faye was standing. A soft smile came to her face.

"And who's this little one?" She bent her knees a little to get a better look at Faye. I could already feel Faye grabbing on my pants leg and all I could do was giggle.

"Go head. Introduce yourself" I encouraged.

"H-hi. M-my name is Faye T. Takamachi. I-it's nice to meet you"

"Hello Faye. I'm your Grandmother Precia. I'm so happy to finally meet you" She pulled Faye into a brief hug before releasing her. "Hey Faye, can I ask you a question?" Faye nodded her head yes. "What does the T mean in your name?"

"It means Testarossa just like Daddy's last name" Faye said with a smile as she grabbed Fate's hand. I could see a small blush coming on Fate's cheeks. So cute.

"Well I'm happy that you are happy to carry the Testarossa name, Faye" Precia smiled. "Oh my, excuse me. Where are my manners? Please do come in" She extended her arm towards the house and we all walked in.

The house was nice inside just as it was nice outside. There was a sectional and loveseat the color of crème to the right of the room. A bouquet of roses were placed on the coffee table that sat in the middle of the room. To the left was a fireplace with pictures sitting on a mantel piece just above it. I made a note to myself to take a look at those pictures later when I had the chance. Straight ahead was the kitchen which seemed to be emanating the smell of fresh baked cookies. The place gave off a homey feeling…the perfect home for a small family.

From the side entrance left of the kitchen, a teal haired woman with a high ponytail appeared. She had a black woman's suit that fit her tall figure. And she had a briefcase in hand that radiated power and professionalism. If she had blonde hair, she would have looked exactly like Fate.

The mystery woman seemed to be in a hurry as she rushed into the kitchen without noticing us.

"Baby. I'm running late" She seemed to open the refrigerator door to get something before quickly closing it shut. "I hate these stupid meetings. I can't say if I'll be home on time for dinner" As she walked out of the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks as she finally noticed our presence. "Well this is surely a surprise" A genuine smile came to her lips. The smile I noticed, was much like Fate's. Maybe she's where Fate got her charming smile from.

"Dad what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the Fuka meeting right now?" Fate questioned.

"Yes, I was and that's where I'm about to go now, but I got a little…delayed" A smirk came to the lips of the person Fate called her Father.

"What do you mean delayed?" Fate asked in suspicion with an eyebrow raised.

Instead of replying, the said teal haired woman looked over at Precia and winked with a sexy grin on her features. That caused Fate and I to look at Precia and her smile beamed as she returned the wink that was given to her.

A blush quickly came to my cheeks just thinking of what the wink and grin could mean. Fate was blushing as well, but I'm sure she was blushing because she was embarrassed. Faye was just looking around at everyone with a confused expression as she was trying to figure out what was going on.

"And besides" She brought her attention back to Fate. "I rescheduled the meeting and more importantly" She turned her attention to Faye and I. "I wanted to meet my granddaughter and her mother" Extending her hand to me, "Hi, I'm Lindy Harlaown-Testarossa. I'm Fate's Father and you must be Nanoha"

"It's nice to meet you. I can see where Fate gets her tall stature and charming smile from"

"Well what can I say" At that moment, Precia walked over to Lindy and they wrapped their arms around each other.

The way they looked into each other's eyes showed that they loved each other for a very long time. I wished that someone could look at me with such love.

"Fate has a beautiful Mother and a Sexy Father" Lindy finished. They shared a sweet lover's kiss before Lindy continued. "And this must be Faye" She released Precia and went over to Faye. Faye had already attached herself to Fate's leg looking shyly at Lindy once she was in front of her. "She has your beauty Nanoha, but she's definitely shy like Fate"

I blushed at her compliment. "Thank you"

"Hey little one. There's nothing to b afraid of" Lindy soothed.

Faye looked up at me and I smiled at her to let her know that Lindy was okay. Faye let go of Fate and walked in front of Lindy still looking shyly at her. Lindy grabbed Faye's hand tenderly with that smile once again gracing her lips.

"My name is Lindy. I'm Fate's Father. So that makes me your grandfather"

Faye's facial features slowly turned into a curious one. "Are you like Daddy too?" Her head tilted to the side waiting for an answer.

Lindy spared a quick glance at Fate before looking back at Faye. "Yes, I am"

It seemed like the room went still for a second as everyone was wondering how Faye would reply to Lindy's answer. Lindy was surprised when Faye's lips curved into a smile and she embraced Lindy in a hug.

"I'll protect you too. Just like Daddy" Lindy's expression changed into an emotional one after hearing what Faye had to say. It seemed like she was going to cry.

"That's really sweet of you Faye" She smiled tenderly as she hugged Faye a little tighter.

Everyone in the room wore smiles on their faces. Precia was even crying a little at the intimate moment we had just witnessed. Sometimes I was amazed at how wonderful Faye was. I must have really really done something good in my past life to deserve such a kind and loving child.

Pulling away from Faye, Lindy glanced at her watch and sighed. "Faye, I have a meeting to go to, but is it okay if you could come visit me again?"

"Yes Grandpa" She smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that" Lindy stood up quickly readying herself to leave, but she stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you Faye. I heard that you love teddy bears and so I brought you something. Your Grandma will give it to you when I leave, okay?" Lindy playfully touched Faye's nose, which caused her to giggle childishly.

"Thanks Grandpa" Faye hugged Lindy's legs.

"Nanoha it was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again as well"

"Likewise"

"Fate" She turned and hugged her affectionately. "I'll see you tomorrow at the firm"

"See you Dad. Be safe"

"Thanks, my little one" A small blush came to Fate's cheek. Aww, it was a cute pet name.

"Daaaaddd" Fate whined. "Don't embarrass me, especially in front of Nanoha" She tried to whisper at the end, but I heard her. It made me wonder why she would feel that way.

"Nanoha, really? Hmm, we'll save that for another conversation just the two of us" Fate's blush darkened with those words and I became very intrigued at what was going on.

Turning towards Precia, Lindy held out her hand. "Walk with me to the door, Love"

Precia smiled and after taking Lindy's hand, walked her to the door. Once they got there, there was a lot of whispering and giggling. And when the kissing started, I covered Faye's innocent eyes seeing that the kiss they were engaging in wasn't child friendly.

After a final good-bye, Lindy left.

"I see that you and Dad are still having _fun_"

I was a little surprised that Fate would say something like that since she always seems so shy. She must be really comfortable with her family to be able to say such things like that. I hoped we could have the type of openness eventually.

Precia giggle a little before walking over to Fate and embraced her around the shoulders. "Your Father and I may be getting older, but that doesn't mean that we can't still have this _fun _that you speak of my dear" She placed a quick kiss on Fate's cheek before she made her way over to Faye. "Come Faye. Let's get the surprise that Grandpa as left for you"

"Okay" Faye's little feet ran to catch up to Precia. When she did, she took Precia's hand in her own as they disappeared from sight.

Now it was only Fate and I in the room now. I wasn't quite sure what I should have said at that moment, so I decided to look around the room a bit. My eyes fell on the mantel piece that held the pictures and seeing this as an opportunity to view them, I did just that.

There were three pictures there. The first one was clearly a picture of a much younger Fate. She wore a softball uniform with a baseball bat slung over her shoulder.

"I didn't know you played softball Fate. Well of course I didn't know that. What I mean is that I wouldn't have expected you to play softball"

"Yeah. That was years ago in high school. I played for the first two years of my high school years. I had some great time during those years" Fate had a smile on her face as if she was thinking back on those precious times. She most likely was.

"Why did you stop playing?" The smile that graced her lips had gone at that moment. Something bad must have happened.

Taking her silence as her way of telling me that she didn't want to talk about it, I went to the rest of the pictures. What I saw had shocked me.

"Fate, you use to wear glasses?"

The remaining photos on the mantel were graduation pictures. One, I assumed had to be a high school graduation photo since Fate looked younger and the other was from college since she looked much older. In the high school photo, Fate had one a white cap and gown with black rimmed glasses around her eyes. Both of her parents smile happily in the picture. In the college photo, Fate had on a black cap and gown. She didn't have glasses on in the photo, which I'm guessing she had contacts by then. Still, Lindy and Precia smile happily. Precia, I could tell was crying. She must have been really proud.

A sheepish grin came to Fate's face. "Yep. I stopped wearing them though once I went to college. I wanted to start out with a new look. I still wear them sometimes, but that only happens when I don't feel like putting in my contacts and that's rare"

"So you were a geek before that? That's why you changed your appearance?" The appalled look she gave me made me laugh.

"I so did not look like a geek. I was very stylish thank you very much" She hmphed crossing her arms over her chest. She looked so adorable.

"So tell me your ranking when you graduated from high school and college"

"I ranked first both times and I got the highest score on the BAR exam. Why?"

"You just proved my point. You're a geek"

"I'm not a geek. Maybe intellectually, but I'm not a geek, Nanoha"

"See you just admitted it" I grinned.

"Nanoha. I'm not a…"

"Well it seems you two are having fun" Precia smiled.

I don't know why, but I found myself blushing and when I looked at Fate, she was as well. I think the cause was because of the way Precia was looking at us. It was as if she knew something we didn't. It was freaky.

"Mommy, Daddy" Faye ran over to us. She quickly raised up her newest teddy bear. "look at what Grandpa gave me"

The teddy bear was brown with blue eyes and had the words I love you stitched to its belly.

"It's adorable Faye" I started.

"Yes it is. You'll have to be sure to thank Grandpa soon" Fate finished.

"I will Daddy" Faye said as she cuddled the teddy in her arms.

"Um…please excuse me" Fate said before she disappeared in the back. I wondered if she was okay.

"Don't worry about Fate" Precia said as she went over to a closet by the front door and opened it. She was clearly looking for something as she was moving things around. "When she gets too embarrassed, she needs some time to herself to calm down. She'll be fine soon" Precia assured.

"Has she always been shy like that?" I questioned as my curiosity got the best of me.

"As long as I can remember Fate's been shy. Sometimes I wondered if she was even my child because Lindy and I are so extraverted and it made me curious to where she got that trait from. It was hard to accommodate to her needs as an introverted kid, but Fate has been the best thing in mine and Lindy's life. Ah, here it is" Precia had pulled out what she had been looking for and it happened to be a white book.

"I've always wanted to show someone this. I thought Fate would bring a girlfriend over for me to show this to, but she's so shy that that time may never come" She giggled. "I guess you're the next best thing. Here, take this" She handed me the book before placing her hand on my shoulder to guide me to the couch where I took a seat. "Go through this while I go and get you something to drink. Would lemonade be fine?"

"Yes, thank you" I replied and Faye nodded.

Once Precia went into the kitchen, Faye hopped into my lap.

"Mommy, what's that?" She was referring to the book in my hand.

"I don't know pumpkin pie, but let's see" With that, I opened the book and was revealed with many photos. It was a photo album.

As a surveyed the book further, I could tell that this was a photo book specifically about Fate. She looked so happy as a younger child. I wish I would have seen those days with her.

"That's Daddy as a little girl, Mommy?" Faye pointed her little finger at a picture of Fate swimming in a kiddy pool.

"Yes baby"

"Daddy's so cute!" Faye cheered. She was so adorable when she was happy.

"Yes Daddy is cute" And so the photos with Fate wearing glasses appeared. "but Daddy is also a geek"

"A geek? What's that?" Faye wore a confused expression as she didn't know what the word meant.

"I'll explain it to you when you get older" I tickled her, which caused her to giggle.

Right at that moment, Fate had appeared from the back. She looked much calmer than before. Precia was definitely right.

"Daddy, Daddy. You were a cute geek when you were younger" Faye cheered from my lap.

Fate pouted. "Nanoha could you tell our daughter such things?"

"Well, I was just saying the facts"

If Fate was going to reply, which I'm sure she would have, stopped once Precia came in from the kitchen.

"Now now Fate. You should be proud to be a geek. You're successful because of it" Precia teased as she pinched and pulled on Fate's cheek before setting the drinks down on the coffee table.

"Mom, you're so mean" Fate crossed her arms, her pout getting bigger.

"Faye, would you mind helping me with something in the kitchen? Looks like Daddy is about to have a little temper tantrum" Fate looked shocked at what Precia just said as her mouth dropped. I just had to laugh at Precia's comment.

"Okay" Faye hopped down off my lap and went into the kitchen.

"Stupid Mom" Fate mumbled as she fell down next to me on the couch. "This is all your fault, you know?"

"Hey, don't be trying to deny the facts and blame it on me" I giggled.

"I'm not a geek…whatever" She sighed. "What are you looking at?"

"A photo album of you. Your Mother gave it to me after you disappeared saying that I'm as close as it gets to a girlfriend since you're not bringing any around" I teased.

"Gosh, that woman is trying to embarrass me today!"

"Well I think you look adorable. Even with your geek glasses on you're so cute. If you looked cute with your glasses as a kid, I bet you look sexy with your glasses on now. You'll have to show me sometime"

Well that surely came out more husky than I thought it would. Fate was in a full blush right now.

"Be quiet" She stuttered as she tried to avert her eyes. It was so cute.

We sat there looking through the photo album together. She told me more about the pictures and what was happening in them. As the pages flew by, a question came to mind.

"Fate?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you never told me about Lindy?" I guess she wasn't expecting that.

"Well it wasn't that I was trying to hide it or anything. I thought that my Mother would be the only one at the house today. I figured that I would introduce you when Dad was actually here"

"Lindy seems very nice"

"Dad's protected me my whole life. I'm very grateful" I tender smile came to her lips.

"Well I can't wait to get to know Lindy more. I know Faye loves her Grandpa already now that she's given her a new teddy"

"Yeah, Dad's the spoiling type" We giggled.

When I turned the next page of the album, the page was titled 'Many Firsts'

"Aww. You're so adorable"

On this page of the album, there was a picture of Fate with Precia as she had just been born. Precia had laid a tender kiss on Fate's cheek as Fate's hand went searching for Precia's face. Another on was of Fate crawling. The funniest one was of Fate walking with a cheery smile trying to pull her diaper off. At the bottom of the page was a photo of Fate as she was taking a bath.

"Aww. Fate's first bath time alone" I cooed.

"Huh?" Fate looked at the said picture and a blush came to her face.

She quickly tried to dismantle the photo album from my hands, but I was too quick as I turned my body, stretching my arms so it was out of reach.

"What are you trying to do Fate?" Her arms continued to flail about as she went under my arms to try and reach the book.

"I don't want you to look at that. It's so embarrassing"

"Come on, Fate. It's cute"

"Being naked isn't cute. Now give it here" She strained to get it, but what happened after wasn't supposed to happen.

Fate and I sat frozen in our positions. My body was still stretched out as I was trying to keep the album away from Fate. Fate was flushed against my back, one hand around my waist and the other…well let's just say was on something round and soft. Her hand moved and a small moan escaped from my lips. A blush stained my whole face.

I turned my head backwards as far as I could and met burgundy eyes. Her face was redder than mine at the moment. We just sat there looking at each other not really knowing what to do.

"Nanoha, Fate" Precia called from the kitchen. "Stop giving each other love taps and help us with dinner"

That snapped us back to reality as we scrambled to the kitchen, but of course we walked in with ours blushes on our faces. Precia gave us an all knowing grin as she shook her head.

This was SO embarrassing…

* * *

><p>After dinner was finished, we all sat at the table. The chicken and rice was delicious and I definitely wanted to come and eat more of her cooking. I was thinking that if my Mother and Precia got together and cooked, I would be in food heaven. That was a good idea. I was going to have a dinner party eventually with Fate's and my family. I would have to bring it up with the families.<p>

As the dinner progressed, I learned more about Lindy's and Precia's relationship. They've been together for thirty long years. They met during their freshmen year of college. I learned the Lindy was a player all right. Precia said she would swoon all the girls with her charming smile, but she said that she didn't fall for it one bit. Fate cut in the story at that point saying that Lindy had said Precia was just playing hard to get and that she had her the first time their eyes met. Precia continued saying that Lindy just didn't want to seem like a sore loser and was fibbing. She was mad that her charming smile didn't make me fall for her instantly, but of course she did fall for her eventually. Lindy had changed into a better person after Precia turned her down. She said she told Lindy that she wanted to see the real her and not the phony act of the player she would play. Those words had cut deep in Lindy's mind and had Lindy begging for a real chance. Precia had given Lindy that chance and everything had been great ever since. They were married after graduating college and had Fate after that.

I had asked how Lindy was able to have sex with many women. I thought they would be repulsed by her having male genitalia. Precia replied saying that they grew up in a time where people were free spirits. It was all about love. She felt it was a shame that that love has gone and only hate and discrimination is now in its wake. I agreed. Clearly Fate hasn't had a good and happy life all the way through. I know if that love for everyone still existed, Fate would have been a happier person.

It was now late and was time to go.

"Precia thank you so much for having us over. You are a wonderful cook"

"No problem. I hope to have all of you over again" She smiled kindly as she hugged me.

Faye was already halfway sleep as we were leaving so Fate held Faye in her arms.

"Thanks Grandma for the food and teddy bear" Faye reached out her hand and caressed Precia's cheek, which caused her to smile.

"Faye you're such a wonderful granddaughter" She kissed Faye on her palm before kissing her cheek. "Good night, Precious"

"Good night, Grandma" She sleepily said.

"Good night Mother. I love you"

"I love you too, Baby" They pecked each other's lips. It was such a heartfelt moment that a smile came to my lips. "You guys drive safely" Precia waved was we were at the car.

"We will" Fate replied. I waved good-bye and everyone got in ready for the trip home.

* * *

><p>Pulling in the driveway, Fate cut the car off. We both exited the car and I made my way to the house after Fate said she would get our sleeping daughter. Once inside, I left the door open for Fate before going over to the couch to take my shoes off. By then, Fate had already closed the front door and was making her way towards Faye's room.<p>

Following them inside the room, Fate pulled down the covers before laying Faye down. She took her shoes off before covering her up. She placed a tender kiss upon her forehead and I did the same. We stood there for a few minutes just watching Faye sleep.

"She's had a long day" I began.

"Yeah. My mother loves her already. I know Dad does too even with their short meeting"

"I could tell. We'll have to be careful though. Faye's going to have a bed full of teddy bears soon if she keeps swooning people's hearts. She has a way of drawing people in with her cuteness and she takes it to her advantage sometimes. She has my Mother in the palm of her hand"

"Your Mother isn't the only one she has wrapped around her finger" There was a little teasing tone in her voice.

"Hey!" I nudged her in the side with my elbow. "She's my little baby. It's obvious that I would do anything for her" I smiled at the thought of my little one. Faye was the best thing that could have happened to me. She made my life so much more beautiful. "And the last time I checked, she's had you wrapped around her finger since you first saw her"

I could see a little blush one Fate's cheek. Bingo! I was right.

"I see your point" Fate's eyes softened as she continued to look at Faye. "I love this little girl. In the days I have known her, I feel my life brightening. I've never felt so happy in my life…nothing has ever felt so right to me the way it does when I'm with the both of you. I'm just so happy"

The smile that adorned Fate's face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Who would have known that a smile could cause my heart to beat so quickly? Fate was doing something to me. She was doing something to me big time for I have never felt so many emotions towards anyone…not like this. How could she make me feel such things when we've only known each other for three days? I didn't know.

"Come on. Let's leave Faye to get some sleep" With that, we may our way to the door and before exiting, I cut out the light. "Will you be staying the night?"

"No, not tonight" I wanted to know why, but I didn't ask. "After what happened this morning and at my Mother's house, I just…" Her sentence trailed off then. What was she thinking at that moment?

"Fate, you know that what happened today I really care about that. It was an accident. You didn't mean to do it on purpose and I know that you didn't. What happened doesn't change anything or how I feel about you"

There was a look in her eyes before she looked away. It was a look I could not decipher. It made me think of what she had been through in her past even more. What had happened to her to make her so hesitant?

"Wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener" I provided. Something told me that she needed to talk about this and I wanted to be the one that she could confide in.

Her eyes looked at me as if she was looking for something. For what she was looking for, I couldn't be sure. After a few seconds, she nodded her head to me.

A small smile came to my face. She was opening up to me. I held out my hand to her for her to take, in which she did. "Come on. Let's talk in the living room" With that, I guided her over to the loveseat and we took a seat.

I didn't know if I should have started the conversation or not since I had asked her if she wanted to talk about it in the first place. Fortunately, Fate spoke first.

"Well, I already told you about how I was constantly teased and bullied and such, but it goes deeper than that"

Her eyes grew sad at that moment. What she was about to tell me must have been such a traumatic event in her life. I began to feel a little guilty for asking, but I wanted to know. I needed to know what happened to her so that I could make things better for Fate…so she could smile in everything. Not just with Faye and I.

"I had a friend. A very close friend. She was always there for me when I needed her and I felt that my young life was so happy with her in it and so I told her my secret"

I had an inkling to where this was going. Fate's friend had betrayed her…betrayed her trust and friendship.

"She told me she had accepted me of course. She said I was her best friend and that nothing would ever change that. What a fool I was in believing those words"

I could see tears starting to form around her eyes and she bit her lip, I assumed to stop her sobs.

"I don't know how she did it, maybe while I wasn't looking…I don't know, but when I came to school there were pictures of my body everywhere. I was so humiliated. I was so hurt I couldn't even cry. She came up to me at some point and said…she said…"

Fate's voice failed at that moment and she brought her face into her hands as she cried. I felt my heart breaking at that moment and I couldn't understand what had come over me because I could feel myself crying as well. Fate was badly hurt by someone she had cared for and trusted. I couldn't possibly know how that felt.

Doing what I do when Faye is sad, I brought Fate's head to my chest and rubbed my hand up and down her back. It took a few minutes, but she calmed down enough to continue.

"She said" She sniffled. "that I was a monster and that no one could ever love a monster like me" She buried her face more into my breasts as she tightened her grip on my shirt. "Because of that, I was forced to quit the softball team. I haven't been able to trust anyone besides Mom and Dad either. I couldn't bear to go through that pain again…to have someone I care for to betray me like that again. That feeling is unbearable Nanoha. It hurts so much"

Fate's body began to shake once again as I was sure more tears had come. Removing Fate from my bosom, I had it so she was facing me. Her eyes were redder than usual and her cheeks were stained with tears. Her face showed pure anguish and I wished I could take it away. I wanted all that hurt and pain she was feeling to just disappear. I just wanted to see that beautiful smile I had come to love.

"Fate" I said in a sad voice. I cupped her left cheek with my right hand and gently brushed her tears away before caressing her cheek tenderly. "do you know how wonderful you are?"

A look of confusion came on her face. "Wonderful?" She sniffed. She was so adorable at how childish she had sounded.

"Yes, you're wonderful" I assured.

"H-how could you know that? We've only known each other for three days, Nanoha. You couldn't possibly know that" She tried to turn her face, so I placed my left hand on her right cheek and turned her face back towards me.

"You're right. I haven't known you long, but I know you're wonderful Fate. I've never known someone that's been through so much hurt and pain and still treats people with tender loving care. I see how you are with Faye and every time you are, a smile always comes to my face. I know you care deeply for her…you love her and she loves you back. If you were this so called monster that people think you are, do you really think that Faye would treat you with so much love? Do you think I would have allowed my daughter to be around such a person?"

"No"

"You see it now Fate" A tender smile came to my lips as I removed blonde strands from her eyes before caressing her cheek once more. A small blush came to her cheeks as a result. "you're not a monster. I know that you wouldn't hurt Faye and I know you wouldn't hurt me. I can feel it in your heart, Fate" I placed my right hand over her heart. It was beating rapidly and just for a second, I wondered why. "I know in this heart of yours that you are genuine, loving, caring, and beautiful and most certainly not a monster. You're eyes are too sad to be cruel and that's why I know you're the amazing woman I thought you were to be since I've started to get to know you. Don't let the past and others tell you otherwise because those are too ignorant to see the beauty you possess inside of you"

It was as if the room lit up a bit as a smile came to Fate's lips. "Thanks Nanoha. It means a lot to hear that coming from you"

"You remind me a lot of Faye, you know? She's very sensitive and gets hurt easily. I want both of you to be happy and I know that the both of you need each other in each other's lives. I know positive things will come out of this new relationship between the two of you"

"Don't you think this relationship with Faye and I will benefit you as well?" She had a confused face. I could understand why she would feel that way. This wasn't a relationship just between Faye and Fate, it was a relationship between all of us.

A smile came to my lips. "Yeah, it does benefit me. I've got a new friend"

* * *

><p>I woke up to the feeling of my head moving up and down. Looking around, I first noticed my arm securely around someone's waist and my head was resting just above someone's breasts. I could feel a blush coming to my face as I removed my head from the comfortable position, which revealed Fate's face.<p>

I realized at that moment that I really loved Fate's sleeping face. She was just too adorable for her own good. What I realized next was I like her sleeping next to me. Just like our last sleepover, Fate was holding me securely around my shoulder.

Placing a quick kiss on Fate's cheek, I got comfortable in her arms again. I could feel a smile coming to me face.

I definitely could get use to this…

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. I actually was planning on updating yesterday night, but some internet issues came up. First, I want to apologize of the lateness of this chapter. I'm not going to give an excuse and I know it shouldn't have taken this long. I want to thank everyone for the reviews from last chapter. I didn't reply to everyone since there were so many, but know that the reviews were much appreciated. So I bow in thanks to you all. Thanks for those who made my story a favorite and alerted the story and just taking the time out to read okay so about Precia and Lindy…I was originally going to just use Precia, but since lots of people were expecting Lindy to be Fate's mother, I figured I would add her.

To Anonymous: Thanks for the congrats. Actually, I graduated from college. So those 4 years of hard work are over. I'm still debating if I want to go to Grad school, but for right now, I'm taking a year off. Thanks for asking.

To Kaito Kenshin: Hey. I was trying to email you back a reply to the message you sent, but the website has been acting funky and wouldn't let me send a reply. I was just going to tell you that I would be updating yesterday or today. And with my internet issue, it ended up being today. Sorry to have kept you waiting.

Thanks everyone.


	5. Unexpected Event

Sperm Donor

Chapter 5

Unexpected Event

A few weeks have past and everything has been wonderful. Faye, Fate and I have been getting closer. We've really become a family and I'm so happy. Fate still won't sleep in bed with me though, which is understandable. I'm at least happy that she stays over, even if it's on the couch.

We've also been hanging out with Lindy and Precia more. They just love Faye and Faye's been spending lots of time with them. The dinner party is still in the making. I'm just waiting for me father to get back from a business trip. Even though everyone hasn't been introduced yet, Precia has been to the café after telling her that my family owns Midori-ya's. It was amazing to see how Precia and my Mother are practically best friends. It makes me happy though. It makes us all sort of like family.

Today was a special day. Fate and I was taking Faye to the Zoo for the first time. She was really excited about it since we told her last week. I'm a little surprised that she hasn't been out of her room to see if we were ready to go yet. She would start everyday asking if it was the day to go to the Zoo.

"Faye, are you up?" I made my way to her bedroom. Faye was still in bed. Walking over to her, I sat next to her. "Honey" I gave her a little shake. Her eyes opened slowly. "Good morning, Baby. Are you ready to go to the Zoo?" I smiled knowing that she would be excited.

"Mommy, I don't feel good?" Faye said in a tired voice. My smile vanished into concern.

Quickly extending my hand, I place it on her forehead. "You are a little warm. I'll just tell Fate that you aren't feeling well enough to go today"

"No!" Faye said quickly. "I still want to go to the Zoo today with you and Daddy. I want to see the animals" She pouted the cutest pout even though she wasn't feeling well.

"Faye, are you sure that you are still up to go?" I was worried as a Mother should be. Faye never gets sick, so I was a little surprised that she was. And to add to the worry, it was still summer time, so I was confused to how she got sick in the first place. "I can still call Fate and tell her that we'll just have to go another time" I suggested, but knowing my daughter like the back of my hand, I already knew her answer.

"I want to still go" Stubborn as ever.

"Okay, pumpkin pie. Let's get you dressed then since Fate will be here soon" With that, I helped Faye get dressed since she wasn't her full self. I made sure to give her some medicine before we left. I just hoped she would be fine as the day progressed.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Daddy, what's that?" Faye said in a cute voice.<p>

"It's an elephant" Fate answered.

"Whoaaaa! Elephants are hhuuuggee" I couldn't help, but giggle at how in aww Faye was. It was so cute.

We were currently at the Zoo, with lots of Faye's pleading. The medicine I had given Faye had worked wonders and I was just so relieved that she was feeling much better.

"Well Honey, it's good to be big in the wild, especially with all the other animals around" That was the nicest kid proofed explanation I could give her. I didn't want to ruin her thoughts on thinking that animals live in harmony in the wild. I don't think she was ready to know what really goes on in the animal kingdom.

We continued along in the Zoo and came across the next animal. It was where the lions were housed and there were lots of people crowding around.

I felt a pull my hand, which caused me to look down. "Mommy, I can't see" Faye pouted. I knew that even if I picked her up, she probably wouldn't be been able to see still. I didn't know what to do.

Next thing I knew, Faye was picked up in the air and was placed on Fate's shoulders.

"Mommy, Daddy" Faye said clapping excitedly. "What are big cats doing here?" she asked with a cute confused face.

"Those are lions, Faye. Those cats aren't so friendly" I explained.

"Really? Man, I was going to ask for one" I giggle at her cuteness.

As we moved along the Zoo, I couldn't help but watch Fate. She looked so fatherly as she hadn't taken Faye down from her shoulders yet. And Faye was holding on for dear life as they moved. A giggle escaped my lips, which caused Fate to look my way.

"What's so funny?" Fate asked.

"You look so fatherly. It's so sexy" I teased as I wrapped my arms around hers. A blush quickly came to her cheeks, but she didn't protest like she usually would. So I just thought it was my lucky day and enjoyed her soft skin.

We continued the day looking at all the animals in the Zoo. It was hilarious when we made it to the monkeys. Faye was so fascinated with them as she would imitate their every move. I got some great photos of her puffing out her cheeks and was hunched over into a monkey position.

Faye ended up being scared of the panther that was there. She actually ended up crying when it roared, so there was much soothed and rocking going on. Nonetheless, it was a great outing for the three of us. I was just happy we were able to do this.

Night had come and we had just made it home. We quickly made it in the as it was already past someone's bedtime already.

"Good night, Daddy" Faye said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Good night, Faye" Fate bent over embracing Faye as she placed a kiss on her brunette locks.

Faye walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Good night, Fate"

"Night Nanoha" Faye said as she got the couch ready to go to bed.

Faye and I walked to our rooms. "Okay pumpkin pie, let's get you some medicine just in case you start feeling bad again"

"Okay Mommy"

* * *

><p>I woke up early today as I have been doing for the last few days now to get breakfast started before Faye and Fate gets up. Removing the covers, I exited my bed and made my way to the bathroom to start my morning routine of washing my face and brushing my teeth. Once done, I exited my room and headed for Faye's just to check up on her.<p>

Softly cracking her door, I peeked my head inside to see Faye still sleeping. A small smile came to my lips as Faye's body was in an awkward position as she lay on her side and the covers were thrown halfway off the bed. Quickly entering the room, I walked over to the bed and picked up her blankets. As I was situating the covers, my movements stopped my eyes noticed a large wet spot under Faye's body. A quick thought came to my mind that Faye accidentally wet the bed, but Faye had never wet the bed before. And as I inspected the wetness again, the spot was the length of Faye's body. A sudden fear gripped my heart at that moment.

The covers immediately fell from my hands before climbing on the bed to turn Faye over. I could feel the warmth on her body under her clothing as I touched her shoulder and it caused my heart to speed up a bit. And when I turned her over, my breath caught in my throat at what I was seeing before my eyes. Faye's hair was stuck to her face and neck as she was sweating profusely. Her body was shivering and her teeth chattered as if she was freezing.

"Faye" I shook her a little. There was no response. "Faye wake up" She didn't wake up and the fear I had in me multiplied and I began to panic.

"Faye! Wake up! Wake up!" My hand went to her cheek and gave it a soft smack. Her cheek was hot. I quickly moved my hand to her head and she was burning up. The panic I felt heightened as she wasn't responding to my calls.

"Fate!" I screamed loudly. I could hear her moving, which caused my attention to go back to Faye.

"Nanoha? What's going on? You sounded urgent." Fate said in a confused voice.

"Faye won't wake up" I cried.

"Oh God" she said concerned as she made her way over to where I was sitting. I could see the panic in her eyes as she felt Faye's forehead. "She's burning up Nanoha. We need to get her to the hospital quickly" She said in a calm voice, but panic was still in her eyes.

I nodded in agreement. "Can you dress her in some dry clothing and meet me in the car as I put some pants on?"

She nodded as she did what I asked as I ran to my room and placed some sweat pants under my night shirt and some shoes on my feet. Just as I finished, Fate exited Faye's room with her wrapped in her arms protectively as we both rushed out the house and got in the car to drive to Uminari Hospital.

I prayed over and over as I held Faye in my arms in the backseat of the car. I prayed that she was alright and that everything would work out. She had to be alright. She was my precious little Faye. I couldn't lose her. Not my baby.

We made it to the hospital within fifteen minutes and as soon as we made it inside, I screamed for someone to help us. I was desperate to save my baby girl. Right away, a few nurses and a doctor rushed over to us with a gurney and Fate gently placed Faye onto it.

"My name is Dr. Hayate Yagami. What's wrong with your daughter ma'am?" The doctor said as we rushed down one of the many hallways in the hospital.

"I went to check on her this morning and I found her sweating and shivering. She also had a fever as well" I replied.

"Was she fine prior to today?" The doctor continued.

"She wasn't feeling well yesterday morning, but was okay after I gave her some medicine"

"Well we won't know what's going on with her until we run some tests" The gurney slowed down as it was pushed into one of the hospital rooms. Fate and I tried to go inside as well, but the doctor held up her hand in front of us. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait outside until we're finished ma'am"

"But I can't jus-" A hand came to my shoulder, which caused me to stop talking to turn to Fate.

"Let them do what they need to do Nanoha. The sooner they finish, the sooner we can see Faye"

My bottom lips began to tremble as the tears came again. I didn't want to be away from Faye, but I knew I had to in order for the doctors to do what they needed to do. I nodded my head to the doctor to let her know that I understood what she was saying. With that, the doctor went into the room I wanted to be in more than anything and closed the door behind her.

My hand came to my lips as my shoulders shook uncontrollably as the tears came harder. There were so many thoughts going through my mind and they all were heading into a direction I didn't want them to go.

Another warm hand came to my other shoulder. Turning slightly, I came in contact with a face of sadness.

"Come here" Fate said in a low voice.

I quickly went into her arms and was embraced by strong warm arms. I was so thankful to Fate as she held me as I cried my pain out for Faye.

"Everything's going to be okay" She soothed as she placed her had on mine as held me tighter. "Everything's going to be okay"

* * *

><p>It was an hour before the doctor exited Faye's room. Fate and I got up quickly and made our way over to her.<p>

"How's Faye? Is she alright?" My hand found Fate's just in case of any bad news.

"She's going to be alright now" Dr. Yagami smiled. Fate and I both released a breath of relief.

"So what was wrong with Faye?" Fate chimed in curious to find out what had caused Faye to end up in the hospital.

Dr. Yagami gave Fate a look I couldn't decipher. "Are you family? We can only disclosure important information to family members only" I was shocked at what she said. How could she say something like that?

I saw Fate's eyes narrow a little at the doctor. "Faye is _my_ daughter. My _biological_ daughter" That was the first time I saw Fate like that to anyone. Hell, I would be like that too if someone was trying to withhold information about my daughter's condition. Go Fate!

The doctor gave a confused look, but continued nonetheless. "She had the flu, which caused an infection in her immune system. As a result, it caused her fever, which if you didn't get here when you did, she probably would have suffered some complications" My heart almost stopped at the revelation. I didn't even want to think of it any further. What was important was she was okay. "We managed to get the fever down, but she ended up falling into a coma. We propose it'll last for a few days"

"Can we go in and see her?" I asked desperately. I just wanted to be my daughter right now and I know Fate wanted to as well.

"Yes you can"

"Thank you" and with that, Fate and I walked into the room.

I cried when I saw her. She had an oxygen mask on and there were IVs sticking in her arms. This was something a child should never have to experience I couldn't help think.

Fate and I walked over to Faye. I quickly took her hand and caressed it and Fate wrapped an arm around my shoulder as she looked at Faye.

"I can't believe that's our daughter" I started as tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"A child should never have to be in the hospital and experience something like this. It's not right" Fate said before her voice cracked into a soft sob. Her head fell to my shoulder as she cried. I raised my hand to Fate's cheek and caressed it to try and soothe under until she finished crying.

"Faye" I started. "Won't you wake up?"

It was two days ago when I asked that question and Faye still hasn't woken up. I've sat here the last two days, only leaving to use the bathroom or to go home and take a shower and change clothes. Everyone's been telling me to go home, that I need to get some sleep, but I don't hear them. All I hear is Faye telling me to stay with her and so I have. I couldn't leave my baby. Not now. Now until she was better.

"…ha"

"noha"

"NANOHA!" A voice screamed catching my attention. I turned to fierce blue eyes that resembled mine. "Nanoha, why are you doing this to yourself?" I could hear concern in my mother's voice even though it was strong and angry.

My gaze left hers to look back at Faye "Doing what?"

"Just sitting here. Look at you Nanoha. You haven't been eating much or sleeping. You aren't even aware of what's going on around you. When are you going to go home and get some sleep?" My Mother's angry voice penetrated the walls of the room. My body shook a little as my Mother has never raised her voice at me like this before.

"I don't want to leave Faye alone" I sad in a said voice.

"She isn't alone. Precia and I have been here along with you and Fate, Nanoha" I looked up. I hadn't noticed that Precia was there as well. I must have been really out of it. "I still don't want to leave" I said flatly.

"Why?" My Mother growled.

"Because this is my fault!" I screamed back my reply as tears came down my eyes. "Because this is my fault" I said in a much softer voice.

I looked to my Mom and her facial features softened. "This is not your fault Nanoha" She said softly.

"It is" my voice raised again. "If I hadn't taken her to the Zoo and took her to the doctors when she said she wasn't feeling well, she would be fine. Not…not like this Mama" My Mother quickly took me in her arms and rocked me in a soothing manner as she always did when I would cry.

"Nanoha" she pulled back from me to look me in the eyes. "you have no reason to blame yourself for this. You couldn't have possibly known that this was going to happen" she brought her hand up to my cheek and caressed it gently. "As a parent, you cannot always protect your children from the things that happen in this world. It's just not possible, Nanoha. You've done everything you could for Faye right now. It's up to her to do the rest. I have faith that she will get through this. You know why?" I shook my head no. "Because she has you and Fate as her parents and that's something worth coming back too"

For the first time in the last two days, I smiled. "Thanks Mother"

"You're welcome, Baby" She smiled. "So you're going to go home and get some proper rest right?"

"Yes Mother"

"Good because you aren't too old to go across my knee" she said, which caused me to chuckle. "Fate please take care of my daughter and make sure she gets some proper rest"

"I will Mrs. Takamachi" Fate replied as she came to my side.

"Me and Precia will be here and will call if anything changes"

"Thank you" Fate replied.

We both said good-bye to our parents before we exited the room. Fate had immediately placed her arm around my shoulder once we exited the room, but said nothing. We were silent the whole way home and being as tired as I was, I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the feeling like I was being moved. I opened my sleepy eyes and sure enough I was being carried by Fate. She had just closed and locked the front door and began walking down the hall towards my room where she cut the light on before entering fully. She walked over the bed and pulled the covers back before softly placing me down on my bed.<p>

"Oh, you're awake" Fate said noticing my eyes were open.

"Yeah. You could have just waked me up. You didn't have to carry me" I stated tiredly. She began to remove my shoes and socks and placed them on the floor.

"I know you're tired Nanoha. You deserved to get some rest" She was right. I was tired. Being at the hospital watching over Faye had been a tiring job on my body.

Fate walked over to my closet and picked out one of my night shirts. I tiredly sat up and removed my shirt and pants as Fate just sat there waiting for me to finish. I spared a quick glance at her and was surprised to see that she wasn't blushing at seeing me without much clothing on. I guess she was tired as well to think into it more.

Once I was finished undressing, Fate held the shirt up so I could place my arms through them and was surprised when she began to button them up for me. She even tucked me into bed.

"Do you need anything else, Nanoha?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you" I replied with gratitude.

"Okay. Well, I'll be on the couch if you need me" And with that, she walked towards the door.

As I watched her leave, something within me didn't want her to go. I didn't want to be alone. Not tonight. Not in that moment.

"Fate" I called just before she was out the door. She stopped in her tracks and turned to me.

"Hmm?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight? I really couldn't bear to be alone right now"

A look came on her face as if she was thinking. I knew she was still hesitant about sleeping with me due to what happened before and because of that, I thought she was going to decline.

"Please" I pleaded. I needed her tonight. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I was alone.

Fate said nothing as she closed my bedroom door. She folded her clothes as she undressed. She went to my closet and borrowed one of my night shirts to sleep in. Once all the buttons were buttoned, she cut the lights out in the room and got into bed next to me.

Even though it was dark in the room, there was enough light from the moon for me to see Fate holding her arm out to me.

"This is what you need right?" She said softly.

I said nothing as I laid in her arm, which she wrapped securely around me. I don't know what had came over me, but the emotions I had felt for the last few days had come and hit me at once. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and my body began to shake.

Fate rubbed my back as I cried myself to exhaustion. I remember though before I went to sleep, I could feel a soft kiss on the top of my head.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was awakened by shaking of some form. When I raised my sleepy eyes, I could see that Fate was crying.<p>

"Fate, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Faye" Fate said before wiping her tears away.

"Me too" I said in a sad voice.

Without thinking, I placed my hand to Fate's warm cheek. Her eyes closed at that moment and released a deep breath. She grabbed my hand at that moment and opened her eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I felt myself moving forward. Her eyes grew a little at my movement, but went back to normal shortly after. A blush stained her cheeks as I got closer to her. Her warm breath was so tempting, but that's not what I wanted. Not yet anyway.

Moving my head slightly to the right, my lips touched Fate's left cheek with a lingering kiss before pulling away. The look in Fate's eyes I had never seen before and I was curious to what it was, but for right now I would ignore it.

"You know, I think Faye is going to be okay. She's a strong girl because she has the both of us by her side"

A smile came to Fate's lips "You're right. Let's not keep her waiting then"

After a quick shower and breakfast, Fate and I made our way to the hospital, which didn't take us long to get to. We made our way over to Faye's room and immediately saw my Mother.

"Hello Mother, where's Precia?" I said as I gave her a good morning kiss.

"She went down to the cafeteria to get us something to drink" She said tiredly.

"How's Faye doing Mrs. Takamachi?" Fate chimed in.

"There's no change" My Mother said sadly.

I turned then and made my way over to the bed that Faye was laying in. I immediately placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it.

"Won't you wake up Faye? Everyone misses you. Mommy and Daddy miss you the most. Let me see those beautiful burgundy eyes pumpkin pie. Please" I laid my forehead against hers. I wondered if she could hear me. I hoped she could hear me.

"Mommy" I tired and raspy voice came from under me. I quickly removed my head to find my little girl's eyes open.

Happy tears came to my eyes as I caressed her cheek once more.

"Why are you crying Mommy?"

"I'm just so happy Baby. I missed you so much"

"I love you Mommy" Faye said as her little hand found mine.

"I love you too, Baby"

"Where's Daddy?" Faye asked childishly.

"I'm right here Faye" Fate said before walking to the opposite side of the bed. Faye held out her hand to Fate and she took it in her own gently. "You scared your Mother and I and everyone, Faye"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Faye said sadly.

"No need to apologize Faye. I'm just happy you are okay" Fate smiled.

"I love you, Daddy"

"I love you too, Faye"

"You promise that we'll always be a family, Daddy?" Fate questioned. I was surprised.

"Faye, where is this coming from?"

"I just wanted to make sure we'll be together forever. I don't want us to never be apart"

Mine and Fate's eyes locked at that moment. It was a quick glance, but it was enough to let each other know what we wanted.

"We will always be together as a family Faye" Fate started. "You, me, and your Mother" She smiled, which Faye returned.

Fate looked at me once more and I winked an eye at her, which caught her off guard as I could see a cute blush coming to her cheeks, but she smiled nonetheless.

This was the day that Fate, Faye and I would be a permanent family. An unbreakable force that would never be broken. Even though Fate and I weren't a couple, I was just glad to know that the three of us would always be together…

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, I actually got this chapter out on the date I set for myself. Yay me! Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed. I also want to thank those who reviewed last chapter. You guys made my day.

To Sici: I respect your opinion about not understanding why I made Fate have male genitals. I respect that. I really do. But please don't make it seem like I'm making an excuse about giving her those genitals as you've said in your review. I didn't just wake up one day and think of how much controversy I could make by making this story. My stories have more meaning than that. And in The Hunter, yeah, I should have put a warning up about the Futa sex scene as it was unexpected to others as well and I am going to put a warning up this time when a sex scene arises so that the people who don't want to read it, don't have to. I get that. I should mention that we do not live in a world with just men and women. I don't know if you're aware, but Hermaphrodites do exist in this world. And just because you and others don't like or understand Futa or Hermaphrodites, it doesn't mean it shouldn't be written about. And more importantly, even though people don't understand Futa and Hermaphrodites, doesn't mean that their stories shouldn't be told or are less important because just like the lives of any other person, they should have a story to be told and their lives are just as important as anyone else. And I refuse to not write about such a topic just to make others feel comfortable. This is not a story about sex, as most Futa Hentai can make Futa seem to be, it's about finding love between two people where at first Nanoha didn't know anything about Hermaphrodites and knew the stigma that came with it, but takes the time to understand it and finds that there's no stigma in it at all. Now I'm not trying to change your opinion or your thoughts on Futa. I'm sure you probably wouldn't change them anyway, but you shouldn't say it's nasty and say other horrible things about it if you haven't experienced it yourself. You don't know or have experienced the struggles and hardships Hermaphrodites go through internally and get from the outside world on a daily basis. Even with things that you don't understand, you should respect it nonetheless because I'm sure you would want people to respect you and your values, thoughts and beliefs even if they didn't understand them or agree.

Until next time everyone and thanks again for reading


	6. Family Trip

_Dedicated to Rachel. My friend…My Angel._

* * *

><p>Sperm Donor<p>

Chapter 6

Family Trip

"Mommy, are we there yet?"

"No pumpkin pie. We still have a few miles to go" I answered.

_2 minutes later_

"Mommy, are we there yet?" Faye questioned again.

"No Faye. We still have some miles to go" I gave her the same answer since we hadn't gone far since the last time she had asked.

_2 minutes later_

"Mommy, are we ther-"

"Faye" I cut her off. I turned around in my seat and looked her in the eyes. "We are not going to be there anytime soon. You'll just have to be patient"

Faye's little arms quickly crossed and a pout came to her petite lips. "But I want to get out of the car and play in the sand already" She whined.

"Me too, baby. Mommy's and Daddy's legs are screaming to be stretched as well, but we still have fifteen minutes before we get there. Do you think you can be a good girl for Mommy and Daddy until we get there? I'll treat you to some ice cream" I smiled. This was the only way Faye would be quiet until we got to where we were going and I knew it would work.

"Promise?" She beamed.

"Yes, baby"

"Chocolate and strawberry ice cream with lots and lots of sprinkles, Mommy?" Faye's arms danced in the air as she said that. She loved chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

"I promise" I raised my pinky finger to her and Faye leaned forward with her pinky finger raised before intertwining them and shaking on it. "Now, just try to relax. Before you know it, we'll be at the hotel already"

"Okay, Mommy" Faye then sat back in her chair and stayed quiet while we continued to make our way to our destination.

I turned in my own seat trying to get comfortable as well. Like Faye, I disliked long car rides, but the ride was for a good reason.

"That was a good way of getting her to stay quiet. I thought she would keep on asking until we got there" Fate spared a glance at me with a smile on her face before turning back to the semi-filled road.

"I had to learn the hard way. Trust me. Faye doesn't like sitting in cars for too long, so you sort of have to give her something for her to settle down"

"Oh okay. I appreciate the tip" Fate smiled.

"No problem"

Fate, Faye and I were currently driving to Uminari International Hotel for a 2 day/1 night stay by the beach for our first family trip. Fate suggested it since summer was almost over and she loves beaches. She said that it would be a wonderful experience for us as a family and I agreed without hesitation. This was definitely going to be a great trip for us as a family. Besides, it would be good for Faye to see some new scenery.

"So Nanoha, what is the something you need for you to settle down?"

An eyebrow raised in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious to me that you don't like long car rides as well since your legs have been fidgeting the whole ride. So I was just wondering what is that something that keeps you settled down in that chair you're in"

"Hmm" My hand went under my chin as I was in thinking mode. I couldn't think of an answer to Fate's question. After a few moments though, a smirk came to my lips as an answer did come to my mind. An answer she wouldn't be expecting to hear. "Well I guess it has something to do with what you're going to do for me later"

She chuckled. "And what would that be?"

Leaning closer to Fate's ear, I took the lobe between my lips for a quick nibble before placing a chaste kiss on it. I made sure my hot breath blew before I whispered huskily. Her body shivered. "You're going to rub your strong sexy hands over my body with sunscreen lotion and give me a kiss with those luscious lips of yours"

Satisfied with my tease, I moved back into my seat fully. I giggled loudly as Fate's blush wasn't just on her cheeks, it seemed as if her whole face was red.

"That was so not funny, Nanoha" From the way she said that, I knew my tease had affected her greatly.

"Fate you fall for it every time. You're just so easy to tease" I finished with more giggles.

"Watch, someone's going to get you real good one day"

"I think that's impossible"

"Well you never know until it happens, Nanoha"

"Well, we'll just have to see about that"

"I guess we will"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes had passed before we found ourselves parked in the hotel's parking lot. The hotel was a big extravagant building. It had to be about twenty stories high and I could already smell the ocean waters. This was going to be just great, but first, I had to get out of the car. I had been so ready to get out of the car some hours back and if I was ready to get out, it meant Faye was dying to get out.<p>

"Faye, we're here Honey" I said unbuckling my seat belt. Fate had already left the car to begin gathering our belongings from the trunk.

"Great!" Faye cheered. "I thought I would never get out" I giggled at how excited she was.

After getting out, I went to the back door to let Faye out. She scrambled out as quickly as she could before running to the back of the car where Fate was. I followed her after I closed the back door.

"Daddy, can I help you carry anything?" came Faye's sweet voice. She was such a helper.

"Hmm…" Fate looked around the trunk of the car to see if there was anything appropriate for Faye to carry. "There really isn't anything small for you to carry except for your sand castle building supplies" She took the blue bucket and yellow toy shovel and handed it to Faye with a smile. "It would help me very much if you could carry this for me"

"Yes Daddy. Anything for you" Fate ruffled her hair with a thanks.

The trunk composed of two duffle bags, an empty beach bag, a cooler, and a beach umbrella. I took the duffle that held Faye's and my clothes and the cooler. Fate took the others. With everything in hand, Fate closed the trunk and we made our way inside the hotel.

The inside of the hotel was really nice. The ceiling was high with gold angel designs on it. One big chandelier hung in the center with many dangling crystals. Marble floors sat under our feet. It was a pretty sight.

We walked over to the front desk of the hotel. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood behind the desk with a blue suit on. When he noticed us, he smiled.

"Good morning. Welcome to Uminari International Hotel. How may I help you?"

"We're checking in" Fate answered.

"Name please"

"Testarossa"

He typed a little on the computer screen. "Okay, Testarossa" He walked to the wall behind him and pulled a key off one of the key racks. "Here you go" he handed Fate the key. "You guys will be staying in room 507. Enjoy your stay"

"Thanks" with that said, we made our way over to the elevator.

We pressed the elevator button and after a few seconds, a ting noise sounded letting us know that the elevator had arrived. The elevator doors opened and we stepped inside pressing the number five button, which caused the doors to close. The elevator slowly rose and the light moved to a different number as we passed each floor. When floor number five came, the ting noise came again and the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

We stepped out and headed down the hall to our right and followed as the numbers grew higher. We only had to pass a few doors before we stood in front of our own.

"Here we are" Fate smiled as she took out the keys and opened the door.

As we walked in, I noticed two full sized beds to our right. To our left was the bathroom. It held a shower, Jacuzzi type tub, a two person sink and a toilet. Next to that was an entertainment center which held a flat screen TV with a cable box and remote. Lastly, sliding doors which led to the balcony were straight ahead of us. It was a really nice room.

Faye immediately got on the first bed in the room and stood up and began jumping on it. Fate and I giggled a bit at her before I went to the balcony doors sliding them open.

The balcony had two long chairs on it and a table with an umbrella in the middle. I looked out and was so amazed at the view that I was seeing. I could see the whole beach. It was really nice and full of people. I couldn't wait to get down to the beach.

"Beachhhh!"Faye squealed. "I wanna go"

"Me too" I said excitedly.

Faye and I scrambled into the room and went to the bed with our duffle bag on it and took our bathing suits out. Fate decided to change in the bathroom, so Faye and I changed in the room. Once finished, Faye wore a blue one piece bathing suit and I wore a pink two piece bikini. We both wore flip flops that matched the color of our bathing suits. I was really happy that I managed to keep my luscious figure after having Faye because I love wearing bikinis. It would have sucked if I had the stretch marks and the jelly belly.

"Fate" I knocked on the bathroom door. "You ready?"

"Um, I need a bit more time. Go on without me. I'll meet you two down there" Came her muffled voice from behind the bathroom door.

"Okay. Be sure to look of the beach umbrella. It has the café's name on it. You shouldn't be able to miss it"

"Okay. See you guys in a bit"

After filling the beach bag with the necessary items we would need for the beach, I grabbed the cooler filled with food and drinks and umbrella and with Faye in tow, we made our way to the beach. When we got there, Faye and I didn't waste any time as we walked past many people to find the perfect spot to set up. I got a few looks and offers as my bikini was a little revealing, but I ignored them as I was more focused on my daughter and I wasn't interested of course. Faye even took part in shooing the men as she glared at them saying that her Daddy would kick their butts if they didn't leave her Mommy alone. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

After a few minutes of walking, we found a spot that wasn't too crowded down the beach and began setting up. I opened the umbrella, showing the Midori-ya name, before stabbing the bottom of the umbrella pole deep within the sand. After making sure it was stable, I went into the beach bag and laid out the two towels within it under the umbrella. Happy with everything, I got the sunscreen lotion from the beach bag before sitting on a towel.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Faye had her bucket and shovel in hand ready to make sand castles.

"I want to make some sand castles"

"Not before putting on this sunscreen lotion first"

"But Mommy, I wan-" I gave her the Mommy don't play look and she shut up and sat between my legs and let me put the lotion on her. She moved around a lot as I put the lotion on her and was jumping for joy when I had finished. "Can I go make sand castles now?" She gave me her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Yes pumpkin pie, but make sure you don't go too far" I kissed her cheek.

"Okay Mommy" And with that, Faye grabbed her bucket to go on a sand castle adventure.

With Faye lotioned, I began to put some lotion on myself. I wasn't trying to look like a lobster at the end of this trip. I had started to put some on my legs before I heard something. There was a lot of whistling and men saying "Look at that hottie" and being the nosy person I could be sometimes, I just had to look and see what was going on. To me surprise, the noise was started because of a certain blonde I know. I actually had to stop putting on lotion as I had become captivated by Fate's beauty just as the other men had been. It was like watching one of those sexy woman life guards on that Baywatch show.

I admired Fate as she was wearing a black two piece bikini that had straps going around her neck and back. Her breasts looked like they could just burst out of the top she was wearing. Her cleavage was massive, creamy toned legs showed fit muscles. As I looked at the triangle of the bikini bottoms, there was no sign of her penis. She looked like a complete woman as she walked with confidence, but of course not without a blush staining her cheeks because of all the comments she was getting from the men.

Fate was HOT! Plain and simple. I even found myself whistling at her.

Fate finally makes her way over to our umbrella and takes a seat next to me. "Wow Fate. You look great. With how sexy you're looking in that bikini, I bet you've caused lots of nosebleeds and boners"

A deep blush comes to Fate's cheeks. "Shut up" She composed herself a little before turning her gaze back to me. "You're not looking too bad yourself. Pink really suits you"

Sticking my breasts in her face as I figured it would be funny to see her reaction, which was a good one by the way, "Oh you think?"

Fate's eyes stared so hard at my breasts and I could have sworn that there was drool coming from the side of her mouth. After a few seconds, she snapped out of my breast trance shaking her head side to side. "Um, could you please remove your breasts" Fate said looking away with a blush on her cute cheeks. I couldn't help, but laugh. She was just so easy to tease. It was a little ridiculous.

"Where's Faye?" Fate said looking around the area.

I pointed directly in front of us. "She's right there" Once Fate spotted her, I picked up the bottle of lotion and continued putting it on. "Faye really wanted to make sand castles. It was hard putting the sunscreen on her" Fate chuckles.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was trying to figure out if I should ask the question that was in my mind. I figured that it would be okay as Fate had been opening up to me as the weeks passed.

"Can I ask you a question?" I hesitantly said as I finished putting lotion on my legs and moved to my arms.

"Yeah. Anything"

"How did you hide it?"

She looked at me with a confused face before understanding what I meant.

"Well my Father taught me how to do it. I've always loved to swim and I love bikinis and so does Dad, so Dad taught me how to... disguise it" She blushed.

"Well, you look beautiful. Really, you do" Her blush darkened before a smile came to her lips.

I watched as Fate's eyes went from the ocean, to Faye, to me, and then the bottle in my hand. "Give me that" She holds her hand out for the lotion. "I'm sure you'll need your back done won't you?"

"Yes. You're so sweet" I teased.

"Be quiet and lay down"

I turned my body around and lay down on my stomach before putting my arms under my chin. Fate removes my hair from my neck before she unties the straps behind my neck and back. I could hear the lotion squirt from the bottle and Fate clapped her hands together before rubbing the lotion in her hands.

"Make sure you keep your hands from wandering" I teased.

"S-shut up" She stuttered before putting her hands to my back. I'm sure she had a blush on her face, which caused me to smile.

I really had to say…Fate really knew how to use her hands. What was only supposed to be a simple rubbing of lotion on my back, turned into a full on mind blowing massage. Fate's hands moved slowly up and down my back as she massaged the muscles under my skin. And to add to it, when Fate leaned over to massage my arms, even though I did them already, Fate's breasts were rubbing against me. I was feeling tingly all over my body and maybe a little light headed even. This was driving me insane.

"Is this how you always capture your prey and get people to fall for you, Fate?" I said suppressing a moan at how good I felt at the moment.

"What do you mean Nanoha?" She chuckled.

"Do you always give the extra breast services you're giving my back right now when massaging people? I may just have to ask for massages from you more often if I can feel your breasts on me" I continued to tease her.

Fate leans over my body and I could instantly feel her warm breath on her ear, which sends a shiver down my spine.

"Yes" She breathes heavily in my ear. "Is it working?" She says in a husky voice which made my insides burn with desire.

Before I could reply with something to tease her by, Fate's warm breath moved to my neck and luscious lips pressed firmly onto my skin in a lingering kiss. Her wet tongue came out of her mouth and circled my neck once before sucking softly on my skin. A small moan escaped my lips as the feeling of her lips on me made me feel something so intense…something I had never felt before.

"Fate" I moaned in a daze as I couldn't explain what was happening to my body.

Fate's warmth left at that moment and she moved and stood in front of me. I looked up to see what looked like a victorious smirk on her face.

"Now that's pay back for what you did in the car" She turned with her hand on her hip before she walked with a sexy sway. "Oh Faye" she sang.

My mouth literally dropped. I couldn't believe that was Fate. Fate! And she was able to tease me back. As I thought about what had just happened some more, she did exactly what I had teased her about earlier in the car. I didn't even know how to respond right away, but when I did, I could only think of saying one thing.

"MEANIE!"

* * *

><p>"The waves are going to get me, Mommy!" Faye ran towards me as the waves came to shore. Fate and I giggled as Faye ran behind me peeking around the side of my leg as the waves went back to meet the ocean waters. "Waves are scary"<p>

"Aww Faye. The waves aren't that bad" And to prove it, Fate stepped into the waves as they came back up to shore. They covered her feet for a few seconds before drawing back to the ocean. "See. The waves aren't too bad"

"Faye" I soothed. "we don't have to go far out. We'll just go where the waves are and I'll be there with you the whole time, okay?" I held my hand out to her. She nodded and took my hand.

We slowly went into the waves as they came back up. I could tell that she was a little scared, but once the waves receded just like how they did with Fate, she was okay.

Looking over at Fate, she was looking at something out in the water. I don't know why, but my mind clicked with the perfect way to get back at her for that tease earlier. Not knowing how long Fate would be occupied, I quickly turned my attention to Faye.

"Wanna help Mommy play a trick on Daddy, Faye?"

"Yay! What kind of trick?" She shouted excitedly.

"Shh" I said with my index finger in front of my lips to quiet her. I looked over to Fate and was glad she was still looking at whatever she was looking at. "This is top secret Faye" I turned back to her and she nodded. "Okay, so this is what we are going to do" I whispered my plan in her ear. "Remember to wait until Daddy is bent down okay?"

"Got it Mommy!" She put her thumbs up.

"That's my girl" I ruffled her hair causing Faye to giggle.

We bent down at our knees acting as if we had found something interesting. "Fate! Oh my gosh! You've got to see this" I squealed in delighted at our fake interesting object.

"What is it?" Fate came running as I knew she would. An evil grin came to my lips.

"Look Daddy. It's amazing" Faye cheered clapping her hands.

"What did you guys find?" she bent down in front of us and as the waves came under us…

SPLASH!

Fate's eyes were tightly closed and the water Faye and I used was still running down her face. Faye and I burst out laughing at the scene in front of us and high fived at our success of the plan. Fate brought a hand up and slid it down her face to remove the excess water, but when she opened her eyes, Faye and I stopped laughing. Fate's eyes had an evil gleam to them causing Faye and I to gulp before getting up, figuring that it was time to run.

"It's so on" Fate yelled as me and Faye started running down the shore of the beach.

Faye and I continued to run as fast as we could, but with Faye's small legs, she lagged behind a little. A high pitched squeal came before giggles followed. I turned to see that Faye had been caught and was being tickled without mercy. I seriously thought about helping Faye, I really did, but that would mean that I would be at risk of being caught and tickled. I didn't want to get caught, so I let Faye get tickled for the both of us.

When the tickling stopped, Fate whispered something in Faye's ear and next thing I knew, Faye and Fate were chasing after me. I couldn't believe Faye switched sides! Fate must have bribed her with ice cream!

So far, I hadn't been caught yet. Faye really wasn't the problem though since I easily ran around her and as I was about to dash away, a splash of water came to my face. Surprised, I hadn't prepared for the second splash that came.

Wiping my face with my hands, I saw Fate in front from me giggling. When she saw my glare, she brought a hand up to her lips and hunched her shoulders.

"Oops"

Without hesitation, I ran towards Fate wrapping my arms around her neck as I jumped on her. She stumbled back and wrapped her arms around my waist as we fell down on top of a wave causing a big splash of water to come down on us.

I giggled loudly as Fate spewed water from her mouth with a displeased look on her face. She eventually started laughing with me. I only stopped when I noticed Fate had stopped and when I looked at her, my breath caught in my throat at how tenderly she looked at me.

"You're so beautiful Nanoha" I was speechless.

I hadn't noticed that my untied hair lay sprawled over my shoulders outlining Fate's face until she brought her hand up to place some of my long strands behind my right ear. She cupped my cheek and caressed it tenderly as our eyes never left each other. I felt my head lowering, melting into her body…

SPLASH!

A bigger wave hit us that time, which caused me to roll off of Fate. A blush came to my cheeks at what was about to happen. I looked at Fate out the corner of my eye as I sat up and saw she was looking at me as well with a blush on her cheeks. We would have probably stayed like that if Faye hadn't snapped us back to reality.

"Mommy, I'm hungry"

It was around noon, so it was reasonable to have lunch. We made it back to our beach umbrella and sat down on our laid out beach towels as I pulled out sandwiches, fruit, and drinks from the cooler. We ate in a comfortable silence after the food was distributed.

"Are you enjoying yourself Faye?"

"Yes Daddy. I'm having lots of fun. Thanks for bringing us here" Fate smiled softly after saying a no problem.

"Mommy, aren't you glad we came?"

"Yes, baby. I'm having a wonderful time" I turned my eyes to Fate to find she was already looking at me. "Thanks Daddy for bringing us" I teased.

"S-shut up" Fate grumbled with a blush on her cheeks as she munched on her food.

We made good conversation as we ate and once it was gone, we cleaned up our mess so we could get back to enjoying our trip.

With everything cleaned, I figured it was time to whip out my camera. "Picture time" I cheered after pulling out my black camera.

"Yay! Picture time! I want a picture with Daddy" Faye cheered as she stood behind Fate and wrapped her arms around her neck. Fate placed her hands on Faye's arms and they both smiled beautifully as I snapped the photo. It was such a wonderful picture and I couldn't help smiling as I looked at it.

"Now it's me and Mommy's turn" Faye ran over to me.

I handed Fate the camera all too aware of our fingers touching. Pulling my hand back, I wrapped my hands around Faye's waist from my sitting position. Faye wrapped her arms around my neck before placing a kiss on my cheek. A blush came to my cheeks as I was surprised by Faye's action, but it warmed my heart nonetheless and a smile came to my lips as Fate took the picture of Faye kissing my cheek tenderly.

"And now, let's take a family photo!" Faye cheered.

Fate and I looked at one another with a blush. Faye and I moved next to Fate. I sat next to her and Faye sat on my lap.

"Ready everyone?"

"Yeah!" Faye cheered.

Just as the photo snapped, Fate and I placed our lips on Faye's cheeks. After it was over, we saw that Faye made a shy face and had a big blush on her cheeks. It was so adorable.

We used the camera many times after that. Fate took some photos of how Faye was so happy after she completed her sand castle. She also got a picture of me soothing a crying Faye after the sand castle fell.

I took over the camera after that and got many pictures of Faye and Fate. There were photos of Faye and Fate rebuilding the once fallen sand castle. There was one of Fate holding Faye high in the air as they both had beautiful smiles on their faces. It was funny at one point because Faye told me to take a picture without Fate knowing of her placing bunny eyes behind Fate's head as she continued rebuilding the sand castle. Unfortunately for Faye, Fate had caught her after I took the picture and was tickled. I had got a good picture out of it though. Fate displayed a cheery laugh as Faye sat in between her legs laughing as Fate's hands were buried in her sides.

There was a picture in the camera that I'm figuring Faye took. It was of Fate carrying me bridal style towards the water. The camera didn't catch the fact that Fate had tossed me in the ocean immediately after. I almost lost my top because of it! But Faye did get a picture of me pulling Fate in with me after I came to the surface.

I smiled tenderly as I flipped through the photos on my camera. Today had been full of wonderful moments with Faye, Fate, and I. I was so happy.

Looking at the photos some more, a shadow blocked my view of the pictures on the screen. I looked up to see Fate.

"May I join you?"

"Sure" I patted the spot next to me and she sat down.

The sun was beginning to set and although it was beautiful, it caused it to be a little chilly. So Faye, Fate and I put some clothes on, which consisted of a jacket and shorts. Looking, Faye was not too far from us. She had her blue bucket in hand as she was searching for sea shells to fill it up with.

"So I see you're looking at the pictures we took today" Fate said noticing the camera in my hands.

"Yes. There are a lot of good photos. I'm going to make a photo album so that we can remember this day by"

"Sounds like a good idea"

That was the last thing Fate said before we fell into a comfortable silence. All I could think of was what Fate and I did today. I thought about what happened in the car, the massage, and what happened earlier on the beach. Things definitely seemed to be escalating with us.

"You know?" Fate's words drew me back to reality.

"What?" She took the camera from my hands before looking at me.

"We haven't taken a picture with just us in it"

"You're right. We haven't"

"Want to?"

"Please"

She smiled before her placing left arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head in the crook of her neck, in which she laid hers against mine.

"Ready?"

"Yes" I replied before smiling for the camera.

After the picture was taken, Fate turned the camera around for both of us to see and it was beautiful… Fate was beautiful. Her smile shined so bright as her hair blew in the cool breeze. To me, we looked so much like a couple.

"The picture's great. We look like a couple wouldn't you say?" She said everything I had thought.

I wonder how it would feel to be in a relationship with Fate. I'm sure it would be wonderful.

"Yes. We do look like a couple" I smiled. "A happy couple"

Another shadow came blocking my view of the picture Fate and I had just taken. I looked up to a pouting Faye with one hand on her little hip and the other held her bucket.

"Why haven't I received the ice cream you promised me, Mommy?" She tapped her foot with impatience. It was so adorable.

"We'll go to dinner now and then you can have that delicious ice cream you love so much"

"Yay!"

Fate and I got up and packed our things up. Once done, we made our way back to the hotel.

"Mommy, Mommy. I have lots of sea shells to show you" Faye said excitedly as she took my empty hand into her own.

"Is that so?" I smiled down at her.

"I have big ones. I have small ones. I love them very much"

"That's great, baby. I can't wait to see them"

Faye then grabbed Fate's free hand, even though she still had the bucket of sea shells in her hand.

"Would you like to see them too, Daddy? They're very nice"

"Of course, Faye"

"Yay!"

* * *

><p>After a wonderful dinner, we went back to our hotel room to prepare to go to bed. Everyone took turns in the bathroom to brush their teeth, wash their face, and change into their night clothes. Once done, Fate and I got Faye into bed.<p>

Pulling the covers up to her chest, Fate and I gave Faye a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Mommy and Daddy. I love you"

"I love you too, baby" I kissed Faye one more time before getting into bed myself.

From my position in bed, I saw Fate put her hand on Faye's cheek before saying she loved Faye as well. Faye smiled at Fate before turning to her side before she got comfortable within the blankets on the bed. She closed her eyes soon after.

With Faye successfully in bed, Fate got into bed with me.

"Today was fun wasn't it?" I began as Fate pulled down the covers on her side of the bed and got in them, covering herself up.

"Yeah. I had such a good time today. We'll have to go on more of these family trips together. It makes me happy to spend time with family" A tender smile came to my lips as a blush came to her cheeks.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I feel the same"

She smiled softly. "Well, good night Nanoha"

"Good night"

We both turned and cut out the lamps that were on the nightstands beside us. We both then got situated under the covers to sleep. The only thing was…

I was having trouble achieving that.

Fate and Faye had long been to sleep as I continued to lay there awake with lots of things on my mind. I thought of today and all the special moments I had shared with Faye and Fate. And then I thought of how Fate teased me with that massage earlier. She made me feel things. No one had ever kissed me so intimately like that. I wasn't complaining though as I had enjoy the feeling and the moment shared. And truthfully, I wouldn't mind having more of those moments.

With nothing better to do, I got out of bed and decided to spend some time on the balcony. A cool breeze consumed me as soon as I opened the doors of the balcony. After closing the door so I wouldn't wake up Faye and Fate, I turned and crossed my arms to warm myself and looked out to view the scenery. The moon was full, the stars were bright and expansive. It was really a beautiful sight. Living in the city, I rarely got to see the stars and it was so refreshing to see them now. And with the sounds of the waves crashing, it soothed my soul. I closed my eyes as I leaned on the railing of the balcony and inhaled the ocean waters deeply. A smile came to my lips as I was content with the moment I was currently experiencing.

"It's a nice night isn't it?" My eyes snapped at Fate's unexpected voice.

She was beside me leaning on the railing like I was. She had a pink robe over the black night dress and leggings she wore to bed. Her untamed blonde tresses blew with the soft breeze and it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. It was something that I would engrave into my memory to keep forever.

"Yes" I said before looking back to the soft waves of the ocean. "Yes. It is indeed"

"I don't even remember the last time I've seen stars. It's always good to see them" She said softly with a bright smile.

"Couldn't sleep?" I wondered.

"I had to use the bathroom. I was about to go to sleep, but I noticed that you were out here. Figured I would give a pretty lady some company" I smiled.

"How thoughtful of you"

"Anytime"

At that moment, the cool breeze blew a little strongly, which caused me to hold myself a little tighter to warm myself as the wind chilled me to the bone. I shivered. I definitely should have gotten a robe before coming out. I sighed.

"Are you okay, Nanoha?" The voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine" I assured her. "The coldness of the breeze just caught off guard. I'll be fine"

Fate moved at that moment. Probably to go inside I thought, but to my surprise, she stood behind me. Long slender arms wrapped around my waist and drew me close to its warm body. I smiled.

"This feels nice" I leaned my head back onto Fate's shoulder as my hands lay on top of hers.

"I couldn't leave you freezing, you know?"

"Aww how sweet. You're like my knight in pink robes" she laughed.

"How original"

"I know. I'm great. You can agree any time now" She chuckled giving me a squeeze.

"You silly woman"

We stood in silence for a few minutes just taking in everything around us. Well, I was taking in Fate. The warmth of her body caressed mine in such a way I've never experienced before. It was hard to explain it, but it was so intense. Every time she took a breath, her breasts touched my back more firmly. It was like how I felt when it happened earlier when she massaged my back…overflowing desire. My mind flashed fantasy after fantasy as Fate continued to hold me. I just wondered how long I could keep this teasing act up before my true feelings are shown more seriously.

Shaking my head of my imagined thoughts, I turned in Fate's embrace and wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my head in the crook of her neck. She was so comfortable.

"Comfy" I said in a childish voice as I snuggled closer into Fate, which she giggled at.

"Comfortable?" Fate teased.

"Yes. I love this. You holding me and vice versa. You're like a soft teddy bear begging to be held. I wouldn't mind staying like this forever" I said sincerely. I hadn't meant to say that out loud as I had been meaning to keep it in my thoughts, but then again, it was the truth.

My eyes then closed as I lost myself to the soft beating of Fate's heart under my ear.

Silence.

I could hear Fate's heart speed up a bit.

"Nanoha" I looked up at her.

When our eyes met, she looked at me as if she debating if she should say something. Her eyes shifted as small anxiety came to her face. Her eyes came to me once more and the intense stare she gave me paralyzed me on the spot.

"Nanoha, I…" she stopped again, but the look she had never faltered.

She sighed before a smile came to her lips. "You're wonderful, Nanoha. I'm so happy that I have a daughter with you"

I felt that wasn't what she wanted to say, but I smiled nonetheless at her sincere words. It caused me to crack a smile.

"Wow Fate. Who would have thought you could be so smooth with words. Are you taking lessons from Lindy to finally get out of that shyness of yours?" I giggled. Fate did as well.

"No. I guess you just bring the smoothness out of me" She chuckled.

"How so?" I raised an eyebrow. I had to know about this.

"I don't know, but you just do naturally. Maybe it's because you're such a teaser and I want to get you back for it. You're really getting out of hand, you know?" She poked my cheek, which I giggled.

"It's your fault. You drive me to it"

"And how's that? This should be interesting to hear" She said with sarcasm.

"It's because you're so cute!" I squeezed her in a tight hug. I could feel her sweet laughter as her chest vibrated under me. I felt so happy just to be so close to her in that moment of her innocent laughter. "And" I drew her attention back to me as her laughter died down. "with this body of yours…" My hands moved agonizingly slow down the front of Fate's body starting from her neck. I made sure to keep eye contact as my hands teased between the valley of her ample breasts. I could tell by her glazed eyes that she had been affected by my touch and she wasn't the only one.

It seemed this wasn't a teasing game anymore. I wanted this. I wanted to touch her. I felt my breath pick up just as Fate's did. I didn't know what was happening. My hands began to trail the outline of her breasts. This was torture. The rest of my sentence had been forgotten as all I could focus on was the woman in front of me.

Fate's eyes were closed, her breasts moved up and down rapidly as her breaths sped up. She shook softly and made soft sounds as my hands continued to move around her breasts. My hands circled her breasts before stopping at the top before sliding down her breasts slowly. I could feel the hardened nipples under my hands.

My body was on fire.

Everything felt amplified. The feel of her, the sensations going through me. I felt I would faint from the pleasure this was giving me. I gave the soft flesh a gentle massage causing a moan to escape Fate's lips. I liked the sound of it. I had to do it again so I could hear those beautiful sounds once more. Massaging again, that heavenly noise came again, but this time with my name.

"Nanoha" she moaned. Hearing the way she said my name broke me on all levels and I wanted to hear it again.

Just as I was about to massage her breasts once more, her hands grabbed mine and took them into her own. Her eyes opened slowly. Desire laid so strongly in her eyes as she looked at me and it held me captive.

With our hands to her chest, she leans forward and our foreheads meet. I was so the edge right now because I didn't know what would happen next. Would we go further or would we stop here? I just really wanted to know what was going through Fate's mind right now.

"These teasings of yours" she started breathlessly. "are going to get us in trouble one day" she said huskily.

"Well if you weren't so beautiful, we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?" Fate let out a soft laugh before hugging me in a tender embrace.

"What am I going to do with you?" I chuckled.

My arms circled around Fate's waist as my head lay comfortably on her chest once more. We stood there watching the waves crash. I felt so content in that moment that I never wanted to leave it. It was funny how fate could bring Fate and I together and I was so glad that it did.

"I'm happy too" I began as I snuggled into Fate's body. She was really comfy.

"Happy about what?"

"Everything"

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. Since the day I chose you as my sperm donor, everything has been so wonderful and amazing. I was given a wonderful daughter and now it has given me you. I'm happy that I didn't choose another donor because my life wouldn't have been the same as it is now. It wouldn't have been this magnificent. I'm happy I met you Fate. You've really brightened up Faye's and my life" Fate didn't say anything. She moved. She removed one of her arms from around me and brought a hand up to lift my chin.

She was so beautiful as the moon shined down on us. That charming smile that I loved that matched Lindy's perfectly came to her lips just as our eyes met. She moved her face closer to mine; her eyes on my lips. Her hand came and caressed my cheek before she lifted her eyes to meet mine. Her eyes smiled so tenderly at me causing my heart to jump and my head to spin. I could have stared at them all night, but they closed as Fate moved forward the rest of the way until our lips connected as one.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was how I imagined my first kiss to be. I didn't want it to be all sloppy with tongues flying every which way. No, that would be for later. For my first kiss, I just wanted our lips to touch softly and tenderly just like the way Fate had kissed me.

Our lips disconnected after a small time. Our eyes slowly opened to look at each other. A smile came to Fate's face.

"That's my way of saying thank you" I returned the smile before cuddling back into her embrace.

"Fate?"

"Hmm?" She placed a quick kiss on my hair before placing her chin onto my head.

I smiled. "You stole my first kiss, you know?"

"Well, it was my first as well. You should be happy I would give it to such a tease as yourself" She chuckled.

"Well since it was a wonderful kiss, I forgive you"

"That's good to know"

We stayed out on the balcony for a short while longer enjoying each other's company before going inside to go to bed.

This was definitely a good night…

* * *

><p>A shake came to my shoulder waking me up from my sleep. It was still dark out, which told me that not too much time had passed since Fate and I had come back inside from the balcony.<p>

My sleepy eyes scanned the room. Fate was still sleeping soundly next to me, so it wasn't her. Another shake came to my shoulder. Turning to look behind me, a small shadow stood there.

"Faye?" Came my groggy voice.

Searching, I cut on the lamp that was on the nightstand beside me. I squinted my eyes as they were still accustomed to the darkness that was once present. Once my eyes were accommodated to the light, my still sleepy eyes settled on Faye. Her eyes were sad and wet as she held her favorite teddy bear; the one Fate had brought her, tightly to her chest.

"Baby, what's wrong?" My voice was soft as I wanted to know why my daughter looked so sad.

Fate had opened her eyes at that moment. She rubbed her eyes before looking at me with squinted eyes.

"Nanoha?" Her gaze then went to Faye. "Why aren't you in bed little one?"

"I-I had a bad dream" She stood silent for a few seconds. Shuttering as she probably was recalling the nightmare she had just had. "I was wondering if I could sleep with you and Daddy. I'm scared" Her lips trembled as small tears came from her eyes.

"Of course you can" I soothed.

I picked Faye up and placed her in between Fate and I. Faye sniffled as she curled up with her teddy bear. I wiped the tears that had escaped and gently kissed her on the temple. Fate did the same.

"It's okay now Faye" I caressed her cheek softly as our eyes met. "Mommy and Daddy will be here to protect you"

"Promise?" She sniffed again. Her eyes never left mine.

"Yes baby. Isn't that right Fate?" I said lifting my head to look at her.

She had so much sadness in her eyes as she was worried for Faye. Our daughter meant so much to Fate and she hated seeing her in any kind of distress.

"Yes Faye" She cracked a smile. "Your Mother and I will be here with you to make sure that nothing happens"

"Now go to sleep" I kept my soothing tone as I had always done when she had bad dreams. With my hands rubbing Faye's back gently, a way that helped her sleep after a bad dream, she slowly closed her eyes to sleep.

With Faye sleep after a short while, I looked at Fate to see that she still had a worried expression on her face. I really disliked seeing her suffer.

"Hey" My voice was soft. She looked up at me. Leaning over Faye, I placed my hand on Fate's warm cheek. "She's going to be okay alright? There's no need to worry because she has us here with her"

She looked at Faye before closing her eyes and sighing. "You're right" She smiled as our eyes met once more. "She has us and we'll protect her"

I returned her smile. "Let's go to sleep" She nodded and got situated under the covers.

I turned and cut off the light before I got situated under the covers as well. I cuddled close to Faye, my hand over top of her waist over the covers. I closed my eyes then to prepare myself to go to sleep.

Warmth grabbed my hand, which caused my lips to turn into a smile. Moving my fingers over Fate's, I studied each individual finger. They were thin and soft and I knew that I wouldn't ever let these hands go. Intertwining our fingers felt so right and I realized I didn't want to go to sleep without holding them softly in mine.

* * *

><p>I was currently standing by the beach looking at the waters. We had to leave earlier than expected as I had received a call from my Mother about needing me at the café.<p>

As I waited for Faye and Fate to come back from checking us out of the hotel, I couldn't help but think of everything that happened the previous day with Fate and I. Something is definitely going on with us. I don't think she would have let me touch her like that if she hadn't been also feeling something for me as I for her. We've gotten closer since Faye had recovered from being sick. We were flirting, teasing, and acted as if we were already lovers.

So what was the next step? What would happen now?

I wasn't sure. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I mean, I didn't even know if Fate thought I was just teasing her or if I was serious. I was serious though. More serious than I had been in my life after Faye was born. I never had felt this way before and I knew that the feelings I was feeling would only grow. Fate had captured me…captured my heart in such a small period. I felt sort of foolish somewhat. How could I let this happen? How could I have felt like this so easily?

But as I thought about it…it wasn't foolish at all.

Fate was everything I would have wanted in a partner. She's shy, beautiful, gentle and loving. That's definitely hard to come by these days. She…she touched my soul so easily and she didn't even have to try hard to do it. She touched my heart with her laughter and her smile. Who would have thought such beauty existed. But it does…

In Fate.

There was nothing I could do. I couldn't avoid it anymore. I knew that…

"Mommy, Mommy we're ready to go" Faye ran towards me. She took my hand into her own and smiled at me sweetly.

"Are you ready to go home, baby?" I returned her smile.

"No" She pouted. "I don't want to get in the car and sit for a long time"

"Your Mother doesn't either Faye" I looked up to see Fate smiling that smile I loved. I smiled back.

"Really? Well it's good to know I'm not the only one" Faye cheered.

"Well, the car's all loaded up. So we can leave whenever you're ready"

Looking back at the ocean, I knew I wasn't ready to leave. So many great moments occurred here. I wanted to make more of them.

"Let's go" I said making our way to the car.

Faye linked her other hand with Fate just as we did yesterday. I was beginning to love doing it. It made me feel like we were truly a family.

"So Mommy, what am I getting as a treat for relaxing this time?"

"More ice cream?"

"Yay!"

"You're spoiling her too much Nanoha" Fate teased.

"Well if you want a happy ride back home then you'll want to spoil her as well"

"I see your point" She giggled.

Looking at Fate always made my heart speed up. I couldn't deny that any longer. And so…

I knew…I knew we would be having a talk soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you liked it. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I didn't get a chance to thank everyone since my internet was off for a few days. So thanks everyone. I have to mention 2 things. Firstly, I just beat a record for how many pages I've rewritten. This chapter I wrote over 20, excluding the author's notes. Yay! Secondly, I will add some things to the last chapter since a reviewer mentioned that it was too fast and other things that I could agree with. So, I'll let you know when I make the changes.

I also would like to just say that I would like it if people could not mention again that they don't like Futa. Even though I know I wouldn't stop writing this, hearing that consistently is really making me feel a certain way. I respect people's opinions about Futa, but don't try to make me feel bad about writing it just because you don't understand. It's just a story for God's sake. I know that criticism/personal opinions come with writing, but this is really putting a damper on my writing mood. I feel like I can't even enjoy writing this story, which is one that I feel most proud of writing, because people are trying to figure out why I'm writing such a story and how I could change Fate's body. I wrote this story because I felt it was interesting. There's enough lesbian/straight fanfics out there and I thought it was time for something different. I wanted to write about something that I had just learned about in more detail myself in my sexuality class. It was interesting and powerful in my eyes, so that's why I made a story about it. Not because of discrimination or whatever.

Is daring to be different so wrong these days?

I have never experienced so much hate and discrimination in my entire life compared to what's been going on this site and it's sickening. And if I wasn't me and being the stubborn Aries that I am, I would probably stop writing on here, but of course, I won't give the haters the satisfaction.

Please don't make this harder on me. I really don't want it or need it and with the sudden death of one of my good friends, I really don't want to hear about it anymore. I'm going through enough already. If you guys could, just review whether you like the story or critique it because of its quality, not because you don't agree with it. That's all I can deal with right now.

And whoever the reviewer is going by A…you know what? I don't even care anymore. I'm sick of wasting my time with these ass wipes. This will be the last time I say this because I'm sick of repeating myself. If people are really that uncomfortable with Futa then please don't waste my time, yours, and the others readers' time by reading it and then review about how wrong it is after. That's what the warning was for and no one told you to read it, which I'm confused by it my damn self as to why people still do just to find it disgusting anyway. At this point people should be reading because they want to. If something comes up in the story that a warning needs to be put up for the readers of this story that don't necessarily like Futa, I will put up a warning for you guys before I begin the chapter. I don't mind doing that. So with that said, please spare me the drama and let me write my damn story in peace. Thank you.

Don't worry readers. I'll never stop writing this story. It's because of you guys that keep me going.

Peace and Love


	7. The Bets Are In

Sperm Donor

Chapter 7

The Bets Are In

"I'm telling you Nanoha. Something is up with our Mothers."

"What are you talking about Fate?" I chuckled at the look she had on her face. She looked scared.

We were currently in a local supermarket looking for the ingredients my Mother had listed for us to buy. The dinner party between Fate's and my family was finally happening tonight. I was so excited for a few reasons. One was that my Dad and siblings were going to finally be here to meet Fate. It's great that Mom already loves her, but it would be wonderful if Dad, Kyoya, and Miyuki would love her as well. It would make it easier if Fate and I…you know…got together.

Sigh.

I still haven't told her about my feelings yet. It just doesn't seem like the right time yet. I'm still going to tell her though. That's for sure. It's definitely one of those highly important things to do that I know I won't be happy until I do it. I'm just waiting for the right moment.

Anyway, back to the second reason why I'm excited about this dinner. Not only is my Dad and siblings going to be meeting Fate, they'll also be meeting her parents. I really want them to have a good relationship since we all have to be in each other's lives now because of Faye. I would love for all of us to be one big happy family even if nothing happens between Fate and I.

And lastly, I'm looking forward to my Mother's and Precia's homemade cooking. Mother is making her famous seasoned pork chops and mashed potatoes and Precia is cooking my newly favorite lemon chicken with macaroni and cheese. And with my Mother making my favorite three layer chocolate cake with extra oozing chocolate, I'm going to be in a serious food coma.

But back to the matter at hand. My Mother and Precia.

"Every time I see them, they always seem to be plotting something…well it's more like betting it seems.

"Betting? Nyahaha. What's there to bet about?" I placed some boneless chicken in the cart and with the pork chops not too far away, I picked those up and put them in as well before scratching them off the food list.

"Us of course."

"Us?"

"Yes us."

"What gave you that idea that they would be betting on something that deals with us?" Now I was totally interested in what this whole betting thing was about so I stopped and gave her my full attention.

Sigh.

I knew that Precia and my Mother would be a crazy pair and they've definitely proved it now with this new information of them betting on Fate and I about something. I wonder what the bet is?

"Well every time I see them together, I always hear our names before they shake hands. When they finally notice me, they start laughing like school girls before whispering and I have to say that there was a lot of whispering going on. I'm pretty sure Dad knows what's going on because she always gives me this all knowing look and she was about to let me in on it, but Mom always kissed her and led her to do other things. So based on all that, I'm guessing it's about us, _especially_ if Mom had to use Dad's weakness to keep her from ratting out their schemes."

"Weakness?"

"Mom's "_sexiness_" as Dad puts it." Fate instantly makes a disgusted face, which caused me to laugh. "I'm serious Nanoha. I'm really surprised that I don't have any other siblings running around as much as my parents get it on."

"Nyahaha!" I laughed so hard as we began down the aisle where the potatoes would be. Fate's serious face on the matter was just too funny.

She did have a point though. Precia and Lindy loved to flirt a lot and then out of nowhere, they would just so happen to disappear. Now I know what happens when they disappear…and I just made a mental note not to think of that ever again.

Back to the bet. So Fate doesn't have a clue as to what the bet is about. I wonder what she thinks that they are betting on.

"So Fate…"

"Hmm?" She hummed letting me know I had her attention.

"What do you think our Mothers are betting on that involves us?"

"Well…" She walked over to the potatoes picking them up and placing them in the cart along with the other ingredients before we began our way towards the next aisle to get the macaroni. "I'm not really sure. I could be many things."

I stopped and gave Fate a look that said "Yeah right".

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I know you've at least thought up a few possible things that our Mothers could be betting on."

"Well, maybe something in reference to parenting, but…"

"Parenting? Seriously Fate?" I laughed as I picked up a few boxes of macaroni before making my way over to the dairy section to get some cheese.

"What?"

"Fate, you're thinking a little bit too innocently about this. These are our Mothers we're talking about. Our _Mothers_." I emphasized. "I'm pretty sure they would bet on something much juicier than parenting."

"So if it's not about parenting, then what do you think it's about?"

"Us getting into a hot and heavy, sexy and steamy relationship. Duhhh!" A small blush came to her cheeks at the possibly of our Mothers betting on us getting into a relationship.

"How do you figure that?"

"Fate…" For Fate to be a lawyer, she is a little naïve. "we are two single sexy women parenting a Daughter together. In these scenarios, the parents almost always get together. So they're probably betting on who's going to make the first move."

"Well if that's the case, whoever betted on you making the first move has definitely won because you've definitely been moving on me."

My mouth dropped as a look of shock came to my face.

"No I have not!"

"Oh yes you have, Nanoha"

"No, I haven't!"

"Really Nanoha?" She raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been teasing me with your sexy voice and feeling me up?" I couldn't say anything anything as it was true and so a victorious smile came to her lips. "I thought so."

"Hmph" I walked away with my nose in the air pushing the cart as I went. I could hear Fate laughing.

"Come on Nanoha. You know you lost that battle."

"Okay, you win that battle. I'll give you that, but what about kissing? You were the one who kissed me first." Now! I had her. I would win this one.

"Well if you put it that way, then whoever betted on you would win again." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"What? I clearly remember you kissing me on the lips first."

"You said kissed, Nanoha. Not who kissed who on the lips and I remember you kissing me first." She instantly changed her stature so that it mimicked mine. "Oh Fate! I want your hands and lips all over me." To finish the performance, she pursed her lips to show when I had kissed her ear in the car. Once finished, she stood normally with a grin on her face. My eyes narrowed to glare at her.

"Let's face it Nanoha. You are the one starting everything. So if our Mothers betted on, let's just say, who could seduce the other, you would be the one to definitely win." She chuckled.

A pout came to my lips at Fate's assumption, because as I thought about it, well let's just say…it would most likely be true because it's definitely been me starting everything. The teasing, the flirting, even Fate's pay back teasings were caused because I had done something first. And keeping that in mind…I was going to start something else.

Walking over to Fate with a sexy grin on, she began to back up with a startled/panicky look on her face. She stopped once her back had run into the shelf that was holding products of food. I stopped as well, but of course standing with our breasts smashed together and my face just inches away from hers.

A tinge of red stained her cheeks. "N-Nanoha, w-what are you doing?" She stuttered cutely.

"I wanna start our own little bet…_Fate_." I said huskily. She gulped. My hands went down her sides teasingly before wrapping around her slender waist. "May as well since people are betting on us anyway."

"But we're in a supermarket and people are staring." Her blush darkened as she looked around.

"Don't worry about them _Fate_." My hand cupped her chin and turned her face so that she was looking at me. "This is about us."

"U-us?"

"Yes…us." A finger went down her jaw line before teasing her lips playfully. "Now, I want to make a bet with you."

"A b-bet?"

"Yes. A bet." This was going to be fun. "I want to see who can seduce the other since it sounded so fun when you suggested it…but we have to cause the other to moan to win." Right at that moment, my hands made it in between her thighs. Her breath hitched and a hand came to her mouth in order to stop the noise that was about to come out as my hands rose slowly.

"Was that a moan I heard?" I smirked. She shook her head no. "Good…because this bet has officially _started_."

* * *

><p>"Mom, we're back!" I announced as Fate and I made it inside my parent's house with the many grocery bags in hand. This was where the long awaited dinner between families would be held.<p>

Closing the door, we walked through the living room, which consisted of two crème colored loveseats accented with three stylish burgundy pillows on each one. Three crème mirrored tables were in the living space as well. Two smaller tables stood on the outside of each couch, while the longer one was positioned in front of the loveseats. Three burgundy candles on pillar like candle holders stood decoratively on the smaller tables, while a big vase of tulips lay centered on the larger table. Around the living room were many cherub figurines. My mother has always loved angels and so she had always collected them to add to the living room.

A mantle piece on the left side of the room held family photos. One was a picture of me and my siblings when we were in our teenage years. We stood by a refreshing lake hugging each other with happy smiles. The next photo was of my parents when they had first gotten married during the ice age. Nyahaha. I always joked about them being old, but my parents looked really happy. I had always admired the picture because I wanted to be happy just like my parents looked in that picture. Next to that was a picture of Faye and I. She was two years old at the time. She was such a cheery baby and it showed in the picture. She was sitting on my lap laughing happily as she tried to grab the new object that was trying to take the picture of us. Lastly, the picture of Faye, Fate and I at the beach also stood on the mantle piece. My Mother had insisted on having a copy of the picture saying it was a picture of how a family should look. I smiled every time I saw it because we were a happy family…the three of us. My Mother said that she wanted one more picture to go along with the others. She wanted to take a big family picture with our joined families. It sounded fitting since we were such a big family now.

We made it to the kitchen to see Mom, Precia, and Faye making the chocolate cake I was so excited to eat. Dropping the bags on the counter, I inhaled the chocolaty goodness.

"Chocolate!" I squealed. I love love LOVE chocolate.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Faye squealed with her arms flailing up in the air as she ran over to us. I picked her up and squeezed her tightly in a hug.

"Mommy, you're squeezing me." She giggled.

"Sorry baby. Mommy missed you."

A big pout came to her lips. "What took you and Daddy so long?"

"It was because Mommy was badly teasing Daddy while we were in the market." Fate chimed in tickling Faye's side, which caused her to giggle.

I quickly glared at Fate, elbowing her in the ribs. She groaned in pain and I smirked in satisfaction.

"I'm sorry pumpkin pie." I kissed her cheek. "It'll never happen again."

"Okay!" She cheered kissing me happily.

I passed Faye over to Fate as Faye had wanted a hug and kiss from her papa. They shared a happy greeting with one another as always and it was cute as well. Fate thought I hadn't heard her when she whispered I was mean, but I heard. I would have to deal with her later.

Focusing back on what I wanted at the moment, I greeted Precia with a hello, which she gladly returned, before hugging my Mom from behind.

"Mom you're so beautiful, you know?" I sweetly said before kissing her cheek. I eyed the delicious cake batter my Mom was stirring with a spoon and I could feel my mouth watering as Precia added more chocolates to it.

"Aww! Thank you, baby. Mommy really appreciates the compliment…Now what do you want?"

BUSTED!

Right at that moment, Fate came over and greeted Precia with a kiss, which Precia returned lovingly.

"Of course Nanoha wants the cake batter that you're stirring Momoko. All along the drive over here, she was ranting on about making it in time to get some cake batter before you two started baking it." I glared at Fate for telling. That was supposed to be a secret! She stuck out her tongue looking very childlike.

"Now, now girls." Precia intervened. "Play nice and save all the sexual frustrations for the bedroom." She teased. Both our Mothers burst out laughing at the dark blushes that came to our cheeks at Precia's statement. This was too embarrassing.

"Precia" My Mom chuckled. "That's enough fun for now."

"Okay, okay. I'll be nice." She laughed.

Good! We were off the hook. I don't know how much more embarrassment I could take after Precia's statement.

"Daddy, can you give me some juice?" Faye looked so cute as she pulled on Fate's pants leg as she asked. I couldn't help, but smile.

"Of course little one"

Fate smiled tenderly at Faye as she took Faye's hand into her own as they walked over to the fridge to grab a juice box. It was such a cute scene watching Fate punch the straw into the juice box before bringing it to Faye's lips telling her to drink slowly. It seems that a smile never leaves my face since Fate's been around. Parenting with Fate seems more joyful and wonderful. Not saying that it wasn't before Fate, but everyone just seems so much more happy since the Testarossas have come into our lives. My Mother laughs more now that she has found a best friend in Precia. Faye and Fate are more open and cheerful. Lindy is…well just Lindy. She's always happy, especially when she's with her beloved. And me…I find myself always having a warm and tender feeling in my heart and it's all because of the beautiful blonde that I care for very much.

Leaving the tender moment between Fate and Faye, I brought my attention back to my Mother.

"Mommy…" I said leaning my head on her shoulder. I only called my Mother that when I wanted something and she knew that as well.

She sighed knowing what I had wanted. She grabbed a spare spoon, dipping it within the cake batter before scooping some out and bringing it to my mouth. I happily took the spoon in my mouth, swirling the cake batter in my mouth to taste it before swallowing.

"Mmm…" I moaned in contentment. "Mom, you're the best."

"Nanoha, you really need to lay off this chocolate fetish of yours."

"Never gonna happen." She chuckled.

"Well at least you've stopped licking the cake batter out of the bowl like you use to when you were younger." I pouted at the embarrassing information being revealed, but my Mother ended up laughing harder.

"Now stop being a big baby, Nanoha." She kissed me on the cheek before pouring the batter into three round baking pans.

My pouting fit quickly vanished as my Mother just so happened to lay the bowl down in front of me, which still had some of the batter in it. I had the urge to lick the bowl, but I decided against it. It would be way too embarrassing to do that in front of Fate. So I just settled with just taking my finger and dipping it in the leftover chocolate before bringing it to my mouth to savor the taste once more. I dipped my finger in it again, but stopped just before putting it in my mouth. I looked over at Fate. She was just throwing the juice box in the trash as Faye ran towards Precia to help with the cooking she had just started. A smirk came to my lips at the idea I had come up with.

Noticing my movements, Fate turned her head towards me. I made sure to sway my hips, which caused her eyes to look down before looking back up. The first part of my plan was accomplished. Now onto the next!

"This chocolate batter is just wonderful Fate." I made sure my voice was as husky as it could get.

She glanced at the chocolate on my finger, which I made sure was visible. "I bet it's just delicious, Nanoha." I could obviously hear the sarcasm in her voice. I smirked. She wouldn't be talking like that in a few seconds.

"Oh yes, it is. You'll have to try it."

Right then, I took my finger into my mouth sucking on it sexily. A blush came to Fate's face as I took my finger further into my mouth, moaning quietly in the process. I definitely didn't want the others to hear this, so I had to be as quiet as possible. I found myself almost laughing as she was forcibly tightening her legs together and her eyes were glazed over. Too bad for Fate. I was getting this bet started and it would start out this way. To end the show I was putting on, I gave my finger a long lick from base to tip.

"Mmm…you don't know what you're missing." I winked seductively.

Fate smacked her lips together as if her mouth was dry. I couldn't help it anymore. I burst out laughing.

"Nyahaha. You're just too easy to tease Fate. I'm so going to win this bet." Here blush darkened, which caused me to laugh a little harder.

I hadn't known that Fate moved until she was close to me with her face only inches away from mine. My laugh halted at that moment as I was captivated by her eyes, which during that captivation, I hadn't noticed that she had the hand that the chocolate was once on in hers. Her warm breath clashed with mine before she opened her mouth to say something.

"I think you forgot some." A confused look came to my face before Fate's gaze turned towards the finger I was just sucking on.

My breath hitched as her mouth covered my finger and sucked on it gently. I had to bite my lip to prevent a loud noise from escaping. As she continued sucking, her tongue began circling my finger as well. This was so erotic. Fate's eyes opened and looked at me sexily as she sucked. I was…in trouble at this point. My body was on fire and I felt my voice almost exploding. I quickly removed my hand from Fate's mouth, caused a popping sound.

Fate licked her lips seductively, which caused my blush to darken. "Tasty."

Well my plan just totally failed. I'll have to get her back badly next time.

"Nanoha." I jumped as my Mom called me from her position. Her back was still turned to us. I hoped she was like that the whole time while all of that was going on.

"Y-yes?"

"You guys should go home and get ready. Your father and your siblings should be here within the next hour and dinner will be shortly after."

"O-okay Mom."

Damn! I really sounded suspicious. Nonetheless, I went over and kissed my Mother while Fate did the same. Fate grabbed Faye and we made our way out of the house. From the kitchen, I could hear Precia and my Mother laughing. I hoped they weren't laughing because they saw what had happened between Fate and I. I looked over to Fate and she looked at me. Blushes stained both of our cheeks and I could only come up with one conclusion…

They definitely saw!

* * *

><p>"Fate! We're going to be late if you don't come on!" I warned. Fate was currently dressing Faye. It never took me long to get her dressed, so I was wondering what the holdup was.<p>

For dinner tonight, my mother said to dress formally, so I was wearing a black dress that came a few inches above my knees. I wore little makeup, a string of diamond earrings within my ears, and my hair was flowing. I had to say, I looked very good.

"We're coming!" Fate's muffled voice came through Faye's bedroom door.

The sound of a door opening was heard, which gained my attention. I was about to ask what had taken them so long, but instead, my hand came to my lips as I gasped.

"What do you think? You like?" Fate said smiling holding a blushing Faye's shoulders.

"Oh my gosh." I walked over to Faye and Fate. "Is that really you Faye?" I just couldn't believe this was my little Faye.

She nods shyly. "It's me Mommy. Do I look cute?"

"You look more than cute. You look beautiful." I kissed her cheek and hugged her causing a cute giggle to escape her lips.

My little baby was dressed in a cute blue dress with black dress shoes and her hair was curled. This was the first time Faye had ever dressed up in girl clothes and I was just so shocked that she was actually wearing them. I was in awe.

"I'm just really shocked that you're wearing girl clothes. You never liked wearing girl clothes. What happened?"

"Well Daddy said that it was a special occasion and that I would look cute in a dress." She shyly said.

I pouted. "You never dressed up for me when I asked you to."

"Don't worry Mommy. I'll dress up the next time you ask me." Faye walked over to me and hugged my legs. "Daddy said it would make you happy and I love when Mommy is happy." She snuggled more into my legs causing me to smile tenderly at her before looking at Fate.

My breath was taken away immediately. Fate looked simply beautiful. She had on a tight form fitting red dress that was loose at that bottom so that when she moved, it swayed. There was a diamond jewel on the dress right under her breasts, which made me notice her breasts even more. Her legs were long and sexy and the black three inch heels made them look extra sexy. Diamond hooped earrings adorned her ears and the makeup she had on fit with her curled hair.

"Wow Fate. You look amazing."

"You don't look too bad yourself. You look very beautiful actually." A blush came to my cheeks.

"T-thank you."

We stood in silence looking each other over…well that was until I realized we were going to be late. In a haste, I grabbed Fate's and my purse and made it to the car. Quickly cutting it on, we made it to my parents' house thankfully on time. I didn't want to be scolded by my Mother.

As we were walking towards the door, I could see that Fate was nervous. I took her hand in mine as a way to comfort her. She looked at me with a confused look, but I just smiled at her. She smiled back in return finally realizing what I was trying to do.

We made it inside in no time. Our hands were still joined together, but I didn't mind at all so I left them that way. The house smelled like heaven as the aroma of my Mother's and Precia's cooking filled the whole house. I was only distracted once I saw one of the three people I had been waiting to see.

"Daddy!"

"Grandpa!"

Faye and I quickly went over to my Father, rushing into his waiting arms.

"I've missed you, Nanoha!" My Daddy said with a happy smile on his face.

"I missed you too." I kissed his cheek.

"Didn't you miss me too, Grandpa?" Faye pouted cutely.

"Of course I did." He kissed Faye's head. "I have something for you. I'll give it to you later."

"Yay!"

"With all the noise out here, I knew that Nanoha had to be here." My big Brother grinned.

"Kyoya, you're as mean as ever." I pouted.

"Aww, come here squirt." He hugged me tightly.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a kid anymore!" I blushed at the pet name my brother still used for me.

"Well get over it. You're always going to be a squirt to your big Brother." I pouted.

Out of nowhere, another pair of arms circled around my waist joining the hug me and my Brother were currently engaged in. I looked over at the new person and found a smiling Miyuki.

"Miyuki!" I said with joy as her hugged my Sister tightly. I missed my big Brother and Sister very much.

Soon Faye came running over trying to get hugs as well. She showed off her cute dress, which Kyoya and Miyuki thought was just adorable. We started chatting about what happened while they were away with Daddy, but stopped at my Dad's voice.

"And who might this lovely young lady be?" A blush came to Fate's cheeks at my Father's comment.

Shoot! I felt bad because I was so caught up in reuniting with my family, I had left Fate alone. I quickly walked over to her apologizing for leaving her alone. She said it was okay. She understood that I had missed my family and that there was need to apologize. I smiled sweetly at her for understanding before looking at my Daddy, Sister, and Brother.

"Everyone, this is…" Just as I was about to say something, Faye ran over to Fate excitedly taking hold of Fate's hand.

"This is my Daddy." She smiled proudly at Fate being her Father. "Isn't she beautiful?" A blush came to Fate's cheeks once again.

She walked over to my Father, shaking his hand. "Hi, I'm Fate Testarossa…Faye's Father."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you." He smiled. "My wife's been telling me lots of wonderful things about you."

"It's an honor to meet you as well."

Fate then introduced herself to my Brother and Sister and they seemed to be getting along well, which made me extremely happy.

After a few minutes of conversation, I could hear the front door opening. It was Lindy and Precia. I had to say, they really complimented each other. Lindy had on all black. She wore woman's slacks and a tight blouse with matching heels. Precia had on a dark purple dress with a black stylish belt around her waist. Black heels were worn and her hair seemed more wavy than usual as it flowed behind her back. They were simply a beautiful couple.

Faye immediately ran over to greet them happily. Fate also went over to greet them. She kissed and hugged them both before all of them complimented on how great they looked. At one point, Lindy looked my way waving, which I returned, but the next thing she did had me curious. Lindy leaned in and whispered something into Fate's ear. Fate looked at me for a split second before blushing and shaking her head no. Lindy patted Fate's shoulder lightly with a chuckle. I wondered what they were talking about. Obviously it involved me, otherwise Fate wouldn't have looked at me while Lindy was talking to her. I'll have to figure it out later.

With their greetings over, Fate walked over to my family with Lindy and Precia to introduce them.

"Shiro, Kyoya, Miyuki, these are my parents, Lindy and Precia."

Lindy walked over to my Father and took his hand. "I'm Lindy. Fate's Father. It's nice to meet you Mr. Takamachi."

"Likewise, but please call me Shiro." Lindy nodded in understanding. My Father then turned to Precia, shaking her hand as well. "It's nice to see you again Precia."

"To you as well Shiro."

Lindy got more acquainted with my siblings since Precia had clearly met my family before she left to go change. Everything was going well so far and I was very happy to see everything going well.

"Okay everyone!" My Mom said excitedly as she came out with a tripod and camera. She quickly opened the tripod and sat the digital camera on top. "It's family photo time!" She smiled tenderly. "Okay everyone. Since Fate and Nanoha are already together, just crowd around them." My Mother instructed.

Lindy and Precia went and stood next to Fate. Lindy held Precia around the waist giving her a tender kiss on her cheek, which Precia returned. Kyoya found his way over there as well saying that he was spreading the Takamachi love. My Brother was too silly. Nyahaha. My Sister and Father were already beside me and Faye stood in front of Fate and I.

"Okay you guys." My Mom had finally set the camera and came running over to us standing beside my Father. "It'll flash two times before it takes the picture. So smile please."

Right then, the camera started flashing and so I placed a smile on my face. After the second one, the picture was taken and afterwards, everyone gathered around and complimented on how nice the picture had turned out.

"Well with that out of the way, let's start with dinner."

My Mom motioned everyone towards the dining table while she and Precia went into the kitchen to get the food. At the table, Daddy sat at the head. He always liked being able to see everything. To his left sat Mom, Faye, me and lastly Miyuki. To Dad's right sat Lindy, Precia, Fate and then Kyoya.

We all chatted until Mom and Precia brought in the food and boy was it looking good. My mouth watered some as the food was placed along the table. I definitely couldn't wait to dig in. After everything was placed on the table, Mom and Precia took their seats before Dad said a prayer of thanks before we all dug in to eat. Everyone had immediately commented on how great the food was, which caused Mom and Precia to blush cutely.

"Fate…" My Father called. Fate swallowed her food bringing her attention to my Father. "I've been told that you're a lawyer."

"Yes, I am. I'm a family attorney actually. I work mainly custody cases as the well being of children is very important to me." She stated proudly. A big smile came to my Father's lips at Fate's answer.

"Lindy, Precia, you two must be very proud of your Daughter."

"Yes we are." Lindy smiled proudly. Precia kissed Fate's cheek to show how proud she was. Of course Fate blushed at the loving affection. "When she was younger, she always told me she wanted to be a lawyer like me. I thought it was just her admiring her Father. I mean, you know how kids are. They are always changing their minds about what they want to do with their lives." My Father nodded in agreement. "But I was actually shocked to see that she still wanted to be a lawyer when she finally made it to college. She's definitely made myself and her Mother very proud." Lindy turned and looked at Fate with adoration. Fate smiled sweetly before mouthing 'I love you Dad' to Lindy, which she returned with a wink.

"Well Fate. You definitely have my blessing in being with my Daughter." A loud bang came from under the table and my Father's face contorted in pain slightly. He looked at my Mother who just smiled innocently. "What I meant is if the opportunity should arise itself, I wouldn't mind you being with my Daughter."

Fate blushed. "T-thank you Shiro."

Dinner was processing wonderfully as everyone was engrossed in laughter. Fate and I was embarrassed by our parents constantly telling stories from our younger days. My Mother told everyone about how clumsy I was as I child, which Fate and her parents were shocked to find out. Kyoya and Miyuki chimed in at that moment telling them how I always fell right into their pranks. A hand came to my head. He was going to do it! He told them about the worse times of my life. One was a prank that resulted in me being covered in cow poop. The second prank resulted in me having pink hair after Kyoya's balloon full of pink paint fell on me. And lastly, the third one and most painful prank resulted in me looking like a chicken. I really don't want to get into the details, but know it was hard getting the feathers off. Everyone at the table had a good laugh at the stories leaving me to be embarrassed.

I was at least happy when Lindy and Precia started telling an embarrassing story about Fate. Good! I wouldn't be the only one getting embarrassed at the table. They had talked about how Fate had gotten drunk one day during her college years. They said they didn't know how Fate did it, but when they opened the blinds to their front windows, they found a naked Fate sleeping on the lawn. The bad thing about it was they ended up leaving her there. They covered her up of course, but they enjoyed doodling pictures on her face. They said it was a bad thing to do as parents, but they wanted to teach Fate a lesson, which she surely had learned.

The conversation eventually went to other things, which I was glad about. I found that I really couldn't get into the conversation because I kept on thinking back to the bet I had made with Fate. Nothing had happened since we were in the kitchen earlier and I really wanted to win. So what to do? What to do?

Looking around, I noticed our seating. Fate was sitting directly in front from me…hmm this was some very interesting details. And so, I found a smirk coming to my lips. Removing the heeled shoe from my right foot, I stretched my leg across the table. When my foot touched Fate's foot, she jumped a little before looking under the table. Seeing my foot, she looked over at me. I winked cutely before bringing a piece of cake to my mouth. She did the same, but of course with a blush staining her cheeks.

Slowly raising my foot, I traced it up her leg. Her eyes darted over to me again asking me silently what I was doing. I smiled at her continuing to eat my cake as if nothing was going on under the table. She stared me down as my foot had finally made it to her knees. My foot played around the area before it accidently slid in between her thighs.

Everything seemed to stop in between us. The forks we both had were in our mouths halted and our eyes never left each other's. Fate's blush had darkened at where my foot was placed. I think I would have too if I wasn't thinking about this bet and based on Fate's reaction, I knew this was about to get interesting.

Smirking, I moved my foot forward in between Fate's thighs. Her eyes pleaded with me not to do this, but of course I ignored it and continued on. She tried to squeeze her thighs together, but it didn't work as my foot continued to inch forward. She kept on putting cake in her mouth as she anxiously looked around. Her breaths were growing faster as my foot wiggled around more. Precia had asked if she was okay as she noticed Fate's behavior. Fate smiled and assured her that everything was okay. She glared at me then, which I just smirked at her and continued what I was doing. Another piece of cake went into her mouth and then that's when it happened.

"Mmm!"

The room went silent and all eyes were on Fate. Her eyes slowly opened, blushing deeply at the fact that everyone was looking at her with confused/worried faces.

"Mmm." She said again softer than the first. "This is really good Momoko." She played off acting as if she was referring to the cake she had just eaten. Luckily she had that fork and cake in her mouth because I don't know how she would have explained her moaning if she didn't. My Mother thanked her and everyone went back to their previous conversations.

An evil glare came my way and I was very scared…but I won the bet! In your face Fate!

I excused myself from the table saying that I wanted to get something to drink. Fate also excused herself by offering to help and so we both went into the kitchen. As soon as we stepped inside, I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

"Nanoha, that wasn't funny. How could you do that to me in front of everyone?" A blush still stained her cheeks. She must have thought back to what had just happened.

"Well you shouldn't be surprised." I leaned against the counter. "I'm obviously the one making all the moves like you said and as a result, I won the bet."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not surprised that you won because only a true seducer would know how to." She grinned.

"Hmph. You meanie!" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Aww! Don't be such a big baby Nanoha." She said in a baby voice as she pulled on my cheeks.

Seeing that I hadn't changed my expression, she began poking me in my sides. A blonde eyebrow rose at the sight of me squirming.

"So you're ticklish, huh?"

"No." I grumbled.

"Oh really?" She poked me again and getting the same reaction as before, she grinned. "Then, why do you keep on squirming every time I poke you in the side, huuuuhhh?"

"No reason."

"Uh huh."

Out of nowhere, Fate's hands covered both of my sides as she began tickling me. All I could do was laugh my head off begging her to stop. Of course she didn't stop as she said this was payback for embarrassing her in front of everyone. It was maybe two minutes later when she stopped tickling me and a pout immediately came to my lips.

"Aww, no smile." Fate's arms circled around my waist. A beautiful smile graced her lips.

"No!" I said childishly.

"Come on. Give me the sun. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours." My pout never left. "Pretty pwease?" She said in her own childish voice accompanied with puppy dog eyes. I thought it was so cute and comical that I couldn't help, but laugh. "Now that's what I like to see. You truly have a beautiful smile Nanoha." She smiled tenderly. A blush came to my cheeks at the compliment. I felt special.

We just stood there with Fate's arms still wrapped around my waist. I could have just stayed there like that forever, but when I saw that smirk that came to her lips, I knew she wasn't up to no good.

"Mmm…Nanoha, you really smell good." She said huskily as she sniffed close to my neck.

"Is that so?" I said as if uninterested. I didn't want her to think she had any power over me.

"Yeah. I wonder if you taste good too."

Before I could react, Fate had already taken my hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing my palm softly. I still pretended that it had no effect on me, but internally it did. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn, my heart was thumping crazily, but I wouldn't show it. And so I watched as Fate kissed my palm a few more times, kissing my thumb twice before sucking on it. My breath hitched at that moment. I couldn't control what my body was feeling or my breathing anymore. This was becoming more intense.

Fate removed her lips from my hand and looked at me in the eyes before kissing my cheek. The kiss started there, but ended up on my neck. My eyes had closed at the contact and I felt myself enjoying it as time had passed. This was driving me crazy. Fate sucked on my neck softly as her arms tightened around my body. I found my hands tightening around the fabric of her dress. Her mouth moved and kissed the crook of my neck causing me to moan.

"Fate…" I thought I was about to rip Fate's dress as my grip had tightened further.

This was becoming too much, especially after Fate went to my shoulder placing soft kisses there.

"Oh Lord!" My Mother's voice came from behind us.

Fate and I immediately separated from each other to find my Mother and Precia standing at the kitchen door with shocked faces. Fate and I could only blush as we tried to explain what was happening, but before that happened, a smirk came to my Mother's lips.

"Looks like you owe me some money Precia." My Mother said proudly.

"Damn it. I'll go get my purse." She said shaking her head.

Well it looks like Fate helped my Mother win some money and not the other way around as she expected. How ironic.

* * *

><p>I quietly closed Faye's bedroom door as I had just put her to bed. I silently walked over into my bedroom, closing the door behind me.<p>

"Is Faye sleep?" Fate asked as she was already situated under the covers.

She said good night to Faye first and got into bed because she had to be at the court house early to meet Lindy about a new custody case.

"Yeah. She's sleeping soundly." I made my way over to the bed pulling the covers back and got under them.

"That's good."

We laid there for a few minutes talking about how well the dinner party had gone. Everyone had gotten along very well and we all planned on taking a big family trip together next summer.

With the topic of the dinner party over, we laid there in silence for a little bit until I had the urge to ask about my reward for winning the bet. I had already thought of three possible rewards that Fate could choose from. I didn't mind which one she picked because as far as I'm concerned, it's a win-win situation for me. So in my head, it was definitely a good time to collect my winnings.

"So…" I began.

"So?" Fate answered turning her body so that she was facing me.

"Well since I won the bet today, it's time for you to pay up."

"And what exactly do I have to do?" She raised an eyebrow as she could already guess that what I wanted her to do wasn't something she would like.

"Weelll…" I drew out for effect. "you have three things to choose from."

"I'm a little scared right now to even know what you could have possibly chosen for me to do." And it showed on her face.

I laughed. "You'll be fine Fate. You're life isn't in danger."

She sighed. "So what are the three options I have?"

"Well you could one: give me the best lap dance you could muster. Two: you'd have to be my personal servant for a week, or three: you could go the easy way out and kiss me."

"What?" She yelled. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. No kidding here."

"And you couldn't possibly have thought of better rewards?"

"Well they sounded good when I thought of them." I pouted and she laughed. "So what do you choose? There's no way for you to get out of this. I have spoken." I said with authority, which caused her to glare at me.

"You just wait until I win the next bet Nanoha Takamachi. You're going to get the worse of it and there will be no other options."

"Okay. We'll worry about that when it happens. Let's focus on right now and as far as I remember Fate Testarossa, you have to choose your fate." She shot another glare at me, which I just laughed at. "I'm waiting."

"Okay, okay. You suck you know that?" I just laughed. "Well, giving you a lap dance is out of the question. That would be an accident waiting to happen. Although being your servant sounds tempting, I'll have to decline that as well. Knowing you, I would be doing the most craziest things."

She did have a point. I had already thought of some things to have her do if she just so happened to choose that option and I know she wouldn't have liked it because it would have involved a French maid outfit and other things. Nyahaha. It would have been great.

"Well, I guess it looks like I will have to kiss you. I can at least manage that." She teased.

"Good choice. I would have liked to see you in the maid outfit I would have made you wear, but this is good as well." She glared at me for the millionth time of the day. "Well alright, let's get started. Just letting you know that you can kiss me anyway you want. It doesn't have to be extravagant."

Well…I actually hoped that it was. I just didn't want to hint to Fate that I was actually excited about being kissed by her. It had been a few weeks since Fate had kissed me on the balcony and I was hoping that another opportunity would come where she would kiss me again, but no such opportunity had come until now.

"Well…" I began. "What are you waiting for? Kiss me." She averted her eyes as a small blush came to her cheeks. I smiled at her cuteness.

After a few seconds, she turned her gaze back to me. She looked at me with as much intensity as she did when we were close to each other on the balcony that night during our family trip. I wondered what she thought in that moment and I was thinking that same thing now. What was Fate thinking while she looked at me like that? I didn't have the chance to think on it anymore as I realized she was moving closer to me.

Her face hovered over mine as I was still lying down. She was propped up on her elbows for a few seconds before she shifted her upper body weight onto her left elbow as she brought her hand up to move strands of hair from my face. She cupped my left cheek at that moment, looking into my eyes again.

My hands had moved with my left hand on her right shoulder and my right hand on her left cheek. Our eyes never left each other's eyes except for the few glances we made in the direction of the other's lips. I felt my heart quickening in anticipation. I had longed to kiss her lips once again and it was about it happen again. I felt pure bliss with her near me. I never wanted to stop this feeling.

She moved closer to me again. My eyes were feeling heavy as this intoxicating feeling of having Fate close to me was becoming unbearable. Fate's eyes were practically closed, but she still continued to look at me.

"Nanoha…" She breathed my name out in a whisper.

The way she said my name had my insides flipping, but they went into overdrive as her lips pressed firmly against mine. The kiss was unmoving, but it still sent shivers throughout my body. I parted my lips to let air out after Fate removed her lips from mine, but was shocked when Fate leaned back down and took my bottom lip into her mouth.

My body was on fire at this point and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my mouth as my hands ventured through Fate's soft hair in order to pull her closer to me. Constant shocks flowed through my body as our lips alternated between top and bottom lips. Our breaths had become more erratic and I had no clue as to what was going on, but all I knew was that I wanted more.

Lifting my body up without breaking the kiss, I gently pushed Fate down onto the pillows before climbing on top of her. She gasped and I took the opportunity to place my tongue in her mouth. I felt like I was going crazy. Maybe I was. The way Fate would suck on my tongue before massaging ours together had me feeling like my mind would go insane. I couldn't believe I had waited so long to feel such pleasures, but I was happy that I was sharing them with Fate. I couldn't imagine doing such things with anyone else as I felt at this point, Fate was the only one for me.

I felt as Fate's hands glided up the back of my tank top, leaving my body shivering. Her arms circled around my body pushing us closer together. Our breasts were the first to touch and it sent a painful sensation to my private region, but that wasn't the worse of it. Our bodies being pushed together also caused our privates to touch and Fate's _friend_ was definitely poking my most private region at the moment.

I hadn't noticed it at first as I was still in pleasure from just kissing Fate, but every time one of our bodies would move, our privates would touch. And as this kept on happening and I realized what the continued moans were being caused by, Fate and my eyes snapped open widely as our kiss halted altogether.

Our lips parted slowly as realization hit us both at our positions and how heated the kiss had gotten. I removed myself from Fate carefully and lay in my previous position next to her. We ended up looking at each other at the same time with major blushes on our faces.

"Umm, I think we should probably get some sleep. You have a big day in the morning." I tried saying without stuttering in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah. Good night."

"Good night." We both turned and cut off the lamp lights next to us.

Now this was definitely the hard part…sleeping. How was I suppose to sleep properly after what just happened? The kiss was magnificent and then Fate and I…we…touched down there. I'm a little embarrassed, but I actually…like the feeling I got from it. I was shocked at first because I've never been touched by anything else down there other than rags, towels or something. I'm still a virgin and Fate clearly is as well, so I know it had to be shocking to the both of us to have that happen so suddenly. But after a few seconds, I was okay with it. I just didn't know what Fate was thinking and I know that after we woke up that one morning with her poking me, she was really sad about it. I didn't want her to be sad about it happening again, especially since I accept her fully.

I turned my body on its side facing Fate. I knew she wasn't sleep, so I figured it was best to talk about what just happened.

"Fate?" At the call of her name, she turned her body facing the other way. She must be thinking bad things again. "Fate…" I tried again.

"Hmm?" A soft voice answered.

"Are you okay?" She didn't answer. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She sounded confused.

"If I hadn't been so caught up in how good the kiss felt, I wouldn't have climbed on you and made you feel uncomfortable, especially after what happened last time. I'm sorry." I said sadly.

There was a slight pause. "You don't have anything to be sorry for Nanoha. It was beca-"

"Shh." I soothed cutting her off. My left arm circled around her waist and I cuddled up against her body. "I know you hadn't planned for that to happen. You're body was just doing what it does when a-aroused." I stuttered. Well she had to have been aroused in order for that to happen. "And I was okay with it, you know? I didn't mind." I admitted with a blush.

"Y-you didn't?" She tried turning around, but I held her tightly in my arms. I really liked holding her.

"No. It was actually nice. You may have thought I didn't like it because of my shocked expression, but it's just…I'm still a virgin and have never been touched down there by anyone else." I paused giving her some time to process what I had just said. I hoped she would feel better after realizing I was okay with what happened. "So don't be sad okay? I told you that I accept everything about you and I meant it." Along with my declaration, I placed a tender kiss on the back of her neck.

A smile came to my lips as she took my hand in hers and placed a kiss on it. "I…I liked it too." She said in a whisper. I blushed, but smiled at the new information.

I cared deeply for Fate and I would spend my days trying to convey that to her. Now all I could think about was where we went from here?

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed.

So, a few good things have been happening, which is just what I needed. I have a job now doing security, which is a plus because now I can help my mother out with the bills and such. Also, I got to finally meet my long time buddy YokoShizuma (Author of Inu Fate) at the famous Japanese anime convention (Otakon) that I was working at in my hometown of Maryland. She definitely made my job fun. So shout outs to you Yoko and I hope you are feeling better. Also, I would like to thank Kaito and Zona for the PMs and text messages just to check up on me. I appreciate it.

I also want to dedicate this chapter to hinagiku13. She's definitely becoming an important friend to me. She's messaged me everyday just to talk and see how I'm doing and it means a lot to me. So hinagiku13 this is for you. I know you thought this would come later since I told you it would, but I stayed up to get it done to surprise you since I know how much you wanted me to update. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to edit the chapters to your story since I've been working on this for 2 days now. I hope that's okay.

Last but not least, thank you to everyone that PMed me and reviewed the last chapter. I wanted to reply to everyone, but I ended up getting busy and then I couldn't remember who the last person I replied to since I didn't start from the first review I got. Thank you to everyone. Everyone's review or message made me feel a lot better. Thank you guys so much. You guys rock!


	8. Unexpected Changes

Sperm Donor

Chapter 8

Unexpected Changes

* * *

><p>A few months have passed since the family get together. Summer has ceased and fall's chill has come. Everything had mostly stayed the same as the months passed, but there were some interesting changes of course.<p>

Fate and I had become closer. We were flirting more, shared more intimate contact…above the belt of course. We were always together touching in some way. Our new favorite thing to do is hold hands. We were walking through the park with Faye when it first happened. Faye had run a little ahead of us, but in view of course. As I looked around, I saw that other people were holding hands and so I had the urge to do it as well. Ever so slowly, I inched my hand close to hers. My heart sped up as our fingers touched before I intertwined them gently. I could feel her eyes on me then and I felt myself blushing. She was probably wondering why I was holding her hand, but I didn't look at her right away. After a few seconds, I chanced a glance at her from the corner of my eye, but all I saw was her smiling. I smiled too and we continued through the park. From then on, we've been holding hands, holding each other while sleeping, but of course there was something we still managed to not do.

We never told each other how we feel.

It's crazy how we've still managed not to talk about that topic, but I knew it was going to come soon. It had to. We couldn't possibly not talk about it when our feelings are so obvious. Soon I would have to speak with her about us…our future. I still don't know how I've managed to hold this off, but I can't any longer…

Today was Halloween, which was one of Faye's favorite holidays. She loved to dress up, but most of all she liked to pick out my costumes. She was more than excited about Halloween this year because not only would she be picking out my costume; she would be picking out her Fate-papa's costume. Yep, that's my nickname for Fate. Hehe. It was meant to be said to tease her after she and Faye shared a tender moment together, but the blush that came to her cheeks was just too priceless that I couldn't help but kept the little nickname.

Anyway, Faye was overly excited when we went into the Halloween costume store. She went through every aisle looking for our costumes. Fate had asked then about Faye's costume and I told her that we had already gotten it. She asked what it was, but I told her she would have to wait. Faye didn't want Fate to know because it was going to be a surprise. Faye was going to look so adorable!

But yes, Faye eventually found a costume for Fate and I and handed it to us with a happy smile. We had gladly received them, but got the shock of our lives at what she had given us. On the front of the package, there was a picture of a sexy woman with a tight leather costume with cat ears on. Looking over at Fate, she had a big blush on her face so that let me know she wasn't fairing any better. Looking at her package, the woman on the front also had on a tight leather outfit on, but she had dog ears. Fate and I then looked at Faye in disbelief that she actually picked out these costumes for us. We proceed to talk to her about why we couldn't wear them, but she went into one of her rare temper tantrums and screamed about how she wanted a cat Mommy and a doggy Daddy. So we ended up buying the costumes.

So that's why I was currently wearing a tight fitting leather outfit that clung to my body. I wore my hair down as I wore the cat ears on my head. I also had a cat tail on my butt, which I hadn't seen on the front of the package. As perverted as this costume looked, I looked so sexy in it. My body looked so good in it and it made my breasts look big. I couldn't help, but wonder what Fate looked like in her costume. Her breasts were bigger than mine after all.

"Mommy," came Faye's voice, "how do I look?"

I almost squealed in delight, but I realized how childish it would have sounded if I did it. My little Faye looked so cute. She was basically a miniature version of Fate, which was the surprise. Faye had insisted on dressing like Fate and I thought it was a wonderful idea. I knew Fate would love it. Faye wore a black dress suit, white collared shirt underneath, with black dress shoes. For the accessories, she had a black briefcase, shaded sunglasses, and to top it off, she wore a blonde wig tied with a black bow at the end. She was just so adorable.

"You look so adorable, Faye." I kissed her on the cheek causing her to giggle.

"Do you think Daddy will like it?" She gave me hopeful eyes.

"Of course she will."

Right then, the front door opened and closed. "I'm here."

"Go on and surprise your Daddy while I finish putting the candy in the bowls." I smiled.

"Okay, Mommy," she said before running off into the living room to greet Fate.

As I poured out the last remains of candy into the candy bowl, a loud squeal came from the living room.

"Faye, you look so adorable." I bet Fate was squeezing Faye in a hug right now.

"Daddy," she giggled loudly, "you're squeezing me."

I knew it!

"I'm sorry. You're just so adorable. Did your Mother put you up to this?"

Hey! What did she mean by that?

Faye giggled. "No Daddy. I just wanted to dress up like you today."

"You're so sweet Faye."

Walking out of the kitchen, I saw Faye and Fate embracing. I couldn't help, but smile at the tender moment. Once it was over, Fate looked at me as she noticed my presence…and she was definitely looking at me _hard_.

Her eyes looked me up and down as if she was peeling the clothes off me…and damn it! I was looking at her with the same look. Fate looked hot in her costume. The tightness of her costume showed off her gorgeous body and her breasts seemed to be barely fit in the top of her costume. The dog ears and tail seemed to make her even sexier. I had to see her up close.

"Faye, why don't you go and get your candy basket so we can take you trick-or-treating."

"Yay!" She cheered happily before running off to her room.

A smirk came to my face as I walked seductively over to Fate. I could see her gulp. I walked around her once just to get a good look at her and then drew my lips close to her ear.

"Oh Fate-papa," I said in a husky voice as my right hand trailed slowly down her back, "you've been a bad bad dog," I said spanking her butt a few times.

A massive blush came to Fate's cheeks, which caused me to laugh loudly. Her eyes narrowed at me shutting me up completely. I knew what that look meant so without hesitation, I ran as fast as I could into the kitchen. I ran to the farthest end of the counter and waited for her to come. When she did, she had a grin on her face as she stood at the other end of the counter.

"Nanoha," her voice had a scary tone to it, "you're going to pay for what you did right about…NOW!"

As soon as those words left her lips, Fate came zooming around the counter, which sent me running for dear life. Screams and giggles filled the kitchen as Fate chased after me. There were a few close calls where I thought Fate had gotten me, but luckily I was much faster in the heels I was wearing.

After rounding the counter for what seemed like a million times, I looked back to see how far Fate was behind me. She wasn't there. Turning my head back in front of me, my eyes widened along with Fate's as we both were going at a fast speed towards each other. There was no way for us to avoid the soon to be collision, so I closed my eyes waiting for the hard impact to happen. And boy was it hard. Hitting Fate was like running into a brick wall and so I felt myself quickly falling. The fall never came though as strong arms wrapped around me spinning me so that my back lay against the kitchen wall, which hit with a thud.

In that moment, I had become aware of a lot of things. I could feel the ache of my body. I finally felt the burning sensation of my legs from all the running I had done. Well I guess I could just say the whole front of my body hurt from running into Fate. There was also a dull ache at the back of my head from the force of Fate pushing me into the wall. My lungs seemed to find it hard to breathe steadily as my chest moved up and down with a quickness as they rubbed against Fate's well endowed…BREASTS?

Blood rushed to my cheeks once I had opened my eyes and confirmed that our breasts were definitely touching due to our hasty breaths and the closeness of our bodies. Even though embarrassed, I couldn't help, but stare at them. They were so big and strained inside the tight costume and I felt my body reacting to the sensation of us touching as not so innocent thoughts came to mind.

"Are you okay?"

Fate's soft voice drew me back to reality and my eyes quickly locked onto hers.

"Yes, I'm fine. The back of my head hurts a little though."

"I'm sorry." A sympathetic look came across her face.

Soon after, her hand came behind me gently massaging my aching head. "Better?"

A smile came to my lips and my eyes closed as I sighed in contentment. "Yeah. That feels wonderful."

Fate's hands worked wonders as she massaged my head with tender loving care. A few soft moans escaped from my lips. I always loved it when my scalp was being massaged and I loved it so much more that Fate was doing it.

After awhile, I notice that my breaths had started to pick up again. The combination of Fate's massaging, our breasts still rubbing against each other, and the erotic fantasies that snuck their way back into my mind, wasn't helping too much. My arms wrapped around Fate's back as I couldn't help, but want her close to me.

Warm breath fanned over my face, which caused me to open my eyes. Right before me was Fate's pink luscious lips, which were slightly parted. The need to claim those sexy lips were at its max, but I decided to resist. All the other times, there had been an explanation or reason for kissing her. I didn't want to just do it out of nowhere, even though I wanted to so badly.

Moving my eyes elsewhere to get my mind off of wanting to kiss Fate, I decided to look into her eyes. What I found was rather interesting. Fate had already been looking at me as our eyes met. I could tell immediately the difference within them. They were glazed over. My eyes were captivated by her gaze as it caused my heart to do weird things and tingly feelings shot done to the pit of my stomach.

In my mind, I saw Fate leaning closer to me…Fate was really leaning towards me! My breath hitched as Fate's lips were about an inch away from my own. This was what I had wanted. I wanted to be kissed my Fate so badly and so I met her lips the rest of the way.

This kiss hadn't started out slow as the others had been. This was one of those needy/hungry kisses as Fate and I wasted no time adding tongue. My hands found their way into Fate's hair pulling her closer to me as I lightly sucked on her bottom lip. She huskily said that she liked it when I did that and so I did it again causing us to go into a moaning frenzy.

My mind and body were going crazy. Fate's strong kiss was making me want things I've never thought of before. She smashed her body against mine in a haste, which turned me on even further as everything touched. Moans and fast breathing echoed throughout the kitchen as we continued to kiss.

Fate was simply driving me crazy and the way her hands ran down the sides of my waist and down my legs before going back up again was just the icing on the cake. She had repeated that enough times that I thought she would repeat it again, but to my surprise, her hand ended up on my right breast.

Our kiss muffled the loud moan that rang in my throat. This was definitely a feeling that I was beginning to love as I placed my hand over Fate's to let her know that I was okay with what she was doing. I was in a state of sexual insanity. My pelvis began to move on its own and our moans got even louder as we connected.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A confused childish voice came.

Fate and my eyes snapped open as blushes came to our cheeks.

"What are you two doing?"

Fate and I removed ourselves at that moment fumbling with multiple sentences in order to try and explain this to Faye.

"Faye, your Mother and I, umm…" Fate stopped her explanation as she obviously didn't know what to say. I guess it was up to me to explain this.

Walking over to Faye, I bent down so I could be eye level with her. "Faye, what Mommy and Daddy were doing is something you're too young to know about right now. When you get older, I'll tell you all about it, okay?"

"Okay." Faye came over to me hugging my legs. "I'll wait since I know that when I get older I'll really need the information since I'll be really beautiful like you Mommy, right?" She looked at me with a smile on her face.

I giggled at her cuteness and placed a kiss on top her of head. "Of course you'll be beautiful."

We hugged for a few seconds before Faye's head popped up quickly.

"Oh, Grandma and Grandpa are here," she said before running off.

I sighed in relief that Faye didn't ask more questions about what she saw going on between Fate and I. That's what I loved about Faye. She never would pressure you about things. She would wait for the answers if I asked her to.

With Faye out of the way, I turned to Fate. She had a huge blush on her face as she looked at me, which cause me to do the same.

"Are you okay?" I took her hand in mine. I didn't want her to be sad at what just transpired.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little surprised and embarrassed."

"I'm surprised as well, but it was nice." I smiled, which she returned.

"It was indeed."

I kissed her on the cheek before winking. "Come on, Fate-papa, let's go greet your parents."

Pulling the blushing Fate at my nickname, we left the kitchen and went into the living room.

What I saw to say the least was very _very_ interesting. Fate must have also been stunned because she couldn't even get out her greeting to her parents. Lindy had on an all black pant suit, red button up shirt with black tie, matching black shoes, while black rimmed glasses covered her eyes. This really wasn't what had stunned us as Lindy's attire was normal minus the glasses of course. Precia on the other hand, was something entirely different.

Precia looked like she was going for the slutty school girl look with her costume. She had on a blue and white sailor school girl uniform. She tied the shirt under her breasts so that her stomach showed. Her stomach wasn't the only thing that showed as the top buttons were undone, showing off massive cleavage. Her blue skirt came halfway down her thighs, which I'm sure that if she bent over, everything under could be seen. White knee high stockings covered her legs and blue sexy heels covered her feet. Her hair was done in two low pigtails to finish the look.

"Dad? Mom!" Fate shouted in confusion. "Mom, what are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing my costume. It's Halloween after all," Precia stated evenly.

"And what costume is that?"

"Well, your Father and I were going for the naughty student seduces her sensei look this year."

No," Lindy cut in, "I think it was the sexy sensei punishes her bad and overly sexy student look." Lindy grinned as she moved closer to Precia.

"I think I like yours better," Precia said huskily before they started a heated make out session.

"Would you two stop that," Fate shouted in irritation, "we do have a kid in the room."

"It's okay Grandma and Grandpa," Faye began as she positioned herself in front of Fate. "Mommy and Daddy mphf!"

Fate quickly clamped her hand over Faye's mouth before she could rat us out. Fate whispered a shh, before letting Faye's mouth go. Of course Precia and Lindy raised an eyebrow at this and Fate blushing wasn't helping our situation.

"So," I intervened trying to distract them, "what brings you two here tonight?" It seemed to have worked.

"Well, Precia and I are going to a couples party and we brought two extra tickets for the two of you."

"But we're not a couple." Fate and I said in unison.

Lindy laughed. "Says the people who act more like a couple than anyone I know."

Her eyes then moved down, which cause Fate and my eyes to follow. She was looking at our still intertwined hands.

"See what I mean?" Lindy grinned as she pulled out two tickets and handed them to Fate. "Use them or else you'll be dealing with me Fate Testarossa," Lindy said in a tone that made the room darken.

Fate gulped. "Yes sir."

"Good."

"Come now sensei," Precia said sexily as she pulled on Lindy's tie, "leave our baby alone or you won't get any play tonight."

The strict Lindy left fast and a pout came to her lips. "You wouldn't."

"Want to find out?" Precia challenged.

Lindy caved. "Okay, I'll be good."

"You better." She turned to Fate, Faye and I. "Well, we'll see you later. Sensei and I have_ important_ matters to attend to. See you at the party." She quickly waved as she pulled Lindy out the door.

Lindy turned her head and gave Fate a stern look before mouthing "you better be there" before she followed Precia the rest of the way like an obedient puppy.

"I have to say," I disrupted the silence, "your parents are very interesting."

"I've been aware of that fact for as long as I can remember." She sighed.

I looked down as I felt Faye's small hands patting my leg. "Yes, pumpkin pie?"

"Can we go trick-or-treating now?" Faye asked cutely.

"Of course."

After taking a few photos of all of us together in our costumes, we all exited that house for our first Halloween as a family. Faye was so adorable as she went up to each house and got her own candy. What made me smile was when she was asked what she was dressed up as, she would reply she was her Daddy and that she was a lawyer. Fate also wore a smile in that moment and I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around her while of course teasing her about being a proud Fate-papa. She just laughed as she wrapped her arms around my shoulder as we waited for Faye to come back to us.

After getting candy from several houses, we decided to call it a night and drove over to my parents' house to drop Faye off. She had fallen asleep during the ride, so Fate gently carried her into the house. Removing her costume, Fate tucked Faye into my old bed. Mom never changed it and Faye loved my room as it had once belonged to me.

We kissed Faye good night and after doing the same to my Mother, Fate and I left the house and got into the car. After settling in, the car was turned on and we made our way to the party Lindy had given us tickets for.

* * *

><p>Seeing as though we were invited to a couples party, I really wasn't surprised when we finally made it inside. After giving our ticket to the lady at the admissions desk, Fate and I were directed to a large ballroom that housed many couples within the LGBT community. There even seemed to be straight supporters as well.<p>

The lights were dimmed to set the mood as soft/slow music played throughout the room. All the couples held their partners tenderly as they danced, which made me sort of happy that Lindy had practically ordered us to come. The best thing about it was that I knew I would get to dance with Fate.

I felt a soft tug at my hand, which made me turn my head towards the beautiful woman that stood next to me. "Shall we go in?"

"Sure." I smiled as we made our way inside.

Fate had called her parents before we left the car so that we would know where they were once we got inside. Lindy had said they were in the center of the ballroom where the couples party banner was, so that's where we headed. It didn't take that long to find them.

A tender smile came to my lips at the sight of them. Precia had her arms wrapped around Lindy's neck as her head lay in the crook of her neck. Lindy's arms were securely wrapped around Precia's waist as she placed affectionate kisses on her forehead. It was so beautiful to see them still in love with each other after being together for so many years.

Fate tapped Lindy on the shoulder once we were close to them.

"Oh, I see you two made it." Lindy and Precia both turned to us, but never let each other go.

"Well it seemed that I had no other choice, but to come, so I came."

"I'm glad you did. Now, go have some fun. I'd like to resume dancing with my beautiful wife," Lindy concluded.

With that, Fate and I walked a little ways away from them, but not too far away that they were out of sight. My arms quickly found their way around Fate's neck and her arms quickly wrapped around my waist before we began to dance slowly to the slow music.

Nothing was said as we danced. I didn't mind as I felt comfortable at the moment with Fate holding me. I let my head fall into the crook of her neck as I wanted to be closer to her body. Her head laid on mine and it seemed that her hold on me grew tighter.

A sigh escaped her mouth, which caused me to look up at her.

"Why are you sighing?" I asked in confusion.

"That." Was her simple answer.

Turning my gaze to follow hers, I could see Precia and Lindy making out while Lindy's hands seemed to be venturing off to suggestive areas.

"It's quite embarrassing to see your parents doing stuff like that in the open." She sighed again.

I could clearly see the embarrassment on her face. I didn't want her to think of her parents while we were dancing. I only wanted her to be in this moment…where there was only us.

Removing my arms from around her neck, I placed both over her cheeks caressing them gently. The action seemed to get her attention, which is what I wanted.

"Just look at me then." I smiled tenderly. "That way you don't have to worry about what your parents are doing." I continued to caress her cheeks as I waited for an answer, but she didn't answer. She just continued to stare at me as if already captivated.

We danced like that for what felt like forever. I wasn't complaining though as I had always loved it when Fate would stare at me with such intensity. My thoughts eventually began to wander on everything that's happened between us. Fate had made my life so much happier. It was even becoming harder to keep my feelings at bay and the kiss that happened earlier was an example of that.

Just the thought of that kiss made my heart beat faster. I even found myself looking at her lips again as well danced. Her kiss had done so many things to me. Her touch made my body react in ways that it never had before. Fate had become my everything without me even realizing it at first, but it was clear to me now. And taking a leap of faith, I stood on my toes and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

We kissed several times after that. We were careful not to let it explode as it had earlier in the kitchen. We had parted shortly after, smiling with blushes on our faces. Everything in that moment seemed magical. It seemed perfect. It felt so right. And so, I knew I couldn't wait any longer. This was the perfect time to say my feelings clearly.

"Fate," I said caressing her name with love, "I have something that I want to tell you."

"What is it Nanoha?" Her eyes searched mine for answers.

"I just wanted to tell you that I lo-"

"Oh my gosh!" Fate's voice cut off my own.

Still startled by her sudden outburst, I turned my attention to see what had caught her attention and ruined my confession. I guess kissing and a little feel wasn't enough for Lindy because her hands were positioned on top of Precia's butt under the skirt, hoisting Precia in the air. Her legs quickly circled around Lindy's waist as their kiss seemed to be more hunger than before.

Fate had gotten over to them fast to stop whatever was about to happen as she seemed to be scolding them. I couldn't help but think the action made her look sexy. Precia and Lindy ended up going home, I guess to finish what was started. Fate and I had decided to do the same.

After a twenty minute drive, Fate and I made it home and immediately undressed for bed. I was so happy to be out of that costume. It was really tight, so I was just happy when I put on my baggy sleeping shirt and climbed into bed. Fate had gotten in shortly after I did and was silent for a few minutes.

"Nanoha?" she said in a soft voice.

"Hmm?"

She didn't say anything at all for a few seconds, which had me thinking what was going on in her head.

"Nothing. Good night."

"Good night."

We both cut off our lamp lights and got comfortable under the covers.

And for the first time, Fate didn't hold me while we slept.

* * *

><p>Today was different from all the other days spent with Fate. I had noticed it the minute she had gotten out of bed. There was this distance between us; or rather that's what it felt like to me. She wasn't as cheery as she usually was. Her eyes that I loved so much constantly had a faraway look in them and I knew she had to have been thinking about something. From the way she was acting, I knew it had to be something serious. Not even Faye could change the mood in the air. Faye hadn't noticed the difference in Fate because she acted the same around her. But I saw it clearly how her smile never reached her eyes like it usually did.<p>

The hours spent with her had become unbearable for me. She had begun to ignore me or only acknowledge me briefly before going off to do something. Every time I tried to speak with her, she would avoid my questions by saying that everything was fine. That fake smile had still been there and it hurt me that she had used it on me.

It was around noon, when Fate and Faye were about to head out the door so that they could spend some time to themselves. I had planned to go with them previously, but my Mom had called and said that she needed me at the café. I think it was for the best that I didn't go because I didn't want the outing to feel awkward in anyway, especially with Faye around. I didn't want her to notice that anything was wrong.

"Faye, are you ready to go?"

"Yes Daddy!" Faye cheered as she made her way towards me. "I wish you could come too, Mommy." She pouted.

"I wish I could too, pumpkin pie," I said before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Have fun with your Daddy okay?"

"Okay." Faye then ran over to Fate. She was standing by the door.

"Go wait by the car, Faye. I want to speak with your Mother."

With a nod, Faye obeyed.

The tension in the air was obvious. I didn't know how or what I could do to break it.

"I'm going to take her to the park. We'll be back around four." Fate didn't even look at me when she said that. It hurt more than anything I ever felt before.

Without thinking, I grabbed Fate's arm, in which she gave me a questioning looking in return.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" My voice almost cracked because of the pain I was feeling in my heart. I wanted her to talk to me. I needed her to know that I would listen.

She averted her eyes. "I know," she said in a whisper.

I wanted to tell her then was she sure about that. If she knew that she could talk to me about anything, she would have talked to me about how she was feeling already. She would have let me in. There was obviously something wrong with Fate. She knows that I'm aware of that and she still gave me no sign that she would talk to me or that she even wanted to talk about it. I guess what she's going through is something she just wasn't ready to open up to me about, so I didn't make a scene. I didn't want to further ruin her mood and maybe mess up the time she would be spending with Faye.

"I was just making sure that you knew." I removed my hand from her arm. "Have fun."

With that, I left to go into my bedroom. The tears I had been trying to hold back spilled quickly. My mind was filled with so many questions. What had happened to us? What happened to Fate overnight? What had I done to make her treat me like that? There were so many questions, but no answers…

* * *

><p>I was currently in the café as my Mother needed some extra hands. But just like how Fate was earlier that morning, I felt myself being the same way. I was constantly in thought that I hadn't noticed costumers in front of me and it even got to the point that I was messing up orders.<p>

I just couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. What was really bothering Fate? I felt so helpless. I felt sad because I didn't know. I felt like I wasn't doing my job as at least her friend to figure out what was wrong with her, so that I could comfort her. But what hurt me the most was that she didn't want to tell me. She was shutting me out like she once did before in order to stop her from getting hurt.

Was I hurting her?

Just the thought of me causing her pain made my heart ache and I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I must have done something for her to change so quickly. I wish…I wish she would talk to me.

"Nanoha," my Mother said with concern, "are you okay?"

I quickly wiped my tears away and tried to put on the best smile I could muster. I hated worrying my Mom.

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much, okay?" I chuckled, but it didn't work as I had hoped. My Mother's concerned look never left her face.

She silently made her way behind the counter, grabbed my hand gently and walked us over to one of the booths in the café and took a seat.

"So," my Mom began, "what's going on with you? Even Precia called and said that Fate was acting the same as you. What happen between you two?"

"I really don't know where to begin."

"Well, start wherever you need, but you're not leaving this table until you tell me something."

I sighed. I knew my Mother would stay true to her words, so the best thing I could do was tell her everything.

"I think Fate is mad with me." The sadness showed in my voice as I said those words. It hurt to say, but I was sure that was what was going on.

"Fate's mad with you?" The shock in her voice was clear. "I'm a little confused by that. Fate adores you. Why would she be mad with you?"

"That's just the thing. I'm not even sure myself, Mom."

"How could you not know?"

"Because she won't talk to me!" I screamed with tightly closed eyes. "She won't talk to me." The tears had come back and I began sobbing softly. I hadn't noticed that my Mom moved until she embraced me into a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Nanoha," my Mom said in a comforting voice as she rubbed her hand up and down my back. "Tell me what you think happened."

"I don't know," I said before burying my head further into her chest. "This morning," I sniffed, "she was just different. It was like she was putting up this wall in between us."

"And you don't know what could have caused her to act towards you like that?"

"We kissed yesterday, but we've kissed a few times. I don't think it has to do with that. I'm at a loss Mommy."

She held me tighter in her arms. "You've kissed Fate?" she asked curiously.

I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks. "Yes. I really care for her."

"So, you want to ride bologna ponies now? My Nanoha," she said teasingly, "what happened to you being a lesbian?" She joked

"Mommmm," I whined burying myself further into her chest out of embarrassment, "F-Fate is a woman, except for you know…but that's besides the point. I like Fate a lot." I stopped preparing myself for what I was going to say next. "I know I'm in love with her. She means the world to me Mom. She's a woman in my eyes regardless of what she has between her legs. I accept her fully as she is…I don't want her to be upset with me."

"Have you told her your feelings?" she said back in her motherly voice.

"No."

"Why not?"

I sighed. "I wanted my confession to be at the right time. I tried confessing yesterday, but the moment was ruined. I just want it to feel more special than just saying it in a normal situation." I explained.

"Did you ever think that this perfect time you want to confess wouldn't be the right time for Fate?"

Removing myself from my Mother's embrace, I stared at her with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you should never wait to confess one's love, my dear." She smiled tenderly at me as she caressed my cheek softly. "When you wait after clearly expressing directly or indirectly that you want to be with someone, it can give the other person mixed signals or the wrong one. We both know about Fate's past, so by you hesitating to tell her is probably giving her the wrong impression of your feelings."

"But Fate knows that I accept everything about her. I've told her that plenty of times."

"What you are failing to realize is that saying something is different than taking action. Telling her you accept her and not doing anything, like you not telling her your feelings properly is like telling a lie. Do you understand what I'm saying, Nanoha?"

A hand came to my mouth as my Mother's words sunk in. Was Fate acting like that because I hadn't expressed my feelings for her? If that is the reason…I've been so stupid. How was I going to fix this now? I didn't want Fate thinking the opposite of what I actually feel for her.

"How do I fix this Mom?" I pleaded for an answer.

"Talk to her, silly." She chuckled ruffling my hair, which caused me to blush at the obvious answer.

Taking my phone out of my apron, I pressed a few buttons until Fate's contact number was visible. I stared at the number for a few seconds as the feeling of dread come over me. I was still unsure if Fate would be willing to speak with me, but…I had to call her and tell her how much she meant to me, so that we could get back to the way we were before…

Happy.

With my mind set on Fate, my finger moved to press the button that would call her.

Ring! Ring!

But…she ended up calling me first.

Answering the phone, I brought it up to my ear. "H-hello."

"Nanoha," she breathes deeply into the phone, "I think we need to talk. I feel we've been needing to talk for awhile now, but I've put it off. It shouldn't be put off any longer."

"I agree. There are lots of things we need to talk about. It's mainly abo-"

"Is that Mommy on the phone?" Faye's voice came in the background.

"Yes it is."

"Hey mommy. I missed you today." Fate must have given Faye the phone.

"I missed you too, pumpkin pie. You'll have to tell me all the wonderful things you and your Daddy did today." I smiled.

"Okay, Mommy. I have lots to tell you," Faye replied with excitement.

"Faye, go and take your shoes off while I finish talking to your Mother." Fate's voice came in the background.

"Okay. I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, baby."

There was silence for a few seconds, which had me thinking that Fate had hung up or something, but when a sigh came through the phone, I knew she was still there.

"I'll be at the house. So come as soon as possible."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"…I'll be waiting." And with that the call ended.

I brought the phone down from my ear slowly as I couldn't help, but wonder what Fate would say. Would we be speaking about the same topic or would it be different?

"So," my Mom began, "what did she say?"

"She wants to talk…"

"And you're still sitting here because?" my Mom said with a face that said duh.

With that said, I hurriedly scooted out of the booth after my Mom had gotten up. I hugged and kissed her saying a quick thanks before I was out the door and to my car. Once inside, I took out my keys, sticking them into the ignition turning it on. Shifting the car into drive, I stepped on the gas in the direction of my house.

I was excited about what could Fate want to say. Was it about us kissing again? Or just about everything that's been going on with us. I hoped it was good. It was just a little longer and I would be hom-

BAM! A car had come out of nowhere and hits the side of the car.

Picking my head up from the steering wheel, I grabbed my head as a fierce headache caused my head to throb. All I felt was pain. My whole body hurt at the movement. Removing my hand from my head, blood was all I saw. It drenched my hand.

What had happened?

Looking around as fast as my headache would allow, I could see broken glass all over. All the windows in plain sight were shattered and smoke could be seen from the hood of my car. A sudden pain came from my left side, which caused me to scream out in pain. Turning my head, the car door was smashed in as a black car sat on the other side of the door.

I had been hit.

More shocks of pain came, which caused my body to go into a coughing fit. Blood from my mouth, with caused me to panic. I could feel myself hyperventilating and I could feel my vision leaving me.

"Faye…Fa…te…"

My head hit the steering wheel hard.

Darkness…

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the late update. My mom had her old box spring in my room and I had planned of finishing the story over a week ago. I had gotten up to go do something before I began writing when all of a sudden the box spring fell on top of my computer, messing the screen up completely. I could have used my mom's computer to finish, but then my job had me working 9 days back to back. So I've been really tired. But it's updated finally.

Okay everyone…don't kill me yet. Everything that's happened has happened for a reason. So Nanoha getting into an accident is very important. You'll find out in the next chapter why.

Well, with Nanoha out of the way, it only means that Fate's POV is gonna mainly be taking place next chapter and will be in all the chapters following that. It's about time everyone got to know what Fate's been thinking…and the lateness of that happening was also planned out from the start.

Anyway, thanks for reading and the reviews from the last chapter. Thanks everyone and sorry for the lateness!

Oh, and thanks YokoShizuma and Zona Rose for visiting me within the last week


	9. Moment of Truth

Sperm Donor

Chapter 9

Moment of Truth

**Fate's POV**

As long as I could remember, I was always unhappy. Well, there was a time where I was happy, but I was much younger then. I was always smiling, always having fun with Mom and Dad. My Dad…she was most important to me during my young life. She had been the one to explain my body to me since I didn't know what to make of it and since Dad was like me, I would always go to her when I had questions. Mom and Dad always told me to never be ashamed of my body. That I was just like any other person and I believed it. I knew my parents wouldn't tell me false things, but I soon found out the hard way that everyone wasn't so accepting of me.

I didn't tell Nanoha's that my life of misery actually started when I was just a child, not in high school like I told her. Thinking back on those days, they had to be the worse times of my life. I had experienced things that no child should experience and I paid greatly for it later.

It's sad to think that not only strangers were the cause of my misery. That's right, my family was the cause as well. My Mother's side of the family was mainly the ones that never really accepted me or my parent's marriage. Every time we went over to visit, my parents would always get into arguments with them and we would always end up leaving. I bet they thought I was too young and naive to know what was being said, but I understood all the hateful words they had used. My Mother's family called me and Dad weird, not normal, abominations to the world. Mom had cried many nights because of it. She thought I didn't know, but I did.

That had been the first reason to believe that something was wrong with me. The second had happened when I had finally started school. It had started off well. I had friends to play with all the time, I had wonderful grades. I thought that everything would stay like that forever, but that dream had been quickly shattered.

School had started normally. We did work, had story time and play time. Then the part of the day came where the students were given the opportunity to ask the teacher questions. Every question my classmates had asked had been related to school work, but not that day. The question one particular student had asked was the end of my young happy school life.

"_Sensei, what does hermaphrodite mean?"_

The question came to my mind as if it was happening before me once more. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could feel the blood draining from my face, my heart began to race. Why had that question been brought up? I was shocked and confused at what was happening. The teacher had been shocked as well and asked my classmate where he had heard that word.

"_Daddy said it after coming in the house. He said he heard someone coming out of Fate's house yelling about how Fate and someone named Lindy were hermaphrodites and shouldn't have been born. Daddy said they were abominations to the world and should be killed off."_

I could remember their eyes. Everyone's eyes were on me and I felt so out of place. I knew exactly what my classmate had been talking about. My uncle had come by the house and was trying to get my Mother to reconsider about being with Dad. She declined saying that she loved her and that she wouldn't leave her family just because he and some of my other family members disapproved. Seeing that my Mother wouldn't listen to him, he then proceeded to say that Dad and I weren't normal and would burn in hell.

I was standing right there when he said it. I had my arms around Dad's leg as he cursed our existence. He looked at us with so much hate. I had cried out to Dad and Mom then. It hurt that he had said those things. Was being this way that horrible that people wished that we weren't even alive? It must have been for those words to have been even said out of one's mouth.

Mom had slapped my uncle, which my uncle had intended to reciprocate, but Dad was too quick. I had never seen such fierceness in Dad's eyes before as she held my uncle's wrist just centimeters from my Mother's face. The tightening grip Dad had on my uncle's wrist caused him to wince.

"_I'd advise you to leave if you know what's best for you."_

I could hear the overwhelming anger in Dad's voice then. I had never seen her like this before. Dad always smiled and was always happy…so this was the bad side of being born the way I was. This was what I would have to face in the future. This was my fate.

My uncle took the warning and left, but of course with more hateful words being said as he left. I hadn't noticed that my mom was crying until after the door slammed. Dad had taken her into her arms, but she didn't stay there long as she had bent down so that she was in front of me. My hand instantly went to her cheeks to wipe her tears away. I hated when Mom cried. I hated seeing her in any type of distress because I loved her. She had kissed the palmed of my hand before reaching out to caress my own cheek.

"_Fate,__" _she told me, _"__I__'__m __so __sorry __you __had __to __hear __that. __People __in __this __world __can __be __cruel __and __hateful. __I__'__m __not __going __to __lie __to __you __and __say __you __will __never __hear __people __talk __about __you __in __such __a __way __because __they __will. __They __will __try __and __make __you __suffer; __make __you __hate __who __you __are. __But __you __have __to __be __strong, __okay? __Don__'__t __let __them __destroy __what__'__s __so __special __about __you.__"_

I engraved those words in my mind. I couldn't let people destroy me; make me hate myself. I had made that promise to Mom. But how could I keep it with the way my classmates treated me? After my classmate exposed my secret, school had become pure hell. I was teased, bullied, and humiliated. My teacher tried to help, but it became useless once the student's parents got involved in the matter. Just as the kids had done, the parents would verbally abuse me. The looks of disgust on their faces had frightened me. One day at school resulted in Dad breaking some parent's nose because he said I should be killed. After we started receiving death threats, Mom and Dad at that point, decided it was time to move.

That's when we moved to Uminari. It was our chance to start anew. I resumed school much to my displeasure. The events that took place at my old school frightened me to the point where I stayed away from my other classmates. Even when the others tried to befriend me, I would decline because I didn't want to be their friend. I didn't want them to find out about my body and have a repeat of what happened before. I had excelled in school though. I loved school even though I was afraid of the other students. I always made honor roll; stuff like that. That's how my school years were. I focused on school with no friends to call my own…

Well that was until high school came.

Her name was Sayo Kaito. She was a little persistent nuisance. She would constantly annoy me as she wouldn't give up trying to be my friend. With each "no" I would reply to her question of wanting to be friends, only caused her to become more determined in becoming friends. And so, Sayo started following me around like a puppy continuously asking me that same annoying question. One day I had come to the end of my rope and agreed to become her friend so that she would leave me alone. Only she didn't leave me alone. She became even more annoying.

Sayo was constantly with me. She was always hanging on my arm or holding my hand. At first, I would pry her away from me, but after seeing how this was of no use, I just let her do what she wanted. Another thing that annoyed me was that she loved to talk and smile at me. I never would really answer her. I would only give her simple answers. But after awhile, I found myself answering more thoroughly. Her cheery smile that I found to be irritating seemed to warm my heart. Her presence started to mean everything to me and I became sad when she wasn't near me. I soon found myself confiding in her, which was something I never thought I'd be able to do with anyone other than Mom and Dad. She was even the reason why I joined the softball team. I had always wanted to join, but was too afraid to join. She gave me the smile she always gave me after telling her of my hesitation.

"_You can do it Fate. I'll be there to cheer you on at every game."_

That was all I needed to hear and knowing I had her support, I joined.

Everything seemed to go right with Sayo around. We were always together. One couldn't be found without the other. Mom and Dad were finally happy to see that I had a friend to call my own and so was I. Sayo was special. She could always comfort me so easily. Her smile could do wonders. My life was so much happier with her a part of it. She was my most trusted friend and she accepted me as I was. So I trusted her enough to tell her my secret.

"_Sayo…I have something to tell you."_

She had encouraged me to tell her what I wanted to talk to her about. We were best friends after all. The mesmerizing smile never left her lips as she waited patiently for me to speak. I just knew that her smile would disappear after I told her my secret, but I had hope that she would still accept me.

"_I'm…I'm an h-hermaphrodite, Sayo."_

It took all of me to force those words out from my lips. The room had become silent and I was scared. I glanced at her and indeed her smile had vanished, her face void of any emotion. I had known that it was a mistake to tell her. I just knew that our friendship was over…but she had surprised me. She placed her hand on top of mine and that smile I loved graced her lips once more.

"_I don't care about that Fate. You are who you are and I love you for it."_

I couldn't help, but cry at that moment. My one and only friend had accepted me. She accepted me as I was. I had never been so happy in my life…

But all that would change soon.

It had been a week later after telling Sayo that something began to change. I could see and feel that all eyes were on me and could hear their faint whispers as I walked by my fellow students. It made me feel a little conscious as everyone usually paid little attention to me. I just ignored them and proceeded to the school building. When I made it inside, my eyes widened at the sight of naked photos of me; the part of my body I hated was clearly visible. I don't know what came over me, but I rushed over to the message board removing all the photos that lay there. Tears flowed from my eyes as I tried to figure out how this could have happened. I saw Sayo then. The sickening smirk on her face said it all as she walked towards me.

She was the one who did it.

"_Why?__" _I asked.

The smirk she had then turned to one of disgust.

"_It's simple. You're a monster. No one could ever love a monster like you."_

My body felt weak. My heart was breaking. How could Sayo have done this? She had shown no sign that she hated the fact that I was born the way that I was. She treated me the same as she always had done after I told her.

So why? Why did she betray me like this?

I fell to my knees with the photos held to my chest and cried. The pain I felt was worse than anything bad that happened to me in my entire life. I thought I would always be happy with Sayo by my side, but that was over now. She had condemned me to my fate of torture again. And that's what high school became…pure torture. It was a repeat of grade school all over again, except it was far worse. The teasing and bullying was constant. The looks of disgust never stopped and seeing Sayo every day and to have her look at me with hate killed me. I wanted it to stop. I didn't want to feel this pain in my heart anymore. I just needed it to stop and I knew what I had to do to end it.

I would end it all.

**Flashback to suicide attempt**

_I was in my room. The words from my tormentors plagued my mind. I needed it to stop. I looked at the bottle of sleeping pills in my hand. These would be my release. I took the cap off, pouring a handful of pills within my hand. This was it. My pain would finally be over after taking them._

_I thought to my parents. I had promised my Mother I would be strong and never let people make me hate myself. I was sad. I was sorry I couldn't keep my promise to her. I knew they would be sad with me gone, I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't go on like this. It hurt too much to live._

_Just as I brought the pills up to my lips, my bedroom door opened._

"_Fate, we're home early. What do you want for din-" Mom's words stopped abruptly as she saw what I was doing._

_Startled, the pills fell to the floor as I stood up._

"_Fate," she screamed, "what are you trying to do?" She grabbed my face into her hands. Tears came from her eyes as her eyes pleaded for an answer._

_Dad came in shortly after curious as to what was going on. When she saw the pills on the floor, anger flared across her face. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" She grabbed me by the shoulders. "Were you really trying to kill yourself? Why? Why would you do that?" _

_I didn't say anything._

"_Talk to me damn it!"_

"_I just wanted it to stop." I cried. _

"_What did you want to stop?" My Mom asked._

"_People hating me! It hurts to have people stare at you as if you're disgusting all the time. Saying hateful words, trying to beat you up all the time. It hurts. I just wanted it to stop." I told them. Silence was all I was awarded to. _

"_And when you finally got it to stop, then what?" Dad began after a minute. "Did you…did you even think about what that would do to me and your mother? Did you?" Dad cried. _

_That was the first time I had ever seen Dad cry. I felt guilty because I didn't fully think of what my parents would feel if I ended my existence. I only thought of how others wanted me gone and so I started to feel the same. My parents were the ones that cared for me the most, protected me when they could. I could see them crying if I had gone through with killing myself. I think that hurt more than what I was feeling. I felt ashamed. _

"_I'm sorry." I said with my head low. I felt two hands grip my shoulders, which caused me to look up. It was Dad. _

"_Fate, your mother and I love you so much and don't want anything to happen to you. We knew that there was a possibility of you being born like me, but we loved each other so much that we wanted a child to pass that love on to. I don't regret having you, not for a second. You are the best thing that's happened to us Fate and we are proud to have you as our daughter." _

_I looked over to my Mother and saw that she's crying harder, but she nods to confirm everything that Dad was saying. _

_Dad's hands come to my cheeks, which causes me to look at her once again. _

"_You and your Mother may think that I've had a wonderful life, but I didn't. I've been through the same things you're going through right now. Both my parents were hermaphrodites and it was known throughout the town. That was before the time of love and peace. That was a time when hatred was at its peak and trust that I was bullied and teased for years. I even was about to do what you were going to do just now." _

_My eyes widened at the revelation. It couldn't be true. Dad was the strongest person I knew. She could deal with anything. _

_Mom had come and put a comforting hand on Dad's shoulder as she had begun to cry again. _

"_Just like you, I thought it would have been better if I wasn't alive, but my Dad told me something that made living some much more worth it. My Dad said that killing myself would only mean that the people who hated me had won. My death would be helping the cause of people who wanted everything that wasn't normal to be extinguished. He told me that change in the world would not come if you were to die right now, you would only hinder it," she paused. "So I'm going to tell you the same Fate. You're life may mean nothing to others and they will continue to tell you because they want you gone so that change cannot happen. But by you staying alive, something greater will be achieved. You won't regret it Fate. Good things will happen because you continued to live. Don't let others stop that from happening. Me and your mother are not suppose to outlive you. Not the other way around. Do you understand?" _

_I let out a loud cry as I went into my Dad's arms. Mom hugged me too. _

"_I__'__m __sorry. __I__'__m __so __sorry.__"_

**End of Flashback.**

That day was the turning point of everything. Dad's words had sunk deep within my soul. I sat there thinking that whole day. What I had been about to do had been foolish. I let others drive me into a madness that I was about to end everything. The faces of my parent's tear stained faces haunted me. I would never make them look like that again. That was my new promise to them.

That night, I came to my parent's room. I had been a child the last time I asked to sleep in bed with them, but tonight I didn't want to be alone. I was invited under the covers without hesitation. My Mother opened her arms to me as she saw my need of her comfort. They both kissed my head and held me tightly as well all went to sleep.

It wouldn't be easy, but I had to live. I would live for the ones that I loved.

And who would have thought Dad would have been right. Good things did happen. I graduated first of my class in high school and college. I became a lawyer helping children in need…and of course Nanoha and Faye came into my life.

When I decided to place my sperm in the sperm bank, I felt it was the only option to possibly have a baby. Well that was if anyone chose to use it after finding out about my body. My dream ever since I was a kid was to find love like Mom and Dad did, but I felt like it wouldn't happen and I think a part of me was the reason why I knew it wouldn't. What happened with Sayo made me scared to put myself out there again. I didn't want to face the type of rejection, so I thought the sperm bank would have to do. It wasn't surprising that my sperm didn't get used. I'd go and check every week after I submitted my sample and every time Shari told me that same news.

"_I'm sorry Fate. No one's used your sperm."_

After hearing that for a year, I just gave up on it. I had to face the fact that no one would ever want to use my sperm to have a child. I had the intention on removing my sperm from the sperm bank, but some part of me didn't want to give up hope that maybe one woman would want to use it.

Four years later, I received an unexpected phone call. I looked confused as the number was unknown to me. Answering, a woman named Nanoha Takamachi, had news I had longed to hear for years. She said that she had used my sperm and that she…no we have a daughter named Faye. To add more to my joy, they wanted to meet me. Words couldn't describe how I felt. I knew I was happy. I finally had a child to call my own. My own flesh and blood. I was curious about this Nanoha person as she was the one who picked me as her donor even knowing that I was a hermaphrodite. So of course I agreed to meet them.

I'd finally meet my daughter.

The day we would meet finally had come. I literally had to get Dad to hold Mom back from coming along with me as she always wanted Grandchildren and thought she would never have any. I wanted to do this on my own though. I had to and Dad understood that and helped me out with Mom.

I went to the park where Nanoha asked me to meet them. I was so nervous and self conscious of myself. So many questions flowed through my head as well. What if they didn't like me? Would think even like me? Was Faye's body like mine? That was the question that plagued me the most. I hoped that Faye had normal body parts because I didn't want her to go through the same hardships I had to endure myself. I wanted her to have a better life than Dad and I had.

At that moment, I looked around and noticed a woman and a young girl coming towards me. I stood up, immediately walking over to them. My attention focused on the woman first. She was so beautiful. I was never one to believe that one can look so heavenly, but she was like an angel. When the unknown beauty confirmed that she was Nanoha, my heart beat began to speed up. I was just shocked that this beautiful woman would need sperm to have a baby, but I was very happy that she did use it.

My attention was then drawn to the little girl hiding behind Nanoha's leg. She was so adorable peeking out from behind her looking at me. Her curious stare made my nervousness grow even more. Who wouldn't be if they were meeting their kid for the first time after missing out on so many years of their life? I'm sure anyone would be, but the fact that my daughter was standing in front of me made my nervousness lessen a little. I was so happy just to finally see her. Faye was like a miniature Nanoha, but she had my eyes. I was so delighted to see that she something that resembled me. Hell, I wouldn't have cared if she didn't have anything of mine, I was just glad she was mine. She was everything I had ever wanted and when I held her in my arms, I knew I never wanted to be apart from her and I was glad Faye felt the same.

I was so relieved when I found out that Faye had a normal body. At least I knew she wouldn't have to face discrimination pertaining to that, which made me happy. She was such a gentle and kind kid. I was scared however when she asked why I had breasts and when Nanoha told her why. I thought she would be disgusted, but to my surprise, she was very understanding and still wanted me around. I figured Nanoha must have taught her to be that way because she seemed to be so understanding herself. For us to have just met, she was kind and comforted me without hesitation. I was quite surprised when she mentioned that she was a lesbian, but for reasons unknown to me, I felt happy about that.

That day spent with Nanoha and Faye had been the best of my life. I didn't think I could feel so happy like that again. I found that I was always laughing and smiling while I was with them. It felt like I hadn't done it in so long and it amazed me how it felt so natural to do so just by being with them. My daughter…my precious Faye, I loved her so much. I had only been with her for a few hours, but I loved her already. I loved hearing her cute laughter, seeing her wonderful smile that was just like Nanoha's. I loved hearing her call me Daddy. It made my heart soar that she would even want to call me that. It made me smile every time I heard her say it.

I watched Nanoha secretly as she watched Faye and I playing around. Her beautiful smile never left her lips and her laughter was like music to my ears. She didn't notice, but I blushed a few times as I couldn't stop looking at her thinking about how beautiful she was.

I had been sad when our time together had ended. I was so grateful that Nanoha would let me tuck Faye into bed. I had always wanted to do that as Dad had always tucked me in when I was younger. After doing so, I couldn't help but stare at her. I still couldn't believe that my dream of becoming a parent had finally come true. I had my very own little girl and she made me proud to call her my daughter. A great sadness came over me despite all that. I would have to leave when I didn't want to. I felt like I was leaving my family and even though we all had just met, I wanted to be a part of this family more than anything. I knew that I couldn't just walk out of their lives now and I wouldn't. I refused to. My life felt so much warmer, calmer and happier with Faye and Nanoha and I wanted to keep those feelings going. I wanted to be in their lives as long as I live.

Everything was going well with Faye, Nanoha and I. Nanoha wanted me to be in Faye's life as much as I wanted to be in hers. Life was becoming so wonderful. I thought it wasn't possible to be this happy again, but clearly it was possible since it was happening. I met Nanoha's Mother and she met my parents. We had all gotten along, which I thought was wonderful. Mom and Dad started saying how I had feelings for Nanoha, which I denied of course. Yes, I thought Nanoha was beautiful, nice, charming, funny, adorable, and loving, but I didn't think about getting into a relationship with her. Dad gave that all knowing smirk saying that it was only a matter of time before I looked at Nanoha differently, which Mom agreed to. I denied what they were saying once more, but the thought continuously lingered in my mind.

Would I look at Nanoha differently? Maybe even fall for her?

After that chat with my parents, I began to wonder more about Nanoha. I was so curious about her. She was simply beautiful inside and out. She never judged me. She always gave me comfort, which she could do so easily. I found myself opening up to her about Sayo after she met my parents. That was a chapter of my life I never thought I'd bring up again, but with Nanoha, it was easy to talk about. Her smile was so enchanting and I loved it how when she smiled, there was a twinkle in her eyes. I loved it when she looked at me because she looked at me with a caring stare, not a hateful one.

As I thought about Nanoha more, I noticed that she was like Sayo before I told her about my body. Sayo made me feel the same way as Nanoha made me feel and it scared me. I didn't want to get my hopes up in thinking that Nanoha accepted me fully when she probably didn't. Even though I wanted to be close to her, I still kept her at a distance. I was glad that she never asked me more about my past as I really didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to focus on our happy moments as a family, but I was still haunted. Every time I was in Nanoha's presence, I thought of Sayo and it made me wonder if Nanoha would betray me too. However, it never happened. We only seemed to get closer.

When Faye was hospitalized, I felt my world crashing down. Faye meant more to me than anything and I had a hard time figuring out why this had happened to her. I hid my sorrows though. I wanted to be strong for Nanoha, but it also was hard for me to express my feelings. So I only cried when Nanoha was sleeping. I wanted her embrace so badly, but I chose not to bother her with it.

My mind was in a jumble. I couldn't figure out what I was feeling towards Nanoha, my daughter was in the hospital, I felt like I was going crazy. My answers were affirmed when Nanoha was about to kiss me as she comforted me when she woke up and saw me crying. I wanted the kiss. I wanted her to kiss me so desperately and so I knew that my feelings were more than that of friendship. That was a topic I had to think about alone. The day got better though as Faye had finally recovered. I didn't know what I would do if I had lost her, but I was glad I wouldn't have to find out.

Our family trip only proved to be more interesting as it seemed that the relationship between Nanoha and I was escalating. Nanoha had been more bold and loved to tease me. There were a lot of times I had to take deep breaths to calm myself as Nanoha's teasings were quite…_stimulating_. It was fun getting her back, but even I was feeling a little heated after kissing Nanoha's neck so intimately. Nanoha's bikini also posed an issue with me. She was so hot in it and I found myself looking at her a little too often.

Nanoha knew how to catch my off guard. She would surprise me every time as she could easily captivate me. As time passed and I thought about Nanoha more, I came to realize she was nothing like Sayo. Nanoha was the most genuine person I knew. She is so loving and helpful, pouts cutely when I tease her or throw her in the water. Hehe. She accepted me and I knew that. Her actions were proof enough. She wanted me to be there with her.

I was so happy that Nanoha was the one to use my sperm. I couldn't imagine anyone else filling her shoes. I know life would be different if Nanoha wasn't with me. Sayo could never measure up to Nanoha because she meant so much to me. So I kissed her. It felt so right to do so and my heart burst with love. I was falling for Nanoha and I knew it. Mom and Dad had been right all along.

I had hints that Nanoha had feelings for me as well and when she touched me, I knew it was true. When she touched my breasts, I couldn't stop my body from reacting. She was the first person to cause me to get hard. She was the only one to cause my body to burn with desire and Nanoha was the only one I wanted to give myself to.

Her touch was so soft, so experienced even though I knew she hadn't been with anyone in that way either. I wanted her to continue, but I wanted to hear from her own lips that she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. So I stopped her. I held her close to me again, but of course making sure I didn't poke her as I was still erect. All I could think of was that Nanoha and I would have to talk soon. I just wondered how long we could go without saying anything to each other about our feelings.

Well it turned out that we didn't talk about our feelings even as the months passed and our connection grew. We may have not talked about them openly, but our teasings did the talking for us. As time went on, Nanoha's teasings got more severe. It was useless to even try to breathe deeply to calm myself down as Nanoha had me popping boners all the time. It wasn't too bad though. I rather liked it because I could tease her back, but when the thought of me and Nanoha turning into something like my parents combined with my _favorite_blue balls, I knew I was doomed. I didn't want to become a sex addict like my parents.

But Nanoha was just so alluring. I couldn't get enough of her. When she teased me, I loved it. That bet she cooked up was just more than I could handle, but it felt good to be intimate with her. I may have lost, but kissing Nanoha was wonderful. My body had a mind of its own, which caused new sensations as Nanoha and my privates met. I wanted it so badly. I wanted her badly, but she pulled away. It scared me. Memories of the past plagued my mind once again. I thought I had done something wrong, but Nanoha assured me that I hadn't. She said she was just surprised. She even liked it. It made me happy and stopped the memories from flowing anymore.

Everything was bliss. Nanoha and I seemed more like a couple, the teasings were at a max. She even started calling me Fate-papa, which I secretly loved. I was so happy. I was with Nanoha and Faye. I couldn't ask for anything else.

Halloween came and Nanoha looked so hot. It was hard thinking as the costume left little to the imagination as it clung to her body. I found it hard to breathe when she teased me. I felt my body reacting immediately. Only after she spanked my butt did I calm down. Nanoha was a real teaser and had to be punished. We had a few bouts around the kitchen, which led to a painful collision. It was worth it though. Having Nanoha so close to me with our bodies touching intimately threw me over the edge.

I loved it when she kissed me. Just a simple kiss and I felt like Mom and Dad getting ready for their many sexual escapades. Nanoha did that to me. I never wanted to be as sexual like my parents, but I loved the feeling of Nanoha's body. This time, I didn't hesitate to feel her luscious body. Her breasts felt so wonderful in my hands and I felt more bold knowing that the moans coming from her were caused by me. I felt myself hardening instantly. Nanoha knew how to make me go crazy and who would have known how crazy she would have made me if Faye had walked in.

I didn't know what to say to explain this. Luckily Nanoha was better at such things. Mom and Dad came and of course looked all…well like Mom and Dad. I shouldn't have even been shocked at their costumes, but I couldn't help it. It just seemed as they got older, they got more sexual and it definitely showed later at the party. I could have gagged from the sight of them all over each other, but I soon had my own distraction.

Nanoha was beautiful as ever under the dimmed pink light within the room. Her body was close to mine causing a nice tingling sensation, but all I could do was focus on her. I could look at her forever. Her smile, her eyes, her presence was everything. She meant everything to me. I felt the need to say what I wanted to say for some time now, but she spoke first.

"_Fate,__"_ I could hear the love in her voice when she said my name_.__ "__I__have__something__I__want__to__tell__you.__"_

My heart sped up. Was she going to say it? Would she confess her feelings?

"_I just wanted to tell you that I lo-"_

Just as she was about to say the words I've longed to hear, my attention was drawn to what my parents were doing. They were pretty much getting it on and in front of others. I stopped them immediately. They left to take their fun at home, which was a relief. Nanoha and I left as well. I thought that she would continue what she was saying before, but she didn't. She never said anything. Even when we made it home, she never spoke on it.

I took her actions as hesitation. Was Nanoha ashamed now or something? The memories were back again. The memories of my family's hate for me, my grade school years, Sayo…everything came back. It hurt and I felt stupid. I felt like a fool for opening up. I felt stupid for falling in love with someone that didn't want me fully. So I distanced myself from her. I knew deep down that I could have just asked her about it, but the memories stopped me. I allowed them to take over my mind instead of using my heart. I felt the need to protect myself…protect myself from getting hurt again.

Time with Faye was wonderful, but I couldn't stop thinking about Nanoha. I think Faye noticed and told me some things that made me feel so stupid. She made me see how foolish I was being.

**Flashback to 2 hours ago**

_Faye and I were sitting in the park. We had just finished playing around and ate some ice cream. As much as I wanted to focus on our time together, in this moment, all I could do was think of Nanoha. I wanted to know why she didn't tell me she loved me. _

"_Daddy, do you love Mommy?"_

_Faye's voice drew me out thoughts._

"_What was that Faye?"_

"_I said, do you love Mommy?"she asked seriously._

_A confused expression came to my face. Why would she ask me that? "Why do you ask, Faye?"_

"_Because Mommy loves you."_

_I was shocked at what my daughter said and I'm sure it showed on my face. "How do you know that?"_

"_One day when you couldn't stay the night, I slept with Mommy in her room. I heard her say it in her sleep. She said she wanted to be with you too. There was also a time that I walked in on her speaking out loud and she said the same thing. Grandma Precia and Grandpa Lindy says that you love Mommy too. So I just wanted to know if you loved Mommy too. That way we can really be a family."_

_Faye's words sank into my mind. So Nanoha's does love me? Then why? "Of course I love your Mother Faye. She means the world to me. I'm just wondering why she didn't tell me that she loved me."_

"_Well Mommy always tells me that love has a right place and time to be told. I guess she was waiting for the right moment to tell you Daddy."_

**Flashback end.**

After Faye had said that, everything seemed clear to me. Nanoha was going to tell me she loved me, but our moment was ruined by my sex crazed parents. She just wanted the moment she told me she loved me to be right and I blew it even further by being stupid and insecure. That's why I called Nanoha back to get things straightened out. It was because of our daughter that I could see I was messing things up between Nanoha and I. And I would be the one to fix it…but could I do it?

Even as I wait for Nanoha to return to the house, I still am insecure about telling her my feelings and vice versa. It's hard to let go of the past when it still plagues my mind. My past as loomed over my head my whole life, held me back from doing things that I wanted to do. Sayo was the reason I didn't do many things. Would I finally be able to open up to Nanoha and take this next step with her?

Speaking of Nanoha, where was she? If she was at the café, it only takes fifteen minutes to get here from there and it's been more than five hours since I last talked to her. Maybe she stopped somewhere.

The house phone rang, drawing me out of my thoughts. Picking it up, I pressed the talk button before bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fate. This is Momoko."

"Oh hey Mrs. Takamachi. How are you?"

"Daddy, is that Mommy?" Faye asked before Nanoha's Mother could answer my question.

"No Faye. It's your Grandma Momoko."

"Hey Grandma," she yelled excitedly even though she wasn't near the phone. "Tell Grandma I said hi."

"Faye says hi," I said repeating what Faye wanted me to.

"Tell her I said hi," Momoko replied, but I could hear sadness in her voice could along with some sniffling sounds.

I became concerned. "Mrs. Takamachi? Are you alright?"

Her voice breaks down into a sob. "Nanoha…s-she got into a car accident and is in the h-hospital."

My eyes widened at what she had just told me. "Nanoha was in a car accident? Is she okay?" A lump had formed in my throat and tears threatened to spill from my eyes. Why was this happening?

"Mommy was in a car accident?" Faye said with a confused sad look as tears began to build up around her eyes. "What's wrong with Mommy?" Faye began to cry.

I picked her up in my arms and rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

"Is Nanoha okay?" I repeated trying to keep my emotions at bay.

"She just got out of surgery and is in a coma. We don't really know much more other than that. The doctors said that she's lucky to be alive at this point."

I could feel tears coming down my face. This couldn't be happening. "Okay, we're on our way right now."

"See you soon Fate."

I quickly hung up the phone and Faye and I got our shoes on as quickly as we could before getting into the car. I wanted to drive as fast as I could to get to Nanoha, but I didn't want to risk getting into an accident myself, especially since Faye is with me.

My world felt like it was going to end. I couldn't lose Nanoha. Not now. Not when I finally found someone that I cared for and loved. Nanoha had accepted me for who I was and I loved Nanoha for that. How could this have happened? How could I have been so foolish with my actions and treated her like that instead of just talking to her like an adult? I felt so ashamed of myself. Maybe if I had just talked to her this could have been prevented…this would have never happened. Faye was still crying in the back seat of the car calling for Nanoha. It broke my heart to see her like that.

We finally made it to the hospital after thirty minutes and I quickly grabbed Faye before running into the hospital. After finding the reception desk, I breathlessly asked for the person I was here for. "Nanoha Takamachi. Where is she?"

"She's in the ICU on the third floor in room 309."

Without waiting for the receptionist to say anything else, I ran to the elevator. Once on, I felt anxiety building up within me. How bad was Nanoha's condition that she had to have surgery? I hoped that she was okay.

It didn't take long before we made it to room 309. Looking around, I immediately saw Nanoha's Mother. She was crying as she held Nanoha's hand. Her Father was right next to Momoko holding her around her shoulder trying to soothe her as best he could, but he didn't seem to be fairing any better. Kyoya and Miyuki were there sitting on the sofa with sad faces. Their eyes were puffy as they had also been crying.

All thoughts of Nanoha's family left me when I saw Nanoha. I couldn't think of anything else. She had looked like she had been beaten severely. Her face was black, blue and red as cuts and bruises lay on her once beautiful face. Some parts were swollen. A white bandage covered most of her head and a cast was on her left arm and leg. Her mouth had been taped as tubes exited from her mouth in order to help her breathe. More than a few IVs penetrated her skin. Nanoha looked so fragile…like she was in so much pain. It was hard to look at her like that. She didn't deserve this.

"Mommy!" Faye screamed, which startled everyone in the room.

She quickly wiggled her way out of my arms and her little feet ran over to the bed that held Nanoha's still form. She struggled some as she climbed up the bed, but she eventually got on it.

"Mommy," she said as more tears came from her eyes. She reached her hand out and touched Nanoha's cheek. "I'm sorry for spending too much time with Daddy and if you wake up, I promise to spend more time with you." She was waiting for Nanoha to wake up, but nothing happened. She stayed in her coma.

"Mommy please wake up!" she screams. "I love you!" She begins to shake Nanoha. "Please wake up. Daddy and I need you!"

I hurried over to Faye and took her in my arms. Her hands grabbed onto my shirt as she buried her head within my chest. I cried with her as she cried. I hated seeing Faye like this and with the image of Nanoha's bruised body, I felt so torn up inside. It was hard to bear.

"Is Mommy going to die?" she continued to cry.

"I don't know Faye." I hoped she didn't. There was so much we had to talk about. There was so much I wanted to tell her.

With tears flowing from my eyes, I looked to Nanoha's parents for answers. "Is Nanoha going to be okay? Have the doctors informed you about her condition?"

"They told us that Nanoha suffered from a brain injury, but the doctors aren't sure how severe it is yet," Shiro began trying to be strong. "They just know it's not looking good right now. More tests have to be done tomorrow to know the full extent of what's going on and once they are done, they'll give tell us."

I couldn't say anything. I felt like my heart would fall out of my chest. Nanoha…I'm so sorry.

A nurse had come in shortly after saying that visiting hours were over and that we would have to leave. She mentioned that one person could stay though. I wanted to stay and be by Nanoha's side, but I thought that her family should be the ones to be here.

"Fate," Momoko called me, "you should stay and look after Nanoha. We'll take Faye home. She shouldn't see Nanoha like this."

I agreed with her. I can only imagine what Faye was feeling right now about the whole situation. It was best for her to go with Momoko for now so and I would come get her tomorrow and bring her back.

"Faye, you should go with you Grandma tonight and I'll bring you back tomorrow to see Mommy then." I kissed her on her head and handed her over to Shiro.

"No," she immediately cried out as she reached out towards Nanoha as they started walking out the room. "Mommy…don't take me away from my Mommy." She flailed about.

I couldn't bear to see her like that. She wanted Nanoha so desperately. "It's okay Mr. Takamachi. I'll take care of her tonight."

He said nothing to protest and he gave Faye back to me. "Call us if anything changes, okay?"

"I will."

After giving Nanoha one last look, they were gone.

Looking at the clock, I noticed how late it was. Faye should get some sleep. "It's time to go to bed Faye so Mommy can get some rest."

"Can I give Mommy a good night's kiss?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course you can. I'm sure she would love that."

With that, I walked over to the hospital bed. Holding Faye as she leaned over towards Nanoha, she placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Mommy. Daddy and I will be here when you wake up."

I walked over to my sofa within the hospital room and sat. Positioning Faye within my lap and wrapping her within my arms, I kissed her on brown locks. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. I on the other hand, found sleeping to be more difficult.

I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I'd see Nanoha's body in the hospital bed. I was still trying to figure this all out in my mind. How serious was Nanoha's condition? When would she wake up? Would she ever wake up? The thought of her not doing so broke me in more ways than one. The guilt in my heart overwhelmed me. This was my fault. If only if I had done things differently would this have been prevented. Nanoha would still be smiling, she would be happy. She wouldn't be in the hospital right now. I could only imagine how this was affecting Faye. She had been with Nanoha her whole life and Nanoha was her world. I knew she was taking this harder than everyone.

I looked over to Nanoha again. I prayed that she would be fine. I prayed that she would wake up and when she did, I promised myself I would tell her. I was going to tell her how much I loved her and that I need her. I wasn't going to be scared anymore. I wasn't going to let my past and my insecurities stall my life any longer. When she woke up, I'll make sure she knows she's the one I've always wanted to be with.

* * *

><p>I woke up abruptly. I looked towards the clock and saw that it was 4am. I must have fallen asleep. Moving to try and get more comfortable on the sofa, I noticed that Faye wasn't sleeping in my arms. Panic had gripped my heart as I was worried to where she could have gone. Looking around the room, my eyes fell upon the bed Nanoha was on. A small smile came to my lips. Lying next to her was Faye with her arm wrapped around her.<p>

I got up, taking off my jacket and placed it over Faye. I kissed her on her head, before drawing my attention to Nanoha.

_I need you to wake up Nanoha. I want to tell you my feelings properly. I want to take care of you for the rest of my life._

Caressing her cheek, I leaned down and kissed her cheek as tears spilled from my eyes.

* * *

><p>After Nanoha had gone through scans and more tests, the doctor told us about Nanoha's condition. He started off by telling us about the less serious injuries Nanoha had suffered, before getting to the more serious stuff. She had broken an arm and leg and had some internal bleed, which all had been fixed and wouldn't cause further problems for her. He took at deep breath as he started to tell us the rest. This was what everyone was dreading to hear.<p>

Nanoha's brain injury was serious. He said the brain injury was caused by a depressed skull fracture on the left side of her head, which he said was due to hitting her head hard on something within the car. He mentioned that her injury wouldn't have been too bad if another blow hadn't been made to the same area, which came from when Nanoha hit her head on the steering wheel when she went unconscious. It made the depressed skull fracture into a comminuted skull fracture, which caused the bone to shatter and embed within vital areas of her brain. Nanoha was lucky to be alive. He wasn't sure how long she would be in a coma, but it would be sometime before she would wake up as she was in critical condition right now. He finished saying that Nanoha's condition may change. They needed to take more tests as time progressed, but Nanoha's chances of waking up were slim.

Everyone in the room broke down into tears. It seemed that everything was going wrong. Nanoha was alive, but there was a possibility that she would never regain consciousness. How does one process such devastating news? It was impossible to think clearly. Telling Faye that her Mother probably would never wake up was the hardest thing to do. She broke down instantly and all I could do was hold her and cry with her. I felt so helpless because I couldn't do anything to stop her pain. I couldn't bring Nanoha to her as she desperately cried out for.

More than a month had passed. Nanoha's wounds had all healed. Her brain injury had gotten better as well. We had all thought that it meant she would wake up soon, but she didn't. She stayed within her coma. The doctors were really at a lost. They say she should have woken up by now. Everyone's been trying to stay strong, but it's been difficult without Nanoha being around. Faye's really been taking it hard. She cries every night, crying for her mama. She's so sad and it breaks my heart to see her like that.

I at least bring Faye to the hospital every day. She helps me with cleaning Nanoha and she talks to her a lot. She tells Nanoha about what she's learned in school, what activities her and I do when we're not at the hospital. Every time Faye ends up crying, pleading with Nanoha to wake up. She'd mention how Christmas was coming up soon and how she wants to spend Christmas with the both of us. Christmas was ten days away. I had already gotten a gift for Nanoha; a necklace that I hoped would convey my love for her. She had missed Thanksgiving, I didn't want her to miss Christmas as well. We all wanted Nanoha to be awake for that.

When Faye went to sleep, I would always stay by Nanoha's side, just like I was doing now. I'd caress her cheek lovingly, smiling even though tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Nanoha…please wake up. We all miss you. We love you. I love you."

My tears became uncontrollable then as I was met with the same silence.

"Why won't you wake up?" I said with my head buried deep within her chest. "I need you Nanoha. I need you so much. Please come back to us…come back to me so I can show you how much I love you."

**Nanoha****'****s****POV**

The first thing I became aware of was the steady beeping noise. I found it to be quite annoying as it was disturbing my sleep. Not being able to ignore it, I opened my eyelids. They felt heavy as if I had been sleeping for centuries.

All I saw was white. White walls surrounded me and as I looked around and saw the equipment around me, I knew where I was. So the accident had led to me being in the hospital. I wondered how badly my condition was or if I was okay. I began moving my body, only to find that it caused my body to ache. The pain went straight to my head and I felt a headache coming on. I went to move my right hand to bring it up to my head, but it wouldn't move. Looking down, I saw the beautiful face of the person I continuously dreamed about while I was asleep. Fate looked so beautiful as she slept. I had missed seeing her sleeping. Carefully removing her hand from mine, I moved blonde bangs from her eyes before caressing her cheek. I loved this woman so much. I would be sure to let her know that this time.

"Nanoha…" she said within her sleep, which caused a smile to come to my lips.

I was so glad that I woke up with Fate here. I always love waking up with her by my side and I would make sure that she would continue to do so. Caressing her cheeks more, it seemed to draw her out of her sleep. Sleepy eyes opened before widening.

"Hey Fate." I smiled.

She immediately took my hand in hers before tears escaped her eyes. It pained me to see her like that. I always loved to see her smile, not like this.

"Nanoha, we thought you'd never wake up," she choked out. "I'm so glad that you're awake."

"I'm glad to be awake as well. I must have caused a lot of stress, but I'm glad to have woken up to see you here. It makes me happy."

She blushed, which caused me to giggle.

"Where's Faye?"

"She's with your parents right now. She was hysterical every time she came to see you. She wouldn't stop crying and screaming for you. She missed you a lot."

"Exactly how long have I been out?"

"Over a month."

Shocked came to me. I didn't think I was out that long. The accident must have caused lots of heartache. I was drawn out of my thoughts when I felt Fate's hand move stray hair from my face before it trailed down to caress my cheek. My eyes instantly closed at the tender touch.

"How are you feeling?" she asked tenderly.

"Like I got hit by a car," I giggled tiredly.

At the feeling of Fate's trembling hand, I knew my joke went too far. When I looked at her, I know I shouldn't have said what I did as she was crying.

"Fate…" I called out to her. I was sorry for causing her to cry.

"I was…so worried," she began looking at me with hurt eyes. "I thought I had lost you…that I wasn't going to be able to tell you how much you mean to me, Nanoha. God Nanoha, I love you! I love you so much. Don't scare me like that ever again!" She cried harder as her head lowered. I felt myself crying as well. "I'm so sorry Nanoha. If I would have just talked to you, none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry!"

I lifted Fate's chin and caressed her cheek. Tears stained both her cheeks and it broke my heart. It broke my heart to know that she blamed herself for this. She wasn't at fault. My hand traveled down to the collar of her shirt and pulled on it to get her to come closer to me. When Fate was close enough, I removed my hand from her shirt to caress her cheek again before kissing her. She didn't protest. She kissed me back. She wanted this as much as I did. Her kisses always made me feel whole. I wouldn't lose it, I wouldn't lose her.

Breaking the kiss, I locked eyes with hers. "Fate," I began soothingly, "this isn't your fault. My own stupidity of wanting the perfect love confession when I could have just confessed to you could have prevented all of this. I know I hurt you Fate for not telling you that I loved you. I'm so sorry for making you feel that I loved you any less because I love you so much. I really do."

She laid her head against mine. Our lips not too far away. "Nanoha, I love you. I let my past stop me before, but never again. I want you, I need you. I want to make a family with you and be by your side always. Will you be my girlfriend?" she said with confidence.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her down kissing her. Looking her in those beautiful burgundy eyes, I said what I had been wanting to say ever since I realized my feeling for the woman before me.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Fate had called everyone to let them know that I was awake. It wasn't even an hour later before everyone had come inside the room. I had burst out crying once I had seen Faye. I missed my little pumpkin pie.<p>

"Mommy!" Faye said as she came running towards me with a beautiful rose in her hand. She was so adorable as she climbed up on the bed and gave me a crushing hug. "I missed you Mommy." I could tell she was crying as her little body began to shake.

"I missed you too, baby. Mommy's sorry for being away for so long."

I had pulled away from her a little so that I could run my fingers through her hair. Her eyes were filled with so much sadness. I could imagine the pain she felt when she found out I had been in an accident.

"You've been a strong little girl haven't you?"

She nods.

"You've been taking good care of your Daddy too?"

"Yes Mommy, but we missed you." Her lip began to tremble. "Please don't leave me like that again, okay?"

I hugged her quickly to my chest again as she cried loudly. Her little hands grabbed tightly on the hospital gown I was wearing.

"I promise, baby," I said placing a tender kiss on brown locks. "I promise."

Faye then presented me with the rose she brought me. She was so adorable when she gave it to me with a cute blush on her cheeks. I hugged her immediately, which she giggled at. She placed a kiss on my lips before cutely saying, "I love you Mommy."

Leaning in so that our foreheads touched, "I love you too."

A loud sob broke out in the room, which drew my attention to everyone else. My Mom was in tears and all I could do was hold my arms out to her. She had hugged me tightly, telling me how much everyone had missed me. I ended up crying again. I hated when Mom was sad. Everyone gave me hugs and soon the room was filled with laughter and love. Precia had told me how miserable Fate was. How she was always here in the hospital, even bathing me. I couldn't help, but blush at the news and Fate was too. Everyone burst into laughter at that.

Two hours had passed before visiting hours were over.

"I'm sorry Nanoha, but I actually have to leave today since Dad and I have a case to work on," Fate said as she caressed my cheek.

I leaned into the touch, but had a little pout on my lips. "Well you come by later?"

"Of course." She leaned down then, placing a kiss upon my lips. It amazed me every time how her kiss made my body feel on fire. "I'll see you later, okay?"

All I could do was nod.

After kissing Faye on the head, Fate turned to leave, but stopped. I saw a blush rise to her cheek, which caused me to look to see why she was. As I looked at everyone, they all wore shocked faces…well expect of Precia, Lindy and my Mother. They all had those all knowing smirks on their faces. I blushed too.

Fate quickly exited the room to get away, but she wouldn't make it that far. Lindy and Precia quickly hugged me good-bye before running after Fate saying, "I know you didn't think you were getting away that easily!" I laughed. Fate was just too cute.

After a minute or two, Mom walked over to me with that smirk still on her lips. "So, I see that you and Fate finally made some progress."

All I could do was smile. "Yes. We're really a family now."

* * *

><p>AN:

Yes! It's finally over! (Cries in happiness) I'm so tired and having to get off work at midnight just to write more to this story and complete it almost four hours later was something indescribable. I was whining the whole time wishing the words would stop and cursing myself for thinking of more things to write. Haha. I know, I know. I could have gotten up in the morning and did it after getting some sleep (Don't mention the sick thing Mello and hinagiku13. LOL), but I made a promise to my buddy Lance58, so I wanted to get this out today. This is the longest chapter I wrote so far. Twenty-two pages of pure draining drama. I hope I won't have to do this again.

But thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter since I wasn't able to go and thank everyone. All of your reviews always mean a lot to me, so thank you.

I also want to thank kris-tim. You've really been making me happy with all of your reviews. I know you mentioned about wanting to make an account. On the main page for the website in the top right corner, there's the sign up feature right there. I hope you make an account soon. I would like to talk to you more and we can be friends like you mentioned in a review. And we can also talk about the story idea you mentioned as well. Sounds good? Just PM me when you create your account.

Thanks again everyone


	10. First date, Christmas and a New Year

A/N: Okay you guys. This is the first warning you'll receive with this story. There's no sex but there's a lot of private touching. I've put stars in the chapter to signal the beginning and end of the scene you've been warned about. So I pretty much have it where the whole scene even if it doesn't include Fate's penis in it. Some people I guess just finds the whole scene with Fate and Nanoha being intimate disgusting just because of the penis she has in the story, so please look out of the stars (***). They'll be in bold so you can't miss them. I really don't have time for that crazy drama again so, please just skip the whole intimate scene if you don't want to read it. Enjoy!

Sperm Donor

Chapter 10

First Date, Christmas and a Happy New Year

**Christmas Eve: Fate's POV**

Today is a special day. It's Christmas Eve, the day before Christmas, but that's not the reason why today's special. Today is special because I'll be spending my day with Nanoha. It's our first date! This was definitely an exciting day for me, which I'm sure I can say the same for Nanoha.

It wasn't too long ago when we found out that we wouldn't be spending the holidays in the hospital. Nanoha was well enough to leave and was only required to go through a few more tests and rehabilitation for a few days just to make sure everything was going smoothly. To everyone's relief, Nanoha was healing greatly and with no problems seen, she was able to come home.

Faye was more than happy to have her mama home and as you can guess, she never left her side. She even would go to the bathroom with Nanoha. Nanoha and I had a laugh about it, but Faye simply stated that she wanted to be by her mama's side always.

It was such a cute moment with Faye hugging Nanoha's leg and Nanoha looking at Faye before embracing each other. It was so wonderful to watch and I found myself smiling. I was surprised when they turned and opened their arms to me. I couldn't pass up the moment and hugged them both. Nanoha and I shared a loving kiss during the hug, which caused Faye to pout and ask where her kiss was. We both laughed a little before both kissing Faye on the cheeks causing her to blush.

We went Christmas shopping yesterday and Nanoha and I would exchange Faye so that we couldn't figure out what the other got. I only had to get Faye's gift since I got Nanoha's and everyone else's gift weeks ago. I got Faye her doll house, baseball and bat she asked me for. I was happy that she asked for the baseball stuff since she also told me she wanted to do something I had done.

When I met up with Nanoha and Faye again, they had a few bags in hand. I tried to peek, but got my hand immediately swatted away. Blue and burgundy eyes both looked at me with a stern look and both sported a hand on their hip.

_"Fate-papa should know better than to try and peek at her gift before Christmas." Nanoha's voice was equally as stern as a pout came to her lips._

_"Yeah!" Fate chimed in with a cute glare. "Fate-papa should know better to try and peek at her gifts, especially since I can't look at mine." she pouted as well. _

It was such a cute scene with Nanoha and Faye doing the same thing. I could feel myself wanting to squeal, but I kept it inside.

_"I'm sorry for peeking. What can I do to make it up to you?" _

Nanoha's eyes lit up at my words and a beautiful smile graced her lips. At that moment, I could feel my heart speeding up. Nanoha was just too beautiful.

_"Take me out on a date?"_

So here I was getting ready for the said date. Nanoha had asked me to wear one of the suits I'd usually wear to work. She said I looked absolutely ravishing in them, which caused me to blush of course. So to appease Nanoha, I am wearing my black pant leg suit. A red shirt and black tie lay under the jacket, while black heeled boots were worn on my feet. My hair was worn in a high ponytail making me look like my father. I was a little embarrassed at the thought because I use to always try and copy my dad's style when I was younger. Even though I'm older now, I secretly love it when people say I look like my dad.

Anyway, to complete my look, I put on some black dangly earrings and my black rimmed glasses. I was waiting for a new prescription for my contacts to come through so I had to wear my glasses. All day I was imagining how Nanoha was going to react and I fear how many boners I will have tonight from the teasings I was sure she would give me.

A blush quickly came to my cheeks as I thought of the things Nanoha would do to me...and I quickly shook my head quickly dispelling my thoughts. I didn't want to have a boner before our date, even though I was sure I'd have lots later on. After taking a few moments to prepare myself, I grabbed my leather jacket and keys before making my way to my car.

It didn't take long before I made it to Nanoha's house. My mom's car was already parked in the driveway since her and dad would be watching Faye while Nanoha and I were out. As I looked inside my mom's car, I could clearly see my parents making out. I rolled my eyes at the scene. Was there a day where they weren't so sexual with each other? I highly doubted it. And that always left me stunned at the fact that I didn't have any siblings. My parents were hopeless!

Making my way out of my car, my parents decided to do the same. My mother noticed me first since she was out of the car first. A beautiful smile came to her lips. "Hey Fate," she said before pulling me into a warm hug, which caused me to snuggle into her warmth. Mom's hugs have always been a comfort to me.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Her warm hand caressed my cheek.

I nodded.

"I'd be nervous too if I was going out with a fine sexy woman like Nanoha," Dad said, which caused mom to glare at her. "Good thing I have my own sexy lady." Dad grinned.

"Flattering me or Nanoha isn't helping our baby out Lindy," mom said rolling her eyes before looking at me again. "There's no need to be nervous Fate. You're going out with a woman that loves you. She asked you to go on this date with you, which shows that she wants this. Go and enjoy yourself with the one you love little one. You deserve this, especially after everything you've been through." Mom smiled. "Your dummy of a father and I will be here after if you want to talk, okay?"

I nodded again and gave her a quick thanks.

"Now, let's not keep Nanoha waiting."

And with that, we all went the rest of the way to Nanoha's house.

After knocking on the door, I quickly checked my clothes to make sure that everything was okay. I was so nervous. I really wanted this date to be perfect since it would be my first. Well, maybe my nervousness mainly had to do with Nanoha. I didn't want her to have a reason to regret her decision of being with me. I know that would never happen, but my insecurities are hard to break. I know that I have some ways to go before I can live without being insecure, but I know that being with Nanoha I will be able to overcome them.

The door finally opened causing me to snap out of my thoughts. My breath caught, I felt my heart quicken and my jaw loosened at the sight before me. Nanoha, she was simply breathtaking. She had on a navy blue gown that clung dangerously to her body. Ample cleavage was shown as the v of the dress was low. The dress flowed down to her ankles and there was a high slit on the left side of the dress showing her toned leg. Blue heels lay on her feet, silver dangling earrings were worn with light make up on her face. And finishing off the look, her hair was done up in a bun. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I was so lucky to have her as my own.

I felt paralyzed. I couldn't even form words. I never moved. Nanoha really captivated me, which explained my not moving at all. I realized that I could stand her and stare at her forever.

"Fate, it's not good to leave your mouth hanging open like that." I felt my mom's hand under my chin, closing my open mouth.

"Well can you blame her honey?" Dad chimed in. "Nanoha, you are look quite beautiful this evening."

Mom glared. "No one asked you, but Nanoha, you do look beautiful dear."

A small blush came to Nanoha's cheeks. "Thank you Lindy and Precia for the compliment." Her eyes then landed on me. She had a shy look on her face and I knew that she also wanted me to compliment her.

"Nanoha, y-"

"Daddy!" Faye exclaimed just as I was about to compliment Nanoha's mesmerizing look. She ran towards me with her arms open and I picked her up, laughing along with her as I twirled her high in the air.

"Hey baby." I kissed her cheek.

"Hey daddy," she said kissing my cheek in return. "I like what you're wearing. You look beautiful when you're being cute and geeky daddy." She giggled and soon everyone else was giggling too.

I felt a blush come to my cheek out of embarrassment. "Thanks Faye."

"But daddy," Faye began again once the laughter died down, "mommy's beautiful too, right?"

My eyes met with Nanoha's, "Yes. Yes, she is."

Faye smiled at my answer.

"I'm glad daddy. Now be sure not to ravish mommy all at once."

Silence took over the room. I couldn't even blush at the statement because I was so shocked at what Faye said. I already had one guess at who could have told her such things. I just wanted to ask to make sure.

"Faye, who told you such things?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Grandpa did. She said that when you see how sexy mommy is, you would want to ravish her immediately...whatever that means," she said trying to figure out what ravish meant.

All eyes went to my dad. Everyone glared at her except for Faye.

Dad put on an innocent face, but when the glares stayed, she caved. "What! I was just stating the facts."

"To our four year old granddaughter?" Mom yelled with a hand on her hip. "You're definitely getting punished later."

Dad smirked. "I like that sound of that. We'll have to get Faye to bed early then."

Okay. So I definitely didn't want to hear anymore of this.

"I think we better get going before they get it on in front of all of us," I said putting Faye down.

"Get it on?" Faye asked innocently.

"There's no need for you to worry about that until you're older little one," Mom said grabbing Faye's hand with a chuckle. "I promise to keep everything rated G around Faye. Now enjoy your night you two."

With that said, I looked over to Nanoha. She put on her jacket and looked at me. I held out my hand to her with a smile. "Ready to go?"

She placed her hand in mine, my hand closing around hers instantly before intertwining our fingers. "Yes."

I heard some awws in the background as we left, which caused me to blush as we walked to the car. We both walked to the passenger side of the car since I wanted to open it for her. My hand stopped at the handle though. I looked at Nanoha, only to see a confused expression on her face. She asked me if something was wrong and I told her that there was, which caused her to look even more confused.

"The problem is that I forgot to tell you just how stunningly beautiful you look tonight."

She smiled with a blush before placing her arms around my neck. "Thank you Fate-papa." She then placed a tender kiss on my lips.

"Anything for you, Nanoha-mama." I grinned as she blushed even harder. I figured since she called me papa, then I should call her mama. "Let's go," I said opening the door for her.

Once she was inside, I got in. Buckling the seat belt, I started up the car and made our way to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before we made it to restaurant "Beau". It's considered to be one of the best restaurants in Uminari and all I wanted was to give Nanoha the best. Special ladies deserve high quality things and to me Nanoha was more than special. She was my everything.<p>

Exiting the car, I opened the door for her. She thanked me and after closing the door, I took her hand in mine as we walked towards the restaurant. After giving my name, Nanoha and I were directed to the back of the establishment. It was secluded from the rest of the restaurant as I didn't want anyone to interrupt us. Once behind the curtain of our private area, there was a lone table with two chairs. Candles lay on top of a blue table cloth, a bottle of wine sat on ice, rose petals lay sprawled across the floor, and the lights were dimmed. Nanoha gave me the brightest smile, which I returned as she was clearly pleased with what I had done for our date.

I motioned her over to the table, pulling the seat out for her to sit. When she did, I went and took the seat across from her. Before I could get comfortable though, she told me to sit next to her and so I did. Once settled, the waiter asked us for our drinks, which we both ordered water. When the waiter left, Nanoha and I focused our gazes on each other. Smiles never left our faces even as we leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Fate, this is so wonderful. Thank you."

"No, thank you Nanoha. Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive." And I meant it. Nanoha was the definition of happiness to me and I wanted to keep that happiness for all eternity.

We kissed some more until we were interrupted by the waiter when he came back with our drinks. We then placed our orders and the waiter exited once more.

"So, I was definitely right about you looking sexy with glasses." She grinned as she placed her hand on my knee, causing a massive blush to erupt on my face. "It's hard not to just ravish you right now," she said huskily.

My mind was going through a whirlwind of fantasies, which wasn't good. I could already feel myself getting a hard on. Well if Nanoha was going to be that way, I was going to have to do the same.

***** Cover your eyes!**

Leaning in, I placed a few lingering kisses on Nanoha's neck since she loved it when I did it. I also knew she would immediately become turned on by the action, which is exactly what I wanted to happen. I felt it when her fingers tightened on my knee as she let out a soft moan. It was so erotic. I loved it.

"And you know I can't resist kissing your neck when it's exposed." I placed a few more kisses before nipping the skin lightly. "With you looking so gorgeous tonight, you won't be getting away from me."

She only moaned in response as I continued to kiss her neck. Hearing her sweet moans really wasn't helping me out because they turned me on even further, but I wanted to pay her back for being such a tease. I was glad it was working because now it was time to take this up a notch.

Raising my hand, I brought it to the other side of her neck. It was only a feather light touch, but that was all I needed to send her body into a shivering mess. Starting from her neck, my hand traveled down to her collarbone, then to her exposed breasts. I played with the skin a little before my hand moved over to the center of her right breast. I circled the nipple feeling it stiffen under my fingers before cupping the full breast into my hand. I felt a loud moan coming within her throat, so I kissed her to muffle it, but it seemed the kiss grew more heated with time.

Tongues flicked, lips crashed, breaths and heart beats were faster. That's how things were going at this point. My own tease was working against me as I was sure that the bulge between my legs could be noticed. My hand left her breast and lay on her thigh. For some reason, I felt bolder and so my hand soon found the slit on her dress and went inside.

My hand caressed the skin of her thigh before slipping in between them. Nanoha's back arched as another moan came about. She held on to me for dear life as my hand inched further up her leg. Just as I could feel the heat coming from her most treasured region, I stopped my hands and removed my lips from hers. Her breaths were rapid still as I brought my lips to her ear.

"How does it feel to be teased senseless Nanoha?" I was amazed at how overly husky my voice was.

"Absolutely frustrating," she said once her breaths were more controlled.

"Of course it is." I sucked on her earlobe briefly. "I know how frustrating it can be since you do it all the time to me. Now," I said removing my hand from underneath her dress, "you will endure it without release just as I have." I smirked as a pout came to her lips.

"You meanie."

I chuckled before taking a sip of my water. Pay back was issued and I was feeling happy...well that was until Nanoha decided to get even.

My drinking had halted, my eyes widened before rolling back as new pleasure filled my body. I should have known Nanoha would tease me back. I definitely shouldn't have claimed victory so soon when dealing with a teaser like Nanoha. Now I knew I was going to have the worst case of blue balls ever.

"I hope you didn't think you could just tease me like that without me teasing you back." She whispered in my ear as her hand grabbed firmly on the bulge between my legs.

I was shocked to say the least that Nanoha would be bold enough to touch me like this, but then again, I just almost touched her the same way. She's definitely been getting bolder as time goes on, so I shouldn't be surprised that she's stroking me up and down causing my nether region to become very painful.

My breath hitched and my glass went crashing to the table as the stroking began to speed up. My back arched and I felt Nanoha's body press closer to mine. Her arm went around my back and grabbed hold of my left breast. I couldn't suppress moaning her name.

A sultry laugh came from Nanoha's lips. "You sound so sexy moaning my name like that Fate-papa. Nanoha-mama wants to hear more."

She bit my neck hard before sucking it with the same intensity. I had to bite my lip in order to suppress whatever was trying to escape me. Nanoha was really _really _cruel. She literally had me grasping the table and sweating at her actions. She began moving faster against me, massaging my breast harder and kissed my neck all over. She was very cruel indeed.

I could feel something building. My heart was pounding hard against my chest, my breasts moving up and down erratically. Everything was so intense...until it stopped. Nanoha stopped. I was confused as to why.

"Sorry, but company's coming." She whispered sexily in my ear. She moved from me to grab her drink, taking a long drink from it leaving me a mess.

*** **It's safe to look**

Seconds later, the waiter came in with our food and sat it down on the table. He asked if I was okay, obviously seeing how sexually crazed I was. I told him that I was fine. He looked at me skeptically at first, but accepted my answer. He poured us wine before telling us to enjoy our meals and exited.

Nanoha picked up her glass with a sweet smile on her face. "A toast?" Her voice matched her smile.

It was just too funny that she could act so innocent after giving me indeed the worse case of blue balls I've ever experienced.

I laughed before picking up my glass of wine. "I toast to you Nanoha. The most beautiful, loving woman...and a cruel woman that loves to torture me with endless blue balls."

She looked somewhat apologetic as she laughed.

"But I love you nonetheless. You're the best thing that's happened to me."

Nanoha smiled softly as she laid her hand on mine. "I want to toast to my Fate. You're so beautiful, so kind, and so damn sexy I can't keep my hands off you." We chuckled together. "You may not be safe now that you're extra sexy with your glasses on."

I glared at her.

"But I'll take extra care of you and your heart. I want to be the reason for taking away your pain. I want to be the reason of your happiness from now on. I love you Fate Testarossa."

I felt my emotions swelling within my chest at Nanoha's words. Tears came from the corners of my eyes as I leaned in to kiss the woman I loved dearly. Laying a hand on hers, I said the words that resounded within my heart.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Dinner was wonderful. We flirted, touched lightly as we both whispered sweet nothings to each other. Nanoha ended up drinking a little too much and became tipsy. She started being bold once again driving me crazy once more.<p>

When dessert came, which were strawberries dipped in chocolate, she ended up straddling me as she fed me one. For the second one, Nanoha put half in her mouth and had me eat the other half. We ended up in a heated kiss, our hands all over each other. Too bad the waiter walked in on us. He had a deep blush on his face as he quickly left after handing us the bill. Nanoha laughed at being caught and we couldn't stop laughing even as we left.

"I can't believe we got caught." Nanoha giggled cutely.

"Well if you hadn't straddled me, then it wouldn't have happened."

"That's true," she said putting her arms around my neck. I also did the same. "Thanks for the wonderful date."

"Any time." I smiled.

We both leaned in close, our breaths mingling before our lips connected. Every time we kissed, it was like magic and I wanted to have them forever.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Fate Testarossa."

My eyes snapped open at the voice. It had matured, but it was still the same.

Breaking away from Nanoha, I turned my head towards the voice. I could feel my heart pounding as a flood of emotion seized me. Tears were streaming from my eyes as I looked at the one who caused me so much pain.

"Sayo..."

**Nanoha's POV**

I knew something was wrong with Fate as she stiffened at the sound of a woman's voice. Her eyes grew wide and I could see them filling with tears. Everything had changed so quickly that I couldn't even register what was going on. Everything had been so perfect before this woman showed up and when Fate whispered her name, I knew why everything turned so sour. I quickly found myself sobering up.

"I see that you've been busy corrupting others." Sayo smirked. "Does she know about your secret? Or did you decide not to tell her after how bad it turned out for you after telling me?"

My anger was steadily building at the nerve of this woman.

"S-she…"

"I know," I said angrily cutting Fate off, "and I love her very much."

"Then you are a fool. This…abomination," she hissed, "will only cause you unhappiness."

"The only fool I see here is you Sayo."

She glared at me harshly, but I didn't care. She was a fool for letting Fate slip from her life.

"Only a fool would let something precious slip from their grasp. You were Fate's friend. She loved you and you loved her once. You had a bond like no other. You meant so much to her!"

I saw something soft flicker across her features. She was probably remembering the friendship that she and Fate once shared. "Yes, there was a time where Fate was everything to me," she said so sofly that I almost missed her words, "but that was before she betrayed me with her lies. She acted like something she wasn't and it hurt me deeply." she defended.

"She hurt you? Betrayed you?" I laughed. "You were the one who acted like you accepted her before revealing her secret to an entire school. You're the worst!" My voice had raised an octave at this point. How dare she play the victim here?

"She's the worst. She shouldn't be alive. All of her kind shouldn't be alive and if you had any sense, you'd leave her alone."

"I guess I have no sense because I'm not abandoning Fate like you did. We love each other and we have a daughter together. She's the best thing I've encountered in life and I plan on staying with her the rest of my life," I said with confidence.

I felt Fate intertwine our hands, which cause me to look at her. She had the most beautiful smile on her face and seeing it caused me to smile as well.

"You're stupid for breeding with this abomination." She growled. "You have condemned your child to eternal suffering. All of you will burn in He-"

SMACK!

I looked to my left. Fate's hand was raised with a menancing expression on her face. I had never seen her so angry before. I didn't even think it was possible for her to even look angry. Damn, it was hot! I felt my legs tightening. This was definitely not the time or place to be feeling excited.

"Don't you ever," Fate said with gritted teeth, "talk about my family in such a way. I don't care if you slander my name, but you will _not _do that to my girlfriend and daughter. Do you understand me Sayo?"

Well...that just made me even more excited. If Sayo wasn't here, I most likely would have ravished Fate right here and now. Nonetheless, I felt a swelling pride in my heart at Fate's words. Sayo on the other hand, did nothing but growl as she held her reddened cheek.

Having a father that owned his own dojo and having been taught martial arts, I could tell that Sayo was about to strike. Seconds later she did just that. She came running at Fate with a roar, completely stunning her. She wasn't ready for the strike coming her way.

BAM!

Sayo's body went stumbling to the ground. I gave my hand a shake as I had ended up punching her with lots of force, causing my knuckles to ache.

"Bitch!"

I couldn't contain the word within my mouth and let it slip out. She was going to hurt Fate. I wasn't having that. I should've just kicked her pathetic ass from the get go.

Forgetting the trash on the ground, I tugged Fate's hand so that we were making our way to the car. I allowed her to open the door for me and got in, which she soon followed. She turned the car on and we were making our way home.

The car ride was quiet, but I held her hand the whole time. I knew that the encounter with Sayo was hard on her. It was hard from me just meeting the woman that caused Fate to shut me out at one point. I'm just glad that that is over and it's just Fate and I again.

We pulled into the driveway and made it inside the house soon after. We freed ourselves from our jackets and shoes as soon as we made it inside. Lindy and Precia came from the kitchen, letting us know that Faye was in bed. I thanked the both of them for watching her, which they replied with a no problem.

"So," Lindy said with a grin, "was there lots of back seat sex?"

I found myself blushing as I remembered what Fate and I were doing in the restuarant. It may not have been back seat sex, but it was almost equivalent.

Precia elbowed Lindy, which caused her to groan in pain. "Don't listen to this sex deviant." She glared. "How was your date?"

"It was wonderful," Fate answered her mother with a blush, but just as quickly, her facial features changed to that of sadness, "but that was before Sayo ruined it."

The smiles on Lindy's and Precia's faces soon fell as Fate mentioned Sayo's name. "Sayo?" Precia asked with sadness in her voice.

"Did she do anything to you Fate?" Lindy voiced with anger and concern.

"She said a lot of hurtful things, but other than that, no."

Precia's hand came to Fate's cheek and gave it a gentle caress. Fate leaned into it clearly enjoying the comfort it gave. "Are you okay baby?"

"Yes mom. I'm fine." She smiled to reassure her. "I just want to spend the rest of the night with Nanoha and to forget about what happened with Sayo."

I blushed, but smiled nonetheless at her words. Fate was so sweet. Precia and Lindy also smiled at her words before motioning to leave. They all hugged and expressed their love for one another before Precia kissed Fate on the cheek, while Lindy kissed her on the forehead before they left.

With Fate's parents gone, I silently grabbed her hand and walked to the bedroom area. We checked on Faye, who was soundly sleeping, holding the bear Fate gave her. With Faye okay, we walked across the hall into my room. I led Fate over to the bed where I motioned for her to sit, which she did. I caressed her cheek as I looked at her tenderly. She had a look of sadness in her eyes and it broke my heart.

Taking both of her cheeks into my hands, I lowered myself and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Fate's arms circled around my waist, pulling me close to her. I reciprocated by wrapping my arms around her head. I gently stroked her soft tresses to soothe her as much as I could.

"Are you really okay Fate?"

She sighed. "No, but I'm just happy to be close to you." She snuggled more into me and I held her just as tightly.

"Thank you." I told her.

Her head popped up and looked at me with a questioning look. "What for?"

"For standing up for Faye and I." I smiled. "I have to say you looked so hot with your angry face on." I admitted.

She chuckled. "I love you and Faye. So of course I'd stand up to anyone for the both of you," she said with a smile. "But," she started as she took the hand the struck Sayo into her own, "I should be the one thanking you. Does it hurt?" she said looking at my red and slightly bruised hand.

"It hurts a little, but it's not too bad. I'll be fine." I reassured.

Fate brought my hand up to her lips kissing each knuckle. I felt a blush come to my cheeks, my heart sped up and the soft lingering kiss she was giving me caused a stirring in the pit of my stomach.

"Fate..." I called softly after she kissed the last knuckle.

She brought my hurt hand to her heart, holding it securely. Her eyes then met mine. She had the most beautiful smile gracing her lips and I found my heart skipping a beat.

"Thank you Nanoha for protecting me from my past and for giving me a future to look forward to."

A tender smile came to my lips once more before Kissing her. "Anytime. I'll protect you from the world if I have to."

Fate pulled me down for a rough kiss. It was hungry and needy, full of passion and love. It was such a shame I had to break it.

My love immediately whined when I pulled away from her. She tried to kiss me again, but I told her I had something to do in the bathroom. Her eyes pleaded with me to stay and I almost did, but I had to get into the bathroom. I promised her I'd be back in five minutes and she eventually let me go.

* * *

><p>The date had been everything I had expected it to be. It was magical so to speak. Well that was until Sayo showed up. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to talk to Fate in such a way. Just seeing her made my anger explode and that hurt look on my love's face was enough for me to wipe that smug look off Sayo's face. No one would hurt Fate like that again. If I had to fight everyone in the world, I would gladly do it to protect her.<p>

I knew that after the confrontation, Fate was in turmoil. Most likely reliving the past and how badly Sayo hurt her tonight. I could feel the anger building within me again. We both needed to relax. We needed to forget about Sayo and go back to it being our night. Our night of love.

Making my way over to the bath tub, I cut on the hot and cold water. Running my hands through it to make sure the temperature was just right; I poured some strawberry bubble bath into the tub. Big fluffy bubbles filled the tub immediately and the sweet aroma of the strawberries filled the air calming me instantly. With the tub still filling with water, I lit the lavender scented candles that were already laid out around the bathroom. A total of eight candles lay in the bathroom. Some were around the tub, sink and the shelf over the toilet. They gave the dark and romantic feel that I had wanted to achieve tonight. You see, I had planned this all along. I had wanted to continue our romantic evening after dinner. It seems that after what happened with Sayo, I'm glad that I did plan this.

Turning off the water in the tub once it was filled to a certain point, I undressed. Laying my clothes on the toilet seat, I put on the blue silky robe that hung on the bathroom door. I brought my hand up to my hair, taking out the pins that held my hair. My hair fell like a curtain behind me before giving I gave it a ruffle. After checking everything over and seeing that everything was the way it was supposed to be, I exited the bathroom to get my beloved.

When I entered the room, Fate looked at me with confusion. She told me she had thought I was taking a bath and so she asked me what was going on. I didn't answer her question though as what I had planned was a surprise. I just grabbed her hands and told her to follow me to the bathroom. Once we made it inside, she looked around looking at everything that I had set up and smiled. She came up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist planting a soft kiss to my lips.

"What's all this for?" The beautiful smile never left her lips.

"Well, I had planned this all along." I removed myself from her arms and walked over to the tub moving some bubbles around. "After what happened, I knew you needed to relax." With that said and my back still turned to her, I untied my robe. When it lay open, I brought my hands to my shoulders removing the cloth and let it fall to the floor.

I turned around then. Fate looked my body over with a cute blush staining her cheeks. I found myself blushing as well. I had never shown my body to anyone outside of my family so Fate would be the first. I hoped that she liked what she saw. Fate's eyes roamed my body over once more before locking with my eyes. The way the candles flashed in her eyes almost made her look predatory. I instantly felt a shiver go up my spine.

"Nanoha," she said almost in a whisper, "you're so beautiful."

I found myself walking over to her placing a kiss on her lips. Still locked with her lips, my hands went to the front of her shirt and began undoing the buttons.

"Nanoha…what are you…doing?" she said in between kisses.

Pulling back from her lips, I focused on the buttons on the shirt. "I hope you didn't think I did all this just to get in the tub alone."

She didn't say anything as I took her shirt and bra off. When I placed my hands on her belt buckle, I saw some anxiety when I looked at her. I already knew what she was thinking about.

"Fate," I said huskily as I began to unbuckle her belt, "you have nothing to be nervous about. I love you and accept you…all of you."

That seemed to remove most of the anxiety that she had, but I could tell that it was still present. Nonetheless, I unzipped her pants. Our eyes never left each other's even after I lowered myself as well as her pants and panties. She stepped out of them and looked at me as she was now exposed to me. Her penis stood erect before my eyes. It was of average size and I found myself loving it because it was a part of her. To my surprise, I also saw a vagina. I didn't know that hermaphrodites had both genitals.

I looked her in the eyes again and the anxiety was back as I'm sure she was waiting for my reaction. I just smiled at her and stood up to kiss her. My hand trailed down her arm until it got to her hand and grabbed it. Pulling her towards the tub, I motioned for her to get in first as I wanted her to hold me. When she did, I positioned myself in between her legs. Fate's arms immediately circled around me and pulled me closer into her body. Fate was still erect and was poking me in my back, but I didn't mind. She still asked if it was okay, which I just leaned my head back and kissed her gently. We are a couple now so we had to get use to each other's bodies.

It felt so good to be this close to Fate. I felt so safe with her. I vowed to do everything in my power to make sure that we would stay together as a family. Fate is the best thing that's happened to me and everyone around us seems to feel that we are made for one another. We both have benefited from our union together and it's changed our lives for the better, but most importantly, Faye has the family she's always dreamed of. I would make sure that we all would be together and make sure nothing would come in between us.

Questions of Fate's body suddenly came into my mind. I was so fascinated with it. I loved it. I wanted to know more about it.

"Fate, I didn't know you also had a vagina. I thought hermaprodites had one or the other."

"Some do, but some have both. Dad also has both." She informed.

It was such an interesting topic that I couldn't contain my other questions. "So how is it possible for you to have kids?" I was really curious.

"Well, I have both internal and external sex organs. If I wanted to give birth to a child, I could."

"But I didn't see a scrotum sac when I undressed you." When I undressed her, I only saw her penis, which is where her clitoris would have been and her vagina under it. She would need testicles in order to create sperm to make babies.

"My testicles for some unknown reason are internal as well. Dad explained it to me before, but I was too young to remember what she said. As I got older, I really didn't care to know the reason."

"It's so fascinating how your body is...it's very beautiful."

"...B-beautiful?"

"Yes. You're absolutely beautiful."

I felt her arms tighten around my waist as she leaned forward with her lips by my ear. I shivered.

"And so are you," she said huskily as she began kissing my neck.

**(***)**

I moaned contently as my hand took a handful of blonde hair as I opened my neck to give her more access. "That feels wonderful."

"That's the point." She breathed against my neck before taking a bite.

I screamed out in pain, but moaned once she licked at it. She definitely knew how to drive me crazy.

Her hands found my breasts as she left many love bites on my neck. My moans filled the whole bathroom as she sent pleasure throughout my entire body. My breath was fast, heart pounding uncontrollably and I was slightly sweating as she continued to pull on my hardened nipples. I felt like I was going to faint from my body heating up and the heat from the water wasn't helping much either.

"F-Fate," I stuttered, "I might f-faint if you keep t-turning me on like this."

She chuckled sexily. "Okay, let's get out. We've been in here long enough anyway, but just know that you're mine next time."

My body throbbed at her words. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**(***)**

* * *

><p>After getting out of the tub, we dried ourselves off and made our way inside the bedroom. When Fate had gone to the closet to grab a shirt, I told her not to and pulled her towards the bed. We got under the covers and hit the lights. I saw on the clock next to me that it was now Christmas. This was our first one together and this certainly would not be our last.<p>

Turning over, I hovered over Fate's face. My hair fell down like a curtain covering the scene about to take place. "Merry Christmas Fate." My head descended to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Merry Christmas to you, Nanoha." Her hand caressed my cheek and even in the dark I could see her lips curve into a smile. "I love you. So very much."

I couldn't help, but smile myself. "I love you too."

**(***)**

My head lowered again as our lips met immediately after. Fate's kisses were always so sweet. I couldn't get enough of them. The muscle of her tongue ran across my lips and my mouth opened to let her in. Her tongue devoured me, causing soft moans to escape. We had long made it to just laying side by side, our bodies pressed against one another. Our hardened nipples rubbed together more and more as our breaths became rapid. Our hands were steadily running over each other's body causing electric heat to spread within me. I could feel Fate's penis lying across my stomach between us. This was so intense and the moans coming from both of us attested to that.

Fate's hand circled around my back, holding me with such intensity. Her rapid breaths continued to meet mine as the flame between us heightened. My hand traveled down her shoulder and cupped her breast. Her lips parted to let out a strangled gasp before kissing me hungrily once more. I massaged and pinched her hard nipple causing more sweet moans to come from her. I could listen to them forever.

Her hand traveled down my back, running over the curve of my butt before caressing my leg. Only a few seconds passed before her hand traveled behind my leg and in between my thigh, picking it up and placing it over her own. The wetness I had felt before was clear to me now as I could feel it on my legs. I was so turned on and the wetness was the result. The throbbing was starting to become unbearable at this point.

In my hazy mind, I could feel a shift in the bed as Fate moved. Turning us without breaking our kiss, she positioned herself in between my legs. A loud moan came from my lips and one of my legs immediately wrapped around Fate as her penis grazed across my clit.

"Fate!" I cried out. That was definitely a sensation I hadn't felt before, but it definitely wasn't unwelcomed.

Fate's body stiffened and a scared look came to her face. "I'm sorry Nanoha. I'll move."

Before she could move, I grabbed her by her penis to keep it where it was. She moaned at my action, but looked at me with confusion. "Nanoha?"

"Stay." Was my reply, but my words seemed to confuse her even more.

"I want you like this...against me just like this. I've fantasized, longed for this moment. So just stay where you are, okay?" To prove to her that I wanted her like this, I circled my other leg around her.

My body was on fire and Fate was the only one that could extinguish it. I found myself bucking against her, causing Fate's penis and vagina to rub against mine. Both our moans filled the room in that instant and our eyes locked. Looking at her, I bucked her again and again. Fate's eyes closed as a moan came forth causing her to fall on top of me.

My arms went around her as I continued to buck against her. Fate stayed motionless. All she did was moan against my neck. She had suprised me eventually when she began bucking against me as well, completely sending me over the edge.

Moans, the sound of kissing and our juices squishing together filled the room. I was sweating as my body was overheating. My left hand held Fate's head in place as we kissed, as my right was digging into her back. We rubbed against each other desperately, trying to reach ultimate pleasure.

"Fate...you feel so good." I moaned.

She moaned in response and moved faster against me.

I screamed in pleasure at her quickened movements and the bite mark she had just left on my neck. My head flew back against the pillow, my mouth agape as something serious was coming. My breath caught in my throat as the feeling in the pit of my stomach exploded. Calling Fate's name, my whole body shook uncontrollably as my orgasm errupted.

It was almost hard to breathe as the orgasm took over. I had never felt anything so intense before and what just happened with Fate was magificent. But as my orgasm was coming down, it went right back up as Fate was still moving against me. This time, she was moving at an even faster pace.

"N-Nanoha," she breathlessly moaned, "something's c-coming."

Her movements didn't stop, they only got faster it felt. My nails dug deeper into her skin as I screamed with a more intense orgasm.

"Ah! Nanoha! I'm cumming!" She pounded against me a few more time before she stopped completely. She shuddered and I felt something wet on my stomach before Fate collasped on top of me.

**(***)**

Nothing but breathing was heard throughout the room. I felt really exhausted as I became aware of my surrounding again.

"Fate, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling wonderful, but exhausted." She laughed tiredly.

"We should go to bed then." I suggested since I was tired myself.

"But it's comfy lying on top of you." She whined.

"But I want to be held by you tonight." I whined back.

She said nothing, but moved beside me before taking me into her arms. My arm wrapped around her waist as my head snuggled more into her shoulder.

"Now this is better." I smiled in her neck. At this point, I didn't even concern myself with the wetness on my stomach. All I was worried about was Fate.

"Everything's better when you're next to me." She yawned cutely.

"I feel the same," I said before kissing her neck. "Fate?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I...love you...Nanoha."

I knew she was sleep after that, but I still smiled and placed a kiss upon her lips.

"Good night, my love."

**Christmas Morning: Fate's POV**

I was awakened by the sun rays leeking through the blinds. Rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes, they laid on the form beside me. I immediately felt myself smiling as I looked at the woman beside me. Nanoha was beautiful even as she slept. Her hair may have been all over the place and a little drool coming from her lips, she was still beautiful in my eyes.

Raising my hand, I moved the stray hair that was blocking some of her features. Leaning in, I claimed the lips that I loved so much. When I moved back to look at her, I noticed Nanoha smiling.

"Hey..." Blue eyes opened slowly.

"Hey." I replied back. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Fate."

"Merry Christmas. So, where's my present?" I grinned.

She said nothing as she moved and kiss my lips in a tender kiss. "How's that for a present?"

"Wonderful."

I pulled her in for another kiss, but before I could deepen it like I wanted to, the bedroom door opened with a loud bang.

"It's Christmas!" Faye squealed loudly as she came running towards the bed. Once she was on, she then proceeded to jump on the bed for a few seconds before falling on top of us. "Can I open my presents now? Please? PLEASE!"

The moment became rather comical as Faye began to pull on the blankets that was covering my and Nanoha's naked bodies. We were giggling as we were holding on to the blanket for dear life.

"Faye!" Nanoha laughed. "We'll get out of bed so you can open your gifts if you just let the covers go."

That got Faye to stop.

"Okay, my little ball of energy, go and wait for me and daddy while we get dressed."

"Yay!" Faye screamed as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Nanoha and I looked at each other before laughing out loud.

"Well I guess we shouldn't leave Faye waiting," Nanoha said before exiting the bed.

"I guess we shou...ldn't."

My brain completely stopped as Nanoha's nude form came into view. My thoughts immediately flicked back to last night and everything we had done together and a blush came to my cheeks. Nanoha and I had been intimate last night and it was such a wonderful experience. Every moan, every cry, all of Nanoha's movements, all were stored inside my mind to look back on in the future. Even though we didn't fully have sex, it didn't matter. I was just happy that Nanoha wanted to be intimate with me in such a way.

I was suddenly drawn out of my thoughts when a shirt came landing on my head. I pulled it off seeing a smirking Nanoha with a camera. She snapped t photo and giggled as I'm sure I had a dumb face on.

"Well, I think Faye wants to open presents so unless you want an upset daughter, you should get dressed." With that, Nanoha left the room with a smirk as she swayed her hips suggestively.

My mind was trying to catch up to what was going on as I was too focused on the ass that left the room. Oh yes, it was time to open the presents. I hurriedly put on my shirt as Faye was now yelling down the hall telling me to come on already. Even though she sounded annoyed, she sounded so adorable.

I quickly made it out of the room and made my way down the hall into the living room where Nanoha and Faye would be. They were seated in front of the Christmas tree, Nanoha with a smile and Faye...well she was glaring me down.

"Daddy, how could you keep mommy and I waiting for so long?" she said with a cute pout.

"I'm sorry baby. Daddy was a little distracted." I looked at Nanoha then and she looked back with a grin.

Faye gave a cute hmph. She was definitely starting to take after Nanoha."Well, don't keep me waiting any longer or I won't forgive you."

I went over to Faye and gave her kiss on the head. "I'm sorry baby for keeping you waiting."

She gave a smile. "It's okay daddy. Mommy told me to act like I was angry with you."

I looked at Nanoha with a shocked glare and she just looked at me with a face full of fake innocence. This woman was always teasing me.

"Okay everyone, let's open the gifts!" Nanoha said trying to change my glare away from her.

I would definitely have to get her back somehow. For now, I was going to focus on this moment of being with my family.

"Yay!" Faye cheered as she drew her attention to all the presents that lay under the Christmas tree, which were all pretty much hers.

Nanoha took photos of the whole event. She took pictures of Faye opening all her gifts. The first had been her doll house, which she raised it up with a huge smile as Nanoha took the picture. Next came the baseball gear I had gotten her and Nanoha snapped the photo just has I had fell over from Faye jumping on me.

I had taken over the camera after that as it was Nanoha's turn to present her gifts. Nanoha had gotten Faye a miniture mommy, daddy, and daughter doll to go along with her doll house. Ironically, the dolls resembled us. Faye was overjoyed to see what I had saw and kissed the mommy and daddy dolls, which I took a picture of. Nanoha also got her some roller skates so that she could also go roller skating with Nanoha and I. For Faye's last gift, Nanoha went back to our room while I covered Faye's eyes. When Nanoha came back out, I removed my hands so that Faye could see what her mommy and I brought her. A loud squeal came out of Faye's mouth as she went running to her hot pink bike, with training wheels of course. I had gotten a few pictures of her after she mounted it. One photo she simply smiled, then she gave the peace sign. Nanoha thought it would be funny to give Faye some sunglasses and when she did, Faye gave a smirk with her hand pushing the glasses down. It was so funny seeing her like that and was even more comical when Nanoha and I joined in.

After our photos with Faye while she was on her bike, I looked back to the Christmas tree and noticed that there were two presents left. I looked over at Nanoha. She and Faye were playing doll house. Nanoha held up the mommy and daddy doll and made them kiss. I smiled as I took a picture. It was even cuter when Faye pouted and said little Faye wanted a kiss too. Nanoha then made it so that the mommy and daddy both kissed Faye on the cheek.

Even though I didn't want to interrupt their play time, I wanted to give the love of my life her gift.

"Faye, may I borrow your mommy?" I said after walking over to them.

"Yes daddy. I'm going to continue playing with my dolls." And she did just that.

I turned to Nanoha with a smile after our eyes connected. I held my hand out to her, which she took instantly. I pulled her close to me as I led her over towards the Christmas tree where we kneeled down. I picked up the wrapped gift and shyly looked at Nanoha.

"This is for you...Merry Christmas Nanoha," I said handing her the gift.

Nanoha gave me a tender smile before removing the wrapping paper. As she opened the gift, I snapped a photo to capture the moment.

A gasp was heard as Nanoha's eyes fell upon the gift I had given her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took the locket out of the case holding it. The gold locket shined in the light as Nanoha held it up to get a better look at it. "I love it Fate. Thank you."

A small blush came to my cheeks. I was glad she loved the gift. "Open it."

Nanoha did as I said and a wonderful smile came to her lips. I made sure to get it on camera. Inside, I put in the picture that Nanoha and I took at the beach. That was our first picture together and to me seemed fitting to put in that necklace. Also, I had an engravement saying '_NxF Forever' _within it. Nanoha ran her words across the words with a tender smile.

"I had gotten that for you a while ago, you know?" I said shyly as I looked at Nanoha. "I was going to give it to you to let you know that I loved you when you woke up, but I decided to give it to you as a Christmas present."

Nanoha didn't say anything, she just leaned in and kissed me. "This is one of the best presents I've ever gotten. I'm so glad that you want to be together because I feel the same." She kissed me once more, taking the camera away from me and taking a picture of us kissing. She only smiled at me before taking the last gift from under the tree and giving it to me. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it." I smiled as I took the wrapping paper off. I gave her a quick glance before I opened her gift. Just like Nanoha, I found myself crying at the wonderful gift she gave me. It was a golden ring with small diamonds around it. I took the ring out and found an engraving that said '_I'll love you always'._

"It's a promise ring," Nanoha began as she took the ring from my hands. "I got it as a promise to you that once we were ready, we would get...married."

I felt my throat contrict with emotion as Nanoha slid the promise ring onto my wedding ring finger. I looked at the ring on my finger and loved the fact that it was there. I liked the way that it looked on me and I couldn't wait for the day when Nanoha and I decided to take the next step in our relationship.

I grabbed Nanoha behind her head and planted a lingering kiss on her lips. "I love you, Nanoha. Thank you so much for making me happy."

"I love you too. You are my happiness." She smiled again. "Now, I think it's time we brought out the mistletoe," she said with a smirk as she pulled some mistletoe from behind her.

I smirked back at her. "I love the way you think."

And without hesitation, Nanoha jumped on me for one hell of a make out session.

* * *

><p><strong>Testarossa Residence: Nanoha's POV<strong>

Since the last dinner was held at my parent's house, Fate's parents decided to have Christmas dinner at their house. Everyone was already there when Faye, Fate and I arrived. Everyone greeted each other with hugs and kisses, but my focus was on the smell of the scrumptous foods that my mom and Precia had made. Without me knowing, my feet started going in the direction of the kitchen.

Mom jumped in front of me, stopping me from getting to my destination. "Nah, ah ah," she said wagging her pointer finger side to side. "You have to eat when everyone else eats. You don't get any special treatment tonight."

I pouted. "Mou mommy, please." I whined.

"Don't mommy me. You should know better."

I pouted even further knowing that my mom wouldn't budge.

"It's okay baby. I made your favorite chocolate cake." She winked.

I could at least smile at that fact even though I can't eat it know. I would just have to wait a little more before I could get some of the wonderful food into my belly.

My mom hugged me. "It's okay pumpkin, mommy won't have you waiting too long before you can eat."

"Thanks mom." I kissed her cheek.

We went back to the group and of course my mom said that it was picture time. The picture seemed to end up being like the first one we took at the first dinner we had. The next one was more mixed up. Mom and Precia were next to each other in an embrace. Lindy and my dad were together giving each other a hug as they had become great friends over the months. Faye was with Fate and I again, but my brother and sister decided to give us a bear hug. I'm sure my smile on this picture was strained.

My mom said that we should open the gifts first before eating. For Fate's and my parents, everyone had pitched in to pay for them to go on a trip. It would be like them having a second honeymoon. They all were grateful and kissed all of us. Next, Kyouya and Miyuki were both given katanas as they loved collecting swords. Everyone gave Faye a new teddy bear to add to her collection. I could just imagine how filled her room would be before she hit age ten.

Lastly, it was Fate's and my turn. Mom and dad gave Fate and I a weekend at a luxurious hotel during Valentine's Day weekend. I was definitely looking forward to Valentine's Day since I had plans for Fate. I felt myself grinning at my thoughts, but was soon snapped out of them at the next batch of gifts. Kyouya and Miyuki ended up giving us a coupon to a lingerie shop. Fate and I blushed at the mental image of both of us in such attire. Faye gave us matching bracelets that Lindy and Precia helped her make. It was a sign of our love as she would put it. And last but not least...Lindy and Precia's gift.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared at what they gave us. They are the sexual deviants of the group and since Fate and I have been together, they've been getting more reckless.

"This is from Lindy and I," Precia said with a smile as she dropped a box in front of us.

Fate and I looked at each and then looked at the box...and then looked at Precia and Lindy. I didn't even want to touch the box. Fate looked just as hesitant.

"Oh come on. The box won't bite." Lindy said with a smirk.

I looked at Fate and she still seemed like she didn't even want to get close to it. I sighed. I knew I'd be the one who would have to open the gift. Leaning forward, I opened the box. I moved some of the paper inside and a blush soon came to my cheeks.

"What did you end up getting honey?" Mom asked.

I didn't want to pull the items out, but I had too. With a massive blush, I pulled out the items. Everyone was either blushing, or laughing...well Faye was confused at what was going on. What lay in my hands was a leather dominatrix outfit with a whip. Underneath that was an outfit fit for a wild woman. There was a tan bikini top and something like a loining cloth. There were also cuffs too.

Everyone looked at Lindy and Precia and all they did was smirk. "Well, we just thought we would help them along in the bedroom." Precia answered.

"Role playing is always fun," Lindy chimed in. "Your mother and I enjoy it a lot. We thought that you two would enjoy it as well." She smirked.

I was so ready to just leave the room. I was so embarrassed right now and looking at Fate, she wasn't fairing any better.

"Hmm...I think we should eat," mom said in hopes to stop the awkwardness in the room.

And so we went to eat, thank goodness. The food was exquiste and yummy as usual. I was in heaven. I was eating some good food with my family and Fate and I were holding hands under the table. Everything was good, but I think I spoke too soon.

I had noticed that Lindy was looking at me and Fate from the corner of my eye. I was starting to feel uncomfortable because I knew she was up to something, but I didn't know expectly what it was. I then realized my mistake. I was sitting next to Lindy. She was definitely far worse than Precia when it came to teasing and when she teases, she embarrasses the hell out of you. All I could do was prepare for the moment to come and when Lindy dropped her fork, I knew the time had come.

"So," she began, "what's up with the scarves?"

If anyone were to notice something, it would be Lindy. Fate and I were so screwed.

"What do you mean?" I said pretending I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Nanoha. Clearly you and Fate both have scarfs around your necks."

At this point, everyone was interested in what Lindy and I were talking about. This wasn't going to be good.

"The scarf thing seems a little suspicous to me." She smirked. "I think you both are hiding something."

I felt my face paling at that moment. I couldn't believe this was about to happen in front of everyone. I looked over to Fate, she looked just as pale as me.

"D-dad, why are you even worried about us having scarves on?" Fate asked.

"I was curious, but it seems that my curiosity as been answered."

I was totally at a lost now. What was she talking about now?

"It's seems that my little Fate's taken after her parents after all, wouldn't you say Nanoha? She after all has given you multiple hickies. I'm pretty sure that you returned the favor too, correct?"

Oh my gosh! I can't believe she said that out loud! I could clearly hear the muffled laughter from a few people at the table. This was beyond embarrassing. This was insane. From now on I knew I'd have to be careful around Lindy.

Dinner was definitely long as Fate and I were teased lots. Well at least Fate was with me the whole time squeezing my hand reassuringly. It was her fault we were in this mess in the first place. She would be in a lot of trouble when we got home!

**Christmas Evening: Fate's POV**

After Nanoha got Faye to bed, she came back in our room closing the door behind her. I had already changed into my tank top and shorts, while Nanoha still had her clothes from the Christmas party.

"So is Faye sleeping?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said as she walked over to the closet and removed her blazer, "she put up a serious fight since she wanted to play with her toys, but she went to sleep eventually."

I was so distracted by Nanoha's body that all I could say was a "ah uh". I couldn't turn my eyes as I feasted on creamy skin. It was as if Nanoha was teasing me because it seemed that everything became slower as she peeled her shirt off. A low gasp escaped my lips as her beautiful breasts fell with a bounce as her shirt came over her head. Even though I saw her body for the first time yesterday, it still felt like the first time all over again. I didn't even know what happened to the shirt as I was now focused on her firm behind. If I thought that seeing Nanoha's breasts were torture, then the thong that she wore was just agonizing. I could already feel my body reacting because of Nanoha and I began to wonder if she was trying to tease me or not. Well if she was, it was surely working. I could already feel myself getting bigger and my eyes became hooded with desire. And when the thong came down to join her pants, all hell broke loose. I was going to have some blue balls tonight.

Soon, Nanoha had on her favorite pink night shirt. She then turned to me. A curious look crossed her face, then realization, and then a pout that accompanied a hand on her hip. "Don't even give me that look. It's your fault that we got teased since you're the cause of these hickies." And to prove her point, she pointed to the said hickies that I gave her.

"I'm sorry about that Nanoha. You tasted so good. I couldn't help myself."

A growl came from Nanoha's lips and as I was thinking about how cute she looked and sounded, she jumped on me. We both were struggling with each other trying to get the upper hand. I thought I had her at one point, but that was wishful thinking. I should have known that she would over power me. She had taken lessons from Shiro after all. And so after two minutes of fierce struggling, I found my hands pinned above my head and Nanoha's weight holding me down as she was straddling me

**(***)**

We both were trying to catch our breaths and with every rise and fall of my stomach, I could feel the soft curls of Nanoha's vagina. I swallowed hard and a blush came to my cheeks. I had forgotten that Nanoha didn't replace the thong she had taken off. And when I looked down, my eyes affirmed what I had been feeling. I could feel the blood rushing further to my face and my penis just knowing that Nanoha's most private region was touching me. This was beginning to be extremely devastating to my state of mind and it wasn't helping me that I kept on looking from Nanoha's face to the vagina that was teasing my psyche. I guess I was looking too much because Nanoha caught on and when I saw that grin gracing her lips, I knew I was in trouble.

I gulped.

Nanoha leaned down smashing our bodies together. I could feel my body heating up from the contact. Her warm breath came in contact with my ear causing my body to shiver. Oh God! What was Nanoha going to whisper to me? I just knew that it wasn't going to be good...well it was, but it wasn't! I'm already suffering blue balls. Please have mercy Nanoha!

"Like what you see?" she said so sexy that I had to close my legs to feel some type of friction. It wasn't helping that my poor vagina was on fire too, so it just made this whole experience even worse. I was really beginning to feel like I was about to explode any second.

"N-Nanoha...s-stop." I tried getting out evenly, but it came out as a stuttering moaning mess.

But Nanoha didn't stop. She went to my neck and began sucking on it. I was moaning left and right, legs closed even tighter now. I felt the need to touch her, for her to touch me, but both of our hands were tied up.

"N-Na...N-Nano-ha!" This had to have been the most frustrating feeling I've ever had. I felt so powerless with Nanoha. I guess I know what dad was feeling when it came to mom's _sexiness_. Nanoha's sexiness was causing me to go insane!

"Why do you want me to stop?" Nanoha said still keeping that sexy voice.

"B-because...beca-"

"Of this?" she said as she released one of my arms before her hand went inside my shorts and grabbed my penis.

My head threw back into the pillows as a long moan came from my lips. My free arm desperately grabbed onto Nanoha as she stroked me faster. My body had begun to sweat; my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, my vagina was wet and pulsating. I was going insane with pleasure once again and I could my stomach constrict as I could feel myself coming...well that was until Nanoha stopped.

A frustrated groan came from my lips as Nanoha moved off me completely. I was even more frustrated because one, Nanoha stopped, which has left a painful sensation in my penis. And two, she's laughing at me. Nanoha's is definitely a cruel woman. So, so cruel!

"Now that's what you get for causing me to be teased earlier," she said still laughing.

I was so sexually frustrated...well frustrated in general and it was all because of Nanoha. Payback was definitely in order. With revenge set in my mind, I grabbed Nanoha stopping her from laughing more and pinned her on the bed. I had pinned her hands above her head just as she had done mine. And instead of straddling her around the waist like she had done me, I positioned myself between her legs. Also like Nanoha, I brought my lips to her ear to whisper something to her.

"It seems the tables have turned Na-no-ha," I said just as husky as she did to me. I flicked her ear with my tongue before taking the lobe in my mouth. Nanoha moaned, which was the reaction I wanted. "You've been a very naughty girl today. You've caused me so much agony with your antics. You want to feel what you've caused?"

But of course I didn't let her answer that as I grinded once against her, so she got a taste of her own medicine. And again, she moaned that sweet moan I loved to hear. I couldn't help, but grin because I was going to torture Nanoha the same way she had tortured me. This was going to be so much fun!

Knowing exactly what to do to make Nanoha come undone, I quickly held both of her hands in one of mine. I then proceeded to unbutton Nanoha's shirt, exposing the beautiful skin underneath. I smiled at the beauty of her body and was grateful that it was mine. I took my time examining her ample bossom, the erect nipples that stood in the center, the length of her stomach and finally, the fruit of her body. Just by looking at it, I could see her wetness. I wanted to taste it for myself, to savor it in my mouth, but that moment would have to wait. What I wanted just now was to get my revenge.

Leaning back into Nanoha's body, I place a lingering kiss on her lips before leaning back into her ear. "You my dear, will be punished severely."

And that's when my hand made its descent. Starting from her cheek, my hand went to her neck, before cupping her plump breast. Nanoha tried fighting as she moaned, but it seemed that my minstuations were making her weak...literally. Well this would make things much easier. She wouldn't be able to overpower me and then I could tease her the way I wanted to.

Her breast felt so nice in my hand. I massaged it softly before giving it a squeeze. She moaned, aching her back, causing how bodies to come even closer. I took her nipple into my mouth sucking on it as hard as I could.

"F-Fate..." She breathed deeply.

Her body shivered as my hand slid on her stomach, soon feeling the curly patch of hair. I looked at Nanoha, her breast still in my mouth. She looked so sexy with her eyes shut tightly, her mouth agape. Her moans were tearing me up inside. I wanted to touch her more, be inside her, but that would have to wait until I knew Nanoha was ready for it. Until then, I would just have to touch her this way. And so, diving my hand further into her curls, I soon felt her wet slit.

I wasted no time parting her lower lips. I stared at her as her lips parted letting out a long moans as my fingers ventured up and down her wetness. It had turned me on even further hearing the squishing sounds of her juices. I grinned against her neck just knowing that Nanoha wasn't the only one who knew how to tease. Now I knew why Nanoha felt teasing was so fun and I was happy to have the upperhand in the situation. Taking one slow trail up between her lips, I stopped my hand at her clit and pressed on it.

"Ohhh..." Nanoha moaned softly.

I realized that even though I was only torturing myself by doing this, I love the way Nanoha moaned. I had to make her moan more for me. I began circling her hardening clit slowly before my fingers sped up. Nanoha's moans immediately filled the room. Her breaths sped up, her body slick with sweat. I could feel her nails scrathing at my hands causing slight pain, but I didn't care if I could continue hearing her moan.

I felt my breaths speeding up just at the thought of me bringing Nanoha pleasure. I could feel my arm beginning to burn as I continued to circle Nanoha's clit. The burn was beginning to be too much, but I wanted her to climax. I wanted her to scream my name just as she had done before when she came. I was so happy when her thighs began to shake against me before her body followed.

"F-Fa-" Nanoha's moan stopped in her throat abruptly. Her legs immediately circling around my waist pushing me more into her body.

Yes! This is what I wanted. She was so close and I would make sure she would be sent over completely. Cirlcling her hard and faster, I waited for Nanoha's sweet body to come undone...but for some reason, all I could feel all of a sudden was pain. Apparently, the legs that were around my waist had tightened around me. Well it was more like crushing, but regaradless, I found myself stopping what I was doing. I even ended up releasing Nanoha's hands as the hold is had me in was too unbearable.

**(***)**

Wrong move.

As soon as I had removed my hand from Nanoha's, she grabbed my arm that was still on her clit and gave it a hard squeeze. I was so confused at what was going on and even more confused as to why Nanoha was being so forceful with me.

"N-Nanoha, what are you doing?" I asked with a confused painful expression.

Her blue eyes slowly opened revealing glazed orbs. She was obviously still trying to catch her breath as her chest was still rising and falling at a moderate fast pace. I couldn't help thinking that she still looked incredibly sexy with her hair tossed about. Too bad, she ended up squeezing my arm even tighter releasing me from my previous thought. I gave her once again a pained questioning gaze in hopes of her explaining her actions.

"Even though what you're doing feels so so good, I don't want to give you the satisfaction of teasing me to a climax," she said with a smirk. "Now," her eyes moved to the hand still touching her intimately, "if you'll remove your hand...unless you want me to use force, of course."

Even though that smirk was sexy, I definitely didn't want to see how forceful Nanoha could get. So without hesitation, I removed my hand from her clit and she released me. We stayed in our place just looking at each other for a few seconds before Nanoha held her arms out to me. I lay down completely on top of her and she immediately embraced me. My head lay on her chest and she seemed to tighten her legs around my waist, pushing our centers together. Nanoha really loved to torture me. She really did.

It seemed that that all I could think about was being so close to Nanoha. It reminded me about the night we shared after our bath. I never had experience anything like that before and just thinking about it sent tingling feelings done my spine. I had wanted so badly to become one with Nanoha, but I wasn't sure if she was ready for that next step. Thinking about it now made me wonder if Nanoha had ever thought about it before. My curiosity was getting the better of me and I knew that I had to ask her.

"Nanoha...have you thought about making love? I m-mean well, going all the way?"

"Of course I have. We're a couple so it comes with the package."

"So what do you think of it?"

"You mean, do I want to make love to you?"

I nodded. I was a little nervous at what she would say, but I really wanted to know what she thought about us taking that next step.

"Of course I see myself making love to you. I love you and of course I want to share that moment with the one I love most. But we'll have to wear a condom, since I don't want to risk getting pregnant."

I was a little hurt by her words and I felt sad. Did she not want to have a baby with me? I raised my head to look at her so that I could look her in the eyes as I asked my next question. "You wouldn't want to get pregnant with me?" I heard the sadness in my voice as I said the question, which caused Nanoha face to change into a sad one.

"That's not what I was saying Fate," she said sadly as she took my cheeks into her hands. "I'm just saying that I'm not ready to have another baby right now. I would love it more than anything in the world to have another beautiful creation that's made from the both of us. I just want it to happen at that right time, okay?"

I nod. I felt so much happiness in my heart at Nanoha's words. She wanted to have more babies with me! I couldn't help but smile at the woman I loved most. "I love you, Nanoha," I said leaving little space in between our lips.

"I love you too."

We shared a chaste, but lingering kiss. Nanoha made me the happiest woman in the world. I would make sure I would always return the favor. Removing the covers from under us and turning off the lamp, I covered us up before lying in the same spot I had been before.

Nanoha giggled. "You must love my breasts."

"No, I just love you holding me more than anything."

She said nothing, but placed a kiss on my head.

"Your breasts are wonderful too. Just so you know." I chimed in.

She giggled and playfully hit me before saying good night. I wished her a good night as well and she replied saying that she would since I was there with her. I felt my heart swelling. This woman may be the death of me with her teasings, but she knew how to make me feel loved. I hope with all my heart that I could make her feel the same.

**New Year's Eve Evening: Nanoha's POV**

I had finished tying the sash around my blue and white kimono. Tonight was our family tradition of going to see the firework show at Uminari State Park and I was thrilled that the Testarossas would be a part of the tradition as well.

As I was getting dressed, I couldn't help but think of Fate. The last few months have been special to me. Even the bad moments were special because they all led up to this moment of Fate and I being together. I couldn't help but wonder what the future held for us. In my eyes our future was very promising. I'm sure Fate feels the same way. I just want us to have no more heartache. I didn't want past experiences to hold us back from loving each other. All I want is for my family and hers to be happy...without having to punch people in the face all the time.

I smile came to my lips as I felt myself being pulled into another body. I felt myself easily relaxing into the body behind me. I love moments like this. Moments where Fate would just hold me close.

"You look very beautiful in your kimono Nanoha." I could fell her arms tightening around my waist as she inhaled my scent. "And you smell so good too," she said planting a kiss on the back of my neck.

**(***)**

I let my hand tangle in the hair behind me as Fate laid more kisses upon my neck. I could feel my body reacting to her actions just as it always did. Soft moans escaped me as Fate's hands moved from my sides, tracing the curves of my body until they lay on my breasts. I loved it when she touched me like this, but we were about to leave to see the fireworks. So our families would be here any moment. Even with that fact, I couldn't help but succumb to the feeling of Fate's hands on me.

"That feels nice." I said with closed eyes.

"I know. That's why I'm doing it." She teased with a seductive voice.

"You do know that our families will be here any moment right?"

"Mmm hmm."

Even knowing that simple fact, Fate still continued on with what she was doing. In fact, she seemed to take her actions up a notch. Letting her left hand fall from my breast, she trailed it up my left arm until she got to the cuff of my kimono sleeve. I was surprised when she stuck her hand inside, leaving goosebumps on my skin as she moved upward.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she said in a very husky voice.

I felt my knees buckle at the feel of Fate's hand making contact with my unbound breast. Luckily for me, Fate was holding me tightly against her body or else I would be on the floor.

Fate pulled me back up to my feet and quickly continued to suck and kiss my neck, while fondling my breast. Our bodies soon began to move and I found my front quickly pressed up against a wall. Her body pressed more into mine and I could feel her penis on my back. I guess all my teasings and everything that's happened with us in the last few days have really made Fate more sexual. Nyahaha. I guess I can only blame myself for that, but who says her actions weren't welcome? Not me of course.

I was ripped out of my thoughts as I felt Fate's hand moving slowing down my leg, finding the slit on the side of my kimono. A moan came from her mouth as she slips her hand inside my kimono and between my thighs. I found myself moaning as well because as Fate's hands slipped between my sensitive thighs, she also sucked hard on my neck. The pleasurable feeling increased as I Fate's fingers grazed over my vagina.

"Fate!" I moaned just as she slid my panties to the side.

**(***)**

"Wow, it's seems my little offspring isn't so little anymore."

I felt Fate stiffen up at Lindy's voice and a "shit" soon followed. All I could think of was we're going to get teased like crazy! I wanted to really yell at Fate for putting us in this predictament...again. And it's so much worse than just seeing a hickey because we were caught in the act, by none other than Lindy! We're so screwed!

"Lindy? Are they in th...ere?"

Oh gosh! Now Precia's looking at us in such a position. It would be even worse if my parents saw Fate and I like this.

"Hey, why is everyone at the do- oh my God!" My mom screamed.

"My little baby," Dad said with a quivering voice. "My little princess, what are you doing?" He cried.

I heard my brother and sister gasp before laughing. I felt myself blushing even further in embarrassment. This couldn't even worse.

I could hear noises as if someone was trying to squeeze through. "Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?"

"That's what I call getting frisky," Lindy said with a teasing voice.

My head hit the wall. This was definitely the worse day of my life. Not only have Fate's parents, my parents, and my siblings seen Fate and I being sexual...but also our daughter. I couldn't help but wonder how Fate and I were still glued together even after everyone else seeing us. If we had broken up when Lindy walked in, we could have lessened the embarrassment.

Turning my head to my left, everyone had blushes on their faces. Well of course Lindy was smirking, my siblings were trying not to laugh, Faye still looked confused and my dad looked like he was about to cry. This situation was getting unbearable. I needed a little time to calm my nerves before I faced the teasing of a life time.

"Could you guys excuse us for a moment?" Fate said before I could.

The movements of feet could be heard next before the door to my bedroom closed. I let out a sigh of relief since there were no more eyes staring at Fate and I. I could only imagine how the encounter with them later will be like. I could just hear Lindy now.

_"Did Fate rock your world? Or was it the other way around?" _She'd say before she winked suggestively.

I could only imagine how everyone else would react. I didn't even want to think about it. I didn't even know how to feel right now. I just know I wished that it never happened though. I definitely don't know how I would face them now that this has happened.

"Well that was rather interesting?" Fate chuckled in my hair.

"Yes, but it could have been avoided as well." I removed her hands from my body. I walked over and sat on my bed before burying my face in my hands.

"Nanoha, are you okay?" I felt a dip in the bed and arms circling around me. "Please talk to me Nanoha."

"That was really embarrassing for me Fate," I started. "I never wanted my family to see us in such a way. That's our private moment and it shouldn't have been witnessed."

"Well we couldn't have expected them to come in while we were having our moment together."

"I know, but I told you that they were coming any minute. Even though I enjoyed what you were doing to me, I just wish you would have stopped...I shouldn't have been so clouded by your actions. Now I don't even know how to confront my dad. He looked so unhappy."

"I'm s-sorry Nanoha."

I turned to Fate at the sound of her sadened voice. Her head was low, her bangs covering her eyes. I brought my hand up to her cheek turning her face towards me. Tears were in her eyes. I hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Fate, don't cry," I said sadly, feeling her pain. "I didn't mean to make you sad like that."

"I know you didn't mean to," Fate tried to get out as best as she could, "I just don't want your father to look at you different because I couldn't keep my hands off you. You looked so beautiful in your kimono and I just wanted to hug you...but when I got close to you, I just wanted to touch you and be close to the woman I love. I'm sorry I couldn't control myself Nanoha."

I felt my lips curving into a smile. Fate could be so sweet. "You wanted to be close to me?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I always want to be close to you Nanoha. Over the last few days, I mean, what's been happening between us has made me feel things. It's made me want to explore more things with you, it's made me want to touch you more. I can't explain it, but I just want to be closer to you in everyway."

Leaning in, I captured Fate's lips in a soft kiss. When we parted, I smiled once more. "I want to be closer to you as well. More than anything. Let's just make sure that we won't have people barging in on us."

"Sounds good to me. Now we just have to face the family."

"Well at least we'll be facing them together," I said intertwining our fingers. I pulled Fate up after that and lead her over to the closed door. Once I reached for the knob, I stopped. I wanted to make something clear. "And don't think you're off the hook. You will be punished for getting us caught."

A gulp was her only reply.

**Uminari State Park: Fate's POV**

I was surprised that Nanoha and I hadn't gotten teased when we walked out of the room. I could tell in my dad's eyes that she wanted to say something...well I think everyone wanted to say something, but decided not to. I was glad we were cut some slack because I really couldn't take being teased especially after yesterday at dinner. Dad however, did say we would be having a talk about technique. I could only imagine what that would be about, but that was for another time. Right now, I just wanted to enjoy my night with my family.

When we made it to Uminari State Park, it was an hour until midnight. The place was packed with people. Vendors were all over the place, sparklers were going off, and there was musical entertainment. We all were having a great time, well that was before my dad pulled me over to the side.

"So what's been going on with you and Nanoha behind closed doors?" Dad smirked.

I could feel a blush coming to my just thinking about what Nanoha and I have been doing since our date on Christmas Eve.

"You've must been doing great things for you to blush like that." She chuckled.

"Why are you being so nosy," mom said coming to my rescue. "What happens with Nanoha and our baby is none of our business."

"But you were the one that told me to pull Fate aside to get information on the so called sex life that isn't our business."

I gasped in shock. My mom betrayed me! "Mom, how could you?"

"What?" she said holding her hands in the air. "I am your mother after all."

"Hmph!" I said before walking away and making my way back over to Nanoha.

"So I'm assuming your parents got to you didn't they?" Nanoha said with a chuckle.

I gumpled, which caused Nanoha to laugh harder.

"It's okay daddy. Grandpa and grandma are just having fun."

"Yes they are and I'll surely get payback."

"Alright everyone," the announcer said through the microphone interrupting my evil plans of getting my parents back, "it's only twenty seconds before midnight. The countdown with be starting soon."

Just as the announcer finished talking, the timer had turned to just ten seconds left. "10!" The crowd shouted as the timer counted down further.

"9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" Everyone cheered.

Confetti burst into the air as more fireworks lit up the sky. Everyone around us was kissing the person next to them. My and Fate's families all exchanged kisses as we celebrated the New Year granted to us. Soon, there was only Fate and I that hadn't kissed. We stared at each other with smiles gracing our lips and love in our eyes.

"Happy New Year Nanoha," I said drawing my love into my arms.

"Happy New Year Fate." She drew in closer to my lips, allowing our breaths to mingle. "I hope you and I share many more years to come."

"As do I," I said huskily before capturing her lips in a lingering kiss.

I found myself wrapping my arms around her waist tightly in order to keep the kiss going. I couldn't have been more happy in my life in this moment. It was many months ago that Nanoha had come into my life. I didn't know how things would turn out with us...I guess I never thought of anything happening, but us being parents to Faye. I was so wrong in thinking that.

Everyday spent with Nanoha, made my life so much happier. Her smile, her laughter, the way she looked at me, made me feel something in my chest. It was so overwhelming that I thought my chest would burst. And without me realizing it, Nanoha was everything to me. I longed to be in her presence, I wanted to see her smile and hear her laughter all the time. More importantly, I wanted to be the cause of those things. I'm happy that I am the cause now.

Nanoha and I have been through so much. We were strangers, friends, and now we're lovers. I couldn't ask for anything greater than that...well I could, but that would be something to discuss at a later time. But for right now, at this moment, I promise to myself and to Nanoha that we would stay together. I would be the one to protect and love her. And I'd be the only one to marry her. That's my silent promise that I would hold dear for this new year to come and I hope we'll get our happily ever after.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delayed update. I was trying to update all my stories at one time, but it didn't end up happening. This has to do with me being busy and because a certain someone (hinagiku13) wanted to read this chapter as soon as possible. Lol. So this is dedicated to hinagiku13, whom is the reason why I stayed up all night to complete this chapter. So everyone should thank her because I wasn't going to post this chapter until I was done with the chapters of my other stories. But don't worry people, for those who have been waiting for me to update my other stories; I've started writing for them so I hope they will be out soon. Anyway, sorry for those who thought the story was over. Of course I couldn't end this without having it M rated at some point. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. I hope it won't take long to update from now on. Oh, and thanks to Nothen19 for helping me with the omake that's coming next. I hoped all of you enjoyed the 38 pages and over 17,000 words written in this chapter. I just set another record. Lol. Well I hope the next chapter won't take long to get out. Prepare yourselves for more M rated goodness because it's Valentine's Day next chapter.

Omake:

I loved how the leather of my outfit clung to my body. It was a sexy masterpiece that was meant to tease. I would definitely put this outfit to full use tonight, but there was another use for this outfit tonight and Fate would know that first hand. I would really have to thank Lindy and Precia for it.

Walking out of the bathroom, Fate's eyes locked with mine before it roamed over my body. Just like the Halloween outfit, this outfit made my breasts pop out. Instead of a leather suit, this one showed more skin. The corset I was wearing definitely showed lots of cleavage and left my stomach out. The leather pants slung to my legs and hips like a second skin and the high heels completed the look. I knew that Fate would like this outfit and the way she was looking at me just proved it.

"Like what you see?" I whispered huskily.

Fate's eyes left my body and met with my eyes once again. "Yes, I do. You look beautiful, yet sexy too."

"Are you ready for your punishment, Fate?" I made sure to look at her with a sexy face to throw her off from what I was really planning on doing.

"Yes, I'm ready," she says before looking at the handcuffs holding her wrists, "but I didn't know you were into bondage."

A smirk came to my lips as I took out my little surprise from behind my back.

CRACK!

I whipped the leather whip letting it hit the floor.

Fate's eyes grew wide. "N-Nanoha? W-what are you doing with that w-whip?"

I didn't say anything. I just kept on getting closer to her.

"Nanoha, you know I'm sorry about earlier right? Hehe...hehe...he...he." She stopped laughing seeing that my actions didn't change. "Nanoha? You know I love you right? Right?" Fate swimpered.

I had made it to the bed and stared at her. She gulps in returned. Obviously she knew that she was in big trouble.

"I hope you're prepared for a long night because you're not leaving this room."

"Oh boy."

CRACK!

The End


	11. Nights of Romance

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. What I was really trying to do was update once I had a chapter for all of my stories. I've noticed after a while that it would take longer for me to update if I stuck to that because of the situation I'm in now. So, I figured I'd update as soon as this story was finished so that I wouldn't keep my readers waiting any longer.**

**I would first like to thank Kail-Mello for proofreading all 45 pages (It's my longest chapter now!) of this chapter. I also want to thank everyone that has read this chapter and will review. I appreciate it. I want to thank Anon for the condom idea.**

**To KizzyKitty: I'm sorry I haven't emailed you. I was going to try and update fast to let you know that the site doesn't let you write your e-mail out. So I didn't e-mail you because your e-mail never showed. I just wanted to let you know.**

**Thanks for reading everyone**

Sperm Donor

Chapter 11

Nights of Romance

**Nanoha**

Valentine's Day was right around the corner. Well, three days away, to be exact. This meant that I had a lot of things to prepare for as Fate and I would be spending our Valentine's Day weekend at the hotel that was given to us as a Christmas present. This was going to be a big deal for us both because I was ready to give myself up to her. I wanted to be connected with her mind, body, and soul. So, this meant a lot of preparing to make everything perfect for us.

The first thing I had to do was make sure that Fate and I had someone who would babysit Faye. I had asked Lindy and Precia first, which fell through. Lindy said that Valentine's Day was her and Precia's time to bring sexy back, even though there wasn't really anything to bring back anyway. I should have known that there would be lots of romance and lovemaking when it came to them.

With Fate's parents not being able to watch Faye, I went to my parents. The same result ended up happening. My parents wouldn't be able to watch Faye because they were going to use the travel tickets they got for Christmas to go on a much needed vacation. I had to agree with them because my parents never went anywhere unless they were going somewhere on business. They really needed to get out, which was the reason why the tickets were bought in the first place. With a sigh, I wished them a happy and safe trip before I went to see who I could ask next.

I knew that I couldn't ask my brother because he already told me that he was going to propose to his longtime girlfriend on the day for lovers. So that only left my sister. I was relieved to know that she would be able to watch Faye. Miyuki's girlfriend was very fond of Faye, so they were glad to have her. With that all worked out, I could move on to the next thing needed to be accomplished. Well, that of course, had to do with putting that lingerie certificate to use.

The following day, Fate and I went to the mall to go to "Sexy Love", which is where my brother got the lingerie certificates from. We both walked inside and I had to say that I was really amazed at the selection. I couldn't help smirking a little. This was definitely going to be fun.

Grabbing Fate's hand, I pulled her deeper into the lingerie shop. I browsed a few items, but none of them were that appealing to me. I looked over at Fate and noticed the cutest blush on her face, which made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a pout.

"You look like you're having trouble finding something," I teased.

"I've never been in a lingerie store before, so of course I'm having trouble. I don't even know where to start."

"Hm." My finger quickly went to my chin as I thought about how this problem could be solved. It didn't take long before the perfect idea came to mind.

"Hey," Fate said with hesitation, "I don't like that look on your face. What are you up to?"

"I was just thinking that instead of choosing our own lingerie, why don't we choose for each other?" I suggested. "It would be easier for the both of us."

She gave another look that told me she was thinking about what I said and it seemed she was thinking hard on it. It was kind of funny that she didn't trust me with buying her lingerie. Truthfully, I don't even trust myself, but it would make things interesting to see what she would get me.

"Okay. I'll agree to this, but no funny business." She pointed at me with a glare.

"Sure."

Her glare never left as we made a plan to meet at the dressing rooms in twenty minutes. She was also sure to remind me that I wasn't to get anything crazy for her to wear. I agreed with a sigh even though I really wanted to get her something really out there just to mess with her. But, I decided that I'll be good... for now.

Soon, we went our separate ways. I searched multiple racks for lingerie and whined every time I saw something good that I could tease Fate with. A small pout came to my lips as I found lingerie that barely covered the nipples and private areas. I wanted to get it so badly, but I ended up putting it back. I searched through more racks and fully came across something that Fate would actually be okay with wearing. It was a black lingerie set. Fate loves the color. The bra was strapless and would support her ample breasts. The bottoms were tight booty shorts. At least I could get a view of her butt.

After twenty minutes, Fate and I met at the designated spot. I couldn't help but grin because I knew she was scared at what I had gotten for her. I think her eyes darted from me to the lingerie more than a few times, causing me to laugh. "Fate, stop looking at the lingerie like that. It won't bite." I teased.

"Well, knowing you, the panties might be missing the front."

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea. I'll go and see if there's something like that here." I pretended to go off in search of such panties, but Fate grabbed my arm before I could even take a few steps.

"Oh no, you don't."

"Mou, why not? You'd look good in those panties." I pouted.

"I'm a little afraid of what you'd do if I wore those."

"Well, there would be lots of free access down there. I could suc-"

Fate's hand came to my lips, effectively shutting me up. There was a cute blush beginning to stain her cheeks. "Don't even say what I think you're going to say."

When she released my lips, a pout was there. "You're no fun."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's try these on," she said before we exchanged lingerie.

We picked rooms next to one another. I did try to see if Fate would allow me to go in with her, but she wouldn't have it. I guess she wanted to make sure I wouldn't do anything. So I went into the room next to hers, closing and locking the door behind me. I sat my purse to the side so that I could see what Fate had picked for me, and _boy_... was I surprised. She ended up getting a white lace bra and panty set. It left nothing to the imagination as it was completely see through. It also came with the stockings and garter belt. I had to say that I was impressed by Fate's choice. I didn't think she had it in her to buy something like this, but I was clearly wrong.

"My Fate is becoming so naughty these days." I smirked.

"I can hear you, you know?"

"Of course. That's why I said it." I giggled. "Your parents would be so proud that you picked something like this." I continued to tease.

She groaned. "Nanoha, please do me a favor and not mention my parents."

I giggled as I imagined her rolling her eyes as she said that. "As you wish."

After that, I got undressed so that I could try the lingerie on. I loved how the material felt against my skin. It was very soft and comfortable. I looked in the mirror when I had everything on and couldn't help but check myself out. I looked really sexy and I was positive that Fate would gain an erection as soon as she saw me in this.

"I really love this, Fate."

"I love this one too, and look, my essentials aren't showing," she said sarcastically.

"Very funny." I shook my head. "I don't know about you, but I want to see you in your lingerie."

Instead of a reply, I was met with silence. "No."

"No? Why not?" I whined.

"I don't trust you being in here without trying something."

"Please." I begged. "I promise I'll be good. I really promise," I said trying to convince Fate that I wouldn't do anything even though I knew doing something was my plan.

"Okay."

A grin came to my lips. Let the fun begin.

I told Fate to unlock and crack her door. It would be much easier to get inside of her dressing room that way. After gathering my things, I unlocked my door, peeking to see if anyone was around. Noticing that there was no one, I ran into Fate's dressing room, locking it. As soon as I turned to face her, all of my clothes fell to the floor as my eyes feasted on my beloved. She looked so good in that lingerie as I knew she would. Her breasts looked plump and everything could be seen through the panties. I definitely liked this look on her.

My eyes left her body to look her in the eyes. I guess I wasn't the only one enjoying the view. "You look wonderful, Fate."

Her eyes left my body and looked me in the eyes. "So do you... Words can't express what I feel."

"Well, if you don't know what you feel, how about we figure it out?" I grinned, which she gave a confused look to in return.

Never breaking eye contact, I pulled the loop holding my hair causing it to fall like a curtain. I saw how her eyes glanced down at my breasts as they lifted when my arms raised to fluff my hair. When my arms came back down, a grin deepened at her glazed eyes. What also caught my attention was the erection she was currently sporting.

"I bet I can tell you what you're thinking." My grin turned evil.

Fate took a step back when she saw that I was moving towards her. Her back soon hit the wall; my hands planted themselves on both sides of her head as my body came closer to hers. Our breaths mingled as our lips were less than an inch apart and it was driving me crazy.

"I thought you promised," she said in a breathless whisper.

"I lied."

I claimed her delicious lips then, moans immediately escaping from the both of us. My tongue slid in her mouth, enjoying the feeling of her strong tongue caressing mine. The need to feel her skin under my hands became stronger as the sexual tension between us became intense. My left arm snaked around her neck, bringing our bodies even closer while the other grabbed ahold of her plump breast. I swallowed the strangled moan that came from her throat as I continued to massage her breast. The feeling of her penis getting harder against me turned me on even further. I needed some type of friction to ease the overwhelming desire I felt. Slowly but surely, my pelvis began to move against hers. And oh, it felt good. Our moans and harsh breaths were the only things that could be heard. My mind was only focused on the pleasure I was currently feeling, causing me to grind harder and faster against Fate's penis.

"A-ah!"

_Knock. Knock._

"Is everything okay in there?" someone asked, who I assumed was an employee.

I calmed my breath as much as I could before I spoke. "Yeah, everything's fine. My girlfriend is having trouble with the lingerie she has. It's rather funny." I giggled as Fate glared.

"Okay. I was just making sure since it sounded like someone was in pain."

Or rather, experiencing pleasure. But, she didn't need to know that.

"Thanks for the concern, but we're fine."

After that, the person left. I started laughing when the person was completely gone. Fate on the other hand, continued to glare at me. "Meanie! You could have gotten us in trouble."

"Nyahaha. Yeah, I know, but it was still fun."

"Yeah, whatever. Get dressed now," she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am."

After getting dressed, we paid for our things and made our way out of the store. "That was fun."

"No, it wasn't. I'm never going shopping with you again." She hmphed.

"Stop being a baby. Anyway, you know you enjoyed it," I teased.

Her cheeks tinted pink, but she said nothing.

"I thought so," I teased again, kissing her on the cheek. "Let's hurry and get out of here. I have somewhere else we need to go."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I smirked.

**Fate**

I was currently standing outside of a convenience store, not really wanting to go in. Why, you ask? It's because of the reason why Nanoha and I are here that stopped me from going in. And what would that reason be? The most embarrassing reason ever!

After Nanoha and I had finished lingerie shopping, I thought that we would be going home to pack up since we would be leaving early for the hotel. Nanoha had said that we had forgotten something extremely important and needed to go to the convenience store that was close to her house. I tried wracking my brain to figure out what we had forgotten, but couldn't find anything. Nonetheless, I drove us to the said store. Once there, we both exited the car, which was the time I decided to ask my beloved why we were here.

"We're here to buy condoms," she replied.

So, here I am, outside the said store, already dying from embarrassment just thinking about condom shopping with Nanoha. I was so screwed. I knew that once I stepped inside the place, she was going to find a way to embarrass the hell out of me. I was screwed, indeed. On the other hand, I couldn't help feeling some excitement. Nanoha and I buying condoms could only mean one thing; we were planning on making love. Now, that was something to be excited for. I've been thinking about this moment for a while now and it felt good knowing that Nanoha was thinking about it too. That should have been a great reason to step foot into the store in front of me, but just knowing Nanoha was in there was a scary thought. She was definitely an unpredictable woman and I had a feeling I wouldn't be leaving here without a boner. _Sigh._ Why did I have to fall in love with such a teaser?

"Fate, are you coming?" Nanoha asked after opening the door of the store she had been in for a few minutes already.

I felt myself gulping. "I-I'll be coming in a few m-minutes."

She rolled her eyes and tsked. Before I could register what was going on, Nanoha was already pulling me inside the convenient store. I couldn't help but whine the whole time we walked to the aisle that held the condoms. A big pout came to my lips and I crossed my arms childishly, which caused Nanoha to laugh.

"Fate," Nanoha said putting her arms around my waist, "You should have known that we would have to do this eventually."

I sighed. "I know."

"Then why are you whining and being all pouty?" She laughed.

"It's because I don't want you to tease me!" I could feel my pout coming back to my lips after confessing my reasons for my actions. "It's not funny," I said dramatically as Nanoha seemed to laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry," Nanoha replied trying to keep her laughter at bay. After a few seconds, her giggles had vanished. "I do see your point, though. I will try my best not to tease you."

I gave her a small glare saying that she best try harder, which she laughed at as she drew our attention to the shelf of condoms before us. There were definitely lots of condoms to choose from. I wasn't even aware that there would be such a selection to choose from. There were more than ten brands of condom! I was totally at a loss here.

"Durex, Lifestyle, Crown... Oh!" Nanoha exclaimed after reading a few of the different condom brands. "This is definitely what we want to get," she said pointing to a box of Trojan condoms.

I had picked up the box of condoms, inspecting it. I heard that Trojan condoms were the best. I wasn't too sure why at first, but once I inspected the shelf more, I noticed that Trojan made a variety of condoms. I was amazed at the different names and uses. How the hell were we going to choose?!

"So, how do we go about choosing which one is best for us to use?" I put the box back on the shelf, waiting for Nanoha to give me an answer.

"Well, we have to figure out three things when picking condoms. We have to worry about fit, design, and shape," she explained first. "For fit, Trojan condoms come in regular, large, and extra-large. The design deals with if you want the condom to be thin, pleasurable for the woman, man, or both. Lastly, the shape means exactly what it says."

I looked at Nanoha, a little dumbfounded. How did she know all this information about condoms? I should have known more than her. I'm the one with the penis here. I felt pitiful.

"What?" she asked with a shrug. "I did my research."

"I see, and I'm impressed. Although, I should have been the expert here." I sulked a little.

"Aw," Nanoha cooed, "It's okay, baby. That's why we're here now, so that we can pick out the condoms together. I wouldn't feel right not having you with me. We're in this together, after all."

I felt better after that. I couldn't help smiling. I was glad that Nanoha thought that we should do this together. We were a team, we were in this together. And that was something to be happy for. I drew her close to me in that instant and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. She smiled just as I did and kissed me once more. I always loved having her close to me. I was so glad that we would be getting even closer on our trip.

"How about we get back to picking out condoms?" My husky voice came out as I was feeling the effects of Nanoha's kiss.

"Yes, let's do that," she said just as huskily, but we both made no move away from one another.

We definitely shouldn't be doing this in the store, but it was so hard resisting Nanoha. She could easily put a spell on me. Put me in a trance of love without any effort. My Nanoha... How I love this woman.

"S-so, w-what should we decide on first?" I found myself stuttering at first, but cleaned it up at the end. Damn this woman for reducing me to a stuttering mess.

"Right, we have to first figure out which size condom you should get." Nanoha's eyes never left my lips and I felt my heart beating with desire to claim her lips once more.

"I don't think a regular would be good. Maybe we should go with the large just in case." My voice still hadn't lost its huskiness. We were still looking into each other's eyes as we talked.

"Yeah, you can get so... big."

I felt my body shiver at her words. She sounded so sexy. I wanted her so badly that I was beginning to not care that we were in a store where people could see us. Nanoha had always been a temptation for me and she was proving to be one right now. She was so beautiful, smelled so good, good enough to taste. I could feel myself becoming bigger and my panties getting wet. This wasn't good.

"What now?" I asked.

"We have to pick the design. There are many of those to choose from."

That was true. I had already seen the many Trojan boxes. There were definitely a lot to choose from.

"There's a lot, but I have a few that I thought we could use."

"And what are those?" My body moved closer to hers. There was no space in between us and I didn't want there to be any at all. I loved having her close to me like this.

"Well," she began as she circled her arms around my neck, "There's Trojan Very Sensitive. It's supposed to enhance stimulation, which makes the sexual experience more sensitive."

My arms circled around her waist, pulling her even closer to me.

"Next, there's Trojan Ultra-Thin. The condom will be extra thin, providing a more natural feeling." She gave a sign of contentment as my nose touched hers. "Next, there's Trojan Twisted Pleasure. This condom has a twist at the tip so that it stimulates both partners."

I began to place soft kisses on her cheeks. I just couldn't help myself.

"There's Trojan Her Pleasure. This condom has a unique texture that provides extra sensation for women."

My kisses slowly descended down her cheeks to her jaw line, until I was nuzzling into her neck. God! This was so intoxicating. Nanoha was intoxicating.

"L-lastly," she said with a moan, "There's Trojan Ectasy. This c-condom provides a natural feeling and is also lubed on both sides for increased sensitivity for both people." She inhaled deeply, then. I nipped at her neck slowly. I knew that she loved it when I did that. "S-so, which one should we get?"

I didn't answer Nanoha right away because I was more occupied with her. I was more interested in making more noises come from Nanoha. I loved it when she moaned. It tore my insides apart, just as they were doing now. The way her hold tightened on me, the way her hands plunged within my hair, it was definitely becoming too much for me. And with the sexual names of the Trojan products, my mind was in fantasy land. I couldn't help imagining Nanoha in pleasure, in the throes of ecstasy. My penis was throbbing, the wetness emitting from my vagina was obvious. Oh, boy! Oh, boy!

Nanoha had moaned my name softly, making my insides throb painfully. She had pushed me away a little, our foreheads resting against one another. Our breathing was erratic and mingling. I wanted her so badly.

"Someone's excited," she teased, a smile tugging her lips.

"Well, I have someone causing my current excitement. She's a very beautiful lady," I teased back, placing a little kiss on her lips.

"Well, that beautiful woman is very flattered since she's felt your excitement for some time now

and is glad she could cause such a reaction."

Her hand traveled from my hip slowly until she found my most private region. I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from moaning too loudly, but it didn't stop the strangled breath that came through my nose. I opened my eyes to find hers looking into mine. It was so sexy having her caress me in such a way while looking at me in the eyes. Nanoha was so mean.

"The beautiful woman whom you speak of is gladly willing to ease your excitement, but first thing's first. She insists that condom shopping must be done before the fun begins." She grinned before releasing me and turned to focus on the condoms in front of us. "Now, which design should we get?"

I had to pause in my thought as I was still focused on what Nanoha had just told me. We could have a little fun after we were done with shopping. I think it was time to get this over with. I thought back to what she said about each condom design. All sounded good, but one stuck out more for me.

"Trojan Ecstasy sounds best to me." And yes, it did sound best. That's exactly what I wanted to bring Nanoha to; pure ecstasy. What better way to achieve that than with a condom that says to do just that?

"Okay. Now we just have to figure out the shape that we want."

"What shapes do they come in?" I asked curiously. I wondered if the shapes were just as creative as the designs.

"There are three shapes: form fit, studded, and ribbed. The form fit shape is supposed to provide more fit and comfort. The studded shape has raised bumps for added sensation and the ribbed shape has raised lines to stimulate the vagina for more sensation."

A blush instantly rose to my cheeks. Just hearing what the condoms would do was having an effect on me. I was surprised that Nanoha could actually say all that with a straight face. I know I would be a stuttering mess if I had to say all that.

"The ribbed s-shape sounds g-good."

"Great," Nanoha said, going through the boxes. She picked up the one we had decided on. "Trojan Ecstasy large ribbed, it is. Now let's go get Faye so that we can go home and have our own fun."

My mouth was left hanging open at how seductively her hips swayed as she made her way to the counter to pay for the condoms. This woman was going to make me go crazy one day. I hurried to the counter, paid the money since I would be using them, and we made our way to the car to go get our little girl.

It didn't take us that long to make it to Midori-ya cafe. We stayed a few minutes just to talk and tell Nanoha's parents to enjoy their trip since they were leaving tomorrow, as well. We left after that and made our way home. Faye was already sleeping when we left from the cafe and was already in her nightwear, so I just put her into bed. Nanoha and I kissed our baby on the head and made our way over to our room.

As soon as the bedroom door closed, all hell broke loose.

Our lips were joined in a fierce kiss, our bodies molded together as one. This was what I had been waiting for since we left the convenience store; to feel Nanoha's body close to mine.

Space came between us as we both were fumbling to get the other's shirt open. It didn't take long before all the buttons on Nanoha's shirt was undone. I guess you could say I was rather desperate at the moment.

My hands immediately found both of her breasts, taking them into my hands. Nanoha let out a moan into my mouth. A trail of kisses went from her lips, and down to her neck, where I began to suck on it gently. I could feel Nanoha's hands unbuckling my belt, then my pants button, and finally undoing the zipper.

"A-ah!" My moan was cut off when Nanoha's mouth met mine.

Oh, gosh! Nanoha knew how to stroke me so well. I felt like I was about to pass out from the intensity. My hips rocked back and forth, breasts rubbing against hers. This was definitely good, very much so. I so badly wanted to return the favor, but...

_Knock. Knock._

We were interrupted.

I definitely wanted to pull on my hair right now. Just when things were getting so good, it disappeared. Why me?

"Mommy? Daddy? Can I come in?" came Faye's voice.

Nanoha and I stayed in our position, not moving. Our breaths were still erratic, hearts still beating crazily. It was always hard stopping what was already started, but in this case, we would have to.

"Y-yes, pumpkin pie. J-just let me and daddy get dressed." Nanoha looked at me with apologetic eyes as she let go of my throbbing penis. "I'm sorry, Fate. It looks like we'll have to continue this some other time."

"Okay, but you're not getting away from me again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she told me with a kiss.

I sighed as we parted ways to get dressed for the night. Nanoha put on her usual oversized shirt, while I put on a t-shirt and shorts. Nanoha looked so sexy with her night shirt on, but I just wanted to take it off of her. Another sigh. As much as I wanted that shirt off her, I knew I couldn't. Not tonight, anyway. Tomorrow would be a different story, though. There would be no interruptions. I just had to wait until then.

Nanoha had gotten under the covers, so I went over to open the door for Faye. As sleepy as she looked, she looked so cute with her teddy bear in hand. A smile came to my lips as I took her into my arms and placed a kiss on her temple.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I wanted to sleep with you and mommy since you'll be leaving tomorrow. Is that okay?" she asked timidly.

"Of course you can," Nanoha added with a warm smile as she held her hands up to take Faye from me.

I gave Faye to Nanoha quietly. She moved over some and laid Faye down so that she was on the outside. I guess Nanoha wanted me to sleep next to her tonight. I turned off the lights and we all kissed each other good night.

I placed my arm around Nanoha's stomach. She in turn cuddled more into my body. She must really enjoy torturing me as she made sure her bum was on my still erect penis. I had to take deep breaths to try and calm myself, but obviously, it was just a waste. Nanoha being close to me like this was never a benefit when we couldn't do anything to relieve me. _Sigh_. What was I going to do?

I had noticed then that every time Nanoha breathed, her breasts would rub against my arm. This was definitely not good. My body started tingling again and I had the urge to touch the breast that was touching me. My hand was so close to it, my fingers itching to fondle the luscious mound. My hand, as if it had a mind of its own, started to travel slowly up Nanoha's stomach. I was nearly there, so close to my destination. My heart was beating so fast at that moment.

"Don't even think about it," came Nanoha's stern voice as I was just about to touch her breast.

My halted hand went back to its place on her stomach reluctantly and I could feel a pout coming to my lips.

Man, this sucks!

**Nanoha**

It was 7 a.m. and Fate and I just exited the car to take Faye to Miyuki. Fate cradled Faye in her arms as she was still soundly asleep. There was always a warming feeling in my chest when I see them together.

We were at the door in no time and gave it a soft knock. It opened a few seconds later, revealing my older sister. "Good morning," she said softly so that she wouldn't wake Faye.

We replied with a "Good morning" before Miyuki let us in. Fate immediately took Faye to her designated room.

"Thank you so much for looking after Faye for us. I feel really bad for asking since I know that you and Shari have plans."

"It's okay, sis. She's fine with it. She loves Faye and was glad to have her stay with us," she reassured me.

I sighed in relief. "That's good to know." I smiled. "Well I'm going to go say goodbye to Faye since we should be heading out soon."

"Sure. Go right ahead."

I went off to Faye's room and couldn't help but smile at the scene before me. Fate was sitting next to our daughter, tenderly moving her bangs from her face before cupping her cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, daddy," Faye said sleepily as her eyes opened and a sleepy pout came to her lips.

I couldn't help but giggle. "You, young lady, are supposed to be asleep," I said fully entering the room. I made my way over to both of them, placing a kiss on Faye's forehead.

"But mommy, I don't want to sleep. I want to go with you and daddy." Her cute pout was back again.

"I want you to come too, pumpkin pie, but this trip is for daddy and me. And besides, you'd be bored anyway because daddy and I will only be doing grownup activities." I looked over towards Fate to see her looking at me. A small grin came to my lips and she quickly looked away. I could see a blush staining her cheeks. I'm sure she knew exactly what we'd be doing on this trip. Well, at least I knew we wouldn't be bored.

My attention went back to our daughter. She still looked like she was processing everything I said. "Okay, mommy," she said sadly.

My finger went to her chin so that she would look at me, which she did. I felt sadness in my chest when I saw tears in her eyes. "Hey, don't cry, baby. We won't be gone for long and you'll be having lots of fun with aunt Miyuki and Shari."

She still didn't look happy about the arrangements about to take place. _Sigh._ I guess I'll have to bribe her with something. "Now, pumpkin pie. If you're a good girl while daddy and I are gone, we'll get you some ice cream when we get back," I said with a smile, knowing she would be happy to get some of her favorite treat.

"Promise?" she asked, making the cutest, saddest face ever.

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay!" she exclaimed in excitement as she pounced on me with joy, all traces of sadness gone. The little trickster! She just put on this act to get some ice cream.

I kissed her and hugged her, before telling Faye it was time for us to go. She came to the door with us, Miyuki closely behind. "Thanks again, sis. I don't know what I'd do without you." I released my sister from the hug I had given her and gave her a warm smile.

"Anything for you... Well, sometimes." She laughed, causing me to do the same.

My eyes went to my daughter. She had a cute smile on her face.

"I'll see you in a few days, pumpkin pie," I said rubbing our noses together.

"Okay, mommy." She giggled. "Have a safe trip." She smiled before hugging and kissing me on the cheek. She did the same to Fate before we made our way to the car.

We waved at them one last time before we got inside the car, immediately strapping ourselves in. When we were both done, we looked at each other. "Ready to go, Nanoha?"

"I'm as ready as I can be." I smiled.

With that said, Fate started the car and we were on our way to the hotel we would be staying at.

"Wow!" My mouth hung open once I got an up-close look at the hotel Fate and I would be staying at. It was huge! There had to be over sixty floors. It looked so fancy outside that I could only imagine how it would look on the inside.

"This looks really fancy," Fate said in equal amazement.

"I know. I wonder how much it costs for us to stay here for the weekend."

"A lot, I would assume."

Closing the car doors, Fate handed the valet the keys. We went around back to get out luggage, but another worker said that he would take them to our room. I gave Fate a look and she smiled. Never have I ever been to a hotel that did something like this. It was really awesome.

Since there was nothing else for us to do out here, we decided to go and get checked in. Just as I had thought, the inside of the hotel was magnificent. There were tall crème colored pillars all around the lobby. The marble granite floors were the same color as the pillars. Green plants were neatly positioned around the space. Crème and dark colored couches lay all around so that the guests could have somewhere to sit. The ceiling was high and was decorated with golden designs. It was really nice.

Fate and I walked further into the hotel, making our way over to the front desk. A woman greeted us with a big smile and asked if we'd be checking in. Fate, of course, answered yes, and gave the woman her last name. Confirming the information in the system, keys were made for us and we were told that we were staying in room 1213.

We gave the woman a "thanks" and made our way over to the elevators. The button was pressed and it _tinged_ immediately, letting us know that it was already at the lobby level. After getting on, the button for the twelfth floor was pressed. And when the door closed, the car moved towards its destination. It didn't take that long to make it to our floor and it was a short trip to our room. Fate took out the keys and swiped the card. When she saw the green light blink, she turned the knob and we both entered.

"This hotel keeps surprising me."

I excitedly grabbed Fate's hand as we ran around and checked out our hotel room. There was a full kitchen with stainless steel appliances. The living room was decked out with leathered seats, an LCD flat screen television, fish tanks, a bar, and there was even a balcony. The view was awesome, as well, since the windows were wide and expansive. I was sure that the view was even more spectacular at night.

The bedroom was nice, as well. There was a king sized bed covered with black and red sheets and blankets. The pillows looked so fluffy. I couldn't wait to put my head on them. There was the other normal furniture in the room. Night stands, dressers, etc. The bathroom was connected to the room and when we walked in, both our mouths dropped. There was a huge Jacuzzi in the middle of the room, and a shower standing off to the side. There were mirrors lined all along the walls, a double sink installed so that we could have our own sink. The toilet had its own separate room, which was interesting. There was even a TV hanging from the wall. This was awesome! We had to be sure to thank everyone when we got back home.

After seeing everything, we made it back into our bedroom. I couldn't resist running and landing onto the soft bed. It felt like I had jumped on soft clouds. What a wonderful feeling.

There was a knock at the door. Since Fate saw that I was comfortable, she went to answer it. Man, this bed was comfortable. I felt my eyes closing and was ready to go to sleep, but I ended up waking up once Fate came back in the room.

"Well, they brought our bags like they said." She dropped the bags off to the side before looking at me once again. "You're sleepy, aren't you?"

I held my arms in her direction, a sleepy pout coming to my lips. "Cuddle."

She softly giggled before jumping into bed with me. I laid my head on her chest when she lay close to me. The sound of her heartbeat was adding to my sleepiness. Being in Fate's arms felt so… good.

I didn't even know that I fell asleep until I felt myself being shaken awake. I slowly rubbed the sleep from my eyes, focusing on Fate, who was standing in front of me.

"I couldn't let you stay asleep anymore. You need to eat," she said with concern.

"Okay," I replied groggily as I made my way out of bed. "I'll get changed."

She grabbed my hand then, stopping me from doing what I said I would do. I gave her a look of confusion, but she just smiled at me. "They'll be no need for that. Besides, you look good as you are."

I gave her a look of disbelief as I allowed her to pull me out of bed. I just woke up. There was no way that I even looked remotely good. "Liar."

She chuckled. "I am not lying."

She pulled me out of the room, still laughing, causing me to pout until I saw what she had been up to while I was sleeping. There was a nice candlelit dinner sitting on the balcony of our apartment. I couldn't see what we would be eating since the plates had tops on them, but I was sure that it would be delicious.

Fate's arms circled around my waist, her chin laid on my shoulder. "You like it?"

"Of course I do. You shouldn't have."

"Anything for you, Nanoha." She laid a small kiss on my neck before she was pulling me again.

She held out my chair for me and pushed me in after I had taken my seat. Taking the wine off the ice, she poured a good amount in both of our glasses before taking a seat herself. Her eyes immediately fell on mine. A dashing smile came to her lips as she reached her hand across the table for me to take. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips as my hand came into contact with hers. It always felt right when we touched.

"I hope you enjoy tonight's dinner." A cute, shy look came to her features. "I-it's the first time I've ever cooked for someone."

"I feel so special that you would do such a thing for me, Fate. Thank you." I smiled.

She smiled, too, and seemed more confident about herself. "I love you so much, Nanoha."

I felt my heart swelling at her declaration. "I love you, too."

She gave my hand a small squeeze before revealing the food we would be eating. I was quite surprised to see grilled chicken smothered in marinara sauce topped with mozzarella cheese and basil leaves. There was a side of asparagus to accompany the meal. It looked delicious and I was certainly eager to eat it.

I didn't waist anytime digging in. I cut a piece of the chicken, knowing the whole time that Fate was looking at me. When I brought the food to my mouth, I looked at her. I could tell that she was nervous. Most likely about if I would actually like what she had made, but I knew that it would be good. She was the daughter for a cooking guru, after all.

I put the food in my mouth and began chewing it. A sound of pleasure escaped my lips and my eyes rolled back. This was really delicious. I think this is even better than Precia's cooking. "Fate, this is some good stuff. Why have you been hiding this deliciousness away from me?" I asked as I put more food in my mouth.

I heard her sigh in relief before a smile came to her lips. "Well, that's easy." She paused. "I love your cooking more."

Even though it was really flattering that she enjoyed my cooking, a pout still found its way to my lips. "So, you are being lazy and letting me do all the work when you could be cooking me and Faye wonderful meals, too? Meanie!"

She let out a giggle. "When we get back home, I will cook you plenty of meals, okay?"

"Okay!"

She let out another laugh. "Let's enjoy this before it gets cold."

"Hm." I smiled with a fork full of food in my mouth.

Dinner was definitely fun. Well, I guess that would have a lot to do with the fact that we were playing footsie under the table the entire time. There was lots of giggling, flirting, of course, but there were also times when things got a little dangerous. Feet would end up in other places other than the other's foot… Okay, I admit that it was my foot doing the wandering. I had lots of fun making Fate blush. Of course, there were times when she got even, but that was expected. Fate had definitely been coming out of her shell a lot lately, which meant that we had lots of _fun_. I wasn't complaining, though. I enjoyed every moment of Fate's newfound confidence. It made things between us more… _exciting_.

Dinner concluded after some time and we began to clean up. I was putting our dishes in the sink when I felt Fate behind me. Her arms circled around my waist and I let out a sound of contentment as she laid a few kisses upon my neck.

"Thanks for dinner, Fate. I really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you did."

"I know you must be tired since it's late. Even though I'm not really sleepy, I can try going back to sleep if you really are tired."

"I am tired, but…"

"But?" I repeated.

Out of nowhere, a blindfold came around my eyes. "Tonight hasn't concluded yet, my dear." She breathed in my ear. I tried pulling it off but Fate's hands stopped me. "Stop, or you'll ruin the surprise," her husky voice came into my ears.

I gave in after that and let everything play out as Fate planned. I had to say that whatever she did plan, it sounded like it was going to be good. Her husky voice let me know that, at least, and I definitely couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

She grabbed my hands after the blindfold was on securely and pulled me to where she wanted me to go. We were laughing the whole way as I was sure that I looked so stupid with my hand in front of me, walking rather stupidly trying to make sure that I didn't walk into anything. I also tried to get her to tell me where we were going, and she, of course, wouldn't tell me anything.

"Well, if you won't tell me, at least make sure you won't run me into a wall or something."

"Of course not. Besides, we're right where we need to be," she said stopping me.

"So, where are we?" I asked after seconds had passed and she still hadn't taken the blindfold off.

She didn't reply with words, but she answered with kisses along my neck. Yep, I definitely liked where this was going. The slowness of her lips against my skin felt so good that I couldn't resist a few moans. Fate was definitely becoming a master at this and I had no complaints.

Her caresses stopped soon and the blindfold finally came off. It didn't take that long for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting of the room, soon realizing that we were in the bathroom. Candles lay all around the room. The Jacuzzi tub was filled with bubble bath, wine and chocolate covered strawberries lay on the edge of it. So this was why Fate said that there was no need to change. She's really romantic tonight.

I turned around snaking my arms around her neck, pulling her in for a lingering kiss. When we parted, a smile immediately came to my lips. I was so happy she would plan something special like this. "What's all this about, baby?"

"Well, I figured we could pick up where we left off the last time we took a romantic bath together," she said huskily.

A grin came to my lips as they came closer to Fate's again. "I definitely like the sound of that."

We were in a heated kiss after that. Our tongues clashed softly against one another, my fingers plunging deep within her hair to bring her closer to me. Our lips broke apart long enough for her to pull my shirt over my head before they were back, locked with mine. Her soft hands trailed down my shoulders, going over my breasts, leaving my body shivering for more. My breasts gave a bounce when she unclasped my bra, quickly removing the fabric from my shoulders. The feeling going through my body was almost primal. I was feeling hot inside and Fate was my prey. I wanted her skin on me, touching me, making me feel pleasurable things.

_POP!_

The sound of buttons hitting the floor filled the room. Her shirt soon followed as the offending material was in the way. My arms came around her back, undoing the clasp of her bra before taking off. Now, that was so much better. Just like our lips, our breasts came together in a kiss. A moan escaped my mouth as Fate removed her lips from mine to bring them down to my neck. My neck opened, my left fingers found their way into her hair again to hold her head in place. This was pure pleasure, the bliss I was seeking. Oh, how good it felt.

"You know that... you're going to be... sewing those... buttons back on?" she said between kisses.

A moan escaped my lips as she sucked on my favorite spot. "Let's worry about those buttons later." My hands came to her cheeks, removing her from my neck. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

Our lips clashed forcibly once more, tongues immediately darting to meet one another. I felt my feet moving back as Fate pushed against me. The back of my legs hit the side of the Jacuzzi, stopping our movements but not the kiss we were engaging in.

Her hands explored my skin, slowly trailing over it. Her lips left me panting harshly as she kissed what she could. Her actions made it very difficult to undo her pants. When her lips found mine and her hands began to work on my pants, as well, I found it much easier to get her pants undone. Both of our pants hit the floor, our lips meeting a few more times before we decided to enjoy the second part of Fate's planned evening.

We settled inside the Jacuzzi and I instantly felt my muscles relaxing due to the temperature of the water. Fate, again, poured us glasses of wine. She handed me a glass while holding up the other. "To us."

"To us," I repeated before our glasses clinked and we began drinking.

When our glasses came down, Fate already had a strawberry in hand. She brought it close to my mouth; letting me slowly eat one half while Fate ate the other. The chocolate definitely made the strawberry more tasteful. It was like an aphrodisiac because I was starting to feel a peak in my arousal. I felt the need to make the taste testing of these strawberries more seductive and so I did. Picking up one of the strawberries, I straddled Fate. Her hands went up the length of my back before resting on my hips. I placed one end of the strawberry in my mouth while I leaned in to give Fate the other half. Her lips came into contact with mine as she took the strawberry into her mouth. Juice dripped from our mouths once the treat was broken in two, but we still kissed for a bit before we took time to chew the strawberry.

"That was good," Fate said as she placed kisses along my neck.

"I have to agree. It was so much sweeter with your lips on the other end," I moaned.

I felt her lips smirk against my neck. "Well, how about we share more like that."

"I thought you'd never ask."

More strawberries and drinks were consumed and I found myself feeling as though I was flying… or maybe swaying. But, either way, it was a good feeling. I felt more daring and excited, and I had Fate right where I wanted her. My hands were all over her just as hers were all over me. Moans filled the bathroom; they were wonderful sounds that I wanted to hear over and over again. It seemed that my current state of mind knew just how to keep the sounds going.

My hand went fishing under the water for something… Oh, there it is. I grinned. Fate's mouth fell open immediately and moans filled the room even more. Oh, yes, they were the best sounds ever! They egged me on to go faster and Fate's hands grabbed onto me as if her life depended on it. It was an exhilarating feeling to be in control. I think that was the reason why I was always the one being more aggressive with Fate. I love being the one to cause her pleasure.

"Yes, Fate. Cum for me, baby. I'm going to have you cumming all night," I said as the pace of my jerking increased.

**Fate**

I could tell that Nanoha was so tipsy from the way she was acting. Even though she would usually end up teasing me in such a way that I would have serious blue balls, this was blue balls to the max, times ten! Every time Nanoha touched me, I felt like I was about to cum. I guess the dirty talk was adding to everything. It was kind of shocking at first to hear her say such things, but how she said it definitely turned me on more. So, when Nanoha asked if I was ready to get out and go to the bedroom, I was more than ready to go with her.

We soon found ourselves in the bedroom, making out hardcore. Our bodies were glued together as our tongues dance slowly together. I was so turned on, my penis pulsing very hard. I wanted Nanoha so badly and I was glad that we wouldn't have any interruptions tonight.

I pushed Nanoha towards the bed. When the back of her knees hit the edge, she sat down, and I got on my knees. There was definitely one thing that I would make sure I would do tonight; I just hoped Nanoha would enjoy it.

My lips disentangled from her lips as I wanted to kiss other parts of her. I kissed her cheek, jaw, neck. It seemed that I kissed everything. She let out soft moans, making my kisses more vigorous and frantic. My hands came up to massage her breasts as I sucked harder on her neck. Nanoha's head threw back and she let out a long moan. Kisses fell from her neck, down to her breasts, quickly taking one of them into my mouth.

"That feels so good," Nanoha moaned. She took my hair into her hand, pushing me more into her breast.

After a few minutes, I switched nipples, giving it the same treatment as the other. Her hips began bucking against my stomach, her wetness resting there. I thought I was more turned on before, but I was more turned on now. Knowing that she was extremely wet, the fact that I made her that way, made my insides like an inferno.

"More. I want more, baby," She moaned as she pushed my head down her stomach.

I obliged immediately. I wanted to get down there, as well. I had been looking forward to eating her up for a while now and I was so glad that I can finally do it. The kisses down her stomach came really fast and almost sloppy-like due to the alcohol in my system. Nanoha's hand took a fist full of my hair and opened her legs more as I kissed the area just above her slit.

"Yes, I've wanted this moment for so long," Nanoha moaned.

That caused me to moan, as well. I kissed around her slit for a little while longer. Even though I was tipsy, I still wanted to take it slow.

"Fate... please," Nanoha pleaded.

I couldn't hold back anymore with her pleading for me to taste her. My mouth came to hover over her slit. I could smell her sweet scent, her juices glistening the whole area. I couldn't wait to taste her anymore, and so my mouth came closer, tongue outstretched...

_PLOP!_

My eyes left Nanoha's slit to look up to find that she was nowhere to be seen. I stood up some more to find that Nanoha was passed out on the bed! "Man, not again!" I sighed in frustration. I couldn't believe this was happening. First, it was Faye who interrupted us, and now it's the alcohol. This was just sucking so badly!

I looked down sadly at my penis. It was sticking up straight like a soldier. It was still pulsating so hard that it hurt. "It looks like we're going to have blue balls again, my friend." I sighed. I got up and moved to pull back the covers before I went and put Nanoha under them.

This was just so unfair. For two days in a row, Nanoha and I have come close to making love, and for two days in a row, we've been interrupted. I was beginning to wonder when I would finally be able to get pleasurable release without blue balls. It seemed like blue balls was my friend, though I didn't want it be. If I had blue balls on Valentine's Day, I would surely go crazy.

I got under the covers next to Nanoha. I figured that I would just go to sleep like I usually did after something like this happened. It usually worked, but tonight seemed to be a different story. I couldn't seem to calm down and I was positive that it had something to do with Nanoha's naked body being close to me. A frustrated groan escaped my lips. Why did Nanoha have to get drunk?! Well I guess it was my fault for getting the wine, but still! I knew I couldn't sleep this off tonight. I had to masturbate.

A moan escaped my lips as soon as I began stroking my penis. I was really pent up, so I wasn't surprised when my body automatically began responding to my actions. The actions started off slow but then gradually picked up as I really enjoyed the feeling that this was eliciting. Even though Nanoha was sleep, I still tried to stay quiet. I didn't want her to wake up seeing me doing this. It would be too embarrassing.

My mind was filled with thoughts of Nanoha. I thought of how tonight would have gone if she hadn't passed out and it made everything more intense. I thought of her body movements, her moans, my named being called as I gave her pleasure. It was driving me crazy. I knew it wouldn't take me much longer before I finally had the release I had been seeking.

_PLOP!_

All of my actions stopped as Nanoha's body lay on mine. Not only was her weight stopping me from continuing what I had been doing, she ended up putting my nipple in her mouth. I tried getting her off, but Nanoha was like dead weight. I would be stuck like this until she decided to move. I felt myself almost crying at knowing that I was so close. SO CLOSE!

"Oh, why me?" _Sniff._

**Nanoha**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was the extreme pain pulsating from my head. The sunlight coming through the blinds weren't helping me, either. I tried to sit up next, but that only made my headache worse, so I ended up lying back down on my pillow. "Geez, what did I do last night?"

"I think I can answer that for you," Fate said as she walked in the room with a food tray and a glass of water on the side. She sat down next to me, putting the tray down on the night stand. "You, my dear, had a little too much to drink."

"Well, that explains things." My hands went to the side of my head in an attempt to help with the pain.

"Yep. You had me all hot and bothered before you decided to pass out on me. It definitely sucked."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," I said with a sincere look. "I promise it won't happen tonight."

"Oh, trust me, it won't. I think I might go insane if what happened last night happens again, especially when we're so close to making love."

I gave her an apologetic look to let her know that I was really sorry about last night.

"Anyway, do you think you can eat? I know you're not feeling well, but you need something in your stomach."

"I can try."

Fate leaned over towards the tray and lifted up the lid that was over the plate. I couldn't suppress the small laughter that came from my lips at what was under the lid.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nanoha."

Underneath the lid were two pills for my headache. "Happy Valentine's Day, to you."

A chaste kiss was placed on my lips before Fate got up. "Now, eat up. I'll be back with the real food." She smiled.

When she did come back, she had another tray which had food in it. It also had a little surprise. It was a long, black box; jewelry, I was sure. I looked up to Fate with a big smile on my face as she urged me to open it. When I did, a gasp escaped. Inside was a diamond bracelet. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen. She took the jewelry from my hands to help me put it on and when she did, she gave me the brightest smile before she said she loved me. I couldn't help but smile as well, small tears stinging my eyes. I pulled on her shirt to bring her closer to me and I kissed her with as much love as I could put into it, before I said the words that explained it all. "I love you, too."

We ate breakfast in bed together, just enjoying each other's company. We eventually watched a movie full of romance since it was Valentine's Day. We cuddled and kissed, talked and laughed. We just loved being with one another and without interruption. When a few hours had passed, I pulled a small box from under my pillow and handed it to Fate. She smiled at me before opening it. The surprise was evident as she looked at the diamond earrings that I gave her. The earrings were beautiful. There was a row of smaller diamonds that ended with a bigger one. I knew that they would look good on her when I saw them and I knew that I just had to buy them. I'm so glad that I did since Fate seems to love them.

We kissed and cuddled all the way into the night. I didn't mind that we didn't really go out while we were here. I was just glad that we could be together. That, in my opinion, is the best way that we could have celebrated this day for lovers.

"Do you think that you are well enough to go to dinner? Our reservation is for an hour and a half from now."

"I feel great and it's all because of you." I smiled before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Alright, let's get ready."

I was already dressed and ready for the dinner that Fate had prepared for us once again. I had to say that I was quite excited for tonight's events. The dinner would definitely lead up to something much nicer, something that Fate and I have both been waiting for. I couldn't help but blush at the fact that this would finally be the night that we would show our love physically, not just emotionally. I couldn't wait.

For tonight, I had decided to wear something sexy. Something that would definitely have Fate drooling. I decided to wear a sexy black spaghetti strapped dress. It definitely left little to the imagination as it did show lots of skin and clung to every curve of my body. The V of the dress was deep as usual. I love it when I can draw Fate's attention. The locket that Fate gave me was around my neck as I never took it off. The back of the dress was open, showing the whole length of my back. I made sure the dress was mid-thigh because I wanted to wear thigh high boots to add to my sexy look. I gave my eyes a smoky look, light red lipstick to my lips, and a pair of silver, dangly earrings adorned my ears. I also wore the beautiful bracelet she gave me. To complete my look, my hair was curled and swooped to the side to lay on my right shoulder. I knew I looked sexy. I just hoped Fate did, as well.

My attention went to the bathroom door since Fate was in there. I couldn't help but wonder what she would be wearing tonight. It definitely was a more serious occasion for us and this time, I let her pick out what she wanted to wear. It would definitely be interesting to see what she would wear. I wondered if she would wear a suit or a sexy dress. Either way, I didn't care. All I wanted was to have a wonderful ending with the woman who meant everything to me.

My attention came back to the bathroom door as I heard it opening. I stood up quickly to ease out any wrinkles in my dress and to make sure my hair was in place. I wanted to look my best tonight and for Fate, of course.

When she came out fully, my breath caught and my eyes wandered over her form. She was so beautiful. She wore a red form fitting, hip hugging silken dress. It was long with two slits at the sides so that her slender legs could show. The cup of the dress pushed her breasts up, making them look even bigger than what they were. Her hair was slightly curled, and light makeup was applied. The diamond earrings I gave her dangled from her ears and black pumps completed her look. She was gorgeous and when our eyes met, I knew she was thinking the same thing I was.

I found my feet moving towards her, arms snaking around her neck before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. "You're so beautiful, Fate."

Her arms wrapped around my waist, our lips connecting once again. "And so are you, baby. I'm so lucky." She smiled, which I couldn't help but return at her words.

"I'm so lucky, too. Having you in my life is the best thing that's happened to me other than Faye. You've made my life so special and so much more meaningful. Thank you."

"No, I should be the one thanking you. You gave me everything I've always wanted. Love, tenderness, and a family. I was so broken before I met you and you put me back together. You made everything in my life worth something. So, thank you, Nanoha… for everything."

I found myself getting even more emotional by her sweet words. I hugged her tightly in my arms and she did the same. "I love you so much, Fate."

"I love you too, Nanoha."

Our eyes met once again, smiles gracing both our lips. She made me so happy that I couldn't help but pull her in for another kiss. I loved her so much.

"How about we get going to dinner? I don't want to miss our reservation."

"Or, we can just stay here and do something more entertaining," I said seductively, causing Fate to blush a little.

"As tempting as that sounds, I still want to take you to dinner."

A small pout came to my lips. "You're no fun."

Her face moved in closer to mine, placing a kiss on my lips, cheek, and then my left ear. "Trust me, baby. After we eat dinner, I'll gladly enjoy eating you," she said, matching my seductive voice.

I instantly felt my body shiver, mainly in anticipation of the events that will follow our dinner. I couldn't wait.

She placed one last kiss on my cheek before pulling away. Our eyes met again and I knew lust could be seen in mine. "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?"

Fate smiled, grabbing my hand. We grabbed our clutches and made our way out of our hotel room. The elevator was close by and my finger pressed the 'down' button. It wasn't long before the elevator came and we stepped in when the doors opened, pressing the button that would take us to the hotel's restaurant.

Fate and I were side by side, my eyes never leaving her. She looked so good; so beautiful that it made me want to touch her. My body turned sideways, my breath almost labored from the intensity of me about to touch her. I knew Fate was watching me, curiosity in her eyes, but I was focused on everything else.

My hand went up, starting at her neck. It slowly moved down from there, feeling the length of her soft neck, down to the curve of her breasts. I heard her breath hitch as my hand inched its way between her breasts, lowering down to her stomach and down to the thigh that came through the slit of her dress.

My eyes looked up again as my hand moved up her thigh. Fate's eyes were closed, head pressed against the elevator wall as her breaths sped up. She looked so wonderful when she was like this. I loved that I could make her look this way. It was my touch that did this. No one else's. And I was happy.

My hand came to the top of her thigh, massaging the skin there for a few moments. She let out a soft moan, causing my stomach muscles to clinch. My hand went to the side, going deeper into her dress. I traced over her panties, immediately feeling an erection. I trailed the length of it, ending at the top which was poking out of her panties. My index finger circled the tip of her penis, watching her as her lips parted to let out an even louder moan. She sounded so good.

"Nanoha," she moaned as I took her shaft into my hand. Her eyes opened, glazed over to the brim. "We're about to get off," she said, out of breath while grabbing my hand.

A pout came to my lips as she moved my hand just as the _ting_ came from the elevator sounded. "You're no fun," I said childishly, taking Fate's hand again.

"And you're a meanie for doing that to me." A cute blush came to her face as she moved her clutch over her still erect penis.

The door to the elevator opened and we both exited before the doors could close again. When we walked inside, there was a gentleman there, ready to greet us. He asked for our name and Fate gave him hers since she was the one to book this dinner for us. Once he confirmed our names, he led us to a private room in the back of the restaurant.

The room was large with a big window. The view was wonderful. You could see the whole city and it looked wonderful with all the lights from the city. There was a lone table sitting by the window, candles sitting on top of it. I noticed that on the floor around the table was a pile of rose petals, but the thing about it was that the petals were in the shape of a heart. It was so cute. Soft music played in the background to set the mood. Everything was perfect.

"Enjoy your evening, ladies." He bowed before closing the door behind him.

Fate turned to me with a dazzling smile. "Shall we?" Her hand motioned towards the table. And with that, we made our way towards our table.

"It seems that you love having me alone since this is the second time you've made dinner a private one." I teased.

She held my chair out for me, which I sat in. "Of course," she said, getting her chair and bringing it closer to me. "I don't want any interruptions if anything were to happen between us." She winked.

"Oh, really?" An eyebrow rose as my face came closer to hers.

"Really."

We were in a passionate kiss, then. Fate's tongue thrust deep within my mouth, causing me to moan. Our lips stayed tangled in a heated dance until air became an issue.

"Well, let's be sure to enjoy tonight, then."

**Fate**

Dinner was going well as I hoped it would. The food was great; the mood was just right. There was a lot of flirting going on between Nanoha and I, but that was to be expected. I couldn't keep my hands off of her just as she couldn't keep her hands off me. Tonight was definitely the night where Nanoha would become mine in all forms. I was excited and extremely nervous, but I knew there would be nothing like making love to Nanoha. My one and only. The love of my life. The one I wanted to be with forever.

As the dinner continued, our food was forgotten, and our attention was focused on one another. I placed a trail of kisses down Nanoha's neck, causing her breath to hitch. Her hand came to my bare thigh, caressing it gently. Mimicking her actions, I also placed my hand on her thigh, but it didn't stay there. Soft fingers traveled slowly under her dress, falling in between her legs, caressing the skin there. Nanoha moaned softly causing my need for her to grow even more.

"You know," Nanoha said in a seductive whisper. "This would be another time that you've caused me to ruin another pair of panties."

She let out a louder moan as I sucked harder on her neck. I didn't intend to do it, but just knowing she was wet made my insides burn.

"Good thing I'm not wearing any."

My motions stopped at her declaration. I was a little shocked that Nanoha wouldn't wear panties, but then again, today was a special occasion. Backing away a little bit to look at Nanoha, she gave me a sexy grin. Our eyes never left one another. I was lost in them and she was lost in mine. I felt my eyes glazing over, my breath picking up from just looking at her. Nanoha leaned into me, her lips less than an inch away. My lips released a shaky breath at having her so close to me.

"Let me show you," she said as if in a dreamy state. "Just what you do to me."

She took ahold of my hand in between her thighs, while spreading them open further. The heat increased as my hand moved further up her thighs and I could feel my heart pounding erratically in my chest at what was about to take place.

When my fingers touched wet folds, Nanoha's lips took hold of mine in a passionate kiss. Nanoha's teeth tugged on my bottom lip as she guided my fingers up and down her slit repeatedly. Just as Nanoha had hinted, she was so wet. I didn't know that people could experience such wetness, but I could understand as I could feel my panties were drenched from my own wetness. My erect penis was definitely testing the strength of the lingerie I was wearing. I was overly turned on and touching Nanoha like this was making everything more intense.

All too abruptly, our lips parted as the need for air became apparent. Our lips stayed close, our fast breaths mingling. My eyes opened slightly to see Nanoha already looking at me. It felt so erotic to have the person you're touching so intimately looking at you in the eyes.

"See?" came her breathless, but sexy voice. "This is what you do to me."

Just then, she removed my hand from under her dress, moving away from me to bring my hand up between us. My eyes left the beautiful oceans of my lover and settled on the hand that she was still holding. I stared in amazement at how wet my index and middle fingers were. It was so wet that her essence was sliding down my fingers.

My heart swelled knowing that I could turn Nanoha on this much. Almost immediately, I could feel my arousal building again. Knowing that and the fact that I could smell Nanoha's sweetness made my senses go into overdrive. I inhaled deeply, trying to smell her further. The scent overpowered my senses and my breathing picked up once again as I wanted to taste her. I wanted to know if she tasted just as good as her essence smelled. My mouth watered thinking of it and I felt myself leaning closer to my hand so that I could finally taste what I've been dreaming of tasting for a while now. Too bad Nanoha had other plans.

Instead of me tasting the wetness on my fingers like I had hoped, Nanoha ended up tasting it herself. She took both fingers into her mouth with ease, sucking all of her juices off before parting my fingers with her tongue to get anything that may have been left in between them. A blush came to my cheeks. I couldn't help but imagine Nanoha sucking and licking me like that. I was beginning to wish I had been those fingers. I wanted to feel Nanoha's lips surround me, her tongue inside of me. I had to press my legs tightly together as my penis was pulsating uncontrollably. Did she even know what she was doing to me? Knowing Nanoha, she most likely did.

After one agonizingly slow lick, Nanoha released my fingers. She said nothing as she captured my lips, giving me a taste of herself. She tasted so sweet as I took her tongue into my mouth, sucking on it to taste more of her. I wanted more, more of her. My left arm circled around her waist, pulling Nanoha close to me. We both moaned at the feel of our breasts pressed against one another. Everything seemed so amplified, more intense. I knew I wouldn't last much longer if Nanoha kept this up.

"Let's get out of here," Nanoha said after our lips parted.

"W-what about desert?"

She gave me a hungry look that made my penis pulse harder. "I'm looking at it," she said before standing.

My eyes followed her as she was heading to the door that separated us from everyone else. I definitely noticed the extra sway in her hips as she walked. I eyed her gorgeous form and was entranced. I still couldn't believe that Nanoha was mine and mine alone. And tonight, I would claim her as such.

I noticed she had stopped once she got to the door. She gave me a sexy look as she looked over her shoulder. "Well, Fate-papa, I hope you won't keep Nanoha-mama waiting." She winked before exiting.

It didn't take me that long to catch up to her as I was rather anxious to finally feel her body; to touch her without restriction. I quickly paid our bill for dinner and made our way over to the elevators. I pressed the button to call the elevator. The _ting_ noise sounded before the doors opened. We walked inside, Nanoha and I on opposite sides of the elevator. I pressed our floor number, causing the doors to close. Before they could close all the way, however, Nanoha had me pinned against the wall, kissing me deeply.

A moan escaped my lips once Nanoha's tongue thrust into my mine. Her hands were all over me, just like mine were all over her. Her hands caressed my breasts, causing my body to shudder a little. Her knee was soon parting my legs and pressed onto my penis and vagina. I moaned her name softly, my arms circling around her to squeeze her rear end. She moaned out in pleasure at my actions and proceeded to place soft, but needy kisses along my neck.

I found myself pushing Nanoha against the other wall of the elevator as the need to touch her overwhelmed me. My hand found its way onto her thigh, caressing it softly. Trailing hot fire with my fingertips, my hand made its way under Nanoha's dress, feeling the soft skin of her ass. I made sure she could feel how turned on I was as I pressed my hips into hers. This was pure bliss. It was insane. I never felt so much desire before meeting this woman that I couldn't help but kiss her hungrily. My hips were grinding against Nanoha's in want, in need.

"I want you so badly," I breathed hotly in her ear before sucking on the lobe. Her reply was a moan, but I knew she felt the same way.

Finally the elevator let out a _ting_, signaling we were at our destination. Once the doors opened, we walked hurriedly over to our room, kissing and giggling along the way. Nanoha took out the key card to open the door. I was already placing soft kisses on her neck, causing her to have difficulty getting the key into the slot.

"Nanoha," I whined sexily. "Can you feel how much I want you?" And to make sure she did, I pushed my hard cock onto her ass.

"I k-know. You're making it a little hard for me to open the door with you touching me the way you are."

I gave her some room, but not letting her go completely. As soon as she opened the door, I was on her again, capturing her sweet mouth with mine. Shoes went flying as we made our way to the hotel's bedroom.

The light switch was fumbled with until it came on, brightening up the once darkened room. I was so glad. I finally had my love where I wanted her. Nothing would happen to stall this moment. Tonight would finally be our night of romance. Our night of love.

I whined when Nanoha broke our kiss. She smiled, kissing my pouting lips, causing me to sigh in contentment. My pouting lips were back, however, when she pulled away from me again.

"Let's set the mood first."

In my mind, I wasn't sure how we could make the mood even more set. Nonetheless, I let Nanoha do as she wanted and watched as she moved to the nightstand by the bed and pulled out a lighter. I was confused as to why she would need it, but then again, I hadn't noticed the candles around the room since I was a little distracted by a certain brunette.

One by one, I watched as she lit every candle. It didn't take too long for her to complete the task and she cut out the lights, causing the room to become dim. The candle light definitely made the room seem romantic and that's exactly how I wanted our first time together to be.

Nanoha wordlessly went over to the stereo, cutting it on and pressing the 'play' button. She must have already had something prepared because a love song had come on. I watched with a blush as she swayed her hips, while also removing the shoulder straps of her dress from her shoulders. I couldn't help but feel she was giving me a strip tease since her dress soon came crashing to the floor, revealing her naked form.

Well, this night was definitely getting more interesting as time went on. In front of me was my naked love, swaying her body in the sexiest of ways that my eyes have ever laid on, making my knees feel like they would collapse from under me. My body trembled from just watching her. She danced her way over to me, snaking her arms around my neck, and pushing her gorgeous body close to mine. My arms immediately went around her waist, a pout gracing my lips.

"I wanted to undress you," I said in a voice matching my pout.

Nanoha giggled before bringing her lips up to my ear. "Well, I figured I'd get right down and give you your dessert," her husky voice came before she began kissing my neck.

My eyes immediately closed at the intense feeling Nanoha's kisses were giving me. A hand went into her hair, my neck opening to give her lips more freedom to explore the skin. I wanted to feel her lips so desperately. I loved the way her kisses made me feel, how it was making my body feel right now.

I felt Nanoha's hands on me again. They traveled from my shoulders, down my arms, and finally on my hips. The sound of the zipper to my dress came to my ears before it slipped from my body altogether. I quickly kicked the dress from under me, not wanted it to get in the way, before pulling Nanoha's body into mine. We were so close that there was no room left between us, but even with that, I still felt there were some barriers keeping me from her completely.

Reaching behind my back, I unclasped my bra, quickly reaching around front to fling it to the side. A moan escaped both our lips as our breasts met skin-to-skin. Not even a second later, Nanoha's hands found my breasts, leaving me heavily panting. Her hands always knew how to work magic.

She kneaded, massaged, and soon her lips found my nipples. I moaned loudly as her tongue alternated between swirling around each one, sucking on them gently. There were a few times where she bit it, but it felt good to me. Nanoha's touch always felt good.

Wet trails of hot kisses were made down my body, making me shiver in the process. She was so close to my private region, just where I wanted her to be. Soft fingers hooked around the hem of my panties, slowly pulling me down before being discarded.

My eyes hazily landed on Nanoha. There she was, looking so beautiful. A smile came to my lips as I caressed her cheek gently. Her soft lips laid sweet, loving kisses on my hand as she took ahold of my penis. My breath caught as my head flew back in pleasure. Her hand stroked me back and forth, making my knees feel like they would give out any moment. This feeling was intense; earthshattering, even. I thought my heart was going to burst at how fast Nanoha was causing it to beat, but I would endure anything just to have Nanoha touch me like this. I didn't even think that I could feel more pleasure then I was now, but I was clearly wrong.

"N-Nano... hhhhaaa."

I couldn't stop my moans as Nanoha's mouth made love to my wet folds. Her tongue parted them with ease before sucking them into her mouth with a moan. Her stroking still kept its slow pace, but it didn't matter. The two pleasures together had my mouth hanging open, my toes curling into the plush carpet under my feet. The hand that was on her cheek had moved into her hair, keeping her lips on me.

She gave my slit one last, long lick before the hot muscle trailed up my shaft. My eyes had opened at the action. For some reason, I didn't think this would happen. But when I looked down, it was definitely happening. Nanoha's eyes were closed as she trailed up my penis, making it to the tip. Her tongue circled it, causing tingles to travel through my body, before she took my penis into her mouth completely.

"Ah!"

My mouth had opened again, my body hunched over cradling Nanoha's head into my hands. Her head went back and forth, her finger running up and down my slit. Watching her suck me in such a way did all types of things to my body. It definitely made me feel like I was about to cum, which is something I didn't want to do just yet. I wanted to be connected to Nanoha, be inside of her when it happened. So my fingers left her hair, coming to her shoulders to stop her from going any further. She gave me a confused look, but I caressed her cheek.

"Come here." And she obliged without question.

My lips took ahold of hers the moment we were face to face. We both moaned at the contact. It was weird tasting myself, but I didn't mind and kept on kissing my love. Her arms snaked around my neck, as my hands traveled down her back until I touched the soft globes of her rear. She moaned into my mouth as my hands wrapped around her thighs, swiftly picking her up where she wrapped her legs around my waist.

With cracked eyes, I maneuvered us over to the bed where I laid her down. I broke our kiss reluctantly so that I could stare at my love, my angel given to my out of nowhere. The one who would hold my heart forever... for all time.

Our eyes met and a smile immediately came to my lips. Nanoha did so many things to me from just looking at her. My heart would always beat faster; I always felt warm. I knew in my heart that only she could do this to me. She was the only one I wanted to do this to. I only wanted her. My eyes shifted to the bangs that were in the way of the blue oceans I love so much. I gently pushed them to the side before my burgundy locked onto gorgeous blue.

"I love you."

Nanoha smiled as her eyes became a little misty from my declaration of love. I could see immense love swirling in her eyes as she pulled me closer to her, our lips barely touching. "I love you too, Fate," she said before closing the gap between our lips.

The tender kiss lasted for a few minutes before my kisses went somewhere else. Her forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips were kissed gently with love and affection. That's what I wanted tonight to be about. Our love and undying affection for one another. I wanted Nanoha to know how much I loved her, how much she meant to me. I made sure that love showed in every kiss I placed down her neck, every caress of her skin as it trailed to claim the soft mounds of her breasts. Everything was soft and slow. From the massaging of her breasts, to the soft kisses I placed on them, everything was done with tender love and care.

I could feel her body arch, hear her soft moans as my lips caressed each of her breasts. I don't think I left anything untouched because I wanted to kiss, lick, and suck everything that made up her body. The kisses continued on, but lower this time. My hands steadily massaged her breasts as I kissed a trail down her stomach. Every movement was slow since I wanted to take my time with her. I wanted this moment to last as long as it could.

My tongue penetrated her belly button, giving her a sneak peek at what would happen soon enough. I could already smell her essence and couldn't help but go down even further. Brunette curls were kissed her one was laid on her slit. Nanoha let out a long moan as her hand came behind my head to keep me where I was. Her smell was so enticing. I just wanted to eat her up right then and there, but my need to prolong this moment stopped me.

I quickly moved to place kisses all over Nanoha's private area. Her body was shivering uncontrollably, her moans making my penis throb with need again. I had to ignore it, though. I didn't want this moment to end quickly because I wanted many memories to go with this moment. You only get to have one first time, after all.

Nanoha's legs spread more for me as I kissed and nipped at both her thighs. I could feel them shaking under me, making me smile at the effect I was having on her. I kissed my way back up to kiss and lick around her vagina, but never where she wanted it most. She would even move her hips around to get my lips to make contact with her slit. And when she noticed that I wouldn't give her what she wanted, she resorted to other measures.

"Fate... please." She begged, causing me to look at her.

She looked so beautiful. Her body was slightly sweating, her eyes closed, breasts bouncing with every breath she took. How could I deny her what she wanted when she sounded like that? So I gave her what she wanted.

"Fate!" she moaned as my lips connected with her slit.

A deep breath slipped from my nose to try and compose myself a little. Nanoha's moans always turned my insides on fire. My tongue shot out of my mouth, parting her wet and slick folds. Her shivering increased as my tongue flicked up and down repeatedly. Her moans intensified. Her body moved around as I found her clit, circling it with my tongue before sucking on it.

Her hands tried pushing my head further into her, her hips bucking as she moaned. My tongue moved faster against her as her moans became faster and louder. Her hand found mine in her bliss, intertwining our fingers together as I brought her closer to release. I knew she was close. Her body movements and the shortness of her breaths told me that. I wanted nothing more than to give her sweet release, so I went back to sucking and licking her clit.

"W-wait," she voiced, causing me to stop immediately.

I thought I had done something wrong, but she reassured me when she pulled me up to capture my lips.

"I only want to cum tonight with you inside me," she said after our kiss broke.

I couldn't help but smile because we were the same. She had stopped me for the same reason I had stopped her. She wanted us to be connected as we arrived in ecstasy. I'm so glad she stopped me when she did because I had been so caught up in everything that I forgot about wanting to cum together. I would make sure to do things right this time.

Leaning over towards the nightstand, I opened the top drawer to pull out the box of condoms Nanoha and I had brought. I sat up on my knees as I opened the box, pulling out a condom. I opened it, taking out the condom, and started to unroll it over my shaft. I glanced at Nanoha and noticed that she was looking at what I was doing. It turned my on just having her watching me.

With the condom on, I positioned myself between Nanoha's legs just as I had been before. Our lips met softly at first, but became heated as time went on. With the little space between us, I grabbed my throbbing penis and motioned it towards Nanoha's opening. A frustrated groan escaped my lips as I couldn't find what I was looking for.

"Having trouble?" Nanoha said in a teasing tone after our lips parted.

"Yeah. I thought this would be easy." I giggled, which caused Nanoha to do the same.

"Well, here," Nanoha said sexily, looking me in the eyes as she took ahold of my shaft. "Let me help you." With that said, she moved my penis where it was supposed to be.

I could feel myself blushing as she guided the tip of my penis into her opening. I was so nervous. I had never done this before. I wanted this moment to be special for the both of us. I just pray that I can achieve that tonight.

Leaning down, I captured Nanoha's lips once more. Knowing that I was inside of her just a little bit set my body ablaze again. This was it. The moment I've been waiting for. The moment we've both been waiting for. Slowly but carefully, I eased my hips forward.

**Nanoha**

"A-ah!"

I found my body reacting on its own as Fate entered me. My nails were still digging into Fate's back, teeth gritting in pain. Fate's moan upon entering me had quickly turned into a loud hiss when my nails tore her skin. I didn't mean to be so rough, but it really hurt when Fate entered me. And even though I expected it to hurt, I was at least sure it wouldn't hurt this much. It felt like my insides had been ripped open and I was almost scared of Fate moving inside me. I was at least thankful for the kisses that Fate was giving me right now. It definitely served as a distraction from the pain I was feeling.

"Are you okay, Nanoha?" Even though Fate had a blush on her cheeks, I could see the concern in her eyes and in her voice.

"It hurts," I said in pain.

Sad burgundy eyes looked into mine, instantly making me forget the pain I had previously been feeling. My hand cupped her cheek in hope that it would soothe her. I definitely didn't want her looking like this during our first time.

"I'm sorry," she told me in an equally sad voice.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. We both knew that it would hurt since we're both virgins. So don't think that you did something wrong."

"I know." She sighed. "I just wanted tonight to be special and-"

I quickly placed a finger to her lips, stopping the nonsense that would eventually come from her mouth. _Sigh._ Fate could still be so insecure sometimes. I definitely wanted to kick Sayo's ass again for making Fate like this because then, Fate would never have to feel insecure when she's with me. She was always needed, always loved, always made me feel things that I knew in my heart; that no one else could elicit. Fate needed to know that and I would show her. Tonight, our love would be brought to new heights.

"Tonight is going to be special. You know why?" I let out a soft giggle when she shook her head no. "Of course, it's because you're here with me, silly. Everything is special because you came into my life."

A smile came to her lips, which is exactly what I wanted to see.

"Just be gently with me, okay?"

A sexy smirk came to her lips and I felt myself letting out a soft moan at the tingle that went through my body all the way down to my most private area. I was sure that this experience would definitely get better if I could feel that tingle again.

Just as I had asked, Fate descended upon me again with a soft kiss. A contented moan escaped my lips at the feel of hers on mine, her breasts pressed into mine. Her body and kisses definitely served as a big distraction to anything I had been feeling previously. Her kisses always did that to me; made me forget the world, and there was only us. There would only be our love, and tonight would be a reflection of that.

Fate's kisses went from my lips, to my jaw, before going to my neck. I lifted my chin back to give her more room. I loved it when she kissed and sucked on my neck. My body was definitely feeling hot again, my vaginal walls tightening and untightening, causing moans to come from Fate. Her body lifted up a little, causing her penis to go along with her. A small whimper escaped at the feelings, but I was more focused on Fate's lips touching me to really focus on it. Her hand traveled down my body, distracting me with her gentle massaging and teases of my left nipple. At this point, I really had the urge to buck my hips as the throbbing sensation was definitely becoming unbearable. I resisted the urge, though. I wanted Fate to be the one to thrust into me.

My body began to shiver as Fate's hands traveled down my body. Agonizingly slowly, I have to say. I was definitely curious as to what she would do with her hand. Oh, how surprised I was at the intense sensation as Fate's fingers began to circle my clit. My head pressed deeper into the pillow, a long moan escaping my throat from the feeling of Fate inside me along with her fingers touching a very sensitive area. I felt my body shaking uncontrollably, my mouth hanging open a little to release my rapid breaths. My heartbeats picked up with every second, Fate's name constantly leaving my lips. Her fingers were hitting all the right spots and I could feel my hips bucking a little, trying to relieve the pressure building up.

"Fate... please." I begged. I could care less at this point whether I would be in pain when Fate finally began moving inside me. There was already pain there from my accumulating need. I need her, wanted her love. I couldn't wait any longer with her touching me like this. "Please."

Fate's lips crashed into mine, quickly swallowing up the moan that escaped. Her fingers still circled my clit, her tongue clashing with mine. Ever so slowly, Fate's hips began to move forward and all I could do was hold onto her. When a whimper escaped, Fate was looking at me, stopping everything.

"Are you alright?" There was that sadness in her eyes again. I would make sure to remove it.

My legs had circled around her waist. I definitely wanted to get through her head that I wanted her to stay where she was. "Keep going, okay?" I told her, but I was the one who bucked my hips, making her go inside me, filling me up completely.

I watched as Fate's face contorted in pleasure before a loud moan escaped her lips. My arms circled around her neck, bringing her down to kiss me. Our lips didn't move. The only thing that could be heard were our deep, shaky breaths through our noses, our moans and the squishing sounds coming from Fate entering and exiting me as I continued to buck my hips against her. After doing it for a while, I couldn't feel pain anymore. All I could feel was Fate inside of me, the condom helping to heighten the sensations I was feeling.

"Ah, Fate!" I moaned as Fate's hips began bucking as well.

I could tell that Fate was shy in moving her hips as she was going at a slow pace, but everything still felt good, nonetheless. The way her hips rocked was hitting a certain spot that had my mouth hanging open again, moaning louder with every stroke. Fate noticed what she was doing to me and slowly began picking up speed. I almost felt a giggle coming from myself because Fate was definitely having a hard time keeping the pace. Her breath was erratic as she placed kisses at any piece of skin she had access to. She looked so beautiful, though. Her eyes closed, her lips almost curving into a smile before it went away to let out a serious moan. It was definitely a sight to behold and like music to my ears... Well, the kind the turns you on even further.

Every time Fate would moan, my vaginal walls would contract, causing Fate to have better contact with the spot she was hitting earlier. This caused me to moan, which caused Fate to moan and buck faster against me. Such a wonderful repeating cycle that was. For some reason though, I could feel myself pouting. I wanted to be on top too!

Before Fate could pull her hips back, I flipped her over, straddling her waist. A cute blush came to her cheeks, eyes open in surprise. A smirk came to my lips at my handiwork. I wanted to see Fate's different facial expressions from this perspective.

A soft smile came my lips as I leaned down to kiss Fate's lips. We both let out a moan as the movement caused my hips to move, which made her penis slip out of me a little. Our eyes met after the tender kiss, finding myself smiling at the blush that stained her cheeks. It definitely amazed me as to how she could look so adorable at such a moment; in such a sexual position.

Fate's blushing face was one of the things I loved about her. I loved her eyes, her smile, and her touch. Her presence could affect me so easily. I loved the way she made me feel when she held me, the way she caressed my cheek, the way her love shined in her eyes. I loved it all, but I loved Fate as she was. She would know that every day because I would be sure to tell her as long as we were together, which I knew for sure would be forever.

"I love you, Fate Testarossa," I said, repeating the words she had said to me earlier. I felt so overcome with emotion. The woman before me meant so much to me. Her love meant everything; she_is_ my everything.

Her hand came to my cheek, caressing it in the same loving manner she always had. "I love you too, Nanoha."

A smile came back to my lips as I kissed her palm, and then leaned down to kiss her lips. Tonight, I would show Fate how much I loved her. How special she is to me.

"Nanoha." She moaned once she released my lips. I began moving my hips so that she was moving in and out of me once more.

I stared at her with glazed eyes, suppressing the need to close them completely to enjoy the sensations I was feeling just so I could look at Fate. I loved how her lips parted to let out constant moans, looking as if she was experiencing the greatest ecstasy. I could feel the corner of my lips going up into a smirk from the knowledge that I was the cause of Fate's reactions.

Sitting up, I took the rider's position. I couldn't help but close my eyes in pleasure, finally releasing the moans I held in just so I could enjoy Fate fully. Fate's penis was hitting all the right places, making my hips bounce up and down faster just to keep the feeling going. Fate's hands came up to my hips, assisting me with my riding. I inwardly smirk. She must really love this position.

Her hands left tingling sensations across my skin as they traveled across my stomach, then up to cup both of my breasts. This woman! The way her hands expertly massaged my breasts, her hips moving up to meet my downward stroke; it was just too much. I found my back arching, both my hands and arms planted on Fate's thighs behind me in order to hold myself up. This was so good. The way she filled me up; the sensations she was causing me to feel. It was so intense that I felt that I would lose my mind. I wanted everything to be intense for Fate, as well. I wanted to fill her up just as she was doing me. I wanted to make her lose her mind. All of her senses.

Regaining myself a little, I positioned myself upright, never ceasing the movements of my hips. My right hand trailed up between her thighs before splitting through her wet folds. Her breath immediately hitched, hands unmoving on my breasts. My fingers slowly moved up and down her slit, squishing sounds accompanying the ones already being made.

I watched her in pleasure. I loved how her head sank deeper into the pillows as her teeth tugged on her bottom lip. I loved the way her breasts bounced with every movement, how her body was covered in sweat. I loved how her face turned as moans came from her parted lips. I engraved all of those sweet moments to look back on... and tease her with, of course. Hehe.

My fingers stopped and my hips slowed. The burgundy eyes that I loved so much shown through from behind her lids. I stared at her intently as I circled her opening, letting her know what I was about to do. Her hands left my breasts, trailing down my stomach before circling around my sides. I was waiting for any affirmation that she was ready for it, that she wanted it, but all she did was stare at me. Doubt had begun to creep into my chest as she hadn't responded yet, but eventually it went away as a smile came to her lips.

With Fate's permission, my fingers slowly began entering her. Just as she was on the outside, she was wet on the inside causing my fingers to slip right in, breaking her barrier. Her eyes had closed again, more tightly than before. I could tell the she was in pain and the tears leaking from her eyes affirmed that. Without detaching my fingers, I leaned forward to kiss her tears away. I wanted her to know that I was here and that we would get through the pain together.

Just as Fate did with me, after she broke my hymen, I tried to distract her and I figured I'd achieve that by picking up the pace of my hips again. I got the reaction I wanted as Fate had started to moan immediately along with myself. Her lips crashed into mine, tongues instantly clashing with one another, causing both of us to moan. Fate's arms slowly traveled up my back before circling around me. Our breasts joined together, heightening the already intense sensation as our nipples rubbed together. I could feel her walls contracting around my fingers and wanted to try moving inside of her, but I couldn't do it laying completely on top of Fate. My hand was still behind me and I couldn't really move my hand and wrist effectively this way.

Leaning back, I brought Fate along with me... Well, more like tugging her bottom lip with me. She gave a little chuckle at my creativeness before moaning once more as our lips connected fully once again in a passionate kiss. I continued to raise my hips up and down as I wanted Fate to still be stimulated when I began moving inside of her. When my fingers finally began moving, her walls clinched my fingers hard.

"Ohhh..." was the moan that escaped her mouth as our lips parted.

My fingers moved slowly inside of her, trying to feel everything that was inside. Sloppy kisses were placed from my jaw, down to my neck where she sucked for a short well before biting hard. There would definitely be a mark there in the morning. Her tongue licked over the mark, making me shiver inside. Her tongue traveled down between my breasts, detouring to my left nipple. My head flew back immediately as my nipples were super sensitive at this point, sending strong sensations down to my vagina, and causing my walls to constrict around Fate's penis even harder.

A long vibrating moan came from Fate's lips, the sensations hitting my nipple. I felt my hips bouncing harder, my fingers quickening inside Fate. Everything felt so intense once more, even more so this time. Moans left my mouth, my left hand going into Fate's hair to hold her closer to my breasts. My body shivered as my muscles began to spasm. I could feel my orgasm coming. My hand tightened around Fate's hair, quickly pulling her head back so that I could kiss her while I was cumming.

Fate knew what was happening as my breaths were rapid, moans coming constantly and my walls constricted around her. She tightened her arms around me as my body shook, also releasing louder moans as I felt my fingers curling into a sponge-like material.

"N-Nanoha!" she screamed out in pleasure before capturing my lips harder again.

It was like I could feel Fate's penis throbbing with every stroke my fingers made, lengthening my orgasm. Soon, Fate's walls began to shiver before tightening around my fingers, and I knew she was cumming, as well. I picked up the pace of my hips, even though I was growing a little exhausted. I wanted Fate to orgasm just as hard as I had.

Strong breaths came from Fate's nose, her lips finding it hard to stay together with mine. I pounded harder against her, the feeling of another orgasm coming again. Fate's body convulsed as her walls closed around my fingers, her lips breaking from mine abruptly. My name fell from her lips as she came, filling the condom up with her seeds. The feeling of it caused me to orgasm a second time, almost causing me to fall backwards from its strength.

It took a few moments for us both to come down from the high we were on, but when we did, our foreheads came together. Our breaths were still heavy and out of breath, but that didn't stop the smile from coming to both our lips. A tender kiss followed, our love expressed with our lips. Fate slowly turned us over so that she was on top of me once more, placing a lingering kiss on my lips as she pulled out of me and proceeded to remove the condom she was wearing.

She laid beside me, her hand laying on mine as she smiled at me. I returned the smile, my hand caressing the skin on her hip. She leaned down to kiss me once more, both of us sighing contently.

"That was amazing," she told me.

"Yes, it was." I agreed. "You were amazing."

"And so were you," she said huskily as she kissed me once more.

I could feel myself getting turned on again. Fate's kisses were always intoxicating.

She took me into her arms, my head stationed on her shoulder. She was so comfy that I couldn't suppress another contented sigh.

"Comfy." She placed a kiss on my head.

"Extremely." I snuggled more into Fate's body, hands running down her curves. "Fate?"

"Hm?" she said in a sleepy voice.

I got up from her arms to look at her. She looked so exhausted. So cute!

"Can we make love again?" I grinned.

Her eyes shot open wide, sleep apparently gone. "N-Nanoha what about my refractory peri-mmpf!""

**Nanoha**

Waking up this morning, I definitely felt exhausted. I had to think about what caused my exhaustion and I realized that Fate and I had made love so many times last night. No wonder I felt this way. It was definitely a good experience, I had to say. I love the way Fate touched me, treated my body so nicely. I felt truly loved last night and I knew that I would feel that way from now on. I knew we would be making love more often now. Now that it's happened, I can't imagine myself not doing it. I can't go without her intimate touches, her lips kissing me in places never explored by anyone but her.

I snuggled more into her body, her arms tightening around me at my movements. Next thing I knew, I found myself lightly moaning as her lips placed lingering kisses along my neck. "I thought you were asleep." I craned my neck to give her more access. I loved it when her lips were touching me.

"I was before my love started moving around." She giggled, continuing her kisses.

I turned my body over so that I could face Fate. My right arm snaked around her neck, drawing her in for a kiss. "Good morning." I smiled.

"Good morning." She smiled as well before leaning in to give me another kiss on the lips. "Last night was amazing."

"Yes, but exhausting." I yawned.

A blonde eyebrow rose. "Exhausting? For whom? Certainly not you since I was pretty much doing all of the work."

My mouth shot open in shock. "Now, you know that's not true."

"Mm-hm." She gave me a 'yeah, right' look. "Whatever you say, Nanoha. Whatever you say~"

A small pout came to my lips as she turned around to look at the clock. She definitely wasn't doing _all_ of the work last night. I did contribute to some of the activities.

"I think we should start getting ready, Nanoha. Check out is going to be in a little over an hour."

"But I wanted to lay with you some more." I pouted again.

"We can do that at home, you know?" She teased.

"You do have a point."

We both got up then and headed for the bathroom. After last night, we were definitely in need of it. We had a little debate over whether we would use the jacuzzi or shower, but ended up picking the shower instead. It was a nice shower. It had a big showerhead in the center of it instead of being on one side, which was good since Fate and I both needed to shower quickly.

I turned on the water, making sure that it was slightly more hot than warm. When it was perfect, I stepped under the showerhead, letting the water cascade down my whole body. Fate soon followed, standing in front of me and mimicking my actions. Her eyes were closed as she made sure all of her hair was wet. Her breasts bounced with the action and I found myself staring at them. Fate definitely had nice breasts.

"See something you like?"

My eyes left her wonderful breasts to look at the teasing face of my lover's.

"Maybe I do?" I teased back.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

She let out a laugh, which I returned. We both started washing our bodies, the body wash being a sweet peach scent. There was definitely something sexy about a soapy Fate. I found myself staring at her as she ran her washcloth over her breasts and nipples, and then over her toned stomach. Everything looked sexy. It still amazed me how Fate could be so sexy without even realizing it.

When she was done with everything else, she began washing her private area. I noticed that her penis would get a little harder with every touch, but not into a full-blown erection. I couldn't help but think of last night at this point. It was an amazing night full of passion and love. Fate definitely surprised me with those moves she pulled on me. I didn't know she had that much knowledge. Now I was definitely curious about how she learned all of it.

"Baby?" I asked, still washing myself.

"Hm?" She was washing her hair now.

"Where did you learn all those positions and other things last night? It was as if you have had sex before."

A blush came to her cheeks. "Well, dad kind of informed me on what to do. She wouldn't let me leave until I heard all of it."

I couldn't help but laugh. It was definitely like Lindy to do something like that. "Well, if whatever else she's taught you was like last night, I definitely look forward to seeing the rest." I smiled. Fate smiled, too, but with a blush prominent on her cheeks.

We continued washing our bodies, a comfortable silence present. When I began washing my private area, it was definitely sore and I couldn't help wincing a bit.

"Are you okay, Nanoha?" Fate asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm still kind of sore from last night."

"Is there something I can do to help?"

I thought for a while and came up with nothing. I mean, what can you do anyway besides having a little sex break? "I don't think there's anything that can be done. I guess we just have take our time with making love until the ache goes away."

"I guess. Or..."

"Or?"

Next thing I knew, my back was up against the shower's wall with Fate's body pressed into mine. I was definitely turned on by the aggressiveness, but I couldn't understand what it was for. When I looked into her eyes, I could tell that it was something I would enjoy. She had that glazed look and when she did, it always meant good things.

Her lips came closer to mine, less than an inch of space in between them. I could feel my body reacting, my breath was growing heavy with excitement. I knew she was just as excited since her penis was poking me in the stomach right now. Boy, was I getting wet.

"Let me kiss it for you and make it all better," she said in a husky voice before her lips claimed mine hungrily.

A moan immediately sounded. I loved it when she kissed me. We caressed each other's lips and tongue, hands caressing each other's bodies. Her lips left mine as she kissed down my body, leaving kisses on my neck, breasts and stomach. She got on her knees, spreading my legs to reveal her prize. My breath was erratic, my body tingling all over. The wetness between my legs was more apparent than before. Fate's hand traveled down my right thigh before lifting my leg up to place over her shoulder. I'm sure the shock from the action showed on my face because she gave a huge smirk before it disappeared between my thighs.

"Fate, that feels good," I moaned.

Lindy may have taught her things, but I'm sure she didn't teach her to move her tongue like that. She knew exactly how to drive me crazy. She would lick at my opening, suck my lips before finishing me off with the best lick and suck combination on my clit. I couldn't help but wonder how she was able to lick me at such high speeds. She was definitely becoming a master at this.

My knees were shaking at how good she was making me feel. A hand held her head in place, my hips bucking to add more friction against Fate's tongue. My other hand grabbed at my left breast, enjoying the feeling there. It felt hotter than usual. I felt my body sweating, my stomach muscles tightening at the intense heat that was building there.

After Fate continued to work her magic, I found my hand tightening on her hair and my hips bucking more frantically. My eyes tightened even harder, my mouth letting out lots of strangled breaths as I tried to breathe and moan at the same time. I knew what was about to happen. The constant shaking in my legs let me know that.

"Fate... A-ah!" I was definitely cumming now. The intense feeling that I felt earlier had grown and exploded.

I let out a long moan as I came hard. Fate had to hold me up because my knees were like jelly and my body jerked unconsciously. Fate made sure that she didn't leave anything behind as she kept at her licking. When she was finished, I bent done to kiss her, enjoying my own taste.

"That was so good Fate-papa," I said, still a little out of breath, but having a little husky edge to it. "I think Nanoha-mama has a reward for you." I grinned.

My lips were on hers again in a passionate, yet tender kiss. My hand went to her shoulders, pushing her down to the tiled floor of the shower. I straddled her waist immediately, loving the feel of our breasts touching.

With a moan, my lips released Fate's so that I could kiss my way down her body. Tender kisses were placed on her neck, soft nips on her collarbone. My hands softly cupped her breasts before my mouth covered each nipple after giving the other the attention it deserved. Fate let out soft moans as my lips and tongue had fun with her nipples. I couple feel my vaginal walls come to life again just from the sexy sounds leaving her lips. Her moans always sent my body into a blaze of fire.

My body slid further down her own, continuing to leave kisses as I went. I ended up between Fate's legs on all fours. She was looking at me with glazed eyes, her breasts bouncing due to being out of breath. It was the most wonderful sight I've ever seen. My right leg slid over Fate's stomach before hitting the floor. The other slid under her other leg, my bottom scooting closer to her.

A gasp came from Fate's lips as her lower lips came together. My hips bucked slowly, hands stroking her penis. Both of our moans filled the shower as we both enjoyed the sensations we were experiencing. I loved how our wetness covered each other, her penis rubbing against my clit. It felt so good.

Fate moaned my name, her eyes looking at me. I felt hypnotized. It was an amazing feeling to look at her in the eyes as I gave her immense pleasure and it was an even greater feeling knowing that I was the cause of it.

Her body lifted, her eyes still staring at mine. An arm circled around my waist while the other came into my hair, our lips crashing into each other's desperately. I could feel my stomach muscles tightening at Fate's tongue swirling in my mouth hungrily. The pace of my stroking and grinding increased, causing Fate to continuously moan within my mouth.

A firm tug came to my hair causing our lips to part. Fate's soft lips attached to my neck, kissing and sucking the spot that would drive me wild. "Ah, yes!" I screamed. My stomach muscles tightened even further, my peak steadily rising. She nibbled my neck, kissing it gently before surprising me by biting down and finishing with a hard suck. "Fate!" I found myself cumming at that moment, hips grinding and hands stroking harder than before.

A stuttered moan came from Fate's mouth, her muscles spasming before I felt a liquid on my stomach. Both of our bodies went slack after we came down from our high. Fate's head laid on the crook of my neck, her heavy breaths hitting my skin. My eyes opened after a few moments, still feeling the effects of my orgasm. My vision shifted around, lazily landing on the clock within the bathroom. It read 10:40.

"10:40. Oh my gosh, it's 10:40!" I screamed, surprising Fate in the process. I got up as fast as I could so that we could continue getting ready. We definitely lost a lot of time. "Fate if we're late, it's your fault." I glared as I started washing quickly.

"My fault?" She glared back, also washing up.

"Yes, it'll be your fault. You were the one who started this, remember?"

Her glare left her face. "You do have a point, but you sure finished this." She grinned.

"Meanie." I pouted.

"Yeah. Love you, too."

We washed up quickly since we were running low on time. Then, we ran out of the bathroom to dry ourselves and got dressed as fast as we could. We packed up our remaining things and made for the door. Luckily, by the time we made it to the lobby, we still had a few minutes to spare before the checkout time ended. We voiced our relief before paying the hotel bill.

We waited a short while outside as the valet went to get our car. When he returned, we put our bags in before getting in, ourselves. We were gone not too long after. My mind replayed all of the moments Fate and I spent together and I couldn't help a smile from coming to my lips. I really enjoyed myself and exploring each other's bodies was such a wonderful experience that I knew I couldn't wait to do it again. I was sure that Fate felt the same way.

My eyes glanced over at her as she drove the car. She definitely surprised me on this trip. I guess I know not to underestimate what she can do. "I enjoyed my time with you this weekend."

"I did, as well," she said with a grin as she continued to focus on the road. "Too bad we most likely won't have much time together once we get home."

That was true. Faye would be all over us as soon as we got back and I knew she would also want to spend the night with us, as well. _Sigh_. I guess we would have to wait a little while before we can make love again. Unless...

_GRIN_!

I couldn't help the wide grin that came to my lips at the idea that popped into my head. I found myself leaning in, lips less than an inch away from her ear.

"Nanoha," she giggled. "That tickles." She tried to move her head, but my hand came up to hold it in place.

"Since we won't have time to ourselves when we get home," I paused for suspense. "How about some backseat action before we make it to Miyuki's?" I suggested huskily.

I could have laughed at the shocked face she made as she watched the road, but of course I was serious about the suggestion. Her parents were so useful sometimes.

Fate glanced away from the road, I guess to see if I was serious. When she figured that I was, she quickly turned back to the road. "I guess I'll have to find the nearest rest stop."

"Sounds wonderful."


	12. Love All Around

A/N: Hey everyone! I know you've been wondering where I've been, since it's been almost two years since I've updated. I guess life has finally caught up with me and I guess I've lost the fire I once had with writing. I promise that I'll finish all of my stories though. As I've mentioned before, I don't want to be like other authors that don't complete their wonderful stories. Anyway, sorry for any mistakes you see. Oh, and sorry to those who sent me PMs and I didn't reply. I'll reply back as soon as I can. Enjoy and review.

Sperm Donor

Chapter 12

Love All Around

**Nanoha**

I woke up to the feeling of Fate placing soft kisses on my neck. The constant tingles her kisses sent through my body woke me up even further. Soft moans escaped my lips as her hand began to caress my stomach. It was only there for a few seconds before it slowly raised to fondle my breast. My hand grabbed her thigh, nails dragging softly against her skin. Her lips grazed my ear, labored breaths filling my ears.

"I love you."

This wasn't the first time Fate's woken me up in a state of ecstasy. Since we came back from our Valentine's Day trip a month ago, this is how I've been greeted in the morning. I won't say that I haven't done the same on some occasions, but I do want to make sure to point out that it's Fate doing most of these good morning 'Awakenings'.

She is definitely her parent's daughter. It's been hard for us to keep our hands of each other and sometimes we end up having our _fun_ in places we shouldn't…like a public place for instance. I won't go into detail about that, but know that it's Fate's fault.

Okay, okay. I'll admit that I've had a little too much fun being a seductress but it was only a few times. *Wink*

"A-ah."

My mind focused on what Fate was doing to my body once again.

Kisses were showered along my neck while Fate's soft hand continued to gently fondle my breasts. My nipples were toyed with, but not for too long. It seemed that Fate's hand had other places it wanted to be.

Fingers slid down my body, heating me up along the way. My legs were parted and I could feel just how much she had affected me. Her fingers covered the length of me, paying close attention to my clit. I was in bliss. It always felt good when she touched me. She always knew how to get me begging for more.

"Are you ready?" she huskily whispered in my ear.

All I could do was moan a "yes" before the tip entered me.

An unexpected knock came at the door causing Fate to stop her motions all together.

"Mommy, daddy. Grandma and grandpa are here."

Our eyes locked at that moment. Fate's eyes were glazed with ecstasy, but she was looking to me to tell her what to do. I, for one, could only think of one thing.

"Please, don't stop." I whispered pleadingly.

I saw the color of Fate's eyes change to a darker shade before her fullness entered me.

"Ah!" Came a low moan from both of us.

Fate's hips moved slowly as she knew that was how I liked it. I could feel her deep, yet fast breaths as she graced my neck with soft kisses.

"Yes," I moaned in pure ecstasy.

My hand found its way tangled between her golden locks, causing Fate to moan even more at the rough tugs. I was too far gone, too wrapped up in what Fate was doing that I forgot that Faye had been at the door.

"Mommy, daddy? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, I'm sure they heard you alright."

Hearing Lindy's voice caused both of us to freeze. I think that what happened on New Year's had been still fresh in our minds and definitely didn't want to experience getting caught again.

"Now, if you two aren't out here in three minutes," she said in a commanding voice, "I will have to come in and get you."

Before we could even think, we were both out of bed finding anything to put on. There was no way I was going to give Lindy the satisfaction of embarrassing us once again. I had my pink night shirt on and Fate had on her black nightie and leggings. Just as I was about to make my way out the door, Fate pulled me back. She had a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"What am I going to do about it?"

"It?" I was confused.

"Yes, it." Her eyes lowered, hinting to what this_ it_ was.

I could understand her dilemma. "Oh…"

"Well what am I going to do? I can't just go out there with my thing at full attention." The panic multiplied.

"Well now you'll know to pick a better time to try and have love-love time in the morning."

"Nanoha, this isn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be." I teased.

A cute pout came to her lips, "Meanie."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." I apologized. "Well you certainly can't, you know…" I trailed off, which she surely got what I was hinting. "That would take up too much time that we don't have. I can't even help you because you would enjoy it too much and that would take up even more time."

I saw Fate cross her arms. "Why do I feel that you're still teasing me?"

"That's because I am," I said as I looked around the room to figure out what she could use to cover up.

I heard another "meanie" come from her lips, which caused me to inwardly chuckle. My eyes continued to scan the room, eventually landing on the bed. I quickly picked up one of the pillows, throwing it at Fate.

"Omf!" Came a muffled noise. "Nanoha, what was that for? We don't have time for pillow fights."

"And who said I was trying to have one?" I smirked.

"Then what are you giving me this pillow for?" Confusion laced her words.

"Use it," was all I said before walking towards the door.

"You can't expect me to go out there like this?" She panicked.

"Well, it seems you have no other choice. See you in the living room," I said before exiting the room.

I ignored Fate's calls back to the room and proceeded to the living room where Lindy and Precia was sure to be waiting.

This was definitely going to be an interesting morning.

As soon as I made it to the living room, I felt a little self-conscious. Even though Precia and Lindy both looked normal, I could tell that wasn't the case. I'm sure something would happen very soon. I just hoped it wouldn't be too embarrassing.

"Good morning. What brings you over so early?" I greeted after taking a seat on the couch across from them.

"Oh nothing," Lindy began, "just wanted to speak with you and Fate about something, but I guess we came at the wrong time." A huge grin came across her lips and I knew Fate and I were doomed.

A small blush came to my cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about Lindy," I tried to convince her.

"Don't play dumb with me Nanoha. I know what early morning sex looks like." She looked me up and down and I felt more self-conscious than I did before. "Did you happen to look in the mirror before you came out? Your hair is all over the place and the hickies my daughter gave you are showing. Seems like you two had been having a great time."

I panicked. I thought I at least looked presentable, but it seems that nothing gets past Lindy's eyes. I quickly finger combed my hair and buttoned my night shirt up to my neck. Gosh, Lindy was so mean. Not only did she have to tease me about my sex life, she was wearing a grin that could reach the ceiling. I could only guess what she was going to say when Fate got out here.

A minute later, Fate came out. I guess the show was on.

"Hey Fate, glad you could join us."

I could tell that Fate knew something was up. I think from the look of it, she was more focused on the pillow in her hand covering her essentials. It was quite funny, but I knew that Lindy wouldn't leave it alone for too long.

"Have a seat. No one's going to hug you, seeing as though you have a hard on," came the blunt statement.

"DAD!" Fate screamed in embarrassment. Her cheeks turned a deep red as a result.

"Calm down little one. We're all adults here." Lindy let out a small laugh. "Besides, it's obvious what you're trying to hide behind that pillow of yours."

Fate plopped down on the couch next to me and gave a sigh. "I really dislike you sometimes."

"Alright Lindy," Precia chimed in finally, "leave the girls alone. They've had enough of your teasing for one day."

"Awe. You're no fun." Lindy pouted.

"Shut it, or I'll have to spank you."

At that comment, Lindy's face went from a pout to a sexy grin. "I like the sound of that." Lindy leaned in to give Precia a kiss.

"Please! Don't start!" Fate practically screamed.

"Kill joy." A glare was placed on Fate from Lindy.

"Stop it. There's always time for spankings later, honey." The two kissed…a little too much, but it was over eventually.

"Gross."

"Don't "gross" me. You were the product of these kisses." Lindy shot back.

"Please don't remind me of such things. The mental picture makes my stomach hurt."

"Okay, enough!" Precia said with finality.

After the outburst, Fate and Lindy both crossed their arms, pouted and began to grumble inaudible things. It was cute just to see how similar they were, but I was grateful that Fate was not as blunt with her actions compared to her parents.

"Now, to the reason why we are here," Precia continued. "Your father and I have been planning a trip to the cabin in a few months. We would like everyone to come, so that it's more of a family gathering."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." I knew that my parents would love the idea.

"I like the idea as well. I love going to the cabin," Fate added.

"Yes, it will be a wonderful trip," Lindy voiced, "but there will be some rules in place. One rule being very important."

"And that is?" I questioned.

"Sex must be kept at a minimum."

Silence filled the room for about a minute. Everyone was staring at Lindy, thinking how she could come up with such a crazy rule. I was just thankful that Faye had stayed in her room. I could only imagine all the questions she would have after listening to this conversation.

"Dad, as if you could actually follow your own rule." Fate broke the silence with a laugh.

"You know what Fate," she pointed with mild anger before it ceased, "I think you're right."

"Honey, you already know we couldn't even follow that rule. You're too sexy you resist."

"And so are you my love muffin." They kissed briefly. Well that rule is out the window." She sighed. "Anyway, I'm glad you've agreed about the trip. It should be fun."

"Well girls, it's time for Lindy and I to go." She smiled at us before giving Lindy a sultry look, which hinted what they would be doing when they left. "I'm a little turned on."

"Oh, let us go my dear. We can't let the young ones catch up with us in sexual knowledge."

Before I knew it, they were gone.

"That was interesting." I began. I couldn't help, but wonder if Fate and I would be like that when we got to their age. It was definitely hard to imagine.

"I'm used to it. They are my parents after all."

"Well, since the mood was ruined," I removed the pillow to see that Fate wasn't hard anymore, "and you aren't horny anymore, let's go somewhere today."

"Like?" Fate questioned.

"Somewhere Faye would like to go." I smiled.

**Fate**

It had been awhile since we had gone out as a family, so today Nanoha and I decided to take Faye to her favorite place. The playground was lively as it always was. Kids were running around while their parents looked after them. It felt good to come here since this is where everything began for Nanoha, Faye and I.

"Daddy, push me on the swing! Please, pretty please!" Faye was trying her best to pull me in the direction of the swings, which was a really cute sight.

"Okay, okay." I followed after her.

Nanoha giggled at the situation and walked over to the benches to watch us. What I found myself doing though, was looking at her. I wonder if Nanoha knew just how beautiful she was. Just one look from her and I felt like a puddle of goo. Her smile and her eyes were always captivating. Even from the first time we met, I felt a pull on my heart when she graced me with one look or a smile. I always wonder how I got so lucky, but nonetheless, I'm so glad that I did. My life has been so much better and I have Nanoha and Faye to thank for that.

After a couple of minutes of swinging, Faye decided to play with the other kids. I made my way over to the bench Nanoha was sitting on and sat down next to her. We were silent for the most part, just watching Faye having a good time.

After a while, I noticed that this was the bench Nanoha and I first talked on. Everything was so different then, we weren't really a family yet. Heck, I was still trying to wrap my head around having a child. I just never thought it was possible. I wasn't sure if I would be a good parent, but with Nanoha by my side, all that changed.

"You know, it feels kind of nostalgic being here again. Just thinking about where I was mentally when we first met, I could have never imagined my life turning out like this." My gaze then turned to Nanoha and I smiled.

Never in a million years did I think I would father a child. Never did I think I would end up meeting the mother of my child and fall in love.

Love…

It was always something I thought I would never attain. It was just something that I could not see. The scars of Sayo and the torment of others made it clear that no one would love me. No one would take the time to get to know the real me...someone that only wanted to give love. Those scars began to fade when I met Nanoha and Faye. I have so much to thank them for because they gave light to my dark life.

"Thank you so much for making my life so much happier. For giving me the love I've always wanted and for caring. I never thought I would receive that from anyone other than my parents, but you've shown me what true love feels like, Nanoha. You've shown me what truly living is like. You've given me the greatest gift, well two in fact." An even bigger smile came to my lips as I glanced at Faye. "I love you so much."

I looked back at Nanoha to find the biggest smile on her lips, even though she was crying. A hand came to wipe her tears, but she grabbed it in the process. A kiss was placed on every finger before she held my hand close to her cheek.

"I love you too. So very much."

She came close to me and a loving kiss was given. I could feel all the love Nanoha had for me and it was funny since she didn't have to express it verbally.

Our heads came together, smiles gracing our lips. This love with you Nanoha was pure bliss. I would spend every day of my life giving back to you what you have given me. That's my promise to you.

"Hey, where's my kiss?"

Our heads turned to find Faye standing close to us with a big pout on her lips. It was so cute.

"It's right here, of course!" I swooped her up in my arms while Nanoha and I gave her kisses and tickles.

Screams and giggles filled the area. Such sweet sounds children could produce and I felt my heart swelling just knowing that I contributed to the life of this child. I was sad that I had missed four years of her life, but I was here now and that was all that matters.

"I love you mommy and daddy." Faye declared after the tickles and kisses ceased. It brought tears to my eyes.

Her little arms circled around our necks and brought us close to her, where we all shared a loving kiss. I couldn't have asked for a better family. I'm so happy to have one of my own, for it was something I've always dreamed.

I've learned that dreams do come true and even though it came late, it still came.

**Nanoha**

It definitely was nostalgic being here again. Here I was sitting under the same tree I did before when we all met, watching Faye and Fate play together. Back then, I didn't know where our lives would go. I was just happy to see the both of them smiling.

I was scared back then because I wasn't sure of what to expect, but falling in love was the last thing on my list. Little by little, Fate inched her way into my heart. The funny thing was she didn't even have to put much effort in doing so. It was just natural how everything happened. My only conclusion was that everything was meant to happen this way. We were meant to be together.

Now look at us, after everything that is happened we are just like any other family. Fate coming into our lives was a blessing. I just wish I had met her before so that she could have been in Faye's life sooner. We would have been married by now, maybe with another child.

Marriage…

I like the way that sounds.

After a few hours, we left the park the same way as the first time, with Faye cuddled in Fate's arms…but of course, this time was different. This time, we weren't leaving as strangers unsure of the future. We weren't caring sadness in our hearts at the thought of being separated. We were leaving as a family and that was most important.

We stopped by my parents' house before going home because my mother wanted to discuss some things with me about the café. Once that was done, I helped her with preparing for the next day of work.

After an hour, we had been talking about the trip Fate's parents hand planned and I could tell my mom was excited. It was rare that my parents were able to go on trips since the café was a serious priority. I was just glad that they could finally get a break.

"Hey Nanoha," Fate smiled when she came through the doors of the kitchen. "Is it okay if I take you somewhere?"

"But it's late." I gave a confused look.

"I know, but I really want to take you to this place tonight. Please?" She ended up giving her best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Go ahead Nanoha. I know it's been hard to spend some time with Fate recently. Your father and I will take care of Faye," my mother cut in.

Fate still had hope in those beautiful eyes when I looked at her. Well if it's okay with my mom, then I don't see why not. "Okay."

~0~

"Fate, I can't believe you would bring me to a place like this. We're not in high school, you know?" I said after she parked the car.

When Fate said she had a great place in mind, I didn't know that she meant we would be going to one of the few spots high school students make out spots. I guess she had something sexy in mind.

"Be quiet. I brought you up here for the view, not so we can make out and have sex."

The view up here was very nice indeed. You could see the whole city from out here. It was definitely romantic with the many beaming lights from the city. I had to give it to Fate though. She did pick a great place to go to, but something still told me that this wouldn't be an innocent night.

"But I'm sure that's what will happen anyway." I couldn't help the grin that came to my lips.

A huge blush came to Fate's cheeks. I had to tease her some more. It was always fun when she was like this. It made it so much easier to get my way.

Removing my seat belt, I moved my body close to her. A breath escaped by her ear, while my hand lazily traveled along her thigh. I could feel the shivers coming from her body, which made my grin deepen. I loved the fact that I could easily make her body react.

A soft kiss was placed on Fate's ear, a nibble here and there. Her breaths began to pick up and I couldn't help that it made my body hot in the process. My teases always failed in a way because I could never just simply tease her. I would always end up horny right along with her when the whole plan was just to get her that way.

My lips were an inch away from her ear once again. Both of us were breathing deeply for obvious reasons. At this point, I just wanted to kiss her fiercely and make love and I'm sure Fate felt the same way.

"You know you want me, baby." I whispered seductively in her ear.

Fate shoved me away with a glare causing me to laugh. I guess my teases still work after all.

"Nanoha, we haven't been here for five minutes and you're already teasing me."

"Fate-papa, you already know that I have to tease you when I can," I said after placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Well," she paused as her body came closer to mine. Her lips pressed into my neck as her hand traveled the length of my right breast. A moan escaped my lips as pleasure filled my entire body. Fate's touch always made me feel hot. I could already feel my panties getting wet from her touch. My whole body tingled, my body shivered. Her hands were magnificent.

A deep, almost wild breath escaped Fate's nostrils as she palmed my breasts with force. A bite came to my neck followed by a hard suck and I found myself unable to stay rooted to my seat. My walls constantly constricted and I found myself unable to control my breathing.

All of a sudden, the wonderful feeling I had been feeling stopped. All I could feel was Fate's breathing against my ear. That in itself was still enough to send tingles down my spine.

"Now, if I were to tease you the same as you do, then I would be all kinds of meanies," she said seductively in my ear.

My eyes opened slowly to see a smirk gracing Fate's lips. Before I could realize it, the warmth of her body was gone. The door to the car opened and she made her way out. "Let's enjoy the view," she said before closing the door.

It still took me a few seconds to realize what had just happened. A pout instantly came to my lips. Now that wasn't fair! I exited the car, pout still on my lips as I walked over to Fate whom was sitting on the hood of the car. She took a look at me and started to laugh.

"Meanie." I huffed.

"You see what I was talking about earlier?" She continued to laugh as she pulled me by the waist. She wrapped her arms around my waist, giving me a chaste kiss. When she saw that my pout never left, she turned me around so that I was facing the view. "Stop being a baby and enjoy the view."

I was still a little grumpy that I was overly horny and all Fate could think about was watching the wonderful view of the city…even though it was nice. After a few minutes, my attitude subsided and I began enjoying the sites of the city, but what I really enjoyed was just being close to Fate.

The warmth from her body made me feel comfortable and I enjoyed the occasional kiss on my neck. Too bad it made me focus on other things. I couldn't help but focus on how Fate's breasts moved along my back every time she breathed. I noticed how her hot breath would caress my ear, sometimes my neck. I felt how her hands would softly touch me and before I knew it, I felt myself trying to keep my breaths under control.

"Are you enjoying the view, Nanoha?"

Fate's breath sent tingles down my spine as she said that. I had to hold a moan in as her fingers squeezed the lower part of my breasts when she hugged me. Gosh, I just had to wonder if she was doing all this on purpose! If she was, she was definitely doing a good job because I felt just as horny as I did earlier.

At this point I needed answers…well not just answers, but you know what I mean. "Are you doing this on purpose?" I said after turning around to face her.

"What do you mean?" She gave a confused look, but I wasn't buying it.

"Don't play dumb with me Fate. I noticed how you kept on breathing in my ear and you even squeezed my boobs! You're trying to get me all hot and bothered aren't you?" I glared.

"Nanoha, I really don't know what you are talking about. If my whole plan was to take advantage of you, I would have done it already." She explained.

"Well, too bad because I'm hot as hell."

We began to kiss as soon as we made it in the backseat. Fate's hand went to fondle my breast, while mine worked on the zipper of her pants.

There was something sexy about making love in a car and I really have to thank Precia and Lindy for giving us the idea. I loved being outside under the stars, the cramped space, how the windows fogged from the heat we produced together. I loved it all.

Hm…maybe we'll have some fun on the hood of the car one day.

A moan escaped Fate's lips as I grabbed onto her erect penis. I began working it the way she liked it. The rhythm was nice and slow, loving the way my named rolled off her tongue. It made my insides burn and I'm sure she felt the same.

"Nanoha," came another sultry moan.

Her fingers made their way into my hair, gripping it tightly. She pulled me close to her with such strength and our lips met hungrily. There was no doubt in my mind that my panties were drenched beyond belief. Only Fate could do this to me though and that's how I wanted it to stay.

**Fate**

I was in ecstasy. The feel of her skin, her lips, her body. Just one touch and I knew what heaven felt like. Loving Nanoha was like experiencing euphoria. I always felt like I was in a haze, not being able to tell one event from another.

I couldn't remember when I put the condom on, but I could feel Nanoha's warmth all around me. I held her close to me, kissing and feeling anything that I could. There was nothing like this. To be able to be with the one you love like this. We may have not been in the most romantic place, but it didn't matter. I could still taste her skin, caress her body and hear the constant moaning of my name. There was definitely nothing like this feeling.

The pace of our love making was slow, like I liked it. There was no need to rush, for I wanted to feel everything. I wanted to feel her love and passion and it consumed me as we connected and disconnected. I wanted to feel her hands through my hair, her sweet lips caressing mine. The soft kisses along my neck, the arousing suckles on my ear before the three words I always loved to hear.

"I love you too," I follow, meaning it with all my heart.

We share a loving kiss, sealing our love forever.

Without notice, a strangled intense moan escapes you. Your head flies back for a few seconds before you look at me with so much need. I knew what was happening because I could feel your walls closing around me.

"Nanoha." I moaned.

I felt your nails rake my back, tipping me further over the edge. Sloppy kisses covered your bouncing breasts as I could feel myself climaxing.

My hips moved faster to match yours. My eyes began to roll as your moans grew louder. I was at the height of all ecstasy and you were right there with me.

"Ah! Baby, I'm coming!" You scream.

I push my hips faster and you're pitch grows louder. I push hard one last time, releasing my seed in the condom.

"Ah!"

All I could hear were our rapid breaths. All I could feel was how tightly we were holding each other. Our foreheads met gently, our eyes meeting briefly. A smile graced our lips, before we gave a kiss.

This was love.

I'm so glad I found it in you.

**Nanoha**

We had put on some spare clothes that we always left in the car just in case of an _emergency_ and stepped out into the cool air of the night. I inhaled deeply, loving the feeling of the air cooling my whole being.

"I have a confession to make," Fate said with a laugh.

"And that would be?"

"I actually did bring you out here so we could make out and make love."

My eyes grew wide at the statement. "I knew it!" I hit her on the arm. "Pervert."

She laughed that cute laugh as I hmphed and stuck my nose up in the air. Warm arms circled around me and my attitude seemed to fade away in an instant. I wasn't mad anyway. I thought that this was actually a great idea for us to come here since we haven't really had time to ourselves lately. She was always thinking of us and that's why I loved her so much.

My body leaned more into her, a sigh of contentment leaving my lips. Her head lay on mine and I just had a comforting feeling go through me. Everything felt so perfect. The vast view of the city, the night sky full of stars, and just being in Fate's arms made this whole night worth it.

"Thanks Fate."

"What for?" I could tell in her voice that she was confused.

"Thanks for always thinking of sweet things to do for me. I really needed this night out. It's definitely a beautiful sight and romantic. So thank you."

A kiss came to the back of my head, causing a smile to come to my lips. "I'd do anything for you Nanoha. I love you so much."

I found myself turning, my arms instantly finding their way around her neck. There was so much emotion in her eyes and I knew that everything she said was true. "I love you too." I smiled.

A kiss was placed on my lips, my body held tight by my love. I never knew what bliss felt like until I met Fate. I hoped that this love would never end because I couldn't imagine being with anyone, but her.


	13. Surprise, Surprise

A/N: Alright guys, here is chapter 13. It's shorter than the last chapter, but it gets the point across. I'll make sure that the next chapter is longer if I can make it that way. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy and review!

Sperm Donor

Chapter 13

Surprise, Surprise

**Nanoha**

"Nanoha," my mother paused, "I think we should talk." The concern in her voice got my attention and I forgot about the plate of food in front of me.

"What's wrong mom?" I was kind of scared that something had happened. "Is everything okay? No one is hurt right?" The words came out with so much emotion that I felt like I wanted to cry.

"Calm down Nanoha. Everything is fine. There's nothing to worry about."

I sighed in relief and wiped my eyes and blew my nose. I guess I did cry after all.

"Nanoha, I asked you to come over because I'm worried about you. Everyone is."

"Me?" I was shocked. What did I do to make everyone worried? There were no problems that I was facing and family life was just as great as it always has been.

"There have been some changes that I've been seeing in you during the last month," she began. "I can see that you haven't noticed them." The sarcasm was obvious in her voice and the way she was looking at me didn't make me feel any better.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, of course not." She looked at me with a serious face for a few moments, before a fit of giggle escaped her lips. "Okay, maybe I was."

"Mom, that's so mean." And before I knew it, I was crying.

"See," she interrupted with a laugh, "that's what I'm talking about."

"What do you mean?" I sniffled.

"You know," she began again, "about the changes I mentioned earlier. You are so emotional these days and you cry over everything."

"I do not!" I defended.

"Nanoha, you cried over a pizza commercial yesterday."

"I was going through something." I hmphed.

An eyebrow rose. Obviously my mother wasn't buying what I was saying. "Then what about when you cried after your glass of water was gone. I also remember you crying when the neighbor's dog used the bathroom on a tree."

"But I-"

"Did you forget," she cut me off, "you cried after I put fruit in the cart when we went grocery shopping? What about when that car ran over an empty soda can? I remember when-"

"Okay, okay. I get what you're trying to say." I was definitely embarrassed. All the things she had mentioned actually did happen. I couldn't explain those moments to my mother. All I know was that I felt emotional when those events happened.

My mother shook her head, which got my attention. "And look at you now...you're eating without even realizing it."

"That's a lie." I chewed out.

"And what is that in your hand?"

In my hand was a piece of chicken. My jaw muscles began to move and began chewing what was in my mouth…a piece of chicken? How did that get there?

"Nanoha," my mother grabbed my attention, "you've got a little something on your face," she said, pointing to the spot near my mouth.

I could see the teasing glint in her eyes and I knew that everything she brought up today was true. "And I guess that you're _really_ blind if you haven't noticed all the plates on the table."

Sure enough, there had to have been like ten plates on the table. I couldn't believe that I ate that much.

"With that being said Nanoha, I could only come up with one conclusion…you're pregnant."

Silence took over the room and the piece of chicken fell out of my hand.

Pregnant?

That was a word that I definitely did not expect to hear. There was no way. Fate and I used protection to prevent that from happening. My mother must be messing with me. "There's no way I could be pregnant mom." I laughed. "Fate and I always used condoms so that I couldn't get pregnant."

She reached over the table to pat my hand. "Honey, you're so in denial right now."

"How so?"

"Condoms aren't always reliable. They do break sometimes," she explained.

"But we were really careful." I countered.

"I'm sure you were, but you're pregnant Nanoha." She smiled. "A mother knows these things."

My eyes moved down to my stomach as my mother's words sank in and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Condoms do break and there was a possibility that I was pregnant. Everything that my mom mentioned that is happening to me now is exactly what happened when I was pregnant with Faye. There was no baby bump yet, but my actions spoke louder than words. I wonder how I could have missed it.

Blue eyes looked to eyes the matched my own. I felt really nervous and anxious. I wasn't ready for another baby yet, but I did feel happy about it. "Do you think Fate knows?"

She just sighed. "Unfortunately honey, Fate is just as clueless as you."

**Fate**

"Little one, don't tell me you didn't notice." My dad paced the room. "How could you not notice?" She continued.

My mom and dad asked me to come over because they had something to tell me. Never did I think they would reveal suspicions of Nanoha being pregnant. It was kind of ridiculous…well I was hoping it was.

"Dad, there is no way that Nanoha is pregnant. We have been using protection the whole time so that she wouldn't. You're just being paranoid as usual."

"Baby," my mom began, "condoms do break," she said sincerely.

"But it didn't." I still tried to convince them.

"Well guess what Ms. Naïve, while you and Nanoha were going at it like rabbits, the condom you were wearing broke."

Dad was so annoying these last few weeks. I thought when parents get older they were supposed to mellow out, but it seemed as if my dad was getting worse.

"And besides, your mother and I know the signs of when someone is pregnant." That confident look on her face annoyed me to no end. I had to challenge her.

"And what is that?"

"Well first off, Nanoha is getting to be on the heavy side."

A gasp escaped my lips. "You did not just call Nanoha fat."

"Maybe I am. I thought you would have noticed since she's become a human food vacuum."

"No she has not!"

"So you haven't noticed that every time she comes into any house, she always makes it to the refrigerator first and eats before she realizes she's not the only one in the house?"

Well, dad did have a point even though I didn't like it. Every time Nanoha came into any house, she would practically run to the fridge and eat. She would be covered in food by the time she noticed anyone else. When she realized all the shocked glances that was given her way, she would just laugh and say that she was hungry. It was quite odd, but I never thought anything of it.

"My point exactly." Dad smirked before pacing the room again. "And those awful mood swings she has. I thought your mother was the worse when she was pregnant with you, but Nanoha is something different entirely."

Even though dad really was pushing it with the insults, she was right once again. Nanoha would cry over just about anything or become mean in an instant. Nanoha could be really scary when she was in her angry mode.

"Sit down Lindy," my mom cut in, pulling dad onto the couch. She threw a pillow in her face when dad turned to look at her. "I've had enough of your mouth. This is a big deal for Fate and you're being a bully."

Gosh, I loved my mom. She always knew when to take charge when dad was getting too out of control.

"Fate, what your dad was trying to say," she paused to give dad a sharp glare, "is that there are signs that show when someone is pregnant. The signs were clear when I was pregnant with you and I see those same signs showing with Nanoha."

With my mom's sincere words, there could be a possibility that Nanoha was pregnant. Yes, I noticed the changes in Nanoha, but it was the furthest thing from my mind since we were being careful. My parents knew best and I know that they wouldn't lie to me about something like that. They knew more on the subject anyway and since I missed Nanoha's first pregnancy I didn't know what to expect. I still couldn't believe that she could be pregnant. "Are you sure mom?"

A hand came to comfort me and my mom replied, "Yes, baby. I'm positive."

That was all I needed to hear to know that Nanoha and I would have to talk. I just hoped she would take the news better than I did.

~0~

The ride home was an uneasy one. I felt really felt anxious the whole way. I couldn't help, but wonder what Nanoha would think about the possible news. I remember her saying that she wasn't ready to have another baby, so I wondered what she thought of it now.

I couldn't deny that I was excited. I could finally experience parenthood in its full entirety, which is something that I've always wanted to experience for myself. But, would Nanoha be as excited as I was? It made me sad that I didn't have a definite answer.

As I came to a stop in the driveway, all I could so was sigh. Nanoha should be home right now, probably waiting for me. I decided not to keep her waiting.

I made it inside the house a minute later. Nanoha stood up from the couch, looking just as anxious as I felt. We came to each other, holding each other's hands in an instant.

"Fate I have something to tell you."

"Nanoha, I have something to tell you."

We both laughed a little at having said the same thing at the same time. "You go first," I encouraged.

Silence engulfed the room for a few seconds before Nanoha spoke. "Fate, I think…I think I might be-"

"Pregnant?!" I exclaimed.

A shocked look came to her face, but it soon softened with a smile. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, my mom and dad hinted it to me." I confessed. I didn't want to tell her how mean my dad was being when she told me, so I didn't.

"My mom did the same."

Silence engulfed us again. "What do we do now?" I asked since this was all new to me.

"We have to get a pregnancy test to verify everything." She smiled.

"Okay, but where's Faye."

"Don't worry. My mother has her since she knew we would need some time alone." She grabbed my hand then. "Let's go see if we are having a baby.

~0~

We went inside the same store where we brought condoms for the first time. This time though, we had another agenda in mind. After looking around a bit, we went into the aisle that housed the pregnancy tests and just like before, I was at a lost. There were many tests to choose from. "So which one do we get?"

Nanoha gave it some thought before picking the two of the First Response tests. We quickly paid for the test, well that was after Nanoha picked out a few bags of junk food. Anyway, we paid and we went back home.

Nanoha went into the bathroom as soon as we went inside. I tried to follow her, but she stopped me saying that it would be too embarrassing if I watched. So, here I was, waiting on our bed for Nanoha to come out. I was very anxious now to find out whether Nanoha was pregnant or not. I really hoped that she was and from the looks of it, it seemed that she didn't mind if she was either.

The door to the bathroom opened and I found myself standing immediately. My heart was pounding wildly and my breathing picked up just a bit. I had never been so nervous in my life. "So, I said breathlessly, "what are the results?" I really hoped it was the answer I wanted to hear.

This look came to her face that told me otherwise and my heart sank. "I'm sorry Fate," she held the two tests up, "I just hope you're ready for another baby!" Her excitement was evident as she threw her arms around me.

It took a few moments before the news sank in, but when it did, I couldn't contain my own happiness. "I'm going to have another child! I'm going to have another child!" I took Nanoha in my arms, twirling her and kissing her all at the same time.

Bringing her back to her feet, a kiss was placed on her lips. "I love you." The tenderness I felt could be heard in my voice and Nanoha smiled.

"I love you more."

I lowered myself to my knees after a minute of just hugging Nanoha, slowly lifting shirt. There wasn't much of a bump there, but there would be eventually. My lips connected with her tummy, and then softly rubbed it with such fondness. "This is your daddy speaking. I know you can't hear me, but I just want you to know that I love you and can't wait to meet you."

Nanoha's hand lifted my chin, our eyes connecting instantly. She smiled that smile I loved so much and kissed my gently. I knew then that we would be okay…I just knew it.

**Nanoha**

We were all gathered at my mom's house having dinner. The food was passed around the table and the respective drinks were given out. I figured that before everyone ate, I would give the news about the baby.

A fork was tapped against my glass and Fate and I stood up. Everyone had smiles on their faces as if they had been waiting for this moment. I had to say that I felt a little embarrassed. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make." I paused. "I'm pregnant!"

Silence was the answer to the new news, which confused me for a moment, but then happy laughter came from Fate's parents. "Looks like you owe us some money Momoko and Shiro," Lindy said proudly.

"Darn it," mom sighed with mild frustration. "I guess I better go get my purse." And she exited the table to get just that.

"You guys betted on us again?!" Fate exclaimed.

"Honey," Precia began, "we are always betting on you two?"

"Besides," Lindy cut in, "we were able to get back the money you made us lose the first time." Lindy laughed. "You've made your daddy proud."

"You are something else dad."

"Mommy," Faye cutely cut in, "what does it mean to be pregnant?"

"It means that you're going to have a little brother or sister." I smiled down at her.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up with excitement at the news.

"Yes pumpkin pie."

"Yay!" Faye quickly left her seat and hugged Fate and I. "I love you mommy and daddy."

Everyone laughed at Faye's eagerness to have a sibling, but Fate and I just looked at her fondly. Our family was now complete.


End file.
